Harry Potter and the Blood Ritual
by mgorman92
Summary: Harry is home after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort is back. His Godfather had tried to save him in the graveyard, but he is dead. The Minister of Magic didn't believe him. Dumbledore didn't have the time for him. But then a letter from Gringotts and an opportunity comes. Full summary inside. Femharry Complete
1. Chapter 1

Summary

One day after Harry's return to the Dursleys home and he is a wreck. He has suffered another beating at the hand of his Uncle Vernon. But what bothers him is everything that happened in the maze after the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort returned, using his blood. His Godfather had tried to rescue him, but was killed and the killer was hailed as hero by the Minister of Magic. No one believes him when he says that Voldemort has returned. Dumbledore seemed more concerned about the politics then he did about him. He is thinking of running away. And then an opportunity comes.

The moon was shining brightly into one bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, and a nearly fifteen-year-old boy sat looking out the window thinking about all that had happened in the last year. Harry Potter was the goat who had tricked the Goblet of Fire into letting him play in the Triwizard Championship – so said the sheep of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was the hero who went into the maze as the leader in points just before Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter was the winner of that trophy grasping it for a tie along with Cedric Diggory. But Harry Potter was the goat again. After being an unwilling witness and participant to the Resurrection of the Dark Lord, watching his Godfather Sirius Black try to follow and rescue him, only to see him die, and then somehow getting back to the Triwizard Trophy, he was the goat again.

Harry Potter was the goat when he had tried to get them to listen. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge would not listen. Instead he had given the Dementor's Kiss to Bartemius Crouch Jr, rather than attempt to find out what was going on. He had dismissed Harry's claims that Voldemort was back. He dared to claim that Cedric Diggory's death had been an accident in the maze during the last challenge. He dared to claim that the Avery person that Voldemort had blasted the crucio curse on was now a hero for bringing Sirius Black down with a hex.

Even Professor Dumbledore, Harry's hero was subject to Harry's ire. The Headmaster was too worried about Fudge and politics to care how Harry was doing. He had hardly said any words to Harry after that time in the Hospital wing. On the train, Harry had to hear from Hermione and Ron again that they would be unable to write to him for the whole summer – Dumbledore's orders. Harry was sick of it.

The icing on the cake was the list of chores that Aunt Petunia had set Harry on right at the start of the summer. And when Harry hadn't been able to get the lawn clipped before dark, he had to endure the end of Uncle Vernon's belt. Harry felt that he had snapped.

Just then, a proud owl came flying across the moon and through the open window of Harry Potter's window. It landed on his desk and dropped its burden, a letter in fancy parchment. Then, without any payment, it jumped up and soared back through the window and into the night.

Harry peered down at the letter. He had thought Dumbledore had charmed the house against any and every letter from anyone. "To prevent unwanted attentions – " He had told him through Ron. He probably would have added a "My boy – " or would have if he had spoken directly to Harry. Harry reached down for the letter and immediately recognizes the crest from Gringotts.

After he opened it up, he read:

"Dear Mr. Potter,

It is with heavy hearts that we reach out to you following the death of your Godfather, Sirius Black. The Goblin nation wishes you its condolences.

The reason for this correspondence is to invite you to Gringotts bank for the reading of a secret will. Instructions were left at the bank for special measures to be taken to get this letter to you in the case of Mr. Black's passing. Please take the key below and hold it at 4pm. This is a Portkey that will take you to a secure location in the bank. It can also take you back.

We look forward to doing business with you.

Regards,

Griphook"

Harry read the letter a few times over but didn't seem to think there was anything out of the ordinary. He supposed that Dumbledore would want him to inform the Headmaster about any correspondence that made it suspiciously to him, such as this, but Harry felt that Dumbledore would insist on his remaining at his Aunt and Uncle's home. Harry was just too curious. So, he put the parchment and key in the loose board of his bedroom. Then, he continued to look out into the night sky.

The next day, Harry worked through his tasks as quickly and as thoroughly as possible, but when it seemed that Aunt Petunia would give him little respite despite all the work he had done, he took a quick bathroom break and took the key out of his pocket. Then at 4pm exactly, the portkey activated and he felt that familiar pull from his navel as the portkey took him away. Then he found himself in a large marble meeting room.

Sitting at a chair at the end of a long table was the goblin, Griphook. He had helped Harry with his finances many times before. He stood up at Harry's entry.

"Greetings, Mister Potter –" he said.

"Thank you, Master Goblin," Harry replied. "May your gold increase," Harry said. He was sure that more was usually given for that line, but he was young and just a little frightened. Griphook seemed to appreciate the gesture.

'We have some business to attend to, Mr. Potter," he said. "Please have a seat next to me."

There was a ledger along with a box with a few items in it.

"Before we begin," Griphook exclaimed, "Let me again offer you my condolences on your loss. The Goblin nation knows how much you have gone through and also about Mr. Black's innocence, and we will do whatever we can to help you."

Harry was speechless. He never had anyone offer him sympathy or such an open invitation to help.

"Thank you, Sir – " Harry replied. "Why don't we just get down to business?"

"Of course –" Griphook said motioning for Harry to sit down next to him.

"You may not be aware Mr. Potter, but your Godfather named you as the heir to the Black family." He waited as Harry heard these words. "This means that you inherit the vaults that are beneath us in the name of Black. They shall be assumed into the Potter vaults on the day you turn seventeen. Until then, we will keep them separate. You gain the Black residence, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, along with its House Elf, Kreacher. You also gain all other Black heirlooms and every item found in the house."

Harry tried his best to let this sink in. He had a home. But he wasn't sure he wanted to live in it alone. He also wasn't sure if Dumbledore would want him to leave the Dursleys – not while he was underage. But at the moment, he was tempted.

"It is important that we go to this house immediately, Mr. Potter," Griphook continued. "If you do not claim the house and the elf and all its possessions, the Black house will be inherited by another."

"Who?" Harry asked.

The Goblin replied, "That would be Draco Malfoy. He is a Black through his mother, Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black was your Godfather's cousin."

Harry remembered just how intermarried the purebloods of the wizarding world really were. He felt so lost and unsure. Did he really need a house? Did he want to enslave another elf? He didn't know. But he knew one thing. He couldn't let Draco have all that money and all that went with that house.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

Griphook, took another key out of the box at the table. "Take my hand, and we will take this portkey there immediately."

Harry reached over and held the key along with Griphook. "Portus," Griphook said, and Harry felt that pull at his navel as he suddenly found himself in a dark and forbidding home.

Harry and Griphook stood in a long dark hallway. Griphook started to walk forward and as he did a large chandelier lit up above. Harry moved to follow Griphook as they walked through the house. As they walked they came to a large imposing portrait. It was a life-sized portrait of an old stern looking woman. There were some red moth-eaten velvet curtains, and between them was the picture of the woman.

"Who are you?" the portrait said.

Griphook motioned to Harry and had him step forward. "This is Harry Potter, the godson of Sirius Black and the grandson of Dorea Black Potter. He has inherited this house at the passing of your grandson.

The woman looked intently at Harry, but Griphook made a silent motion that put the woman to sleep and then he covered the portrait up. When that was done, he turned to Harry, "Your Godfather gave us instructions on how to deal with that portrait. They were left in that box for you. Make sure you take the time to read them. The portrait is as unpleasant as the woman was in real life."

Griphook led Harry further along the hallway to a dining room, which featured a dresser holding the Black family crest and china. At the end of the hallway there were stairs to the upper floors and they were decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on the wall on plaques. The dining room also contained a long wooden table with chairs and hanging light fixtures.

Griphook led Harry through the dining room and below to the kitchen. He accessed it through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The kitchen was a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the center with chairs on either side. Suddenly, a house elf came out of a small room connected there.

The elf had a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears.

"Kreacher – " Griphook said in greeting.

"Yes," he said with searching eyes. "What is going on here?"

"I am here to introduce you to your new Master, Mr. Harry Potter." Griphook said.

"No!" the elf growled. "I was so certain that I would default to my rightful Mistress, Miss Belatrix Lestrange."

Griphook turned to Harry. "Now, it is up to you, Mr. Potter. You need to give the elf an order. If you don't, then what he wishes will come to pass. You will have troubles if you do not claim this elf. I can guarantee it."

"I will never work for such a filthy Muggle loving –" Kreacher started.

But Harry wasn't feeling patient. "Shut up –" he said.

Kreacher's sentence stopped instantly.

Harry looked at the elf and the house around him for a minute. The makings of an idea came to him. "Kreacher, clean up the kitchen and Sirius Black's bedroom. I will be arriving here later today."

Kreacher glared at Harry, but was unable to refuse the order. He popped as he went away to do his work.

"Be careful with that one, boy," Griphook said. "He will twist your words in whatever way he seems fit."

Then, he grabbed Harry's arm. "We have just a few more items to finish with at the bank."

Harry nodded, and let Griphook take him by portkey back to Gringotts.

When they returned to the same meeting room at Gringotts, Griphook had Harry sit down. He handed a folder with papers inside to Harry.

"I, Sirius Black, of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, being of sound mind and body do name Harry James Potter, my heir.

I leave Mr. Harry James Potter all the contents of the Black Family Vault. This includes every jewel, weapon, book, and of course all my galleons.

Griphook seemed to know exactly where Harry was in the letter, because he added. "Mr. Black's vault currently contains $2,562,357,210 Galleons."

Then, Harry continued reading: "I also give Mr. Harry James Potter ownership of the Black estate Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

After reading it, Harry asked. "Could I make a withdrawal from the Black vault?"

Griphook nodded. "Of course. There are no limits here as there are in the Potter vault. No one will know either." He showed a conspiratorial smile as Harry looked at him. He nodded. "Let's do it."

Harry withdrew about ten thousand galleons and then used the Portkey that Gringotts had given him to return back to Number 4 Privet Drive. It was night time and the Dursley were watching television. Uncle Vernon did not seem to hear the pop or notice anything unusual at this point.

"Where have you been, boy?" Aunt Petunia screeched.

Harry had thought to respond. "I was outside, and I fell out of the tree," but before he could Uncle Vernon shouted at him.

"Go up to bed, boy. There will be no supper for you."

Harry shrugged and headed upstairs. He had plans. Thanks to Griphook, he had an extra magic wand in his pocket that didn't have the trace and he could pick the lock in the cupboard. He wasn't staying another minute at Number 4 Privet Drive if he didn't have to. He was running away. He walked quietly up the stairs and went into his bedroom and looked out the window. He smiled when he heard the lumbering up the stairs from Uncle Vernon and the locking of the door. He knew he wouldn't be interfered with. He got his chest and everything he owned. He put it into the chest and dressed for a trip out. Then, he waited.

Two hours later as the sound of Uncle Vernon's snoring floated through the house, Harry shrunk his trunk and snuck down the stairs. Another swish of the wand had the cupboard open. He grabbed all his books and his second trunk. Then, he took out his invisibility cloak and put it on. Then, he opened the back door of Number 4 Privet Drive and left suburbia and the Dursleys forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on a comfortable chair in the Black Family Library. He knew that he was in Hermione Granger Heaven. Normally, Harry wasn't a reader, but he had some problems and the books in this library – though dark looked like they might have some solutions. Of an immediate concern were the nightmares he was having every night. They seemed to be connected to the scar on his forehead. He needed to figure out what was causing that pain. The Dark magic that was all over the books in the room gave him a good idea that he could find some answers in here.

He had just figured out that the scar on his forehead was there because of dark magic. So, he had been reading through a book in the Black library Magick Moste Evile. And this book had a name for it. There was a ritual called, the Horcrux ritual. The Horcrux ritual used the death of someone you killed to tear a piece of your soul outside of yourself and place it into something else. When Harry thought of it, that sounded just like Tom Riddle's diary. He had also found a locket in one of the bedrooms upstairs. It had the same dark feeling that Tom Riddle's diary did. His forehead felt just like the diary had and this locket felt. They were Horcruxes. If there were three that Harry had come into contact with, then, there likely were more.

Harry was about to put the book away and look for a book on how to destroy Horcruxes, but idly turned the page in his book. The title on the next page struck him: Identity Change Ritual.

The Identity Change Ritual is a ritual that completely changes the identity of one person and puts them into the family tree legally of another such person.

Harry was intrigued. He had several problems. He had been gone from the Dursleys for over a week now. He didn't know if anyone had told Dumbledore that he was gone, but he wasn't sure if that would fly. Dumbledore had been clear. He was safest at the Dursley house. But he didn't see the big deal. This house was unplottable. According to Griphook it was also under the Fidelius Charm. There was no safer place to be. Even if people knew where he was, they couldn't get in unless the secret keeper – himself – would tell them.

The Dark Magic ritual listed in this book was very involved. It had to be done on a day that had great meaning to the person who was changing identity. July 31 was the perfect day. October 31 would have worked as well, but July 31 was closer. The spell could change him into anyone he wanted to be as long as he marked the ritual circle correctly.

"Kreacher – " Harry called.

"Dirty Master calls." He said.

Harry smirked, "Call me whatever you want," he told the elf. "But would you please get me these ingredients?"

Harry handed Kreacher the list of ingredients. Kreacher took a long look and then looked at Harry contemplatively.

"Perhaps Kreacher has misunderstood, smart Master," he said.

"You are very kind, Kreacher." Harry said with another smirk. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, Master," Kreacher said. Then, with a pop, he was gone.

Harry didn't quite understand what the reason for the change was but he figured if it would make things easier at home then it was a good thing.

Harry was sitting in the ritual room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, marking the circle carefully. Above him, the portrait of Walburga Black was watching him like a hawk. Apparently, the woman that Sirius had considered vile might be ugly and stern, but she was helpful enough for Harry. When Harry had explained what it was he intended to do, she had approved, whole-heartedly. She had also provided some invaluable assistance to what Harry was planning.

Walburga had helped Harry figure out which family from the sacred twenty-eight he would take the characteristics of. She had helped him figure out which people in the family tree to choose. She pointed out things that no one had ever taught Harry even at Hogwarts. He didn't know why it was so important before, but he started to understand now.

The Fawley family had some recent tragedy and he could fit in as one of their children who were thought dead in a magical fire. It would kill off Harry Potter true. But Harry with Walburga's help and then Griphooks, had been able to set up the identity that would work.

Harry was excited for the next day when he would perform the Identity change ritual. From everything he had read, it would allow him to get rid of his scar which was continuing to give him some terrible headaches. No more visions from the blasted Dark Lord. No more Boy who lived and all its ridiculous expectations. No more Daily Prophet attention at every mistake or perceived mistake.

He looked at the circle lined out in chalk. He would begin at midnight. He would say goodbye to Harry Potter and say hello to a new life.

Harry stripped of his clothes and turned the knob of the shower in his attached bathroom upstairs. He let the water drip down his body. The ritual needed him to cleanse himself of any oils that might have lingered on his body this day. Unfortunately for Harry, it had to be a cold shower. It made for a quick shower however. With his body sufficiently cold and wet, he stepped out and used his towel to dry himself. He was tempted to cast a drying spell but remembered Walburga's reminder: "There can be no extra magic as you prepare for the ritual."

Harry walked naked and cold down the stairs from his bedroom to the ritual room. Harry entered the room and looked at the knife just outside the circle. Harry knelt in the middle of the circle, took the dagger in both hands and pointed it up and brought it to his forehead and his scar. With practiced cut – practice that he had been doing with a dull plastic rod, he cut exactly along the scar. Walburga had told him in this containment field the pain that this normally caused would not be there. She was right. So, when the scar was completely cut open, he bent over a bowl next to him and let his blood drip into the bowl. Once, there was enough blood, he dipped a brush in the bowl and began to trace runes around the circle just as he had practiced for days.

With the circle nearly finished, he painted the symbol of a circle with a cross at the bottom. He stood up in the middle of the circle, activating it. At this point, Kreacher brought forward a Muggle girl, a virgin who was about to sell herself for her first prostitution. The elf pushed her into the circle with Harry. Harry took his dagger and cut the same scar on her forehead so that it matched up with his own. When that gruesome act was done, he reached down and touched her, scar to scar. Suddenly, blood poured from her and from him. Leaves and petals from flowers scattered over the ritual circle and leapt into the air. The leaves, blood and petals mixed together and streamed down around the two in the circle and soon covered over the two as a brilliant purple light began to glow around them. After a few seconds breathing stopped for both Harry and the girl and then the light exploded, and a small still form fell to the ground.

Alarms were going off everywhere in the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was midnight and he had been having the first good night sleep in nearly a month when the alarms had woken him. Nothing had gone right in the eyes of the Grandfatherly beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It had started with that horrible day that Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament, been taken by portkey to a terrible graveyard, and brought back Voldemort from the dead. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic had rejected the idea of a resurrected Lord Voldemort. Harry had been very upset with the death of his Godfather and with what happened in the Graveyard. Harry had emphatically not wanted to return to the Dursleys, not understanding that it was for his good.

But things had gone worse. One day after Harry had returned to the Dursleys, he had run away, no longer calling the house his home. The wards had fallen and thanks to insiders in the Ministry, the Death Eaters had discovered the home. They had attacked it and burned it, leaving the Death Mark in the sky. But still the knick knacks that beeped and buzzed and twirled, showing that Harry was alive were okay. But when the Headmaster walked into his office and looked at his knick knacks, connected to Harry Potter's life. Now, they were still and silent.

Albus silenced them, and then slowly sat down on his chair behind the desk. Had he overthought how he dealt with the boy? Did he isolate him too much? Did he overestimate Harry's desire to leave an abusive situation? It appeared that he had. He didn't sleep for a long time – the largest headache in the history of Hogwarts was coming on.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with piercing blue eyes is staring back at what once was a him in the mirror in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Already, the mind in that pretty little head was starting to think of herself as a girl rather than as a boy. She was overwhelmed with how well that ritual had actually worked. The young girl in the mirror had long blonde hair that waved down past the neck and nearly to the shoulder blades. She had a short nose that came perfectly down from her eyes and rich full pouty lips.

She looked down at a figure that was still too young but was starting to develop breasts and hips. She was amazed. She could tell that she was going to be a good looking woman even now.

She was still admiring herself when Kreacher popped back in behind her.

"Mistress Regina –" he bowed. "I have done as you have asked. The body was dumped just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I have left your former wand in the hand of that body."

Already, the spell that was changing not just the body, but the mind of the person formerly known as Harry Potter slowly turned her head to barely regard the House Elf.

"That is good, Kreacher." Then, she continued to study herself some more. She ran well maintained fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, a gruff noise spoke from behind her.

"Yes, Regina, you have done remarkably well, but there is so much to do today."

She turned her body this time around and looked up at the painting of Walburga Black.

"It is time to go upstairs to the bedroom, put on the clothes that Kreacher has gotten out for you. Then, you need to introduce yourself to the Fawleys."

The girl who started thinking of herself as Regina nodded smartly, then turned and walked into her bedroom.

Regina's mind immediately understands what is needed even though there is still slightly some resistance from the former male mind. She picks up the lacy panties – first one foot through and then the other. Then, she reaches down and slips the training bra on – first one arm and then the other. She makes sure that it is holding everything properly. Then, Kreacher helps her pull the dress down over her head. He buttons her from the back.

Walburga appears in another portrait in the bedroom. "A proper pure-blooded girl will have her maid or elf take the time to properly set her hair. But we do not have time, now. Kreacher –" she said.

"Yes, Mistress –" Kreacher said.

The grouchy elf snapped his fingers and suddenly, Regina's long blonde hair was pulled back and braided all the way down to her shoulder blades. There was a gentle tuft of hair coming off of the side. What appeared to be flowers held her hair back from her face.

Regina went back, slipped her feet into some Mary janes and looked at the beauty standing before her. The eyes batted and there was an "O" on her face in full amazement of what she was seeing.

"You are a beauty and, in a few more years," Walburga said, "You will steal hearts and rule from the background."

Regina Fawley nodded her head as she smirked at the beauty in the mirror. She knew that this was true.

Smoothly, she made her way through all the things she had collected, making sure she had everything. She kept all of Harry Potter's books. She used a charm to change the handwriting to appear the flowery handwriting of a girl. She took the two Horcruxes. She was no longer Harry Potter and had no desire to take on the Dark Lord.

She didn't notice how she already referred to him differently than the Headmaster told her to.

But that didn't mean she didn't want the insurance that having such a powerful blackmail like these could provide.

She had two chests filled with what she needed. Then, she turned and called to the House Elf,

"Kreacher –"

"Yes, Mistress Regina," he replied.

"I am ready for the next journey." Kreacher waddled over to Regina, took her arm gently, and a pop took Regina away from the Black manor.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood next to Kingsley Shacklebolt at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The picture had been quite disturbing. Already, they had chased away a photographer for the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter. But the damage was already done. They had their picture of the dead Boy Who lived.

Albus studied what remained of Harry Potter for a minute.

"What do you think was the kill, Kingsley?" Albus finally asked him.

Shackelbolt shook his head in dismay. "It seems that it was a dark magic ritual, and that young Harry did not survive it."

Albus waved his wand over Harry. He noticed that it was indeed Harry Potter, but something had happened to his scar. He had a good idea what the scar was, a connection to Voldemort. He hadn't told Harry that, because he felt the knowledge was too much for Harry. But what had gotten Harry in the end was obviously the thing he hadn't told Harry about. Whatever dark magic was in Harry's head had been removed by the ritual. The scar didn't ooze with evil. Sadly, Harry had not survived the ritual.

"I believe that young Harry is now in a better place," the Headmaster said to his long ally and friend from the first Wizarding War. He gently waved his wand over Harry to take him away from such a public place so that he could be buried in peace. Then, with a long sigh, he turned and popped by apparition away.

Daily Prophet Article, August 1, 1997

Headline: Tragedy for the young people of Hogwarts

When the young people of Grryffindor return to Hogwarts on September 1, they will have tragedy waiting for them. Alas, our great hero of fifteen years of age has died.

How do you ask? A source close to this reporter thinks that it was a Dark Magic ritual that was done on our poor hero.

It has been quite a journey for the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. On Halloween night as a one year old, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entered into his house, killed his parents and then was about to kill young Harry, but instead the Boy lived. When the Boy entered Hogwarts, he experienced fame and did not seem to handle it well. He was already probably unstable due to the encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fantastic stories of that same Lord's attempted returns followed the boy, especially the last year when the Boy Who Lived in a misguided attempt for attention tricked the Goblet of Fire and became a 4th Tri-Wizard Champion.

Something happened in the final maze, and poor Harry Potter must have hit his head and had a hallucination in the maze, thinking he witnessed a ritual that brought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back from the dead. The pressure must have been too much.

Just days after returning home to his loving Muggle Aunt and Uncle, Harry ran away – never to be seen again. And then, he met his end. Was it suicide? Was it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

Please stay tuned in as this reporter attempts to find out.

Rita Skeeter

A tall Death Eater in billowing robes stalked through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The mask on his head did not identify him. But if you could see his mannerisms and you went to Hogwarts, a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you could identify the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

A sniveling bald man stood before the doors of the Malfoy dining room.

"Severus," the bald Peter Pettigrew said, "Our Master is expecting you. You may go in."

The Death Eater wearing his mask did not even look at the former Marauder as he stalked past him and entered into the Dining room.

Seated at the end of the long Malfoy table was the Dark Lord staring intently at Severus. Seated at his right was Lucius Malfoy and on his left Julius Avery. "I really should send Avery a gift of fine wine for ridding the world of that murderous prankster," Severus thought to himself. But he knew not to dawdle. He walked to the right of the Dark Lord and bowed low.

"Rise, Severus –" the Dark Lord said.

"There is only one reason you are here," he continued. "I want to know if it is true."

Severus tried hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"All of the indicators point to the fact that Harry Potter did in fact die of a Dark Magic Ritual done on his scar."

Severus Snape had to be careful. Did the Dark Lord know, because he had done the ritual? Or was this really a desire for knowledge?

He continued, "The Headmaster –" he didn't dare to say said that man's name in the Dark Lord's presence– "went to Diagon Alley and met with Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He returned with a body. But he has refused all any access to that body."

He sneered, "I thought I heard he was bringing in Potter's friends to make identification of the body, but he has not confided this in me."

Severus Snape knew that Dumbledore didn't trust him. The source of the vow that put Severus under his thumb was gone. Dumbledore knew that the Dark Lord would want him to continue spying and would allow Severus some access, but he would now be cut off.

"This moves my schedule up at least a year – " The Dark Lord said. He even seemed to have the hint of a smile. Then, he turned to Avery and Malfoy. Let's move up the plan to break into Azkaban. I want to do it on September 1st."

Then, he turned to Severus. "That is all. You may go."

"At your leisure, my Lord," Severus replied, and he turned away and headed back to the Apparition point.


	4. Chapter 4

Kreacher took Regina Fawley to the rubble of a home that had once been the proud home of the pureblooded Fawley family. Regina followed Kreacher to a saferoom at the bottom of the rubble. With Kreacher's help, they opened the saferoom. They made sure that no one was left inside. They found nothing. At this point, Regina nodded to Kreacher who made a whistle with his two fingers.

At this point, Kreacher quickly popped away, but a second elf appeared.

The young elf looked at Regina, "Mistress Regina," he asked. "Is that you?"

Regina held her head, making sure to put behind some blocks of her former life as Walburga had been teaching her. "I'm sorry –" she replied. I made it to the safe room, but as I went in something hit my head really hard. I can't remember much, even your name – "

The elf was practically bouncing. "Niles –" he said. "Niles is so excited that Mistress Regina is okay. I can take your immediately to your Great Grandfather and Grandmother."

"That would be lovely," Regina replied.

Niles put his hand on Regina and they both popped away.

Regina had barely gotten her bearings when she heard a scream.

"I can't believe it!" her great-grandmother, Ethel Fawley said. "You survived, my dear Regina."

The old woman rushed to take in the dusty visage of her great-granddaughter, Regina. Ethel Fawley turned to Niles. "Go to Robert immediately. He will be so happy."

Niles popped away. Meanwhile, Regina's great-grandmother fussed over her. As she held Regina close, suddenly, Niles returned with Robert Fawley.

"Is it really true?" He exclaimed. "It is!" He shouted as his eyes took in Regina's face and hair. He happy family prepared to celebrate a big feast.

Regina didn't have much time before Hogwarts. She had to get a wand. She was going to skip her books – claiming that she had her elf get them. Regina's Great-grandmother and Great-grandfather were too old for the journey to Diagon Alley anyway. But she still needed to get her robes and her wand. So, they set up a chance for Regina to go with another girl who was likely going to be her age, Rose Zeller.

"Now, Rose is a Half-blood, dear," her great-grandmother, Ethel was explaining to her. "You can think of her as your companion and helper, but she is not your friend."

"I certainly understand, Grandmother," Regina said.

Regina sat straight in the chair as she and her great-grandmother awaited the arrival of Rose and her mother.

"Rose's family is under our protection. We make sure that nothing happens to them." She continued.

At just that moment, Niles appeared.

"Mistress, Ethel –" he said with a bow, "The Zellers are here."

"Please send them in – we are ready," her grandmother replied.

At the moment, two homely women, one the spitting image of the other walked in. Mrs. Zellar poked her daughter, Rose, forward.

"Hello, Miss Fawley," she said with some uncertainty, "my name is Rose Zellar."

Regina let the smile just touch her face. She wanted to be open and cordial but not too friendly. "I am glad to meet you."

Slowly, Regina stood up and walked over, offering an awkward hug for the Zeller girl. "I have most of my shopping done. I just need to get my wand and some robes."

Rose nodded. "Mother just took me for all my shopping last week, but we would be happy to escort you."

Mrs. Zellar stood up. "Are you two young ladies, ready?"

Regina nodded and so did Rose. "We had best be going."

As she turned to go, Regina's great-grandmother reminded Mrs. Zellar. "Regina is the only family my husband and I have left – "

She left the threat unsaid.

Mrs. Zellar responded. "We will take good care of her.

The three ladies went to the fireplace, each taking some powder for the Floo. First went Mrs. Zellar, then it was Regina's turn.

"Diagon Alley – " Regina said with confidence as she threw the powder into the fireplace. Then, she walked through the Floo.

She came out without even a stumble, the picture of the perfect pureblood princess that her great-grandmother wanted her to be. Soon after, Rose came through. Regina took Rose's arm and stated, "If we can get our work done early, Grandmother gave me some money for Madame Fortuna's."

Rose smiled. This appeared to be the friendlier Regina Fawley she remembered from their youth before her accident.

But that Regina Fawley didn't last long as they walked into the public portion of the Alley. Regina walked with Rose and Mrs. Zellar down the road as if she owned the Alley. The three walked first to Ollivander's. Regina put up her occlumency barriers just in case Ollivander would recognize something familiar about her.

Regina didn't forget coming in here with wonder as Harry Potter. She even held a little wonder now as that tinkling bell rang allowing the three of them in.

"Good morning, ladies –" a soft voice of an old man with the familiar pale eyes shone at them.

"Who do we have here?" he said.

Mrs. Zeller stood forward. "I want to introduce you to my charge for the day, Ms. Regina Fawley."

"Ah yes –" Mr. Ollivander said. Then, he turned to her with that long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. Regina held out her left hand. That had been part of what she had done in the ritual, making Regina left handed.

"A left-hander –" Mr. Ollivander remarked, "Very interesting."

He measured Regina from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit – and around Regina's head.

"Ms. Fawley, as I am sure you understand, every Ollivander wand has a core of some powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are exactly alike, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get as good a result with another wizard's wand."

The first wand Regina tried was a beechwood wand with dragon heartstring that was nine inches long.

"Take that and wave it," he told her.

She did, but there was only a little sputtering of sparks.

She tried a Maple and phoenix feather – seven inches long. Nothing. They tried about three more. Then, Mr. Ollivander handed her another.

Then, he handed her a Yew wand. "This one has a Welsh dragon heartstring," he told her.

The minute she felt it in her hand, she knew that this was it. She raised the wand above her head and brought it down swishing through the dusty air. Red sparks popped up from the end of the wand, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. "We have your wand, Ms. Fawley."

It was a whole hour of work in that dusty shop for Regina's sensitivities. She was happy for the sunshine and the lack of dust in the air. Next it was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions.

"Oh," the voice of a squat smiling woman spoke, "another one starting for Hogwarts."

Regina gave just barely a nod.

"First year?" She asked.

Part of Regina wanted to respond – "No fifth year," but that was not going to work. She nodded.

She handed Mrs. Malkin the list, and Mrs. Malkin began the work of measuring her.

Regina spoke, "I will also need a full wardrobe as well. There was an accident at my home at the beginning of summer."

"Oh," Mrs. Malkin said. "Of course."

She had Regina stand on a stool. She slipped a robe over Regina's head and began to pin the robe to its proper length. She was quite efficient. She annoyingly hummed and strutted around Regina, poking into the fabric, but never once poking Regina.

"Your clothes will be ready tomorrow, dear" she said.

Regina nodded. "My elf, Niles will pick them up tomorrow."

With some time to spare, Regina said. "We can sit at Florean Fortescue's for about an hour."

Rose smiled – along with her mother.

Her mother said. "There is some shopping that I need to do." She told them. "I will let you two ladies eat and visit while I get some potion supplies."

Rose and Regina walked to the Northside of Diagon Alley at Florean Fortescue's.

After sitting down, a young lady who must have just graduated stepped out.

"What would you like to have?" She asked.

Regina motioned to Rose that she should go first.

"I would like a large chocolate ice cream with fudge and whipped cream." Rose said.

After she had written that down, Regina said, "I would like Strawberry ice-cream with hot fudge, gummy candies, and a strawberry on top."

With that the young lady left to get the magical ice cream. She returned with two large ice creams.

As they were eating a brunette approached them.

"Are you Regina Fawley?" she asked.

Regina peeked up and nodded slightly.

"And who are you?" Regina replied smoothly.

"I am Gale Weatherby." She told her. "I believe that we are going to be in the same year at Hogwarts."

Regina motioned to her. "Would you like to sit with us?" she motioned. Gale nodded.

"I would like that," she said, "but I can't stay for long, because I still have to go to the Apothecary yet."

Regina turned to Rose. "Gale, this is our family friend, Ms. Rose Zeller." She pointed to Rose. "She will also be in our year."

Gale looked down at Rose. She nodded her head up, "A pleasure – I'm sure."

Regina quickly made it clear. "Rose and her mother are accompanying me to Diagon Alley for my shopping today, because my parents can't go, and the Zellers are under our protection."

At this, Gale perked up a little better. "That is very commendable of you to maintain that alliance."

The two chatted lightly, while Rose withdrew and just ate her ice cream – afraid to say too much. Gale ended up staying a whole hour with them. They chatted about the others who would be joining Hogwarts in their year. There seemed to be a little battle of wills there to see who the Queen would be, but if your name was Regina, you had to be the queen of your year. Regina's maturity and mannerisms made that clear within fifteen minutes of the conversation.

After an hour, Regina stood up. "We shall have to sit together on the Express, September 1st – " she said with a slight smile. "Will you look for me or save me a spot?"

Gale also stood and gave Regina a gentle hug. "I would love to do so."

Regina turned to Rose. "I see your mother waiting for us in the Second-Hand Bookshop," she said with a smirk.

Gale giggled slightly.

"I think it is time to go."

She turned one more time to Gale Weatherby. "It was a pleasure to meet someone of my age and station," she said.

Then, they walked to the store.

Regina would not go into the store, so Gale was left to go in and get her mother. Then, the three were back at the Fawley Manor.

Regina took Rose to a smaller tea room on the first floor while Mrs. Zeller and Mrs. Fawley spoke further. Regina told, Rose.

"Weatherby must think she is something, but clearly she isn't one of the Sacred Thirty-Eight. It is no matter – she understands now."

She turned to Rose. "What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

"My mother was a Hufflepuff –" she said. "I think I would do well there."

"I agree!" Regina said. "I will send you a letter about a week in. I would like to have you help me network within our year."

Rose spoke, "It would be my honor."

Then, Rose cleared her throat. "What about you?" She asked. "What house do you think you will be in?"

Regina turned her eyes just slightly, giving Rose the idea that she didn't need to ask the question. But she said, "It would have to be Slytherin of course," she said. "I am a pureblood, the last of the Fawleys. It is my duty to network and help my family and house regain its former glory as one of the sacred Thirty-Eight."

Rose looked disappointed. Clearly, it seemed Regina was nothing like she was when they were younger.

At this moment, Mrs. Fawley entered the room.

"Rose," she said. "Your mother is ready to go."

Rose stood up and gave Regina a warm hug.

"It was an interesting afternoon, Regina. Thank you for the company," she said.

Regina smiled – barely. "I will see you on the train, Rose."

Then, Rose turned and joined her mother in the room where the Fireplace was.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of September 1st. Regina was finished with her packing. Again, she was bringing both of her chests with her. The secret one with the three horcruxes, her extra magic wand, and a few other memories of her time as Harry Potter were in the shrunken chest, hidden in a secret compartment she had gotten just recently. The other had her clothes and books.

Hedwig was staying behind. She was too recognizable as Harry's owl. She would now be an owl for the family, but her Great-grandmother and great-grandfather had their own owl for business. Hedwig would not be bored, but there was no way that she could go with her. Regina was going to use school owls or the owls her grandparents sent her for any correspondence.

Regina had made sure to read through all her books again, but most of it was going to be easy. She had some books in the Fawley library that helped her make careful notes on the entire Potions textbook. She had directions in the margins for how to cut each ingredient. She had been tedious about that for the last few weeks.

At 10:30am, Regina had her trunk downstairs in the sitting room. She hugged and kissed her great-grandparents one last time. Then, her Great-Grandfather went through the floo entrance first, and then Regina, and at last, Ethel.

Regina was already dressed her in school robes. She had no desire to allow for the indignity of others to see her relaxed. She walked smoothly toward the scarlet train. She felt the nostalgia of seeing the scarlet of the Hogwarts Express. She continued to push her luggage up into the train. She turned in disgust when she nearly ran into a Muggleborn first year. She tried hard not to brush herself from the contact. Then, she went into the train. She walked back for a little while until she came to her friend Gale Weatherby.

With a look of relief she said, "I am so glad you saved me a seat."

Gale stood up and gave Gale a warm hug. Then she turned to the people around them.

"Regina," she said, "let me introduce you to some of our other yearmates: A short brunette with cutely cropped hair was introduced. "This is Vanessa Moon."

A red-haired girl by the name of Jillian MacDougal was also in their carriage. Blaise Zambini's younger sister, Azure, a very smart looking African American girl. Michelle Harper was the final one.

It was Jillian who took the lead in finding out more about Regina. "So you seem to be quite the new girl on the block," she asked lightly. "Where are you from?"

Regina smiled. She thought she would like Jillian already. "I grew up in the Wales countryside. My parents were a little eccentric, and my father liked his experiments. I believe mother was planning to teach me at home –"

She said that last part with distaste. Then, she continued, "But then my father's last experiment caught on fire. Let's just say it spread like Fiendfyre. I barely got in dad's safe room, when the fire locked me in. It took me weeks to get out."

She sighed heavily, acting for this tragedy, and using the tragedy Harry had felt at the end of last year to show her mixed feelings and sadness. "I have to confess that I loved them, but I think it was fate that I was spared living with them any further."

After they were satisfied with Regina's story about her past and where she was, she listened and observed as the others talked. It seemed to Regina that almost all of them were already looking to her as the leader – which was as it should be. She was getting closer to Jillian who seemed to be a kindred spirit. The two of them had the same sense of humor.

The group of them would be the popular girls in Hogwarts this year. But by pureblood status and intelligence a pecking order had clearly developed. Gale was below MacDougal and Zabini in the pecking order. She was just above Moon and Harper, however.

Regina smiled when the door to their compartment opened.

"Tea trolley!" came the sound from the old woman pushing the trolley. "Anyone want something from the trolley?"

Regina nodded. She got Chocolate frogs – five of them, and pumpkin pasties – just enough to tide her over until the Feast that evening.

Right away, she picked up a chocolate frog, opened it and popped it in her mouth before it could run out. "What did you get?" Jillian asked her.

Regina laughed. "I got Harry Potter – as a baby."

The others laughed. Regina said, "I hope that isn't bad luck."

Later Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy opened the compartment. Regina peeked up just lightly to see. She inwardly smirked. If she had to guess, those two would have to be Slytherin Prefects. There were no other men as mature as Draco in Slytherin of 5th year, and the girls? Now, she understood the politics. Only Pansy Parkinson could have the authority with the politics of Slytherin.

"We are the 5th year Slytherin prefects," Draco said with a smirk. "We are making sure that there aren't any problems in here."

Regina answered for the group. "We are just getting to know each other in here."

Pansy replied smartly, "Make sure to stay out of trouble. We don't want to have any altercations."

Regina shook her head. "Of course not."

The weather remained uncertain – would it rain or not as they traveled farther north? Rain started spattering the windows, but then the sun would pop out. Darkness fell and the lamps came on inside of the carriage. At this point, the group of them stopped their reading. Soon, everyone was asleep except for Jillian and Regina.

Regina moved closer to Jillian. "I certainly hope to see you in Slytherin," she told her. "I think you and I could work well together."

Jillian looked thoughtful, but agreeable. "I think Slytherin would be an honor."

"Anything but Grryfindor," Regina said.

She laid back, thinking about the irony of that statement. A few months ago, she or Harry Potter felt that Gryffindor was the best. But she was starting to have a different perspective on things. She understood that things were different.

Since she and Jillian had dressed in their full robes before they got on the train, they didn't have to change as the train began to slow down. Jillian rolled her eyes at the racket all the late changers were causing outside. Regina and Jillian got their luggage down and were able to be ready first for departure. They made it a point to allow Azure Zabini and Gale Weatherby in their boat as the followed not the giant Hagrid, but Professor Grubbly-Plank across the Black Lake. Apparently, something had happened to Hagrid over the summer as well.

The boats slowly moved across the smooth quiet lake. Regina and Jillian spoke quietly about what they saw, but for the most part remained silent. Even though Regina had seen this sight before as Harry Potter – this was still an awesome sight. Closer and closer their boat got to the turrets and towers of Hogwarts. Then, they slipped under the cliff on which the castle stood. Regina and Jillian along with the others in their boat smartly ducked at just the right moment. They heard one dumb Mudblood hit the cliff and fall into the water. Gale snickered. "Stupid Mudbloods!" Finally. They made it to the piers at the shore and jumped out.

Professor Grubbly-Plank pounded on the door of Hogwarts.

"I have the first years, Professor McGonagall," she said.

"Thank you," she replied. "I can take them from here."

Regina looked with recognition upon the familiar face of Professor McGonagall. She seemed to carry more lines of care on her face. The Professor led them into a wide entrance hall. She saw torches lit with fire on the walls of the castle. The ceiling was high. Then, the Professor led them into a small chamber just beyond.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall spoke. "The start-of-term banquet is about to begin. However, before you sit with the rest of the students, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be your family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will take classes with your House. You will sleep in your House dormitory. You will spend your free time – wisely mind you – in your House Common Room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you stay here at school, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rules you break will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. This is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall quickly moved out of the room and left leaving all the first years alone. There was a little jostling and bumping into each other. Regina sniffed when a dirty blonde boy – soaking wet from his fall into Black Lake bumped into her.

"Excuse me – " she said with complete disdain.

A nice looking athletic young man stood next to her. "I wonder if there is a house for him."

She shrugged. "One never knows. He's uncouth enough for Gryffindor."

That got several chuckles from her friends and her tall new friend. He was about to tell her his name when a shriek from that same soaked boy startled even her. She let out a breath. "It is just ghosts –" she said.

"Gh –" he stammered, "Ghosts?"

Suddenly, they flew in through the back wall, white and opaque. They glided having probably what was the usual conversation for them.

"I hope we have a few of you in Hufflepuff," the Fat Fryar said.

The ghosts were gone shortly, as the door in front burst open and the commanding voice of Professor McGonagall spoke. "Time to come in for the Sorting Ceremony." She moved them into a straight line. "Follow me, first years."

Regina smoothly and confidently moved forward – the first one out of the small room.

Even though Regina had been through this before, the effect was quite amazing. There were candles all around her, lighting the room up brightly. The tables were filled with fancy golden plates and bejeweled glasses. At the front of the hall was a long table where all the other adult teachers were sitting. She saw the long line of students staring at them. With a moment of nostalgia, she looked over at Gryffindor. She almost made eye contact with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

Then, where Professor McGonagall had gone was a four-legged stool. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat looked old and frayed. It looked like it could sit on his father's head in the barn.

All the students were staring at the hat, apparently something was about to happen. Then, the rip in the hat began to move and opened into a mouth, and it started to sing:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders,

Retained friendship firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars, flour,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for;

But this year I'll go further;

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you …

Let the Sorting now begin.

When the hat stopped moving, the hall erupted in applause, though Regina thought she heard a few mutterings and whispers from those in the crowd. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors.

Regina had not remembered when the Sorting Hat had ever tried to give advice. Just then, Professor McGonagall started reading out the list of first year's names.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The dripping boy Regina had just made fun of a few minutes ago stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

Regina didn't pay attention, but soon, she heard, "Fawley, Regina."

She smoothly walked over to the stool and put the sorting hat on her head, again.

"You again – " the hat said. "We could make this simple," that small voice said in her head. "We could do Gryffindor again, but I don't see bravery anymore –"

"Or stupidity," Regina told the hat.

The hat ignored her comment. "You have the mind for Ravenclaw, but the cunning that is in there leaves only one choice. It has to be"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Regina took the hat off and walked calmly to the Slytherin common table. She walked confidently over as the first Slytherin from her year. The Slytherins were all hooting and hollering. When she sat down, the next call was:

"Goldstein, Joshua."

The boy who had joined Regina in mocking the soaking rat, Abercrombie, strolled forward confidently.

The hat was placed on his head, and it didn't last long as it said, "SLYTHERIN."

Josh's robes changed to the silver and green of Slytherin as he walked confidently to the Slytherin table.

"Harper, Michelle," was the next call.

The hat seemed to sit on her head for quite a while until it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

Regina rolled her eyes at that in surprise. She thought Michelle was a better person than that.

There were a few more until it was Jillian's turn. "MacDougal, Jillian."

She walked with her red hair bouncing. The hat stayed on her head for just a few minutes, and she heard, "SLYTHERIN." Regina made room for her friend to sit next to her at the Slytherin table.

Right after Jillian the call was for Vanessa Moon.

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was another break in people that Regina had no idea who they were. But then, she heard, "Weatherby, Gale."

Gale didn't show the confidence that Jillian or others had shown. There was a moment of nervousness. The hat sat on her head for several minutes before she heard, "SLYTHERIN."

The next name was, "Zabini, Azure."

Azure confidently walked in large steps to the hat. The hat wasn't on her head long either when the call was "SLYTHERIN!"

It all ended when she saw her family's friend, "Zeller, Rose," called forward.

Rose quietly walked forward and put the hat on her head. It didn't seem to take long, and she heard, "HUFFLEPUFF." Rose had a smile and Regina smiled and clapped politely for her as she sat down. She turned to Jillian.

"Rose's family is under our families' protection."

Jillian nodded in understanding. "We have such a relationship with the McDonalds," she replied. "Though we don't have any in our year."

At this point, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up before them. Regina looked at him – strange feelings floating through her head. She remembered having feelings of loyalty to him, but she was still angry at his manipulations.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in his ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Many laughed and broke out in applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate – for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Regina put a little salad, chicken, and other healthy options on her plate. She and her friends Jillian, Gale, and Azure ate lightly, listening to everything going on around them. Regina was very aware of the fact that right now she was again on the bottom of the totem pole.

When all the students had finished eating, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as everyone turned to face him. Regina was very curious what he was about to say.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Regina whispered to Jillian. "I bet he is challenging the Gryffindors to do this more." Jillian chuckled in response.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creature lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the – "

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment – he was clearly uncomfortable – then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and a little-girlish. Umbridge gave another little throat-clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

There was a moment where several whispers broke out about the Professor.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Regina distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation … "

Regina paid attention, even though the rest of the student body was tuning Professor Umbridge out. She drank in every word that was said.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent of preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead. Regina also took up the clap. She noticed that several of the staff brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few other students joined in with her, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now – as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held … on the second Saturday of the month."

"But it is with heavy hearts that I need to make a few more announcements." Dumbledore said without the usual twinkle in his eyes. "This last summer, Hogwarts lost one of its own – a young man before his time, Mr. Harry Potter."

There was a little hissing in Slytherin, but it was quiet and respectful.

"I don't think we understand the danger that Mr. Potter stood before for all of us." He looked intently out over the whole hall. "Mr. Potter faced Voldemort as a child –"

Regina gasped along with a few others at the open use of that name.

"He defeated him once – with the love of his mother, and then he faced him again at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He survived that encounter only to face him one more time it seems. I believe he died at the hands of Voldemort and a dark magic ritual."

There were no whispers, but dead silence as Dumbledore let that sit in.

"This along with the Sorting Hat's warnings remind us that we live in dangerous times. We need to work together. We need to follow the rules. But most of all, we need to love as Harry loved."

At the end of his speech, he sat down with a sparkle of a tear in his eyes and in the eyes of a few others, like Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevey, and Ginny Weasley – along with a few others.

"But now –" Dumbledore continued. "It is time to head off to bed."

Soon, Regina heard the screeching voice of Pansy Parkinson calling, "First years Slytherins."

Regina saw the second through seventh years head toward the doors ahead of them. Draco led Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin first years. They waited while Draco clearly egged Ron and Hermione. "Looks like the boy who wouldn't die finally met his end –"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Don't you have any concern for the dead?" Hermione asked.

It appeared that a fight was about to start when Professor Snape stepped up to them. "You four are supposed to be the examples to the young students around you. Get moving!"

He did that without taking or giving points to either house. "Strange –" Regina remarked in her own head.

"Attention!" Draco shouted. "I am Draco Malfoy. This is Pansy Parkinson. We are your fifth-year prefects. Follow us as we head to our dormitories and remember the path!" Then Pansy and Draco turned swiftly and led them down the entrance hall and down a flight of stairs.

Pansy in her annoying voice said, "When we reach the Common Room, you will meet the sixth and seventh year prefects."

They continued to walk until Draco drawled, "Here we are. Now, make a circle."

"The password is Azemiops feae. You will need to know that when you enter the Common Room."

When Draco said the password, the door behind them opened and inside they went to the Common Room. Pansy and Draco marched the first years in front of the assembled group of Slytherin House. "Professor Snape," Draco said, "The first year Slytherins –" Then, he bowed slightly and he and Pansy slipped back.

Professor Snape stood up and looked at everyone. "I am Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House and your Potions professor. Welcome to the House. Please introduce yourselves one at a time."

Regina was not shy and stood up and spoke first. "I am Regina Fawley."

When no one else stepped forward, Professor Snape pointed at a random student and told them to go next.

In five minutes, every first year had properly introduced themselves. So, Professor Snape continued, "Excellent. Note that Malfoy and Parkinson are the new fifth-year prefects. You all know my rules and expectations for you. You shall obey them, always. Slytherin House is dismissed, except for First-years and prefects. You will remain."

All the students streamed out of the room, lighting their wands and walking into the shadowy nooks of Slytherin's dormitories. Pansy gestured for the first years to follow them to one of the larger sitting areas that were remaining.

Professor Snape gave a lecture about the ideals of Slytherin House: excellence, ambition, and cunning. He reminded them. "Slytherin has two rules. The first rule is what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. The second rule is Don't get caught. You will follow the official school rules in public. Use your common sense always. Don't use magic in the corridors. If you must do that, then do not get caught. Do not invite students from different houses into your common room, and do not give out its passwords."

He spoke about the House Library, which contained several copies of the Student Handbook. "I expect each of you to have read it by the end of the week!" he said. Then, he discussed in greater detail the house points and the house cup.

Then, he introduced the sixth year and seventh year prefects. "On my left are our sixth year prefects, Adrianne Pucey and Miles Bletchley. On my right are our seventh year prefects, Perry Warrington and Patricia Stimpson." He looked around at all the first years and gave them his most terrifying look. "Prefects can remove points from any student for infractions of the major or minor rules, give detentions, and submit requests to me to award points. Minor disagreements should be brought to our prefects first – before I get them."

Several students were yawning and Professor Snape sneered. "I must'nt keep you from your beauty sleep. So, off you go to bed. You will receive class schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. The prefects will escort you – be here at 7 tomorrow morning. Now, off to bed."

Pansy screeched, "Come along with me, ladies." Draco said, "Gentlemen, follow me."

Regina and Jillian followed Pansy down the side passage, holding up her wand, saying, "Lumos." The girls went to their rooms. Regina and Jillian picked the beds in the center. Regina told Gale, and Azure where they could lay down. Regina changed into her warm pajamas – glad she had anticipated needing warmer pajamas because of Slytherin, and laid down and was quickly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at breakfast there was a shock that came through the Daily Prophet. There was a mass breakout from Azkaban. Even Regina shivered as she read Jillian's copy of the newspaper.

Mass Break Out from Azkaban

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high security prisoners escaped at the same time that auror's attentions were directed at the transportation of Hogwarts students to school. Minister Fudge confirmed that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.

"We find ourselves, most unfortunately in the same position we were in two and a half years ago when that murderer, Black escaped," said Fudge last night. Somehow, his example must have been followed by the likes of these individuals. He certainly could have communicated with his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, how he did it. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."

Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

There were several comments throughout the Great Hall that morning. There was a surprising sniffling sound from a former acquaintance of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom. The Slytherins remained quiet, knowing that the school might be looking at them in a funny way.

Later that day, Regina wasn't surprised by the attention she got.

"I thought no one had survived that fire."

"She looks like she owns the place."

"I wish I looked like her."

There were a few whispers that followed Regina as she began Hogwarts – again. But Regina kept her head up and ignored it. Soon, the chatter died down. Regina had a huge advantage that she made sure to give to her friends, Jillian, Gale, and Azure. She was not swept away or confused by the wide sweeping staircases, the rickety ones, or the doors that suddenly knocked. She knew how to get where she needed to go in a timely fashion. She had the Marauders Map, but it was kept hidden. She didn't get that out. She knew the secret corridors. She showed Jillian one or two of them. But she had no intention of showing them all every secret she knew.

Regina knew how to avoid Peeves, and made sure to help her friends do so. She made sure to keep very clear of Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Life was a bore to start. She knew the constellations and stars already. She had heard Binns drone on the Goblin Wars. She could do the charms that Professor Flitwick called for.

She was not surprised by Professor McGonagall's stern class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After taking lots of notes – notes she had as Harry Potter already, they were given a match to turn into a needle.

She was the only person to turn the match into a needle, and she did it on her first try – perfectly.

"Good job, Ms. Fawley," Professor McGonagall called, "Ten points to Slytherin."

The next day they had their first Defense against the Dark Arts class.

She had her book, notebook, and quill out. She watched carefully, wondering what Professor Umbridge would be like. She didn't think she was an ally of Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," she said when everyone had sat down.

A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon" in return.

Professor Umbridge scowled at them. "You need to be clearer when you respond to authority. Say it like this: "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

Then she motioned for them. "Let's try this again. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they all changed back at her.

"There now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Even as someone who should be a 5th year, that command always brought a feeling of depression to a class. But Regina shrugged and got out her parchment and quill.

Professor Umbridge was opening her own handbag and extracting her own wand – an unusually short one, and suddenly tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Basic Principles

"We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

Course aims:

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Jillian and Regina led the class in saying.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all with those pouchy toad's eyes.

Regina turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Thoery and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. She pinched herself to keep her concentration on the words on the page. Several silent minutes passed. Regina looked to her left and right to get her bearings again and then continued to read on.

Eventually, Professor Umbridge moved up and down the rows of students. When she was satisfied that it seemed the class had read the required lines, she pulled out her wand and spoke. "You will all write twenty times lines from page eight of chapter one. I want to be certain everyone here understands what is happening!"

With that she sat down at her desk and began to write in her own notebook. Regina looked down with her parchment and paper and began to write.

That evening in the Hall, there was quite a bit of talk regarding Gryffindor's 5th year talk with Professor Umbridge. Pansy's voice carried to everyone.

"I heard that Granger didn't write anything down at all –"

"Why not?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Well, apparently, she didn't agree with the course aims –" Pansy drawled, and then she squinted her face and looked all know-it-all like, "Because there is nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"What happened next?" another older Slytherin asked.

"She took points from Weasley for talking out of turn, and threatened detention. She also lectured Dean Thomas on the fact that they were not likely to get attacked in her class –"

"Parvati Patil caught Professor Umbridge," Daphne added, "confessing that we won't actually be practicing the spells for our O.W.L.s before we take the test."

Pansy added. "There was so much outrage that one hundred points was taken from Gryffindor and Granger and Weasley were given detention with Weasley and Granger this week."

Then, Daphne whispered. "I heard the reason was that Granger said, 'You-Know-Who' is back."

Pansy giggled, "Hence the detentions for blindly believing Dummiedore!"

Regina wondered what life would be like for her if she were among those arguing with Professor Umbridge. She did not seem like someone to be trifled with.

The next morning, Regina, Jillian, Azure, and Gale were waiting outside of the Potions classroom. The Gryffindors were staring at them on the other side of the hallway, but no one spoke.

Soon, Professor Snape appeared and glided into the classroom, leading the other students. Regina and Jillian sat together while Azure and Gale sat together.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

As Regina listened, she wondered just who Professor Snape would pick on.

"Abercrombie!" said Snape in answer to Regina's silent inquiry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy stammered in silence.

"Did you read the material, Abercrombie, or did you think that you could just wave your wand and make things happen?"

Abercrombie said nothing. Professor Snape gave up on the group.

Professor Snape put them into pairs, Regina getting to stick with Jillian. Then, he set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He was always quick to criticize Abercrombie and his friend. He told everyone.

"Look at the perfect way that Fawley and MacDougal stewed their horned slugs," he said with pride. "Ten points to Slytherin."

As they walked out, Regina told her three friends. "With this class, it is vital to work ahead. You need to study and cross-reference how to cut each item and when to add them and how to stir them."

During lunch, Gale asked, "Tomorrow is our first flying lesson. Are you excited?"

Regina smirked. "My crazy parents gave me a broom six years ago. It is a piece of cake."

They all laughed at her joke, believing that it was probably true. They were all learning quickly that Regina was not just going to be the popular Ice Queen of Slytherin for their year, but the smartest witch of their year as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Life was very dull for Regina Fawley those first weeks. The thing that made it easier was the way she challenged herself. Soon, she was given nearly every Professor's permission to practice all the spells wandlessly and without speaking.

Rumors were coming from Gryffindor's 5th year Defense against the Dark Arts Class. It seemed that Harry's old friends were having troubles. Both Ron and Hermione had vocally complained about the lack of spells in the class and about the barbaric methods of discipline that Professor Umbridge used. Hermione and Ron seemed to take the brunt of her discipline.

Regina had homework, but she had resources and understanding of the magic that made the homework – even the essays easy.

She spent the majority of her time with who was fast becoming her best friend, Jillian MacDougal. Jillian was a level head and was very confident in herself. She didn't have the immaturity of Ron Weasley. She also didn't have the desire for attention that Hermione Granger had.

September ended with Professor Umbridge gaining further control of the school. She started to pass things she called "Educational Decrees."

Educational Decree # 1 stated: "Any student found in possession of a spell-check charmed quill will be severely punished."

This began the time when Professor Umbridge was known as Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

It even made Gale complain quietly one day in the library. "From what I have heard – " she had said, "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Regina harshly shushed her.

"Be careful." She whispered. "These are not the kind of things we should be talking about in public. Someone could be listening."

Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind a bookcase at that point.

"That is correct, Ms. Fawley." She drawled. "Five points to Slytherin for gently correcting a fellow student."

She looked carefully at Gale. "Weatherby," she said. "You need to remember that you are a Slytherin, and not a Gryffindor. There are things going on around here where we all need to keep our heads down and our mouths shut. Just like Ms. Fawley said."

Madame Pince seemed to glare in their direction but said nothing. Regina and Jillian led the group back into studying for Double Potions tomorrow.

In the weeks that followed Professor Umbridge cemented her hold on the school further. She used one of her Educational Decrees to declare herself the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She announced that she was about to evaluate each of the teachers.

Regina was personally glad she did not have the attention of being Harry Potter on her anymore. She had a feeling that Professor Umbridge would not have liked Harry Potter. Regina Fawley, however, was one of Professor Umbridge's favorite students. She was quiet in class, took good notes, and got O's on every assignment.

One of Professor Umbridge's most controversial moves was the creation of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. It read:

"All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are heneceforth disbanded. Any Organisation, Society, Team, Group or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."

After the posting of that decree, there was a mandatory meeting of Slytherin House that night.

Perry Warrington and Patricia Stimpson called the meeting to order.

"Prefects – " Patricia asked. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes –" Pansy replied.

"Good." Perry continued. "The reason for this meeting is simple. We have it on good authority that Harry Potter's old friends, led by Granger and Weasley are creating a secret group. We believe this secret group to teach Defense spells is the reason that Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four has gone into effect."

Patricia went on from there. "You all need to be very careful. Professor Umbridge is planning to make heads roll. She is after blood, and Dumbledore is what she wants. But if there is anyone she thinks is standing in her way, she will run them over. That is why we are warning all of you to stay out of Granger and Weasley's club. We believe the first two years should be left alone, but just in case we included you too."

Perry went on from that. "Be careful with study groups. If you study with someone in the library, study with only one other person. If you want to continue to study with all those in your dorm, do it in this common room or in your dorm room. It should be fine there."

Patricia spoke one final note. "Finally, if you see any suspicious activity or gain any information about where Granger and Weasley's group is meeting, you are to report it to a Slytherin prefect immediately. And if you have any trouble with these people, let us know."

They called the meeting to an end.

That night and for several nights Regina got out the Marauder's Map.

With a wand casting Lumos she would cast, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Then she watched for the familiar names walking around. One night she figured it out. Hermione and Ron were meeting on the seventh floor.

Regina allowed the Harry Potter in her to come to the surface once more. She grabbed her invisibility cloak and went to that same corridor, then she watched and waited. She saw a door appear out of nowhere when Dean Thomas had stood across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Regina had no desire to crash that party so after everyone went to bed she made her move.

When all were gone she went and noticed that the door was gone. She looked twice up and down that area, then a third time, and suddenly the door appeared. But when Regina walked in it didn't look like a secret classroom, it looked like a pile of junk. Regina walked up and down the aisles filled with junk, but something seemed to call out to her, a discolored old tiara. She climbed the pile and then put her hands around it. Instantly, she felt the same thing she had felt in the forehead as Harry Potter and in the locket back at Grimmauld Place. It was another of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes – another insurance policy. She put it in a pocket of her robes, put back on her invisibility cloak and walked back to Slytherin's Common room.

Regina never shared her discovery of where the hidden meetings were happening or her knowledge of a hidden room with any of her friends. She had become too Slytherin to share all her knowledge.

But she did share what she knew of her classes with her friends so that they didn't need the library to study as a group anymore. They had all the knowledge they needed with her. She even brought Josh Goldstein and a few of the Slytherin boys to their study group.

Quidditch came back to the relief of most of the people in the dorms. Even though many saw Regina's flying skills, she showed no interest in the game. She wouldn't have had a chance at being on the Slytherin team anyway, because Draco Malfoy was the Seeker. Gryffindor and Slytherin had a very contentious match, but when Draco caught the snitch, the Slytherins jumped in jubilation. It was the first victory since Potter had been at Hogwarts.

As time went on Regina noticed that Hagrid had returned. She had to force herself not to seek him out. It was the rare Harry Potter moment in her trying to show itself. Like Harry, she did wonder what Hagrid had been up to.

And soon, Regina and her friends were on the train going back to their homes for the holidays.

As Jillian and Regina were talking quietly about all the things they had heard and seen, the door opened and 5th Year Prefect, Draco Malfoy slipped in.

"Ms Fawley –" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have been asked to hand this to you:" Draco handed her a fancy envelope. "My parents would be delighted if you would be able to be at their Boxing Day Celebration.

Regina took the envelope graciously from his hand, smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Then she sat down and opened it.

"The honor of your presence is requested by the honorable Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Please bring this card along with yourself to Malfoy Manor on December 26. "

Regina put it into her bag. It was Gale who whispered. "That party is exclusive."

Azure added haughtily, "I will be there, Regina."

Jillian groaned. "I guess it is because I am not a London resident that I will not be able to go."

Azure told Regina, "You and I will have to go shopping to get the perfect ball gowns. This will be such a wonderful holiday."

Regina smiled. Her life as Regina Fawley was looking so much better than it ever had as Harry Potter.

When Regina made it home, the first thing she did was show her letter to Grandma Ethel. She was overjoyed.

"Robert," she said, "Look at this. Our great-grand-daughter has been invited to the Malfoy Boxing Day Ball!"

Robert clapped his hand. "No Fawley has gone to that since you and I went together thirty years ago. We could never convince our children or grandchildren to go. Eventually, the Malfoys stopped inviting our family."

"Who is going to accompany me?" Regina asked.

Ethel shooed her hand. "I am confident that won't be a problem. I will contact Madame Zabini and see if you can spend Christmas Day night with them so that you can go to the ball the next day."

Regina was excited. As a boy, a ball was a terrible bore. Just a year ago, Harry had made a terrible fool of himself at the ball. But as Regina, she understood the need to network, make friends, and show yourself as competent to the world around her.

"I was wondering," she said, "If I could ask Azure and Gale to go to Diagon Alley with me to shop for a dress?"

"That would be a splendid idea," Grandma Ethel replied. "Why don't you send out an owl right away?"

Regina nodded, and then headed upstairs to reacquaint herself with Hedwig and send a letter to her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina followed Madame Zabini and her daughter, Azure Zabini, through the Floo by Diagon Alley.

"We are heading to Twilfit and Tattings for the formal wear, dears. Let's hurry along."

Regina found herself thinking on the irony of this. Before her life as Regina, she had never really had fine expensive clothing, like a high-quality dress robe, certainly not as Harry Potter. But as Regina Fawley, she was quickly learning life of having nothing but fine expensive clothes. Azure and Madame Zabini led the way along Diagon Alley while Regina followed right on their feet. They walked into a fancy store with lots of different styles of dresses.

Madame Zabini took the lead. "This is my daughter Azure. And this is Regina Fawley. We are buying gowns for the Malfoy Ball on Boxing Day. We would love some help."

A short, squat which who introduced herself as Isabel bowed. "It would be my honor to help you, ladies."

The three ladies moved into the fitting room where measurements were being taken. The four of them chatted while measurements were taken. Once that was done, each of them took turns looking at dress designs and colors. In the end, she chose a blue dress that was sleeveless and went down to her ankles. It was ribbed on both sides and gave the illusion of a young feminine figure. She chose Mary Janes of the same color for her shoes.

Azure chose a red dress, also sleeveless. It flowed all the way down to the ground. She got red Mary Janes to go with them.

Madame Zabini just had to go black dress, showing ample cleavage, and a slit coming down between the legs, just before the hip. She had five inch black high heels.

From there, Madame Zabini led them to jewelry. Of course, Madame Zabini got a long gold necklace that would reach down where the slit in the front of her dress was. She bought bright gold bangled earrings. She had some chunking bracelets as well.

Azure kept it simple with no necklace, but had a few bracelets on her arm.

Regina bought hooped earrings, a simple gold chain for a necklace and no bracelets.

Afterwards, Madame Zabini took them to a café for a warm Cappuccino. After shopping most of the day, they returned home by the Floo.

"It was a pleasure to shop with you, Regina," Madame Zabini said. "I look forward to your visit late on Christmas Day."

Regina smiled for her and her friend. "I am excited. I can't wait for the celebration."

Then, Regina went to the Floo, said, "Fawley Manor," and was home.

The next day, Niles came with a large package. "It's my dress for the ball," Regina shouted.

"Make sure you hang it up carefully in your wardrobe, Regina," her grandmother Ethel shouted.

"Yes, Grandmother."

Regina went upstairs to try it on.

Her dress robes were that bright aqua blue, ribbed down her front and back, without sleeves. She put on the simple gold chain over her head. Then, she put the hooped earrings on. Then, she walked downstairs to show her grandmother.

"You are going to have to make sure you get a picture of yourself before you leave for that ball, my dear," she said.

When Regina was done modelling it for her grandmother and grandfather, she sadly put it back on its hanger and into its package.

Christmas came and went. Regina received some beautiful gifts. She got a silver bracelet from Jillian. She got a book on mastering potions from Gale. She got earrings from Azure. She got a book on fashion from Rose. She also got chocolate frogs from Joshua Goldstein. She would have to make sure to send him a gift next year.

That evening, she packed up everything and traveled by Floo to Zabini manor. The family had a large banquet that she got to indulge in. That night, Regina slept in the guest room in Zabini manor, eager for the next day.

The next day had Madame Zabini, her son, Blaise, Azure, and Regina taking the Floo to Malfoy Manor.

Regina was shocked the minute that she walked through the doors. It was like nothing she had ever experienced as Harry Potter, even at the Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament last year. There was music, but it was classical, soothing music. There was food floating on snack trays and doing laps around the room. There were drinks of many wines. Of course, Regina was not allowed to have that. There was a delicious fruity concoction that the hosts allowed the younger ones to have.

The most interesting part of this was the number of people that were there, chatting with each other. This wasn't a party you came to in order to have fun. This was a party you came to so that you could get to know people.

Regina walked with Azure and Blaise to the back where a few other children were, while Azure's mother talked to a handsome looking man.

Blaise pointed to the corner for Azure and Regina. "Over there!" He said. "That is Minister Fudge."

"That's the Minister of Magic," Azure told Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I know that." She almost added: "I've met him a few times now and haven't made the best of impressions," but decided that wasn't a good idea.

They mixed for a little while longer when a regal blonde cleared her voice and said, "Dinner is about to start. Please come to the table."

Regina went to the smaller table along with Azure. Blaise went to the far end of that table. Regina looked to that end and saw people she recognized: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and a few others she didn't really know by name.

Another name Regina recognized from school Joshua Goldstein sat down across from her. He smiled warmly at her.

When all the seats had someone on them, the food started to appear.

First came some soup with a small piece of bread. Then, came the main course. It was a lamb with potatoes, a side of melted butter, and sprigs of asparagus. Regina wasn't able to eat everything. There was just too much. She went light on the potatoes. She ate half of the lamb and all of the asparagus.

After that was the salad, which was nice and crispy but had some dressing. Then, the dessert appeared. Bowls of ice cream with various fresh fruits as toppings came into being in front of them. The adults had some kind of sticky toffee pudding. When all were finished, then that disappeared too.

Then, the tables broke up into chatting groups. Azure, Regina, and Joshua chatted about the happenings of Hogwarts.

After a while, a woman in a pink dress approached them. Regina was the first one to notice her presence.

"Hello, Professor Umbridge," she said. "It is nice to see a familiar face here."

Professor Umbridge smiled at the three Slytherins. "It is also nice to see three of my favorite first year students from Hogwarts." She replied. "I hear great things from the three of you specifically, along with your friend, MacDougal. I have been very happy to see young people who know how to stay out of trouble and follow the rules."

"You honor me," Regina said.

"You will go places, Ms. Fawley. Of that I am certain," she replied. "May you have a blessed New Year."

Then Professor Umbridge moved along.

Soon, live music started in the ballroom, and the young people entered. They saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy leading a waltz across the ballroom. Regina was impressed by their elegance and class, looking longingly at Mrs. Malfoy. She hoped she could look like that someday.

After the first dance led by the hosts, the young people broke out into dances. Blaise Zabini quickly came over to Regina and asked for a dance, which she graciously accepted. She noticed that Joshua had asked Azure to dance.

Regina floated in naturally into the strong dark grip of Blaise Zabini. The two of them were silent for a time, until Blaise started to ask gentle questions.

"I have to say, Regina," he told her. "With you as a friend of my sister's I don't feel that I have to worry about her at all. I know she has good friends that won't get her into trouble."

Regina smiled gently. "You are very kind, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise laughed. "Oh, Regina. You can call me Blaise. You are a friend of my sister." They chatted lightly about the people they knew at Hogwarts.

When Blaise was finished dancing with her, she found Draco Malfoy standing before her with his hand held out graciously.

"Miss Fawley," he asked, "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

Regina looked up to him and smiled graciously, "It would be my honor, Mr. Malfoy."

Right away Malfoy started to grill her. "Where did you come from?"

She replied, "Originally, I lived with my parents in the country. They didn't have the views of Pureblood society that my great-grandparents did. And my father was a little eccentric. He tried to create new spells. I think he blew up the house in his desire to find new magic."

Malfoy nodded. "What are your views on Pureblood society, Miss Fawley?"

Regina laughed gently. "I think that I find my views to be like my great-grandparents. I feel that all the new Muggleborns in our school while I am sure they got their magic from families deep in their history, are corrupting our society and our dearly held practices."

Malfoy softened at her comment. "I think your grandparents are teaching you well, Miss Fawley."

They danced for a few minutes in silence, when Malfoy asked another question.

"What are your views of all the things happening at school?"

Regina looked thoughtful for a minute. This was a dangerous question for her. She could not afford the powerful Draco Malfoy as an enemy. She had heard he was one of the leaders of Professor Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. But she didn't think she would have too many troubles after thinking about it. She knew just how to answer.

"From the little I heard before I got to Hogwarts, the things happening this year should move us along to stop some of the tomfoolery that has been allowed at the school."

Malfoy nodded again, thoughtful of her answers. As the song came to an end, he bowed to her.

"I think you are going to go places, Miss Fawley. I will be watching you and curious to see what comes of you."

She replied, "And I will be curious to see where you finish your career as well, Mr. Malfoy."

When that song was done, Joshua approached her. He was not like her two previous dance partners. He was awkward and uncertain. This would be more for pleasure than for social standing.

"Would you like to dance, Regina?" He asked her.

"That would be nice," She replied.

Regina enjoyed the dance with Joshua. He was not feeling her political aspirations out. He was not threatening or trying to discover her intentions. He was just a boy with what appeared to be a developing crush. He didn't say much as they danced. He did struggle, not as certain on his feet as her last two partners.

After that dance, Regina and Azure left to have a quiet drink in the corner for a while. There would be plenty of dance partners for both of them. It was nearly 1am in the morning when Regina returned to Zabini Manor with Azure and Blaise. Madame Zabini had gone somewhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina returned to Hogwarts excited. She had completed her homework over the break and was feeling good. Things continued to move forward for Regina. She continued to network among first and second years throughout all of Hogwarts, including having an acquaintance in Gryffindor by the name of Michelle Harper and one in Ravenclaw by the name of Vanessa Moon. Rose Zellar, her family acquaintance helped her connect with others in Hufflepuff.

She carefully kept tabs on her old acquaintances when she was Harry Potter. Things seemed to be getting worse for them. Apparently, Hermione Granger used her ability to blackmail Rita Skeeter to write a story on Harry's viewing of Voldemort's resurrection. It wasn't written in the Daily Prophet, but the Quibbler produced it. Regina was able to borrow Rose's copy of the now forbidden tabloid.

Remembering Harry Potter

Is Harry Potter the boy who lost it or the boy who saved us?

For years, the Wizarding Community has thrived because a little boy took in the face an Avada Kedavra. But when that said boy entered Hogwarts, he did not get the thanks that he was deserved. Instead, he got mocked and laughed at. When a sinister force possessed a Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, it was young Harry Potter who prevented him from gaining the Sorcerer's Stone and the means to his resurrection.

When a basilisk was set free in Hogwarts the next year, it was our hero who stood against that dangerous snake and killed it with the sword of Gryffindor.

He has lost a Godfather. He has lived with Muggles who did not love or care for him.

When he was forced into the TriWizard Tournament, he was forced by Portkey to be an unwilling participant in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's resurrection. When he returned, he was laughed at by our inept government and others. But now he is gone the Dark Lord is regaining his forces, breaking them out of Azkaban.

What will happen next? Why does the Minsitry refuse to see reason? If we don't answer these questions, we will face darker times than we did fifteen years ago.

Rita Skeeter, writing for the Quibbler.

That article made lots of trouble for them. Because Professor Umbridge was furious. She made another Educational Decree banning the reading of the Lovegood Quibbler.

Later, Professor Umbridge moved to remove professors who she found to be terrible teachers, the first one to go was Sybill Trelawney. Dumbledore allowed Trelawney to still live in the castle, even though she couldn't teach. He hired a centaur, Firenze, which only further irritated the High Inquisitor.

The rumors were floating about who would be next. The conventional wisdom was that Harry Potter's dear friend Rubeus Hagrid was going to be the next Professor to get the axe.

As Professor Umbridge kept the pressure on Harry Potter's old favorite teacher, the Inquisitorial Staff found the crack in Granger and Weasley's defense club. Malfoy and Parkinson, lead inquisitors for Professor Umbridge discovered the meeting place. It led to the attempted arrest of Professor Dumbledore. The rumor was that Professor Dumbledore alluded capture using his Phoenix.

The names that were associated with that group were staggering: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, along with his twin brothers and sister. Cho Chang, the popular Hufflepuff seeker. But apparently, she eluded trouble, because she was pressured to help turn them in. Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas also had been caught. They still would not have caught them if it weren't for the betrayal of Marietta Edgecombe.

Apparently, no one was expelled because Professor Dumbledore had insisted that Granger and Weasley create that club on his orders. Everyone, especially the leaders had to spend time in detention with Professor Umbridge though.

Now that Dumbledore had been removed, Professor Umbridge was appointed Headmistress and imposed even tighter control of the school. But this did not make things better at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley in retaliation for Umbridge's method of pushing Professor Dumbledore out, began a campaign of terror against the school, creating complete chaos. It seemed that some of the teachers even seemed to subtly encourage it. Things came to a head one day when Fred and George literally turned the Great Hall into a swamp and on the way out, they sent out fireworks and quit school.

Regina smiled fondly. She knew with the money Harry Potter had given them at the end of last year that they would be setting up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

When June comes, Regina and her friends work on their finals. During one final, Professor Umbridge orders several Aurors to evict Hagrid from Hogwarts. That turned into a disaster. She worked under cover of darkness to avoid the same kind of fallout she got when she removed Professor Trelawney. Hagrid resisted their magic attacks, being a half giant. Professor McGonagall was injured when protesting the use of excessive force against Hagrid. Thanks to McGonagall's interference, Hagrid was able to escape, but Professor McGonagall is unable to oversee the Transfiguration exams due to being sent to St. Mungo's.

The rest of term ended with Regina and her friends doing very well on their finals. Regina got all O's on the theoretical and practical portions. At the end of year feast, Professor Umbridge announced that Slytherin had won the House Cup. It was their first victory in 4 years. They absolutely crushed Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was in last place due to Professor Umbridge's absolute hatred for that house.

Regina's trip back on the Hogwarts train was very surreal. She had time to consider several things. She knew that if she had still been Harry Potter, she would have been front and center in all those battles with Professor Umbridge. She couldn't say that she regretted not being there. After a year of being Regina, she felt that it was not a young person's job to have to fight such battles. That was an adult's job. With no trip to the Dursleys or any other crazy Dark Lord stuff, she looked forward to a quiet summer with an actual family.

She wouldn't have to stay with three people who hated her and wished she was gone or would work her to death. She would be able to visit her friends, Jillian and Azure and Gale. She knew that going forward her future was bright and secure.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina Fawley was sitting outside on the Scottish highlands with her best friend, Jillian MacDougal. They were enjoying the warm days of summer around Jillian's birthday. They were drinking tea and chatting about the happenings around Hogwarts and in the Magical world in the one year that they had been involved in it.  
Things had become very interesting recently. With Dumbledore's removal as Headmaster and his removal as Chief Warlock, there were investigations going into his handling of several items. Articles were coming out from the Daily Prophet, questioning everything. It questioned his role in the first wizarding war. He always seemed to be butting himself in with the Minister of Magic and the Aurors, but never actually helped fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It had come out – thanks to a heads up from Peter Pettigrew that he had had a heavy hand in forcing the Potters to go under the Fidelius rather than leaving the country like Lily had wanted to do when the Dark Lord found out about the prophecy.  
It had come to light through investigation that it was Dumbledore who had put Harry Potter with the Dursleys even with the knowledge that those Muggles were cruel and abusive. Some of the things that were discovered he had turned a blind eye to brought new light to the Boy Who Lived. Many wondered if his psychological issues were due to being hit in the head too many times by magic hating Muggles.  
It was learned that in his position as Chief Warlock he had not provided for a trial for Sirius Black – even though everyone just assumed he was guilty. When Delores Umbridge had finally made her way into the Headmaster's office, there was shock over just how much obsession Albus Dumbledore seemed to have over one said Harry Potter.  
All of this had come out in the Daily Prophet in the weeks that followed the end of the school year. Should Dumbledore ever come out of hiding there was no way he could make it in politics or teaching ever again.  
What was really curious was the class lists for Jillian and Regina's second year.  
"It appears we will have some major changes at Hogwarts this year," Regina told her friend.  
"That is an understatement." She agreed. "While there won't be any Professor Umbridge, there will still be plenty of changes."  
Griselda Marchbanks was named Headmistress in the interim of Hogwarts.  
McGonagall was out as Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress. She was replacd by Thorfinn Rowle.  
Professor Sprout was remaining as Herbology. Professor Sprout would now be Deputy Head Mistress.  
Professor Sinistra remained at Astronomy.  
Professor Snape was moving from Potions to Defense against the Dark Arts.  
Professor Slughorn was coming out of retirement to teach Potions.  
A young Graham Montague was just hired on to teach Charms.  
There were other changes as well. Oliver Wood was coming to be flying instructor. Grubbly-Plank was returning as Care for Magical Creatures.  
"I think that learning can actually happen at school now rather than politics and adventures," Regina told her friend.

The rest of the summer was eventful, but quiet for Regina. It was spent as a child's summer vacation should be spent, in relaxation and in time with friends. She spent a week at Gale Weatherby's house. She also had Azure Zabini at her home for a week as well.  
It was at the end of July when the terrible news hit the Daily Prophet: two outstanding business leaders of Diagon Alley were kidnapped, Garrick Ollivander and Florean Fortescue.  
"Attack on Diagon Alley," the Daily Prophet wrote  
The Dark Mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named flew high in the sky over London as a small group of people who claim to be Death Eaters stormed through Charing Cross Road and the Leaky Cauldron and broke into Diagon Alley.  
For as of yet unknown reason, they ransacked Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, killing Florean Fortescue himself. They assaulted Ollivanders, and it appears that the wandmaker is missing. No other signs of struggle were found at Ollivanders other than the broken in door, other than stacks of wands were seen to be found in the arms of the perpetrators as Ministry Aurors pursued them.  
The Aurors followed the perpetrators to Muggle London where the alleged Death Eater flew around Millennium Bridge in a spiral motion. This caused a twisting and buckling movement on the bridge walkway. The cables snapped, the bridge undulated and twisted intensely, pulling free of its piers, ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the Thames below. Many Muggles were killed who were crossing the bridge at this time.  
The Ministry of Magic has yet to comment on the situation. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge remains unavailable during this time of national security. But the questions after this public display leave many to wonder: Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back as Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived had said all along? If not, who is behind these terrorist attacks that fit so well with what happened during the previous Wizarding War? Should the Wizengamot call for a no confidence vote in Cornelius Fudge? Should someone reach out to Albus Dumbledore, perhaps the only person to stand against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if in fact he is back?  
Whatever the answers to the questions, the reporters of the Daily Prophet will do their best to find the answers. Please be safe in this dangerous world.  
The Daily Prophet article didn't make Regina's life easier. She had to cancel the get-to-gether with Gale and Azure in Diagon Alley to get school supplies. She wrote to Jillian to warn her of the dangers and invite her to the Fawley home for the week before the end of summer for security and safety sake. She was forced to send Niles, her House Elf to get all her school supplies instead.  
A few weeks later, found Regina and her group of friends – Jillian MacDougal, Gale Weatherby, and Azure Zambini in their compartment on the train to Hogwarts.  
Gale was gossiping about the recent attacks at Diagon Alley.  
"With all that has happened between here and Hogwarts, my mother almost didn't send me back to school." Gale said.  
"That would have been foolish," Regina said. "The only troubles are for the Muggleborn. There will probably be little trouble at Hogwarts anyway. This is a problem for adults. We are safer at Hogwarts than at home."  
"At least Dumbledore is finally good and gone," Azure added in.  
Jillian said, "Regina and I heard that he is on the run."  
"Some are accusing him of the attacks to prove that Harry Potter wasn't crazy," Regina added.  
"Who knows?" Gale sniped in. The whole lot of them were nuts.  
Right after that the compartment door opened and a familiar voice said:  
"Tea trolley!" came the sound from the old woman pushing the trolley. "Anyone want something from the trolley?"  
The girls pooled their resources and loaded up on candy and sweets. Regina took out a Chocolate Frog for now, saved a pumpkin pasty for later and along with the rest of her friends packed candy away for the rest of the season.  
Talk continued for a little longer until the compartment door opened again. Azure's brother, Blaise stood at the opening.  
"Regina," he asked, "Your presence has been requested in Professor Slughorn's compartment."  
Regina smoothly stood up. "See you ladies, later, I guess."  
Regina quickly fixed her hair by looking in the mirror next to the door of the compartment. Blaise looked impatiently on. Regina smirks as she almost certainly hears him say, "Women." When she felt she was looking proper enough, she turned to Azure's brother. "Lead the way."  
Blaise knocks on the door of Compartment 5. Then, the door slides open, and a bored looking fourth year looks us up and down. "You are?" she drawls, picking at her fingernails. Regina raised her eyebrow, while Blaise responded. "This is Regina Fawley and I am Blaise Zabini," he said with gritted teeth. "Professor Slughorn requested to see both of us."  
"Fine," the girl said with eyes rolling, "Come in then."  
Blaise pushes past her while Regina makes sure not to touch her. Regina recognized some of them from her time as Harry Potter: Cormac McLaggen a Gryffindor one year ahead of Harry. Flora and Hestia Carrow two Slytherins, like her. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Melinda Bobbin a Ravenclaw also a year ahead of Harry Potter.  
But Regina slowly takes in a small, tubby man sitting at the center of the compartment. His eyebrows are unruly and tinged with grey, and he seems to have lost most of the hair on his round head, except for a few tufts. The suit he's wearing is obviously expensive, if outdated and a bit random. This must be Professor Horace Slughorn.  
"Greetings. My name is Professor Slughorn!" He exclaims in an enthusiastic voice. Regina keeps her face schooled, even though she shivers from the overexuberance.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. I'm the new potions master. Although I once held that position for years before Professor Snape took over. When I used to teach at Hogwarts, I would host a little mixer party a time or two over the year – purely for the benefit of the best Hogwarts has to offer. And from the information I have gathered, you here present are the best."  
Regina nodded thoughtfully as she looked around the room. Everyone in the room seemed confident or talented enough. Some were brains, others, beauty, still another music. Blaise, for example, was incredibly wealthy. Regina was the youngest in the room however. But she guessed that she was in the room because all of last year's professors had hailed her as a child prodigy.  
"I want to get to know you all, and I was planning a little get-together a few weeks into term. So, please look for my owl."  
He starts with Regina. "Miss Fawley –" he addresses.  
"Yes, Sir?" Regina replies.  
Professor Slughorn chuckles with warmth. "It is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard so much about your prowess in nearly every class at Hogwarts. I am especially looking forward to seeing you in Potions. All of the professors spoke highly of you."  
Regina blushed warmly. "Thank you, Sir."  
"I remember your father, quite well," Professor Slughorn continued. "He had a talent for Charms, but sadly lacked restraint."  
Regina rolled her eyes at his clear lack of tact. "The whole world knows that thanks to the accident over a year ago," she replied. "I live with my Great-grandfather Robert Fawley and his wife, Ethel now."  
"Ah yes," Professor Slughorn spoke fondly. "Your great-grandfather was a mover and shaker on the Wizengemot for years."  
"If you were to ask him," Regina retorted quickly, "He would tell you that he still is."  
"He is definitely a force –" McLaggen, who was not currently in the conversation added.  
Regina took the distraction to grab a glass of pumpkin juice that was at a table in the compartment as Professor Slughorn moved on to Cormac.  
"Mr. McLaggen," he said as he turned to him. "Your uncle, Tiberius works in the Ministry of Magic, is that correct?"  
"Yes, Sir," Cormac replied. "He spends a lot of time with Minister Fudge."  
Regina quietly tuned them out as she focused on her drink and then a few appetizers that Professor Slughorn had prepared for them.  
She came to attention when his focus turned to Hermione Granger.  
"Miss Granger," he said. "I hear you are the brightest student in the school."  
Hermione blushed a bright red at the praise.  
"Thank you, Professor," she said.  
"Though," Professor Slughorn said, "You had better watch out for my young Slytherin friend, Miss Fawley over there. The things she did as a 1st year are said to have surpassed your grades at the time."  
Hermione turned to look critically at Regina for a minute, studying. Regina met her gaze just as carefully. Regina, who had been learning Occlumency and Legilimency from her grandparents the last summer got just a sense of her surface thoughts. It was something to the effect of "Not another dirty Slytherin." Regina kept her composure and look level. It would not do good for the future Queen of Hogwarts to be intimidated, even by the likes of someone five years her senior.  
"Well," Hermione replied, "She has a few years to go."  
Professor Slughorn moved on to another name Regina remembered, Ginny Weasley.  
"Miss Weasley," he said. "I have to say I was very impressed to see the Bat-Bogey Hex on Mr. Smith in that compartment down from here."  
Ginny's face turned just as red as her hair. Regina took the moment to critically look at her. She noted that Ginny was turning into a real beauty. It was foolish of her as Harry not to see that. If things had been different perhaps.  
After an hour, Professor Slughorn excuses the group. Blaise took Regina's arm and escorted her back to her cabin. Along the way, Blaise and Regina run into Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Draco asked Blaise.  
"How was your summer, Blaise?"  
Regina felt the strong young man shrug his shoulders. "It was alright. Mum met a new man."  
Regina carefully kept her face neutral. She remembered the gossip she had heard when she was at Gale's house. Gale had said, "Madame Zabini is infamous for having had seven husbands, all of whom had died mysteriously and left her and her children incredibly wealthy."  
Draco asked, "I thought she was still married?"  
Blaise shook his head. "No. He was out of the picture a couple of months ago. She's already planning her wedding to this new guy."  
Then Draco Malfoy turned to Regina. "How was your summer, Miss Fawley?"  
Regina smiled. "It was quite uneventful. I had some private tutoring lessons taking up several months along with a week of vacation in Scotland with my friend Jillian MacDougal –" Regina paused just so subtlety there so that Jillian might get some attention like she had, but then she continued. "and another week with a friend named Gale Weatherby."  
Draco nodded thoughtfully, "Ah, yes, MacDougal. She seems like a level headed lady."  
Blaise said, "I will let you two finish your rounds and see you in your compartment. I want to make sure Miss Fawley here is not accosted on her way back to her apartment."  
Regina followed Blaise back to the compartment and walked back in.  
"What was that all about?" Gale asked.  
Regina knew it would be Gale that was curious. She was the class knowledge-broker and gossip. She liked to know what was going on.  
"Professor Slughorn is gathering some students together for mixers," Regina replied.  
Gale said, "He's bringing back the famous Slug Club. My mother told me about that."  
Gale was probably jealous. Regina just shrugged and sat down next to Jillian. She took out her own copy of Defense against the Dark Arts and started reading until it got dark.  
"Regina," came the voice of Azure, "we are coming into Hogsmeade now."  
Regina stretched and started to pull down her baggage. Then, she led the way off the train and to the carriages. She walked past the streaming first years – a definitively smaller group than the year before. Regina picked the first available open carriage for her and her friends. She said nothing that she sees the horses that are pulling the carriage.  
The talk in the carriage was about how many among the 1st years would be Slytherin, what would the new teachers be like, and Gale kept asking Regina about her experience in her first Slug Club meeting. Regina didn't say much as she watched the road from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, allowing Gale and Azure to carry the conversation.  
Regina looks thoughtfully out at the Forbidden Forest as it loomed on the other side of the road to Hogwarts. Regina thought back to Harry's time in the forest looking for the Unicorn killer or when Ron's dad's Ford Anglia they had stolen had rescued them from the Acromontulas. Regina wondered with the cavalier talks of Dumbledore if most students truly knew the dangers of what was properly called a Forbidden forest.  
As they passed through the gates of Hogwarts, Regina felt the familiar shiver of home she and also previously Harry felt every time she or he came here. When they made it into the Great Hall that evening, it was a very quiet atmosphere. Regina was not surprised. With everything that had happened in the last two years and with the smaller student body, it would be expected.  
The Sorting Hat had nothing too remarkable to share. Gale had a younger brother sorted into Ravenclaw. His name was George. Otherwise, Regina would work on the newer students later.  
Finally, the new Headmaster, Griselda Marchbanks stood up.  
"Students of Hogwarts," her voice soft but somehow magically enhanced to reverberate throughout the Hall. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I know that for many of you, it has been a rough summer. Friends have been lost. To say that they will be missed does them all a grave disservice."  
Regina peeked curiously at Professor Marchbanks. Professor Dumbledore had always made light of such things or spoke about the victory of good over evil. Professor Marchbanks seemed to speak more practically.  
"After all that happened this last summer, or what could come in the future, it would be understandable if you feel lost or afraid. That is okay. If you need someone to talk to, the heads of house will all be available. You can also go to any of the professors around me. You may also certainly come to me. Find help if you need it."  
Professor Marchbanks seemed to motion with her hand around her point at the staff table.  
"I have some announcements to make. Obviously, due to the cleaning of education at Hogwarts done last year there are several changes. Let me point them out to you. First, I would like to point out that Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape has graciously agreed to take up the task of teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."  
Regina clapped politely while several around her at Slytherin's table made a large ruckus of sound at the news that Professor Snape who everyone knew wanted to teach Defense against the Dark Arts had finally gotten the job.  
"Another alumnus of Slytherin House and a former employee at Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn has graciously agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach Potions."  
This was met with not as much applause from Slytherin, but it was still very healthy.  
It is with a sad heart that I relay to you that Professor Minerva McGonagall offered a letter of resignation to me shortly after I came on as Hogwarts Headmaster. Thorfinn Rowle has graciously agreed to serve in her stead. And since Filius Flitwick was not retained, Professor Rowle shall now be Ravenclaw's Head of House."  
After the polite applause from Ravenclaw, Professor Marchbanks continued.  
"Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank whom many of you remember from her time filling in for Rubeus Hagrid in the past has graciously agreed to be the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Sprout will remain as Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house."  
This led to thunderous applause from Hufflepuff.  
"Professor Sinistra," Professor Marchbanks continued, will remain as Professor of Astronomy. She will assist me as Deputy Headmistress."  
Regina nodded at the sensibility of that while there was polite applause. Professor Sinistra wasn't exciting, but she was competent and organized. She also did not have a heavy workload like some of the others. Professor McGonagall clearly had too many duties.  
"Graham Montague," she continued, "a recent graduate of Hogwarts will teach Charms."  
Again Slytherin gave thunderous applause while there were sounds of mutiny from the Gryffindor table. Regina knew that if she were still Harry Potter, she would be leading the charge of calling foul at this.  
"Another young graduate, Mr. Oliver Wood has agreed to be flying instructor," she said. Gryffindor finally erupted in their trademark explosive overreaction. "He will also serve this year as Gryffindor's Head of House."  
Regina smirked. He didn't have many duties, but Gryffindor was known to be the rowdiest of the four houses and would need all of his attention. As a bonus for Oliver, he would have the chance to continue to oversee Gryffindor's Quidditch team.  
"Bathilda Bagshot has come out of retirement to teach Magical History," she continued.  
"Andrew Williamson, another former Gryffindor," she continued, "has agreed to teach a new course we are offering this year: Wizarding Customs and practices. This will be a required course for all Muggleborns this year. It will be a mixed class every Monday after breakfast."  
There were several groans from the Muggleborn students at each table. This would also be controversial, because it would highlite the inferiority of the Muggleborns. Unfortunately for them, they just were ignorant and that ignorance was dangerous.  
"Bathsheda Babbling will continue in her role as Study of Ancient Runes instructor," she said. "Septima Vector will continue as instructor for Artihmancy."  
"Argus Filch," she went on "has moved on to other pursuits." At this the whole student body exploded in a cheer. Obviously, no one had ever liked Mr. Flich. It took over a minute for the masses to calm down.  
"There are plenty of other changes as well, but this is all I wanted to point to tonight. Enjoy your dinners and have a good night."  
Regina enjoyed a quiet dinner chatting with her friends and the new Slytherin girls. By the end of the night, she couldn't wait to sleep in her four post bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The new schedule and format of classes worked well for Regina and her friends. When school started on Monday, they didn't have to eat breakfast immediately like the Muggleborns had to. They had the time to get ready for the morning.  
And every class going into her second time through second year was a breeze for Regina – other than potions and History. Potions required extra work again. She made sure to cross-reference ingredients, their properties to the recipe. She and the four that studied with her soon discovered that by doing this you could make the potion better or at least get the same affect faster.  
Another bonus was that Professor Marchbanks did not require Professor Slughorn to teach multiple houses in the period and allowed for him to have seventh year helpers. Therefore, there were no disastrous Gryffindor blow-ups in the dungeons up for them to endure.  
The potions classroom wasn't as dark and gloomy either. Slughorn had extended into the empty dungeons and made a larger classroom. Natural light came in from windows in the dungeon. Shelving was installed on the curved walls of the circular classroom, holding jars of ingredients. Regina thought this improvement would have pleased Harry greatly who did not enjoy classes in Snape's presence at all.  
History took some effort now, because it had a competent Professor teaching it. Professor Bagshot was old, but she knew her stuff. It was work, but Regina after a week discovered that a competent teacher in History made the class strong. Regina found the history lesson into family trees and the coming of magic to the British Isles fascinating. She learned a great deal about the Potter, Black, and Fawley families.  
Early during the school year a terrible wail came up from the Hufflepuff table – from Hannah Abbot. News get out in the Daily Prophet that her mother had been found dead in her home, murdered by Death Eaters. Gale had whispered none to loudly – she did lack tact after all – "It is likely because her mother is a Mudblood."  
"Hush–" Regina told her. "It is not polite to say that word in polite company."  
Another accident happened during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Katie Bell, a 7th year Gryffindor, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was cursed. No one knew anything. The skill to heal her beyond even Madam Pomfrey. The Seventh Year was sent to St. Mungo's. The whispers about what happened floated from Gryffindor in the direction of Slytherin. Regina had heard Weasley say, "I swear it was that Malfoy!"  
In a blur September and then October flew by. Quidditch matches happened. Slytherin verus Gryffindor and this year Ginny Weasley caught the snitch. She was very good as a Seeker. Snow started to come down on the Highlands of Scotland over the grounds of Hogwarts. Katie Bell did in fact go to St. Mungo's. She was awake, but she was not able to feed herself or formulate small sentences.  
Two weeks after the attack on Katie Bell, a letter flew from one of the school owls to Regina Fawley. In fact, several school owls got owls: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen and others. Regina curiously opened her letter up and read the italic green writing printed on a fancy card.  
To Miss Regina May Fawley,  
You are cordially invited to attend a dinner party at the invitation of Professor Horace Slughorn.  
The dinner will take place on Saturday 16th November 7pm sharp. There will be drinks, dinner prepared by one of the finest chefs in the wizarding world, and the opportunity to meet with a former of Professor Slughorn and Captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team Gwenog Jones.  
The dress code is smart – but don't turn up in full dress robes!  
If you are able to attend, please inform Professor Slughorn a.s.a.p.  
We look forward to your presence.  
When Regina is finished reading the invitation, she carefully folds the invitation back up. Gale turns over and whispers, "is that the first Slugclub Dinner party?"  
Regina nodded, "It appears to be."  
Professor Slughorn sits up at the Head table looking out proudly at the Great Hall and the students. Regina nods to him. Regina smiles thinking of how excited Ginny would be. She was a fan of the Holyhead Harpies. Regina gave herself a note to respond to this invitation when she got back to her room after dinner.  
After dinner, Jillian followed Regina first up to the owlery where Regina sent the reply. Then, the two traveled to the library to study for Charms the next day.  
Time passed quickly between classes and studying and the day of Slughorn's party came.  
Regina is standing in front of the mirror, concentrating on her look. She was wearing a deep burgundy dress, fitted around the top and flaring out into a skater skirt at her waist. It had long sleeves that cover her arms completely for the chill Scottish air and a small black belt around the waist. She had a pair of black Mary Janes that she wore with it.  
Jillian was behind Regina fussing over her hair. She was pinning it up at her neck, allowing a few of her blonde curls to escape. Regina gives a pouty look to the mirror. Jillian laughs from behind her.  
"Yes, Regina –" she says. "Everyone knows that you are already one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."  
Regina's eyes roll as she responds. "I think Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, and Ginny Weasley are prettier than I."  
"For now," Jillian responded. "You will surpass even them by the end of our time here. I will be prettier than any of them, but nowhere near pretty as you."  
Regina laughed gently, turned and hugged her best friend. "We shall share the title of most beautiful girl at Hogwarts then."  
Jillian shook her head. "It is kind of you to offer, but I know I will be out of my league."  
Jillian starts to shove Regina out the door, "Have fun, will you?"  
Regina nods.  
Regina gets to the Common room and Blaise Zabini is waiting for her. "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late," he announces.  
Blaise, Regina, along with the Carrows walk up from the dungeons to the spacious private quarters of Professor Slughorn.  
His quarters were not in the dungeons and didn't have the damp cold clinging to them like the dungeons did. A first year from Slytherin by the name of Harris was the waiter who opened the door, asked for our names and showed us to our seats. Already there is the sound of glasses going up to lips and polite laughter being heard. As always the Slytherins had arrived fashionably late.  
Professor Slughorn shouts out a greeting.  
"Welcome, Mr. Zabini, Miss Carrow and Miss Carrow, and of course, Miss Fawley. So glad you could make it. Harris, get them all a drink."  
The glum first year dressed in his white uniform holds a tray of assorted non-alcoholic cocktails. Regina gratefully takes a pale pink drink, a Shirley Temple she thinks Dudley called them. Regina doesn't know what it is, but she sips it and finds it delicious.  
"Now that we are all here," Professor Slughorn said with a flourish, "we can all have a seat."  
With a twitch of his hand, the dark green curtain behind him lifted, revealing a beautifully set out dinner table. The glasses were made of crystal, and china plates with the Hogwarts crest in the center that had been carefully placed in front of each majestic wooden seat. The seats are carved from what looks like mahogany, matching to the table. Regina walked regally until she found a name tag with golden ink placed for her at the table, right next to Hermione Granger.  
As the food is served, Professor Slughorn started questioning everyone.  
"So, Miss Fawley," he starts, drawing everyone's attention to Regina. She sat up nice and straight, made sure that there was no food going into her mouth as she smiled graciously. "Yes sir?"  
Professor Slughorn is nibbling on his food as he talks. "I have to say I have been very impressed with your work in Potions. You probably could jump a couple of levels."  
Regina smiled and offered a blush. "While that thought is an honor, I do feel that these first years are important building blocks. My mother who was decent at potions often told me that. Never jump steps during the Potion making process, Regina. So she said."  
Slughorn nodded, "Quite right, my dear –" he said as he continued to chew, "Quite right. But certainly, you could jump ahead in Charms? Professor Montague has said that he has seen you doing fifth year charms to the level of a fifth year."  
Regina smiled. "I am again honored by the thought, but I am using the opportunity to get the 2nd year spells to the point where I can cast them without my wand or without speaking."  
Hermione, at this point spoke up a little more loudly than she probably intended. "That ability to do Charms sounds like Harry."  
Professor Slughorn sighed. "Ah, yes –" he nodded, "Mr. Potter. He would be sitting here with us in this room right now, if he were still among us."  
Professor Slughorn spent some time talking about Harry Potter's adventures what was known and what was imagined. He did seem to have good intelligence on the things Harry was good at. But eventually stories moved to Cormac McLaggen and stories of hunting with his uncle Tiberius and the Minister of Magic.  
Then, Professor Slughorn moved to Hermione. "What is it your family does, Miss Granger?"  
"My parents are dentists, Sir," she replied.  
Everyone turned to look at her strangely. Regina didn't turn to look strange. She had once been Harry Potter. She knew the story, but Harry had been to a Dentist's office once – not for himself, but for Duddlypoo.  
"Fascinating," was Slughorn's response, "is that considered dangerous?"  
"No," Hermione murmured – she clearly did not like the attention on her Muggle background. "Unless you count the possibility of being bitten. That happened to my father once, and he had to get ten stitches."  
Nobody knew what stitches were. Regina did, but again Harry never got stitches, but Dudley did, usually after an accident with Harry.  
"Stitches are a muggle healing remedy for cuts," she explained. "They sew the skin back together."  
Everyone shared horrified gasps, but Regina just laughed.  
At the end of dinner, there was a small time for a mixer. Hermione approached Regina.  
"You seem a little different for a Slytherin," she said.  
Blaise was across the room and made eye contact with Regina, making the look of someone who was promising to come to the rescue. Regina narrowed her eyes at him to let him know that this would not be necessary. She turned her eyes to Hermione and let them light with familiarity.  
"I cannot say that I understand what you mean, Miss Granger –" she said with a lightness there.  
"Well," Hermione responded, "You are a Slytherin, clearly intelligent, but yet you are always respectful."  
Regina laughed, "I don't know if I am always respectful, Miss Granger, but I don't start fights that I don't intend to win."  
Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Well," Regina replied, "If I were to speak down to you the way some of my housemates do, I would need to have at least Malfoy or Zabini standing behind me, because I am not in your league – " but she left a word unspoken as she trailed off her sentence. That word was yet.  
Hermione shook her head, "No. I have heard you correct housemates on the use of a certain word. I have seen you help fallen Hufflepuffs."  
Regina smiled with her brilliant smile. "You flatter me to be sure."  
Hermione looked on her with a little sadness. "I think that if you were older and your situation were different that we could have been friends."  
Regina turned to head to the trays of drinks again. "Perhaps you are correct, Miss Granger, but just in case anyone gets the idea that this could happen anyway, we should separate."  
Hermione laughed nervously. "Well thank you for talking. It was a pleasure."  
Regina smiled, "Quite."  
Regina near the end of the night got cornered by McLaggen and she was barely near him for a minute when Blaise blew in and pulled her away discreetly.  
"I noticed how you have been avoiding him all night, Regina," he said. "You were wise, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. You are way too young to meet his acquaintance."  
Regina nodded. As Harry Potter, she had heard of Cormac's fame and it wasn't something he had not appreciated.  
Blaise took this as the opportunity to pull out the Carrow sisters and lead the four of them back down to the Slytherin Common room. They each said good bye to Professor Slughorn. Then, Regina laid down for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

November cold and snow led to December. Regina was eating with her friends in the Great Hall when a school owl brought another invitation to her. It was the same parchment and the ink and was the same color as the last invitation from Professor Slughorn.  
To Miss Regina May Fawley,  
You are cordially invited to attend The Christmas party of the Slug Club  
The party will take place on the 20th of December 8pm sharp. There will be drinks, dinner prepared by one of the finest chefs in the wizarding world, and dancing. Please bring a date to the dinner.  
The dress code is smart – but don't turn up in full dress robes!  
If you are able to attend, please inform Professor Slughorn a.s.a.p.  
We look forward to your presence.  
Later that evening, Regina approached, Joshua Goldstein in the common room. "Hey Josh. I was wondering if you would accompany me as my date to the Slug Club Christmas party."  
Josh's jaw dropped in shock. He could barely get the words out. "I would be honored."  
Regina smiled for him. "You are supposed to wear a formal suit, but not full dress robes. And the party is on the 20th at 8pm.  
As she walked away from Josh, Jillian smoothly walked up to her.  
"You know that the boy is already fixated on you, don't you?"  
Regina nodded.  
"This is only going to make it worse."  
Regina shrugged.  
"I don't like him that way, but I trust him as opposed to some of the other guys here in Slytherin or elsewhere that have already been pestering me to take them," Regina explained.  
At seven forty-five on the 20th, Joshua Goldstein was waiting in the common room dressed up in the best tuxedo he could get his hands on. It was a hand-me-down from a Hufflepuff that he would now owe a favor to. But it was worth it to be seen with Regina Fawley on his arm.  
He watched the clock nervously waiting Regina Fawley. At what seemed like the last possible minute, Regina came out of the girls' section of the dormitory wearing a black dress that hugged her body tightly and finished half-way up her thigh. It had a formed scoop neck and long sleeves which reached her wrists, but it still showed a bit of skin. She was wearing a pair of nude heels and her hair bounced from the curls that Jillian had helped put in there. She had her purse on her arm as Josh put a corsage on her other arm. Then, he took her arm in his and started to lead her up to Slughorn's office.  
This was Regina's second time in Slughorn's office. She again marveled at how much bigger than many other teacher's studies, this study was. The ceiling and walls were draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings – it looked like a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in red light cast by ornate golden lamps dangling from the ceiling. There was a band playing mandolins and singing in the corner. There was a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks who were deep in conversation.  
"Regina –" shouted Slughorn, as soon as she and Joshua had been able to squeeze themselves through the door. "Come in, come in. There are so many people in here to meet."  
Regina held Joshua's hand loosely as Slughorn led them purposefully into the party.  
"Regina," he said. "This is Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, and his friend Sanguini."  
As Mr. Worple went into a description about his life with Sanguini, Regina found herself forcefully using her Occlumency shields to block the presence of the Vampire and his thrall. She saw the bushy hair of Hermione Granger walk past, apparently close to the Weird Sisters. She whispered to Joshua, "Are the Weird Sisters here?"  
He grinned back in turn. Eventually the two made it away. Regina desperately seeking out the Weird Sisters. But they didn't make it. Instead Professor Trelawney pulled them in to the drink stand.  
"Hello to you two," she said, focusing on especially Regina as if she saw something. "I haven't seen if you will be in my class yet –"  
Regina trailed off. "No, Professor. Joshua and I are only second years."  
Professor Trelawney asked, "Will I be seeing you next year then?" And then she went into a trance as if she could in fact see what would happen.  
Regina shook her head. As Harry Potter she had endured way too much of Professor Trelawney's images of her death.  
"No, Professor," she said sadly. "My grandparents absolutely forbid it. They want me to take Arithmancy and Runes."  
"Tis a shame –" She said. She was about to turn toward Joshua who had a glass of mead in his hand, but Regina pulled him away with her other hand.  
As Regina made her way toward the Twisted Sisters, she observed an argument happening between Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
"Hermione," Ginny had said, "Are you really dating McLaggen –"  
Hermione nodded, "What business is it to you?"  
Ginny said fervently, "I know that you are angry at my brother –" she shook her head. "He's been a real prat this year, but McLaggen has a reputation."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Do you really think that I'd stoop that low? If only Harry were here. I could have asked him."  
She clearly made Ginny's face turn red. Ginny was about to retort when her eyes made that subtle move behind Hermione.  
"Oh, Cormac – " Hermione said with a turn.  
Regina turned in disgust and nearly ran into Professor Snape.  
"Miss Fawley – " he said with his usual stern look toward one of his own Slytherins.  
Regina whose Potter mind still remembered the cruelty and battles still with the Professor responded with utmost respect but fear. "Professor Snape –"  
"Professor Slughorn tells me that your skills for Potions continues to exceed expectations." He said.  
"I had two of the best teachers," she replied with a smile.  
"Yes –" he replied. "Make sure that you do not sully the Slytherin name."  
With that, he twirled his robe and stalked away. He clearly seemed to not want to be there at all.  
At this point, Slughorn returned and took Regina aside to have her photograph taken. Regina smiled softly at the photographer – a spotty, lanky man who probably hadn't been in the Slug Club during his time at Hogwarts, and blinked several times after the blinding flash went off. Regina had one picture with the Professor and then she asked,  
"Could you take a picture of myself with Joshua?"  
The second picture had a very nervous looking boy with Regina standing tall and proud.  
After this Regina and Joshua awkwardly stood around bored. Regina had the one run-in with Ginny Weasley, but she was a Slytherin and Ginny was a Gryffindor. "Slimy snake –" was all Regina heard as Ginny stomped away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

The train rolled into Kings Cross Station as hordes of waiting parents stood on the platform for the kids. Regina and Jillian walked down proudly to Jillian's parents. Jillian and her family were staying with the Fawleys for the first part of Christmas break. Jillian's parents were with Niles, the Fawley House Elf.  
"Are our guests and Miss Regina ready?" He asked with bubbling excitement.  
Regina nodded, "Yes, Niles."  
The family led by the House elf made their way to the Kings Cross Floo and waited in line behind many other Pureblood families. As they were waiting Mr. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and Draco approached them.  
"Ms. Fawley – " he said in greeting, and then inclined his head, "Mr. McDougal."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out an invitation.  
"I would be honored if you and all of yours would be present at our annual Ball on Boxing Day."  
Mr. MacDougal looked to Regina who smiled up at him in turn.  
"We would be honored, Lord Malfoy."  
The group had small talk as they continued toward the Floo. Lord Malfoy telling the MacDougals about recent political developments in the Wizengamot.  
"You Great-grandfather has been a treasure, Ms. Fawley," he said with a smile.  
"He definitely has strong opinions, Lord Malfoy," Regina replied. She wasn't sure that it was a compliment, because from her own training she was receiving on politics from her grandfather, she knew he was sometimes an opponent of Lord Malfoy.  
"Please send him my greetings," Lord Malfoy said as he made his way to the open Floo ahead of them.  
When it was their turn, Niles, their House Elf led the way as first of all the MacDougals, except for Mr. MacDougal and Regina and Jillian waited so that the younger ones made it in ahead of them. Finally, Jillian, Regina and then Mr. MacDougal made it back inside.  
It was with great joy that Regina, Jillian and Mr. & Mrs. MacDougal made the trip to Twilfit and Twattings the next morning. Mr. MacDougal had insisted on accompanying them, due still to the growing violence on the streets of London. Nothing happened as Regina and Jillian and Mrs. MacDougal each got measured and picked out the fabric for their dresses.  
For this ball, Regina chose a beige dress base that had red lace over the bodice. It was sleeveless. She planned to wear her hair in wavy curls down around the dress. She planned on the bracelet Jillian had bought her last year and a simple gold necklace. Her earrings would be diamond studs.  
Jillian chose a red sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. She chose simple arm bangles and a pearl necklace. Mrs. MacDougal was elegant in a gold dress that was sleeveless and strapless. She had a large diamond necklace, diamond hooped earrings and several diamond bracelets and rings.  
On Christmas Day, Regina and Jillian came down in their warm woolen pajamas to a tree filled with presents. Regina had only seen something like it when she had been at Hogwarts with the Weasleys. Now, the tree was laden with presents for her, the MacDougals and others. Jillian got a dark green fur for the outside weather of Hogwarts, and a quilt from Regina, and a pair of earmuffs from Gale, and earrings for her outfit from Azure.  
Regina got a custom-made journal from Jillian – for all her notes, earmuffs from Gale, and an anklet for her dress from Azure. Josh Goldstein sent her a small golden bracelet.  
Jillian's eyes bugged out at that. "I don't know if you can wear that –"  
Regina's immaculate eyes smirked. "I know. If I do, I will tell everyone that I am letting him court me." She shook her head. It is far too early for that.  
That day went by in a flash as Jillian, Regina and Jillian's mother prepared for the Boxing Day Party. They wanted to look perfect. The two young ladies went down the stairs together. Regina and Jillian received a picture for M. & Mrs. Fawley. She gave them each a hug.  
"I'm so proud of you, my girl –" Mr. Fawley told her.  
Grandma Ethel couldn't say a word she was crying tears of joy. Then, they were through the Floo and at Malfoy Manor.  
Regina felt much more comfortable this year than last year and proceeded to give her strength to Jillian as they traveled the party. Early on, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott found them.  
"Ladies, may we escort you inside?" They both blushed. Blaise took Jillian and Theodore took Regina's arm as they went inside. The two young gentlemen easily led them through the crowds. They were just about across when they ran into Minister Fudge. He turned and said, "Hello. Who do we have here?"  
Blaise smoothly stood up. "This is the lovely Jillian MacDougal from Scotland."  
Theodore added, "And this is Regina Fawley."  
Mr. Fudge nodded. "Ah, yes," he said. "The nearly lost Fawley heir. It is good to have you here."  
Regina spoke in her most regal voice. "It is a pleasure to be here, Minister. I hope you have good health."  
Then, the gentlemen led the ladies to the young adult drink corner. With sparkling drinks in hand, they made their way to the table where the call for supper would be soon. They had just seated when the food started to come. This year a hearty beef barley soup with the side of bread appeared. Regina cautioned Jillian carefully not to eat too much.  
"Don't overdo it on one course," she told her.  
After that was cleared away there was a hearty piece of Salmon, Rice Pilaf and roasted vegetables. Jillian was impressed with the salmon.  
Regina was glad to have saved room for desert – it was chocolate cake.  
Regina spent the evening mixing as she had last year. Draco Malfoy did not ask for a dance this year, but Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini did. There was about an hour left when Draco approached her.  
"Miss Fawley," he drawled with his aristocratic voice.  
Regina who had been taught how to respond could reply, "Heir Malfoy."  
"There is someone who would like to meet you," he said.  
Regina took Draco's arm and followed him away from the main halls to a back room. Two figures in the shadows guarded the double doors meant to go through.  
Draco impetuously spoke, "Miss Fawley to speak to our guest –"  
The two bowed low and opened the door to the dark dining room beyond.  
The room had a long table with a large throne like chair at its end. Regina walked with Draco now starting to get nervous as they passed the table and approached a tall man in long black robes. Regina slammed up certain shields. When she had snuck to Black Manor two days ago, Walburga had warned her that such a meeting would be coming. She was told what to put Occlumency barriers around and what to leave open and innocent.  
Draco bowed low, "My Lord," he said. "I present to you, Miss Fawley."  
Regina knowing exactly who that was, and no longer having Potter or Gryffindor impetuousness in her body bowed along with Draco. "My Lord," was all she said.  
"Rise, Draco, Regina –" the Dark Lord said not needing to be concerned about using their given names so intimately.  
"Draco, please give us a minute." Draco bowed once more and made his way back to the party.  
"Walk with me, please, Miss Fawley," the Dark Lord said.  
Regina followed closely behind the Dark Lord who walked her toward an enclosed balcony. He said nothing at first as Regina stared out into the stars, trying to control her breathing.  
"I hear reports about your gifts, Miss Fawley," he said finally. "I must say that I am impressed. While I know that you are still only a second year, it is always been my belief that we must cultivate relationships in the school – such as you have been doing."  
He turned and held her gaze, appearing to read her mind without using magic. "I think you would serve me well, don't you?"  
Regina shivered. She had known that by taking this route that this was always a possibility. But she didn't know the full power of the Blood Curse on her. She was no longer the impetuous Gryffindor who would face any evil. She was the Slytherin beauty who was determined to survive no matter what the cost.  
"I would be honored to serve your cause, My Lord," she said without hesitation.  
The Dark Lord nodded, pleased with her answer. He looked away from her lost in thought. He remained silent and left her to stand awkwardly at his side on the balcony.  
"I want you to know – " he said finally. "I reward those who serve me well." He turned to look at her one last time. "Those who fail me – " He left the thought unfinished. She felt a shiver despite herself at that. They stood for a moment of quiet longer.  
Just then, the Dark Lord raised his hand. "Draco has returned to take you back to the party. Think on what we have spoken of."  
Regina bowed again. "Thank you, my Lord," she said. Then when Draco put his arm in hers, he turned and walked her out.  
It was shortly after that the MacDougals collected the two ladies and whisked them back to Fawley Manor.  
A few weeks later discovered Regina alone with her Great-grandfather in his study. The MacDougals had been gone for a few days. Her grandfather had some things to discuss with her.  
"Regina," he said sadly. "I think it is important for us to discuss your marital availability."  
Regina's eyes both popped open, but all she said in response was. "Yes, Sir –"  
"A few families in these times have already approached me regarding a marriage contract," he said with a sigh, "And several have been quite insistent."  
Regina nodded, but said nothing. "I have heard that Mr. Goldstein is quite taken with you."  
Regina laughed. "He is nothing but a friend to me."  
Her grandfather nodded, "That is good. Your lessons with your Grandmother have not been spoiled. The first family was somewhat a surprise, until I realized who is behind it. The Longbottoms have proposed a marriage contract."  
Regina's mouth dropped open. "Do you mean with Neville Longbottom?"  
He nodded. "Of course, I believe Albus Dumbledore is behind this. He spoke to me quite strongly regarding the threat of You-Know-Who."  
Regina snorted. "I want nothing to do with Dumbledore or his pets."  
Her grandfather narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue. "The other name was Nott."  
"That would be Theodore," she asked. She did not use the same tone of disgust.  
"I am a little concerned with such a pairing, my dear. While our family has never been Dark or Light, we have prided ourselves on tradition and neutrality. Longbottom would traditionally fit where we have generally placed our alliances. Nott would put us into a different camp."  
Regina sighed. She knew her Great-grandfather's views. While they sympathized with the Dark regarding blood purity and Wizarding traditions, they differed with the dark regarding the kinds of magic and dark creatures.  
"Normally, I would not consider either contract yet –" he said. "You are clearly too young. But I do not want our family to end up on the wrong side of what is clearly lining up for a war."  
Regina nodded. She completely agreed with her Grandfather. As she saw it, the lines seemed to be in favor of the Dark. She felt that her Grandfather saw it this way too. But she wasn't sure how he would react. "Just keep that in mind as you interact with those two boys this term," he told her. Then, he dismissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

The return trip had Regina thinking of her Grandfather's words on that first day. She was loading the train when Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Neville Longbottom approached her. "Could you give us a minute of your time?" Neville asked her, showing quite a bit of nerves. Regina steeled herself to be friendly.  
"How may I help you?" she asked.  
"We wanted to speak to you about a few things on the train," Hermione said, since Neville stuttered his way to speak. Regina nodded.  
"Come find us in Compartment twelve, an hour in," Ginny said. Regina nodded again, then removed herself from the Gryffindor threesome as quickly as possible.  
She was barely relaxed in her compartment, eating a chocolate frog when the compartment door opened, and Theodore Nott stepped in smartly. "Miss Fawley –" he said with a nod.  
Regina smiled – a little more comfortable with the Slytherin than the Gryffindors. "Mr. Nott," she replied in turn.  
"Oh," please call me, "Theo," he said. Regina replied. "And you can call me, Regina. Would you like to sit with us?"  
The girls were in a little shock as the 6th Year Slytherin boy came in to sit by Regina. He joined in the conversation for quite a while. Regina felt much more comfortable with him at this point, but as time grew closer to her appointment with Neville, she grumbled – almost unlady like.  
"Is something wrong?" Theo asked her.  
"Alas," she said with a sigh. "My grandfather wants me to play nice with Longbottom."  
At this, Theo's face turned red and his eyes narrowed, and his lips crashed together. She gently touched his hand.  
"Don't worry," she looked him in the eyes, "Where can I find you when I am finished with the Gryffindorks?"  
Theo relaxed, slightly. "I will be in Compartment eight." With that Theo got up, kissed her hand and walked out.  
Gale whistled once he was gone. "Kind of young for that attention, aren't you?"  
Regina nodded. "I think I have been doing too well in school for my own good." Then, she stood up. "I am supposed to meet with Longbottom next. I'll be back when I can."  
Azure stood up, "I will walk with you," she said. "I want to check on my brother." The two friends walked arm-in-arm from their lowly cabin all the way to twelve. Azure made sure the three inside saw her pat Regina's hand and then Regina walked smartly in.  
Regina slowly made her way inside, trunks and luggage strewn all over the cabin, just as it was when Harry Potter had traveled with these three in the past. She wondered about Ron Weasley, but then she guessed that he was with Lavender Brown – that was the rumor regarding him. Ginny and Hermione were elbowing Neville hard who finally stood up and offered Regina his arm.  
"Would you care to sit," he asked with his arm out.  
"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom," Regina replied all too formally.  
Neville blushed red, "It's Neville," he said. "Please call me Neville."  
Regina forced a smile and said, "Thank you, Neville." She did not yet offer him the same luxury of using her given name.  
"Please have a seat," Hermione said as they made room for her. Regina sat with Hermione on her right arm, Neville on her left and Ginny just to the right of Hermione. When Regina was seated and comfortable, Hermione waved her wand speaking the charm to stop eavesdropping. Regina's eyes narrowed, but so far said nothing.  
When Hermione was done, she turned and looked straight into Regina's eyes. She took a deep breath. Regina who knew what Hermione was like before was prepared for an all and out assault.  
"Harry – " she said.  
Regina's eyes narrowed further, and moved to stand, but Neville's strong hand moved to hold her. "Harry, please – " he said.  
Regina's mouth turned into a smirk. "Could any of you make some sense and tell me what you are actually talking about, here?"  
Ginny chose at this point to talk. She like Neville seemed a little uncertain of this tact.  
"What we mean to say –" Regina wandlessly pushed Neville away.  
"You are all absolutely crazy," she said as she stood up. "I don't know what made you think my name is Harry. I have talked to you before, and you know my name is Regina. I don't know any Harry, but I know that I am never going to sit alone with any of the three of you again."  
Regina turned to leave and looked at Neville. "You can be sure that my Grandfather will be hearing about this conversation, Longbottom."  
Then, she flipped her hair, dropped an eavesdrop charm over Neville, turned and left.  
As Regina left, she saw no one in the Hallway, so she disillusioned herself and waited for the three to talk. It was finally Ginny that spoke.  
"That went rather well –" Ginny said.  
"I don't know," Neville said. "My grandmother is going to be very unhappy, and what were you about thinking Regina is Harry Potter anyway?"  
Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore told me that Harry had done something to himself. He was so sure that he had made himself into Regina Fawley. Even I am not so sure."  
Regina smirked as they continued to talk.  
"So Dumbledore suspects what I did –" she said. "I will have to be careful of him." She also thought this made up her mind about Longbottom as a potential suitor. "I need to do what I can to cut that that loose."  
Regina smoothed her Hogwarts robes and slowly made her walk back to Theo's compartment. She spent the rest of the ride with the Slytherin 6th years.  
A week after they had returned from Holiday, Draco Malfoy pulled her aside into a classroom.  
"How can I be of service, Heir Malfoy?" She asked.  
Draco looked at her carefully. "How serious are you in your service to our Lord?"  
Regina looked carefully at Draco. "When I received Slughorn's attention on the journey on the train, I was very aware that I would have to make a decision sooner rather than later regarding the Dark Lord. I wasn't foolish enough to believe that the Dark Lord was truly gone as the Daily Prophet had said. So, when I came face-to-face with him, I was prepared to give him my honest answer. I am his servant to command."  
Draco nodded. "I believe you."  
"But there is something I have a concern about," Regina said carefully.  
"What is that, Miss Fawley?" he said.  
"My grandfather's policies have me in a tough position. My grandfather wants me to consider a marriage contract with Longbottom. He also wants to reinstate Dumbledore as Chief Warlock."  
Draco nodded. "If your grandfather does either one, it would have the possible danger of upsetting the balance in the Wizengamot and losing position we have carefully worked for. Very good, Miss Fawley," Draco said.  
Miss Fawley bowed. "I and my House shall serve the Dark Lord."

Life continued for Regina after this. She wrote to her Grandfather about both interactions with Heir Nott and Heir Longbottom. Neville within a week got a Howler from his Grandmother when she became aware of Neville's botched courtship of Regina. But still her grandfather insisted that she should try and make it work. Granger tried to catch Regina in the next Slug Club, but she stuck close to Blaise, who shooed her away. Hermione tried to bump into her in the library or in the hallways. But the 5th-6th year Slytherins had figured out that Hermione was becoming a problem for her and began to create their own counter movement against her.  
All of this was forgotten when Regina was called by Professor Marchbanks into the Headmaster's office one evening. Her grandmother and Professor Marchbanks and her Head of House, Severus Snape were waiting for her. As soon as Regina walked into the room, her grandmother let out a wail.  
"Regina –" she wailed.  
Regina felt a terrible pit in her stomach. She ran to her grandmother, who couldn't get any words out.  
"Regina," Professor Marchbanks said, "Your Grandfather died of a heart attack last night in bed."  
Regina let out her own wail. "Grandpa –" But inwardly, she was relieved. No more Neville Longbottom. No more alliances with Dumbledore.  
Regina was wearing her hair up in a bun, black opal earrings and a black turtleneck dress with black high heels on the day of the funeral. It was quite the sad affair. Her grandfather had been a well-respected member of the Wizengamot.  
Regina had gone off to the restroom to freshen up when an arm pulled her out of the Hallway and into a side room. She turned to look who had done this, and she came face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore.  
Regina tried to scream, but Dumbledore held her mouth.  
"Now, Harry," he said, "Let's be reasonable."  
"Not you too," Regina said as she fought him off. She carefully took hold of the pin on her dress and narrowed her eyes at him. If things got out of hand, this was a Portkey out of here.  
"I know what you did, Regina," he said. "You used a blood ritual to change yourself. There was no Regina Fawley, but you attacked the Fawley line. You destroyed the Potter line."  
Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet was right about you, and the Wizengamot was right to remove you. You are losing your mind."  
"I didn't want to have to do this," Dumbledore said as he raised his wand. Regina pulled the pin and disappeared on him. This instantly alerted her grandmother, and her aids that she was in danger.  
Before anyone could figure out who had threatened the girl, the former Headmaster made his escape. Albus cursed as he disillusioned himself. "I thought this would have gone better."  
The rest of Regina's year was quiet. Regina as the Heir of House Fawley was able to appoint the solicitor who would speak in the Wizengamot in her place as Stewart. Her Grandmother wanted nothing to do with politics. She picked someone that Lucius Malfoy had recommended, cementing the Fawley's alliance with the Dark Houses and moving them out of Neutral. She turned down the Longbottom marriage proposal and using her position in the Wizengamot was able to get the Ministry and Hogwarts to sanction Dumbledore and Granger from coming anywhere near her.  
Regina had no further confrontations with Granger, Longbottom, or any Weasley for that matter for the rest of the year. At the end of term, she again finished in the Head of her class with perfect O's on every class. Before long, she and her friends were on the train back home again.  
While the students were on the Train, the Dark Lord struck against the Ministry. He assassinated Cornelius Fudge and named himself Minister.


	15. Chapter 15

At a dirty table in a hidden room in a Muggle bar sat three cloaked figures. Each of them cradled a small glass of what appeared to be whiskey in their hands.  
"It isn't good out there for any of us –" a woman's voice with a red hood spoke to the other two voices. "I was able to get to my parent's house a week ago. I obliviated them and suggested that they move to Australia. They are gone, but I nearly didn't make it out."  
Another voice in a dirty brown hood shook his head. "I saw our house burning. It is a good thing Bill had his wedding privately out of the country. It hurt mum to know end that she couldn't see it, but it really was for the best.  
The last grey hooded figure sighed. "My grandmum is dead. She held the Manor for two weeks until they broke in. I used a portkey to get out and meet you guys here. But what is next?"  
The leader appeared to be the young woman in the red hood. "We have to keep moving. The radio resistance will try to keep us up to date, but we can't dare be together for too long."  
"But what about what Professor Dumb –" the brown hooded one started to say, but  
"Shut it –" the woman in the red hood silenced him hard. "Don't say his name. The radio resistance said that three names are under a taboo."  
"Yeah," said the grey hood. "If you say the former Headmaster's name, the BWL's name, or You-Know-Who's name, they can find you."  
The one in the brown hood said. "But was he right about Fawley?"  
The one in the red hood shook her head. "I just don't know. It doesn't seem possible. We all saw him, dead. Now, the Headmaster insists that he found a way around death."  
The one in the brown hood said. "They are saying that Prof –"  
"Shh," said the one in the grey hood. "Don't say his name."  
Yeah, yeah –" he continued. "They are saying that he was losing his marbles there anyway. Fawley would be too well guarded. Da said before the Fall that when her grand-dad died, Fawley had firmly aligned herself with the Dark Families and the Malfoys in the Wizengamot. That is a complete dead end."  
"We got to do something –" the one in the grey hood said.  
"I wish I knew where we could find the Headmaster and others –" the woman in the red hood said.  
"Do you think it will be safe to go back to school?" The grey hood said.  
"That's under You-Know-Who's control now, and any Muggleborn will not be safe there. You might be, but it won't be easy for you. I'm a Muggleborn, and he is what they call a Blood-traitor. We are undesirables."

A young lady in white blond hair down to her shoulders, wearing a colorful strapless dress walked the corridor of the Ministry for a meeting with her solicitor. Her solicitor was meeting with Lucius Malfoy himself to decide her future.  
"Good morning, Heir Fawley," the bureaucrat behind the desk at the Ministry said.  
"Good day to you," Regina said with a smile. She presented her wand for inspection and when that was done it was returned to her.  
"You will be on the Minister's floor, room fifteen. Go straight ahead until you get to the Elevator. Remain on the elevator until the second last floor. Walk ahead until you get to security. You will enter the door before the masked security."  
Regina nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She collected her wand and let the tips of her heels clack as she walked down the halls of the Ministry. A man in a red suit held the elevator door open for her along with several others as she filled it and the elevator began its descent.  
No one at this point seemed to want to speak as the elevator made its way down. When she got to the second last floor, she exited and began her walk down the long hallway. As she was passing, a woman in a pink cardigan was opening her door for work.  
"Miss Fawley," she said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise."  
Regina smiled her winningest smile for the Undersecretary to the Minister. "Yes it is." She looked around. "I have an appointment with Lord Malfoy, and I dare not be late."  
"Certainly not," she replied. "That is always what I liked about you, very proper and knowing how important it is to work within the system, Miss Fawley. I would like it when you get out if you look me up. We should have tea sometime."  
Regina smiled. "Thank you, Madame Undersecretary." Then, she moved along to the room just before the Minister's office.  
"Miss Fawley," said Draco Malfoy, who worked as his father's assistant and secretary in his Ministry office. "My father is expecting you. Please come in."  
Regina walked in with the open door where her solicitor and Lucius Malfoy already waited inside.  
"Welcome, Miss Fawley," he said as he moved smoothly to give a seat to Regina. She graciously sat prim and proper in the chair as he pushed it in and then he walked around to sit behind his desk.  
"Our Lord," he began. "is seeking to consolidate the Wizengamot for efficiency. He will be abolishing all of the Light seats, but every allied dark seat will keep their vote. He also would like to limit the number of meetings."  
Then, he looked conspiratorially, "It is because of these changes that it is believed that you will no longer need a solicitor to maintain your seat. You will be able to sit, even while at school. They will meet once in two weeks to ratify our Lord's decision. Then, they will meet at each successive Holiday break."  
Regina bowed. "My house and my seat serve at His pleasure," she said with pride.  
"Our Lord is very pleased with you, Miss Fawley." Mr. Malfoy then turned to the solicitor. "That is all you are needed for. You may return to your work for the Fawley family." Regina's half-blood solicitor, an older cousin of Rose Zellar bowed his head and left the room.  
When it was just Regina and Mr. Malfoy, Lucius stood up. "Our Lord wishes to see you right now to offer you a boon," he said.  
Regina rose with him. She focused on what was in front of her. She was sure that what was to come would be advantageous to her, her family and those who allied to her, but there would be a price as well associated with it. She followed Lord Malfoy through the back of his office to the corridor that connected his office right to the Minister's office. Then, she followed Lord Malfoy inside. The Dark Lord was seated behind his chair. He rose smoothly as she entered.  
"Please have a seat, Miss Fawley," he said laying out his hand before him. "When last we met," he continued, "I sensed powerful dark magic all over you. It reached out to me and wanted to touch me."  
Regina thought back on that encounter and she nodded her head in agreement. She had noticed that too. "I used a blood ritual I found in my mother's book before First Year, my Lord," she said with perfect respect and honesty.  
"Yes," he nodded, "Your situation made me think that it is such a shame that the Dark Arts aren't more accessible for some of our brightest and best – our future leaders. So, I along with my inner circle are making the Dark Arts available to a select few of our most trusted at Hogwarts this next year. I would like you to consider taking the course. Your Professor Snape will be teaching it."  
Regina shivered in anticipation. "I would be honored, my Lord," she bowed low.  
The Dark Lord stood up, "I can tell that you will go places. So, I have suggested to Lucius that we must monitor your marriage situation more closely. I think Nott is too beneath you."  
Regina tried hard not to smile. This is what she had been seeking. She never intended to marry for love. She intended to marry for power – only power. "I only wish to serve, my Lord."  
"I have a few candidates in mind, but I want to see where things go for you yet." He said. "What I hear about your knowledge and ability reminds me of Bellatrix or even myself at your age."  
"You honor me, my Lord." She replied.  
The Dark Lord handed her a diamond bracelet in the shape of a snake. He put it around her arm. "I am giving something like this to all those that I believe will stand at my side but are not yet old enough to receive my Mark. You will wear it proudly, Regina. It will grant you knowledge and power, as long as you remain true to me."  
Regina reached out her arm and stared at its exquisite beauty. "No one may touch you." His finger trailed down her arm. Then, he handed her a bag. "Inside are more of these trinkets. They are similar, but are keyed to you. You may give them to any you consider worthy. It will protect them in Hogwarts. But I only give you ten. Draco will be representing me from the 5th through 7th years. You will represent me before the 1st through 4th years. Use these wisely. Any who wear them will be bound to you. They will have my protection. They will be considered for greater things like you."  
He continued to caress her arm and then her cheek. Regina was breathless, feeling his magic in the bracelet along with his touch. The Dark magic combined was intoxicating. She was helpless to the feeling. She moaned almost mewed at the pleasure.  
"I am yours, my Lord," she replied.  
"Not yet, my precious one," he said. "We shall meet again at the Holidays and again this summer. Then, we will see."  
She moaned again as he touch went into her hair. Her head rolled back at the combined pleasure of his dark touch with her own dark magic reaching for it.  
"Very well, Regina." He said with a turn.  
Lord Malfoy stood up and motioned for Regina to follow him. As she did, he turned to her. "Draco and I have been very impressed with your loyalty to our cause, Regina."  
"Thank you, Lord Malfoy."  
Lucius stopped, took her arm gently and turned to her. "No, Regina. You don't understand how much our Lord wishes to honor you. The sky is the limit. You may soon be sitting on his right and one day my son on his left. You don't have to call me Lord Malfoy. Call me, Lucius and my son, Draco."  
Regina smiled as she confidently and powerfully left the Ministry building.  
The rest of Regina's summer was spent cultivating her allies and strengthening them. She made a long journey to Scotland and spent nearly a month trying to convince the MacDougals to send Jillian back to Hogwarts. "I give you my word that she will be fine."  
"But with the Dark Lord's return –" her mother Julie said.  
Regina stood up proudly displaying her silver bracelet. "I am in an alliance with the Dark Lord. I have been given ten more like this to offer to those I believe are worthy to join us. I believe that Jillian will be great. I can protect her not just in school but in the world out there."  
Julie MacDougal looked at Regina with fear. Her husband Reginald said. "You have been a good friend to our Jillian. If she wishes, I will allow her to go back with you."  
Regina smiled.  
Regina offered her bracelets to Jillian MacDougal, Gale Weatherby, Azure Zabini, and Joshua Goldstein, in her year. The rest she saved for when she returned to Hogwarts. She would offer invitations then.  
Two weeks before school, Regina traveled by Floo to the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. This year, the Headmaster was Severus Snape. She and Draco along with Professor Snape were supposed to choose who would get to join the exclusive Dark Arts Primary classes.  
"This year," Professor Snape said with a clip, "We will offer the Dark Arts to Years 3 and up as an elective. Everyone who takes the Dark Arts will immediately be registered with the Minister himself. I am willing to have three levels: Advanced, Intermediate, and Introductory." He lectured. "It is my belief after talking to the Minister that Draco – you will be in the Advanced, you, Regina will be in the Intermediate, and we will need to decide who will be in the Introductory."  
He looked at Draco. "Draco, please pick five names from fifth through seventh for the Advanced level."  
Draco presented his names. "I believe that Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, myself, Pansy Parkinson, and Anthony Goldstein would be excellent choices, Headmaster."  
Professor Snape nodded. "I agree. Now, Regina," he said with familiarity. "I am willing to take five in an intermediary from fourth through fifth year."  
Regina presented her list. "I believe Astoria Greengrass, Romilda Vane, Graham Pritchard, myself and Orla Quirke would work well, Headmaster."  
Professor Snape nodded. "I wonder about Miss Vane."  
Regina smiled. "I spoke to her over the summer. Thanks to our Lord's gift, I can sense auras. She yearns to touch the Dark Arts. I can feel it."  
Professor Snape said. "You have leeway here, Regina."  
"Now, what about our Introductory year." He asked. "Again, I would like five."  
Draco looked to Regina. "I think I have to present my friends, Azure Zabini and Jillian MacDougal." He nodded.  
"Any others?" He asked.  
"What about Baddock?" Draco asked. Regina nodded in agreement. "That makes three. I also suggest we try to corrupt a Gryffindor – let's say Natalie McDonald?"  
Draco agreed. "Her family is aligned with the MacDougals. They will have to agree. That makes four."  
Professor Snape sneered. "I would like to add one more. Neville Longbottom."

A young man wearing his grey hood is walking through the rain of the streets of Muggle London. His head is down and he is looking both ways trying to be as discreet as he can. Suddenly a purple arm grasps his arm and pulls him into an alley. He grabs his wand but suddenly gasps, "Professor –"  
"Silencio –" Professor Dumbledore cries. "Don't speak my name. It is a taboo."  
"Right," the young man replies.  
"You are okay." He says.  
"I have been much better," The Professor said with a twinkle of an eye. "I don't have much time, and I have a mission for you – if you choose to accept it, Mr. Longbottom."  
"What do you have in mind for me, Professor?" He asked.  
"Well, it will be very dangerous – at least not initially, but it will lead to danger." He responded.  
Professor Dumbledore pulled out a bunch of books. "You have been invited back to Hogwarts, and I have taken the liberty of getting the books for you," He said. "If you choose to go, I need someone inside who will help the young ones. I am also hoping you might have a chance to talk to Miss Fawley. I am hoping that you can lead her back to us, but be careful with her."  
"Professor –" he started, "Are you sure?"  
Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "You will be okay. Your class list shows that you will be okay. Our enemies are hoping to corrupt you. It is a danger, but it is also an opportunity."  
"Corrupt me?" He asks.  
"The Dark Lord is introducing the Dark Arts to the Hogwarts curriculum and is offering it to certain individuals that show potential or might grant the Dark Side some new advantage. I believe that Miss Fawley is one of those that the Dark Lord wishes to hold in his power with these classes, along with Mr. Malfoy. He thinks if you show any capacity for it, he can gain you as well."  
Neville took a deep breath trying to find his Gryffindor courage. "I don't know, Professor"  
Professor Dumbledore looked sadly on Neville. "I will respect whatever you decide, Mr. Longbottom. I will let you keep all the books, but if you say no then I will take the Dark Arts book. That book is still dangerous to have in public without the protections your future status will have."  
"I'll do it, Professor Dumbledore. I don't know if I will die or what, but I will do my best." Neville answered.  
"Thank you, Neville." He said with one last twinkle of the eye, he turned and was gone.  
Chapter Seventeen  
Regina looked up at the Scarlet Engine of Platform 9 ¾ like she and Harry Potter had done so many times before. Was it about a dozen trips now? And it would still be five more times to begin a term at Hogwarts. Regina did not have her grandfather to accompany her to the Platform anymore. Her grandmother had been ill recently. Her grief at her husband's death probably gave her possibly one more year. So, Regina waited with her Auror guard, for some reason Lord Malfoy considered her to be a high profile student who needed protection.  
Lord Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and Draco walked into the platform from the Floo as well.  
"Good morning to you, Regina," Draco drawled with a smile.  
Regina smiled back. "Greetings, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa."  
She still found it difficult not to address the adults properly, but each of them had assured her that she was their equal thanks to the band on her arm. She waited a little longer with the Malfoys and their guards until her friends, Gale and Jillian gave Regina a hug, each wearing the band she had given them. Together they took their leave of their guards and made their way on to the train. Regina and her friends made it to compartment eight.  
She sat back in the chair, asking each of her friends about their summers. She was still very happy that Jillian had made the decision to come back to school despite some of her parents' fears. Jillian and her older brother were on the train. If things settled down, Jillian's younger sister Christine would be coming for her First Year next year.  
They began their time together speaking quietly about their lives. Regina fingered carefully the skeleton key that she had in a small pocket inside of her robes. Her grandmother who knew a thing or two about charms like her parents knew how to make portkeys. She had insisted on showing Regina how to make her own portkey – just in case things went south, even at Hogwarts.  
Regina idly rubbed the bracelet that would not come off of her arm. It was very beautiful when she looked at it each night. It brought a small fire up her arm again of Dark Magic thick and intoxicating. But she knew the portkey would not save her if the one who gave her this bracelet would become unhappy with her.  
She also fingered the letters in her pocket. "Ladies," she said. "I was instructed to give each of you one of these." She handed the letters with the flowing Malfoy script. As the most senior of the Junior Death Eaters he was granted all the authority to call meetings and communicate missions to everyone. She didn't know what the protocol would be after him.  
Then, she got up. "I have to deliver a few more." She said as she went to find the others she had already distributed.  
As she walked the corridors of the Hogwarts train which was strangely quiet, she still considered who she had handed her protection to. She had ten individuals she was allowed to make Junior Death Eaters. She had already chosen seven and would choose three more in the first few days of term.  
Jillian MacDougal, Joshua Goldstein, Gale Weatherby, and Azure Zabini were in her year. She had considered giving one to Michele Harper or Vanessa Moon, but wanted to spread her net further.  
She knocked on the outside of the fifth year Slytherin cabin. She handed Graham Pritchard his invitation to their Junior Death Eater meeting. Then, she went to the second year cabin and handed Sienna Ackerly a Ravenclaw second year her invitation. She still had three invitations to give out. She would give them to three second year Slytherins if necessary, but she hoped that a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or even a Gryffindor might present themselves as a possible choice.  
She was making her way back to her cabin when she ran into a much thinner version of Neville Longbottom. Her eyes narrowed at someone who had been her former suitor. A sly smile crossed her lips as she considered Professor Snape's plans for him.  
"Longbottom – " she said with a smile.  
"Um –" he said, "Hello, Miss Fawley."  
She gave him a quick hug letting her body press into him slightly. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss over the summer," she said.  
Longbottom, who had held it together for months suddenly burst into tears. He lost control of his emotions. Regina patted his arm. "Our families were always aligned, and your grandmother was a strong speaker along with my great-grandfather." She said with sweet cunning. "I also want you to know that I am sorry for my reactions to your courtship. I was immature and not ready."  
He sniffled his appreciation for her apology.  
"I want you to call me, Regina." She said. Then she added, "Do you have a place to sit?"  
Neville sniffled, "The sixth year Gryffindors invited me to sit with them. I don't want to be a bother for you, Regina."  
She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, again letting her chest brush against him. Then, she trailed her hand down his arm and smiled her sweet seductive smile. "Hope you have a good term, Neville," she said.  
Then, with a flip of her hair she walked back to her compartment.  
Regina and her friends sat at the Slytherin table now that the Sorting was finished. The Sorting Hat had not sang a song – the first time in her memory such an event had taken place. Hogwarts had fallen and perhaps it had nothing to sing. At this point, Headmaster Severus Snape stood up.  
He looked the school up and down with his usual sneer of a face. Then, with a curl of his lips he spoke, quietly but so that the whole Hall could still hear him.  
"You are here at the greatest of the magical schools in the world," he began. His voice just a whisper still carried. Regina heard everything. "In the past, many of you felt that this was a right that was yours whether you wanted to study or not. Many of you I expect will not appreciate the education that the very best to my right and left can offer you in the area of education. Before we sit down to eat, let me introduce you to the staff with all the changes that have been made.  
On my left is Amycus Carrow. She is the new Head of Slytherin House and she will teach you Defense this year. On my right is her brother Alecto. He is the Head Inquisitor and Head of Slytherin. He will be teaching Wizarding Traditions and Muggleborn Instruction. Head of Gryffindor House will again be Professor Oliver Wood who will resume his duties as Flying Instructor. Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Thorfin Rowle will return as Transfiguration Professor. Head of Hufflepuff House will again be Pomona Sprout and she will teach Herbology.  
Horace Slughorn has been retained as Potions Professor.  
Septima Vector will remain as Arithmancy Professor.  
Aurora Sinistra is the Professor for Astronomy.  
Care of Magical Creatures is again Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
For Charms we have retained Graham Montague.  
Divination will be self-taught this year with Professor Alecto Carrow overseeing you. Andrew Williamson is moving over to History of Magic Professor. Irma Pince remains Librarian. Poppy Pomfrey will continue to be Matron. She will also offer Healing Magic to sixth and seventh years who pass an initial course."  
Regina nodded her head. That was another good idea that Professor Dumbledore didn't have.  
"And please remain attentive to some important announcements after we eat."  
Suddenly, the food appeared, and life returned back to normal at Hogwarts. Food relaxed the students sufficiently to continue the gossip and chatting that normally happens. Regina's friends chatted freely while Regina concentrated on getting to know the first year Slytherins.  
Diane Rowle talked nervously with the third year Slytherin from across the table. Regina subtlety discovered that Diane was a niece of Professor Rowle.  
No sooner was desert done than the Hall was instantly quiet as Professor Snape stood up for his announcements.  
"There are the usual rules. There shall be no unauthorized use of magic in the halls. Curfew is 10pm for all students, unless they have a special pass or Astronomy. I also need everyone to check their House Billboards. You will notice that many of Professor Umbridge's Educational Decrees are back in effect. Failure to follow all rules and decrees will mean first a detention, then a meeting between you and the High Inquisitor, and finally a meeting with me where I will see you expelled if you do not take your education seriously."  
Looked over the room carefully. "I would ask that Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Lisa Turpin to stand." The tall blonde of Slytherin stood up with a clear smirk on his face and a badge on his robes that said, 'Head Boy." On the Ravenclaw table a middle-height brown haired lady stood. She also wore a badge that said, "Head Girl." Regina tried to remember if Harry Potter had any feelings about Lisa. Other than Hermione, Lisa was possibly the smartest girl in their year, but otherwise he knew nothing else about her.  
"This year," Professor Snape continued, "detentions will be overseen by the Head Girl and Boy and the 7th year Prefects of each house. They will also be able to assign detentions."  
He looked like he was just about done, except for one last announcement. "Finally, there are about twenty of your number, who have been personally selected by the Lord Minister for special missions he has given them in the school. Staff, Prefects, and students need to give these masked leaders among us a wide birth. Do not try to stop anything they do. Our Minister has given them his authority. I repeat that any altercations with the masked servants of our Minister could be disastrous for you."  
With that, he waved his hand and his cape billowed behind him. The 5th year Prefects stood up, and calls of "1st years –"echoed throughout the Hall. Regina smiled at the Slytherin first years around her.  
"Have a good year." She said. "I will see you around." Then, with a turn of her head she walked smartly down the Hall.  
Down the Hall and the steps to the basement Regina led her fellow 3rd year students. Ahead of them the new 7th year Prefect, Blaise Zabini with Pansy Parkinson was preparing the Common Room for entry. When they were all gathered, Pansy in her annoying screeching voice said, "The password is Dark Lord."  
Blaise added, "Make sure to check the Common Room bulletin board for changes every two weeks."  
Then, he turned and said, "Dark Lord," and led the way inside.  
Regina and the other 3rd year Slytherins waited in a small group of chairs waiting for the coming of the 1st years. Fifteen minutes later they walked in. When everyone was settled, Amycus Carrow, the aunt of the Carrow twins walked in.  
"I have high expectations of this group. You are here in the greatest of the Hogwarts Houses. You will obey the Prefects in everything. Please take a moment to introduce yourselves, First years."  
Starting with Diane Rowle they went around the room introducing the fourteen new Slytherins, the largest new group of any in the school.  
"I will be meeting with each of you personally," she said, "Within the first month. Follow the example of your older students for studying. I have a few last words with the 1st years, the rest of you may go to your rooms."  
Regina stood up smoothly at this point and led her three friends out of the Common room and into the Ladies' Dormitory. When she arrived, she and Jillian chose the two beds in the corner, while Azure picked the next bed and Gale had the final bed by the door. They each changed into their nightgowns and laid down to sleep.  
Regina fingered softly the rich silks of her large bed's bed sheets. It was a while until she fell asleep.  
The next morning, she led the four 3rd year Slytherins out of the bedroom and into Common Room. They made it to lunch plenty early, all together with the rest of Slytherin. While she ate a yogurt parfait with some extra fruit, Professor Carrow walked around with their schedules.  
She smiled down at Regina when she handed her her schedule. "I look forward to seeing you at work, Miss Fawley. High marks and great things are expected."  
Regina blushed. "I will do my best, Professor."  
Regina looked down at her schedule. She had Double Potions. She had Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, and Transfiguration. She was missing Defense and was instead placed in Dark Arts with Professor Snape. She smiled with longing, because she was looking forward to that.  
For her extra classes she had Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She shook her head wondering again why she ever considered not taking these two courses previously.  
Regina also noticed on the schedule that she was to be an assistant for the Dark Arts beginner's class that would be taking place right before supper on the first day.  
When Regina had her breakfast finished, she packed away her schedule and stood up. "Ladies, I have some business that I need to attend to." Regina walked over to the Hufflepuff table and spoke to the 4th year, Eleanor Branstone.  
"Miss Branstone," She asked politely, "I wanted to speak to you about an opportunity."  
Eleanor and Regina walked off quietly to one corner for a few minutes. When they were done, Eleanor was wearing a brand-new silver snake like bracelet and had an invitation in her hand.  
Regina walked over to Gryffindor and spoke with Natalie McDonald. She also agreed.  
Finally, she spoke to Samuel Binburry, a second year Slytherin boy who soon was wearing the bracelet and walking with her invitation. She was confident she had picked ten excellent candidates for service.  
The late morning was spent as was customary for the 3rd year Slytherins being a part of the tours that the Head of Slytherin House set up for new first years. She along with Anthony Goldstein led a pair of Slytherins throughout the castle and grounds, showing them their classrooms and answering any questions that the two had.  
The afternoon was spent organizing her notes and books. She left her friends an hour before supper.  
"I have a meeting with the Head Boy in the Prefect Lounge," she told them.  
The Prefect Lounge was empty when Regina walked in.  
Draco stood up gracefully and led Regina to a seat.  
"I wanted to know who you got for the meeting tonight and I wanted to share what I got. You and I will be the only ones who are allowed to know who are Junior Death Eaters."  
Regina nodded. "For my part," she started. "I have Jillian MacDougal, Azure Zabini, Gale Weatherby, Joshua Goldstein, Graham Pritchard, Sienna Ackerly, Eleanor Branstone, Samuel Binburry, and Natalie McDonald."  
Draco nodded. "I am glad you got a Gryffindor in there." He said. "It will be good to know what is going on in there."  
"I have goals," she said, "that I might be able to get under Longbottom's skin eventually in Gryffindor too."  
Draco smirked,  
"For my part," he said, "I got Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lisa Turpin,"  
Regina nodded at that name, figuring that there was no way the Head Girl could not be a Junior Death Eater.  
"Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Derek Harper, and Leanne Vane."  
Regina asked, "Vane – is she Romilda's older sister in Hufflepuff?"  
Draco nodded, "Yes."  
"I think this is a good start and just enough mix this year." She said.  
"The way I planned this meeting," Draco said, "Was that I will make sure each of these gets a package shortly by elf just before bedtime. The package will have their black robes and mask. At 11pm, I want you to leave your Common Room – I know you know a disillusionment charm. Once in the hallways, wear your robe and mask and meet me again in the Dark Arts Classroom. We will go over the agenda one last time. I will use my wand on your Dark mark bracelet to activate the call to our recruits. By doing this, you and I will be able to see the initials of each of our Death Eaters on their masks. If any are missing, we can determine who and how to punish them. I will lay out our rules and expectations for them. You will go around to each – use a fuddle spell on your voice – and get an oath of fealty from each of them. I will tell them that they can freely not give the oath, but they will lose the mask, the robes, and the bracelet. I will touch your bracelet and say their name. It will burn them, but they will be free of their service."  
"We will punish them later in the year, right?" Regina asked with an evil grin.  
Draco nodded, "Of course we will."


	16. Chapter 16

At exactly, 10:45, Regina stepped out of bed, wearing her green lingerie. She quietly pulled the robe off its hanger and pulled her mask out of the sleeve. She quietly disillusioned herself using the Dark spell she had learned. This spell did not leave a little ripple in the light. It used the shadow rather than the light. So, it was easier to hide herself. She put on her dark black robe and her plain white mask and walked out of the room. She went up the corridor to the Common room. There were a few upper years still milling around playing Wizard's chess. She quietly went to the exit and opened it part way and slipped out unnoticed.  
Regina dropped her disillusionment and turned and began her walk up the steps. There were a few upper year Slytherins returning from the library, and both shouted in terror at the terror that she presented walking past them. She gave them no regard as her magic lingered threateningly past the pair – probably coming back from snogging.  
She walked up to the Dark Arts room and waited for Draco. A few minutes later, Draco followed her in. The two of them went over the agenda for tonight's meeting and at precisely 11:45, Draco reached along her arm gently, took his wand to her Dark Mark bracelet, and spoke, "Servants of the Dark, come to the Dark Arts room by 12am."  
He released her arm and the two of them waited. Within fifteen minutes they came silently, steadily and stealthily gathering in a circle around the two leaders who stood before them. Draco the taller one stood proudly with his robes covering every feature. Regina stood by his side the only thing showing that she was a woman was the fact that she had charmed her fingernails black.  
Every invitation had been answered. With a flourish, Regina turned her wand and locked the doors and cast a dark non-eavesdropping spell. Draco flourished his wand to disguise his voice and began to speak.  
"Welcome, Junior Death Eaters – " he said as he looked around, and spoke in a quiet raspy voice. "But not yet. We shall give you one chance. If you are uncomfortable or frightened, you may refuse the oath of fealty we ask of you. Once you have been asked, if you refuse, you will turn and leave immediately for your dormitory. You will remove your mask and put it into your robe. Then, following this meeting, we will send a spell that destroys the robe and the bracelet you wear."  
Regina stepped forward with her voice also set to rasp like a snake's. "If you choose to remain among us, you will be protected and given great leeway during the year at school. You will have the chances to study the Dark Arts from our Master himself. But you must choose. Serve our Lord well and you will be rewarded. Betray our Lord, and be sure of death –"  
Then, Regina walked forward and she stood before Pansy Parkinson. She was certain that Parkinson would sneer at her, but she didn't know if she was sneering at Turpin or another. She just knew that someone was chosen over her for this position.  
"Do you offer yourself to our Dark Lord as your Lord and Master?"  
Pansy knelt before her. Regina took her arm and touched Pansy's bracelet with her fingers. Pleasure shot through her as she connected to the girl's magic. She placed her wand on the bracelet and said, "Morsmordre." Pansy whimpered at her feet but remained strong. Regina rasped, "Welcome, friend of the Dark."  
Regina continued next to Blaise, then Lisa Turpin, continuing with the oldest ones and then moving to the younger ones. She stood before first Azure, then Gale, then Jillian, and then finishing with the youngest among them, carefully cultivating each of them to stay either out of fear or guilt. When she was finished, she took Draco's hand. He continued to speak. By progressing this way, she was confident that no one would refuse.  
"During the year, we shall give you missions to accomplish. Do not fail us."  
When they were finished, the twenty young Death Eaters turned and left a terrifying spectacle in their masks. Regina nodded at Draco and then turned and left the room for the Slytherin Common Room. She disillusioned herself before opening the door and quietly walked back to her room.

It was the first introductory Dark Arts class. Regina stood in the corner as Professor Snape spoke.  
"The Dark Arts are not necessarily evil – " he began. "The Dark Arts like any other magic can be used for good or evil. The Levitation spell can float a man over a cliff to his death. A simple Stupify can kill someone if hard enough and if it forces the person into a hard object."  
He let that soak in. Regina smiled in her agreement, though she knew that Professor Snape was mostly correct.  
"What makes the Dark Arts dark is the power does not come from wand movements or the witch's will. It comes from the Wizard or Witch's emotions. The Dark Arts are raw in the way they work magic."  
At this Professor Snape motioned to Regina. "Miss Fawley, Disillusion yourself."  
Regina without a single word disappeared. She stepped around and softening her steps with magic she walked to the back of the room. "Now, Miss Fawley," he continued, "Show yourself."  
Everyone was looking in the corner where Regina had been, but she was no longer there. She was standing quietly next to Neville Longbottom, who whelped when he realized she had snuck up on him.  
"Did anyone see what the difference between this Disillusionment and the one taught in the 5th year book," Regina asked the class.  
"Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape approached, making Neville shake in fear. "What was the difference?"  
"I –" he began, "I don't know, Sir."  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for not doing the required reading." He snarled. "The reason is that Miss Fawley's passions used the shadows while your will which powers the Light Disillusionment spell uses the light around you."  
Everyone was paired off at this point and given the simple Incendio spell to practice.  
Neville did not have a partner at this point and Professor Snape at first partnered with him, blasting him into the wall each time.  
"Longbottom," he sneered, "You have to focus."  
With Neville sufficiently terrified, he set each of them to try to put passion into their spell.  
"The word is Diffindo," Professor Snape called. Regina's heels tapped as she walked on the tile of the classroom floor. She gave pointers as several began their work. Azure was quick to destroy her dummy against the wall. As the class neared its finish everyone was able to do the spell except Neville. With each failure, Professor Snape cut into him harder and harder. When time was finished, he dismissed them with an Essay.  
"Each of you needs to write an essay on why the Dark Arts relies on your passion and not your will."  
When he had assigned it, he left in a flurry. The other four left with Regina, but Neville remained behind. They had not traveled far when Regina excused herself from Azure and Gale, she disillusioned herself and walked back into the classroom to Neville, crying. Regina waited until he stood to grab his things until she revealed herself to him.  
"Regina – " he said in fright.  
Regina gave him a smile as she wore her dark Slytherin robes. She held out her hand. "Can you try for me, again?" She asked.  
"I can't do it–" He said.  
She walked up beside him. She patted his arm and left her right arm there as she turned her left wand arm and with a twirl snarled, "Diffindo –" A light exploded over one of the two dummies there.  
She walked her right fingers up his arm. "With the Dark Arts," she said in a low voice, "It isn't about your will."  
She stepped around and wrapped her arms around him. She took her right hand over his right arm and led him to raise his wand. She moved her immaculate lips behind his neck so he felt her breathing. Then, with warm breath she spoke in his ear.  
"Neville, say it –" she said with a gentle rasp. "Speak Diffindo –"  
As her lips nearly touched his ear she moved her left hand down his chest. Neville whispered, "Diffindo –"  
The light went out and tore a gash against the dummy. Neville whimpered. Regina's mouth gently touched Neville's ear. "Say it for me again –" she said.  
Neville's breathing was short as he felt her against him and smelt and felt her. "Diffindo –" he said with a clear voice and the dummy exploded.  
Neville reeled back into Regina who held him up. She turned him around and gave him a hug, knowing that the Dark magic was still electric through his system. She pressed tightly as she hugged him.  
"I knew you could do it." She reached over, kissed his cheek, hearing him make a whimper. Then, her fingers trailed down his arm as she slowly walked away. She turned her head in a smile at Neville and walked out of the room.

Regina came to really enjoy her time in the Intermediate and Beginner lessons of the Dark Arts. Her work continued to excel in everything. She did have to do some extra work for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but her new personality excelled to study and grow in learning. Because of this she found herself growing in knowledge and power in the Dark Arts.  
By the end of the first month, Professor Snape had taught them the Imperio Curse which they got to practice on spiders and mice that he had caught. The intoxication she felt at using an unforgivable was incredible.  
Regina continued to help Neville with his work in the Dark Arts. He still struggled whenever Professor Snape was present. But she would often remain after class to help him with the spell. They worked their way through the Minor Jinxes and other Minor dark magic.  
Regina's place in the school found herself again in the Slug Club. Professor Slughorn was granted an exception to the Educational Decree forbidding large groups.  
The Junior Death Eaters didn't have another meeting until the end of September. At that point, each of the students was given a challenge. Each Junior Death Eater was supposed to find one student in a different house to spy on. The next meeting would be after the Halloween Feast on October 31st or Samhein.  
September led to October and the winds cooled down. Quidditch teams began to prepare for the matches and everyone got the impression that life was normal.  
On Samhein, everyone saw a change. The Great Hall was not decorated in pumpkins and bats as if it were some Muggle festival. It was decorated in dark colors and very solemn. The food was simple and fresh. Following the meal, Professor Snape led the school out to a bonfire on the lawn where Hagrid's cabin once sat. The Junior Death Eaters dressed in their dark forbidding robes and masks came out and led the student body in a silent ritual commemorating the dead and the Dark powers  
A few weeks later following Dark Arts, Neville asked, "Regina –"  
She smiled gently.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"  
She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. She looked up and smiled at the young man who was getting taller than even Draco in their age group. She held his hands as her gaze held his eyes.  
"My family is clearly aligned with the Dark, Neville –" she said. "After my grandfather's death and with the things happening in politics, Lord Malfoy leaned very hard on my grandmother." She held his gaze as she continued. "If I were to be seen in public with you – " she left that hanging.  
She kept her body close so that his own body still tingling with the Dark Magic she had helped him do would cloud his thoughts and force him to think about his desires rather than his thoughts. Already Regina was using the basic principles of Dark Magic against him. She was trying to encourage him to let his passions rule his decisions and will.  
Neville looked like he was about to speak – to say something chivalrous about the power of love and the Light. But Regina reached her hands to his face, holding his gaze and letting him feel her as she moved close – oh so close that he could feel and smell her. A smile remained on her lip as she moved closer and closer and then her lips connected with his. It was slow and tender, but soon it was dark and passionate.  
And just as Neville was about to lose himself, another tuft of blonde hair came in. "Neville –" it said with uncertainty, fear, and unsettledness. Her eyes narrowed on Regina. "You!"  
"Hannah –" he said. "It isn't what you think."  
Regina turned fast with her wand in her hand. "What are you doing, Abbott?" Regina asked with clipped words. She walked menacingly toward the girl. "You know the rules. You aren't supposed to be here."  
Hannah's eyes narrowed at her. Neville stayed where he was, silent watching the two blondes with their wands pointing at each other.  
Regina's wand pointed and suddenly she shouted, "Crucio –"  
Hannah fell quickly to the ground with a scream. Regina held her there with the dark stream coming from her wand. After fifteen seconds, she released the spell. Hannah lay on the floor, unmoving. Regina turned to look at Neville. She slowly walked toward him, her wand away. Neville backed up, his eyes a mixture of fear and desire.  
"Did you feel it?" She asked him  
Neville's head shook back and forth, denying what was obviously true on his face. "Feel what, Regina?"  
She reached out for his hand – her wand hand – her hand with her Dark Mark bracelet and touched his hand. She grasped him. Her eyes looked at him carefully.  
"Do you feel it now?"  
He trembled as she stepped into him once more. "You should feel what it is like to say that word."  
"No, Regina – " he said.  
"Yes, Neville –" she replied her lips moving closer to his until she was so very close to him. His body was on the precipice of desire, but fear and chivalry kept him strong. Then, she spun away from him, took her wand back into her hand and pointed her wand at Hannah, "Obliviate –"  
Then, she turned to Neville, her wand pointing now at him, but her smile never changing.  
"I'm not sure you are strong enough a man for me, Longbottom –" Then she put her wand back into robes, turned with a click and strolled outside of the room.  
Neville gathered himself as fast as he could and slowly made his way to Hannah Abbot who lay on the floor, breathing quietly, but otherwise okay. He reached down to see if she was okay, and when he did he felt the sudden charge of the Crucio spell float to his fingertips with the same electricity he felt each time he touched Regina Fawley. He couldn't help the moan as it escaped his lips. At this, Hannah Abbot's eyes opened up and looked at him.  
"Neville –" she said, weakly.  
"Let's help you up," Neville said as he took his two strong arms around her and slowly helped her to her feet.  
"What happened?" Hannah asked him.  
"You fell –" he quickly lied. "and hit your head."  
The electric charge he still felt from the Dark Magic running up his body seemed to encourage the lie on his lips. "Let me get my things and then I will walk you back to your Common Room."  
Apparently, Regina had not hit her too hard because she seemed to come to pretty quick without much ill effect. But Neville's own thoughts shifted from desire to feel more of that powerful spell to guilt over what he had seen, felt, and the lie he told. When Neville had left the room, Regina reappeared with a sly smile at the changing Gryffindor.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina was walking on to the train for her holiday from Hogwarts. Things had gone exactly as she had hoped. She was receiving O's in every subject. Her greatest leaps forward appeared to be in the area of the Dark Arts. She not only got O's in every essay and test, she was finding herself a natural at the Dark Arts. Professor Snape had told her at the last Intermediate class that next year he would move her to the advanced class.  
During the last class he also related to her.  
"You will be spending a week with a Dark Arts expert," he said. "When you arrive home, pack your Junior Death Eater robes, say goodbye to your grandmother. You will feel a summons in your bracelet. Follow it."  
Regina was nervous because that night she would begin spending with her Dark Arts mentor for the break. The trip back was quiet – each of the girls around her had plans. Jillian was nervously preparing for the dangerous trip back to the Scottish Highlands with her brother. She still was not sure how her parents felt about things. Gale spent the last Hogsmeade Saturday with Theodore Nott, but was strangely quiet. Azure – who normally could get everyone talking – must have been thinking about the Zabini Holiday plans.  
Regina slept fitfully during the long train ride back and forth until they made it to King's Cross. She recognized her Auror escort and followed him through the Floo line and back to Fawley Manor. She hugged her grandmother tightly – but she was in bed and was deathly ill. She already couldn't speak. She apologized to Niles because she had been summoned by the Minister for future training.  
At last she stood in her room. She followed carefully the instructions she had been given. She cleansed herself of all her make-up and perfumes. She wore her hair simply in a ponytail to the back. She put on her black Death Eater robe and mask. She was to bring nothing else, nor was she to wear anything else.  
At the time Professor Snape had said it would happen, she feels a slight tickle on the arm with her bracelet. It is barely noticeable at first, just an itch. But the sensation grows greater and greater, and soon Regina feels pain. Regina closes her eyes, concentrating until she hears it slashing into her mind. Crazy brown eyes look but they don't seem to focus. "Come to me" she hears.  
Regina reaches out, knowing that the pain will disappear the moment she follows and then she feels the pop and her agony ends.  
Regina quickly falls to the ground, knowing that she is in the presence of one of the Inner Circle. She doesn't look up immediately.  
A well-manicured hand with nails dark black reaches down into her vision, takes off her mask and lets it drop with a small sound to the floor. She pulls back the hood with two hands.  
"Look at me, Princess," she hears the feminine voice. Regina looks up into the haunted eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She fights with all her intelligence and tries to hold her confidence. Then the Dark Witch touches her cheek. She loses her fear and loses herself to the touch of the Dark Witch.  
"Happy Yule, Princess –" she says. "I'm your Yuletide present."

It was Regina's first morning, she had arrived wearing nothing as Bellatrix had commanded. The room around her was dark as she carefully walked in. Then, suddenly she felt a flash and quickly she fell to her knees. Pain –  
Pain was Regina's world. Her body and her mind screamed pain. Then it ceased.  
"The Crucio –" said a voice in the dark.  
"It inflicts beautiful lovely pain." It intoned with love and desire. "But it is one of the Dark Arts. For a practitioner of the Dark Arts that pain doesn't have to be pain."  
Then, the light streaked toward Regina again and the scream escaped her lips. Her hair started to stand like static electricity from her scalp. Everything hurt. And then, the pain stopped.  
"It hurts, Princess –" she said and then laughed with glee, "Because you fight it."  
Again, the light hit Regina and she tried to let go, but the pain made her scream once more.  
The curse cut off. "No, Princess –" said the Queen of the Night who seemed to enjoy the play on her name. "Embrace the pain. Welcome the pain."  
This time when the Crucio hit her Regina opened her mouth and eyes and screamed. The pain started but soon it changed. Soon, it tickled her skin and rubbed her chest. She felt the electricity sensitive on her growing nipples. She felt it explode down her stomach and then rub her thighs and female organs. Regina continued to scream but this time the scream was not just pain, but pure joy and pleasure as the electricity found its way and wormed inside of her.  
Regina did not remember how long she had been hit with the spell, but eventually it stopped. Now, all she could feel was a longing for more. Then she felt a soft body on top of her own. It was touching her where she had felt the darkness, her nipples and her chest. She continued to moan as if under the spell. Suddenly dark hair engulfed her as she surrendered to murderous lips on her own. They crashed against her. Dark fingers dug into her arms and owned her.  
Regina responded, her arms and legs wrapping around the Dark Witch and pulling herself close to Bellatrix. Her fingers dug in with need into the soft flesh. The Dark Witch assaulted her mouth. Her tongue pushed its way in – going wherever it wanted to go. Her teeth biting her lip and if her tongue dared to get too close her tongue as well. Bellatrix drew blood and purred.  
She held Regina down and straddled her while she lifted herself up above her.  
"Such a soft, supple little Princess –" she purred.  
Regina's eyes locked on to her own with desire and hunger for more. Regina's body felt so alive. She wanted more of Bellatrix – more of the Dark Magic. She couldn't get enough. Bellatrix took one hand and traced each growing teenage breast with her finger. Regina's body surrendered to the Dark Witch, her touch and ministrations. She writhed and she moaned under that touch, wiggling helplessly beneath her.  
Bellatrix's leg rubbed between Regina's legs. She continued to move between such sensitive spots on the teenage girl beneath her. Regina continued to move beneath her, and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
Suddenly, Bellatrix stood up naked and glorious in front of her. Taking her wand she did a wandless Levicorpus and then a banishing charm and Regina flew against the wall. She felt a thud and found herself unable to move. Magic took one arm and then the other. Then, magic lifted her above the ground. Magic spread her legs wide.  
Regina didn't feel terror as the full-bodied figure of wild crazy hair approached her. Regina's eyes focused on the eyes of her new mentor. Bellatrix's wand circled each breast and Regina continued to concentrate. She saw the crazy glint in the eyes of Bellatrix as she slowly took the wand down Regina's stomach. Regina tried to sit perfectly still but her body grinded against the wall behind her. Then the wand was between her legs and pointing at her sex. A cruel smile lit Bellatrix's lips.  
"What you are about to experience, Princess –" she said. "Is the greatest pain and the most pleasure you have ever experienced."  
Regina's body with sweat responded to the promise. Her little lips in a pout, perfect for a Princess.  
Then with a twist of her mouth, Bellatrix with her wand still in her sex snarled, "Crucio."  
Immediately Regina felt an explosion inside of her most sacred place. She felt such pain as it went now inside of her body. Regina rolled her head back and screamed. She surrendered to the pain and suddenly her body started to shake. Her eyelids closed and her mouth screamed a moan. The spell did not let up but shook her.  
Regina's body found itself slowly vibrating up and down as that spell continued to slam into her. Regina's screams continued but became loud cries of pleasure mixed with the pain. Her mouth chattered as if it was speaking rapidly into a large fan.  
"Yes, yes, yes –" she screamed.  
She felt the dripping sensation down her legs but lost the feeling as the crucio continued to grip her.  
"Yes, yes, yes –" she screamed – losing her voice.  
Then, she felt her insides explode as a scream without words came out of her mouth. She felt as she hovered on the chasm between heaven and hell flying a broom that zoomed past the fire. She had never known such power such joy such pain. Then, she knew nothing.

Regina was staring at the visage in the mirror in front of her while the voice behind her hummed softly to herself. She was wearing a white lace dress that traveled down to her ankles. Again Regina was not wearing any sleeves. Yellow teardrop earrings fell softly from her ears. Behind her Bellatrix was carefully braiding her hair.  
Regina's body was humming with the power that she had learned the last few weeks in Bellatrix's care. The first few days had been spent experiencing the pain. She felt the shock of the Cruciatus curse. She had felt the pleasure of the Imperio curse but had easily pushed it off herself. But now she was preparing to present herself as the picture of innocence. But the lie dangled on her left arm in the picture of a silver snake armlet.  
Regina had a hard time focusing as the Dark Witch continued to touch her skin and hair.  
"You will certainly look like the pretty Princess at the Malfoy Gala this evening –" Bellatrix said with a light laugh.  
Regina smiled. She knew that in many ways she was shattering any image of herself as a Pureblood Princess this year. Perhaps for a little while, but she was certain on New Year's Eve, Bellatrix was going to initiate her into something else. Then, she would be more like a demon queen.  
That evening, Regina and Bellatrix apparated to Malfoy Manor a whole hour before the party started. She walked confidently on Bellatrix's arm to the back-dining room.  
Again, Regina felt the presence she had felt a year ago in this same room and that summer in the Minister's office, the aura of the Dark Lord. She felt his magic calling to her. And like Bellatrix she sauntered up before them.  
She bowed before him at Bellatrix's side.  
"How is your charge doing, Bellatrix?" He hissed.  
"The Princess –" she began with her pet name for Regina as she continued to play with Regina's hair, "Is learning to grow some claws. I am hoping to take her out on New Year's Eve and let her use the Killing Curse."  
Regina shivered in anticipation.  
The Dark Lord slowly walked forward and put his long-gnarled hands under her chin. As she felt when Bellatrix touched her it was no longer fear, only pleasure as the Dark Magic on him rolled off and started to touch her.  
"Yes," he said with pleasure, "She is progressing nicely. I can feel the Dark Magic singing through her now. Before school ends, she will be lost to it, and when she finishes her training there, she will be ready to be initiated as one of us."  
At just that moment, Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco walked in.  
"Here comes our other young protégé," the Dark Lord hissed happily.  
"You are both ready?" He asked.  
"Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy drawled, "Is making last minute preparations with the House Elves."  
"I think it would be fitting," the Dark Lord said, "if Miss Fawley danced along the arm of Mr. Malfoy today, don't you think?"  
Lucius nodded. "I think she can be presented to the party by him, but the marriage contract signed with the Parkinsons will not allow him to leave Miss Parkinson alone for long."  
"That should be perfect –" he replied. He finally let go of Regina. Then, Regina slipped behind Bellatrix as the Dark Lord continued on discussing their work with both Draco and Regina present.  
Quickly Regina got the impression that it was Lucius' job to hold up the political and "legal" works of the Dark Lord, while Bellatrix continued the raids on the Muggles and Muggleborns.  
When the time for the party began, Regina took Draco's arm graciously and followed him to the Hall as the guests began to arrive. She served as a gracious hostess and welcome for many. She gave up her spot when Pansy arrived and took the time to join the Zabini's in the back of the party. She drank the non-alcoholic punch quietly.  
Azure spent some time speaking about the trips the Zabini family made to the Continent the last week. Regina quietly claimed to have been mostly at the bedside of her dying grandmother. She had received permission from Bellatrix last night to return to Fawley Manor that night. Regina did not feel her grandmother would survive the year. But since she was emancipated, she didn't need to worry to look for new family to stay with.  
Regina remained quiet when Joshua Goldstein joined their little crowd as well as a few others, just haunting the background and listening. She was not permitted to speak regarding her activities the last week. After a quiet dinner of roast pork, roasted potatoes and roasted squash. Desert this year was an elegant apple crisp with ice cream.  
Regina was escorted to the Dance floor by Theodore Nott who tried to monopolize her. But she elegantly declined after a second dance. She did not need to give him any ideas. She had been instructed that Theo was not good enough for her. She danced with Blaise, and even Draco Malfoy again. At 1 am in the morning, thoroughly exhausted from her affairs, she slipped off and took the Floo back to Fawley Manor.  
In the next few days, Regina was able to spend time with her Great-Grandmother Ethel, but on December 30th, her grandmother passed away at the age of one hundred and twenty. Regina brought her solicitor in to prepare for a quiet funeral. Her grandmother did not want a large affair and she did not want another excuse for Dumbledore to come anywhere near her granddaughter. Only close family allies and friends were invited, the Zabinis, the Zellars, the Malfoys, even the Minister and Bellatrix Lestrange had responded that they would be there.  
Then, Regina focused on her plans for New Year's Eve. As that night she was summoned to Lestrange Manor, she wore only her Dark robes and Mask and then felt the summons.

Regina was wearing a dark black corset that pulled itself tightly against her bodice. Her small pert breasts were pushed up. She was wearing a few rings on her fingers. Around her shoulders was a dark leather jacket that ran down to her feet. She wore her black leather heeled boots. Her hair was not tied up in anyway but came down in wild waves.  
She did have make-up on her face. She had whitened her face to nearly the color of a Muggle clown. She had darkened her eyes and made her lips curl in a vicious clownish smile. Her fingernails were the color of blood red.  
She was the blonde twin of the Dark curly-haired frightening visage of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was the one that many would run in fear from. Soon, Regina thought, they would fear her as well.  
Bellatrix gave the silent command. Since Regina was technically not of age to apparate, she held to Bellatrix's arm as they apparated to Muggle London.  
The small force of Death Eaters walked down the alley and out into Piccadilly and she saw people everywhere. Muggles were drinking and dancing and smoking who knows what. It intoxicated the air. Regina followed their leader into a club while one of the bigger men behind her locked the doors. Silent killing curses from their wands left the way out for the Muggles lost. Regina continued to follow her mentor to the front of the stage where a famous singer was singing some tune Regina had never heard before.  
She followed Bellatrix on stage and the two began their own lewd dance. They crashed their bodies against each other and kissed each other. The scene was so sexual that the producers apparently allowed the bodyguards to allow the two of them to continue to make out. Meanwhile the other Death Eaters made their way into the office and began to take out the Muggle bodyguards.  
When the last one fell dead, immediately someone in front turned off all the lights. It was dark and the crowds started to scream. Regina and Bellatrix from their places on top shouted each, "Crucio –"  
Suddenly a Dark light started to make its way through the room as screams of panic started to join with screams of pain. Regina joined Bellatrix in maniacal laughter as they continued to turn that curse, and then a stinging curse on the unsuspecting populace of the club. Then Bellatrix grabbed Regina from behind and pointed at a Muggle from the band that had fallen in all the chaos.  
Bellatrix moved Regina's hair aside and whispered in her ear.  
"This is it, Princess –" She whispered as her arms squeezed Regina's breasts possessively. "Say the words."  
Regina purred at her mentor's touch. Without a moment's hesitation, she lifted her wand and with hate conjured in her heart she said, "Avada Kedavra,"  
Green light exploded from her wand and hit the male between the eyes. He was dead.  
Bellatrix turned Regina around and squared her lips to Regina's into a kiss. The two melted into each other in the darkness as screams continued to go around them. Then, holding each other, they lifted their wands to the sky and lit the Muggle Dance Club on fire.  
Regina joined Bellatrix going to several Muggle dance clubs throughout the city that night doing the same thing. She was intoxicated by the dark power of the Killing Curse. But they still were not done, Bellatrix took her at last to a lonely warehouse on the outskirts of London.  
"Princess –" Bellatrix purred into her ear, "Here we have a few Mudbloods in hiding." She caressed Regina's arm. "What should we do?"  
Regina's cold smile purred. "Wipe them off the face of this earth."  
She followed Bellatrix and their band into the Warehouse.  
The fifteen of them were met with two members from Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.  
"Dedalius Diggle and Arthur Weasley –" Bellatrix purred.  
"What do you want?" Weasley responded.  
Regina struck without parley. "Avada Kedavra –" she shouted.  
Poor Dedalius Diggle had not seen her and fell dead to the floor.  
Bellatrix laughed hysterically as chaos ensued. A duel erupted between Arthur Weasley and Antonin Dolohov. But Arthur was quickly overwhelmed. "Avada Kedavra –" Dolohov shouted over him.  
Regina's eyes felt alive with the Killing Curse, and felt absolutely nothing for the man that Harry Potter had at one time called father. She walked forward with Bellatrix. Before her were several women and young children. The women were not much older than Harry Potter's age. Susan Anne-Perks, and others.  
"Avada Kedavra –" Regina shouted first at one and then another. Until they were all dead. When they made it back outside, Regina shouted into the night sky, "Morsmordre –" And then took Bellatrix's arm and she apparated back Lestrange Manor.


	18. Chapter 18

An old man in strange sparkling purple robes sat at a quiet table across from a stern looking Scottish woman. One could barely tell that they were a man and a woman, both had hoods to cover their faces. While the one was Undesirable # 1, the other though not declared Undesirable had taken quite a bit of effort to come to this quiet out of the way place unheeded.  
"Have you heard anything about what is happening at the school this year, Albus?" The stern Scottish woman clipped in a Highland accent.  
The old man in the queer purple robes shook his head.  
"No, Minerva –" If one could look his face looked full of care of pain. "I have heard nothing – I did not expect much."  
"Does Severus not confide in the Order?" She asked quietly.  
"His schedule is a little hectic," Professor Dumbledore began, "But it has been nearly impossible to meet with him. I am not sure that I trust him enough to give him my whereabouts, nor do many in the Order."  
Minerva McGonagall let out a drawn out sigh. "I had hoped to reach out to a couple students during the Holidays here, but none are at home."  
Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "The ones that would talk to you or I are probably hiding safely in the castle right now. Students like Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood."  
"Has Ginny been writing her parents?" Minerva asked.  
Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. "If she has any form of news, it isn't good. Her mother is held up in a quiet warehouse we have in Dublin. Her Father and his warehouse was attacked last night."  
Minerva gasped. "What happened Albus?"  
"I did not make it in time," He said sadly. "But everyone in the warehouse was dead. I found Ernie MacMillian, Dean Thomas, Sally Anne-Perks, and Colin Creevey dead with the killing curse, along with Dedalius Diggle and Arthur Weasley."  
He shook his head sadly. "It appears the Death Eaters knew they were there, arrived outside the Warehouse, set up Anti-apparition and portkey wards and slaughtered them. The Dark Mark was over the warehouse when I arrived."  
"What hope can we find, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
Albus replied, "I hope that a few of our Seventh Years can protect the young ones and perhaps snatch a few more from the fire."

Neville sat quietly at his table in the Common Room of the Dormitory as the students returned from the Holidays. Only two Gryffindors had left to return home for the holidays, Natalie McDonald and Romilda Vane. Neville had hidden himself from everyone for the last few weeks. He would sneak out right before the end of the meal, eat quickly and leave again. He avoided Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley had given up trying to talk to him. He couldn't face any of them.  
Neville looked more and more withdrawn. His eyes were tinged with red from his lack of sleep. He was malnourished and weak. He could find so little rest. When he did rest, he would see Hannah Abbott twitching on the floor or he would see his parents' vacant looks back at him. Other dreams had him at Regina's side casting the Cruciatus Curse. He could almost taste the curse, as he did when Regina had sidled up to him after casting it on Hannah. He had felt the power. He had enjoyed her touch. She had said, "Try it," and he had wanted to.  
He tried to muster the strength to do what Dumbledore had asked him to do, but he could do nothing. He read through his Dark Art books trying to understand the theory, and fearfully realizing that he did. He was afraid. No longer was he afraid of the Dark Arts being cast on him. He was afraid that he would cast them himself. They were easy – too easy. And tomorrow he would be in the class with Professor Snape and the Devil in the Flesh, herself, Regina Fawley.  
Most of what kept Neville awake was thoughts of Regina Fawley with her taunting smile, with her hand on his wand arm with her lips in his ears. Neville spent another night tossing and turning without sleep.

Barely a ghost, Neville made his way to his first Dark Arts class for the new year. The chapters in his book had continued through the hexes and he was anticipating that they would learn about the Unforgivables soon.  
"I was beginning to think you were going to spare us, Longbottom –" said the familiarly snide voice of his most feared Professor, "and not show up at all. Not that it would be a loss."  
The rest of the class who had at first been quiet when Professor Snape's taunts had begun earlier in the term now openly laughed. Neville did not look to see Regina's reaction afraid to see her at the moment.  
"Today," Professor Snape began, "you will begin to learn to cast the Unforgivables."  
"No –" Neville squeaked loudly enough for everyone to hear him.  
"Ah, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape drawled as he twirled his robes and approached Neville. "You appear to know better than I how to teach the Dark Arts?"  
It was a rhetorical question. "No, Sir –" he sqwaked.  
"Then pray tell me," Professor Snape continued with his face in Neville's face, "What is the problem?"  
Neville's legs felt like water and he thought he was about to faint in absolute fear. At this point, Regina Fawley stepped forward. "Professor, if I may, could I work with Neville in the other classroom?"  
Professor Snape smirked. "We don't want to watch Longbottom wet himself, but if you are willing than by all means –" he invited with a flourish of his hand.  
Regina walked to the front of the room and Neville looked after her and quickly ran from the room thankful for any respite from Professor Snape. When they were in the other room, Regina swished her wand and locked the door outside and cast the usual spells that a Professor cast so no students would wander into the room.  
"Regina –" Neville began, but he stopped as he looked at her.  
She was wearing red robes, not the normal Slytherin green, but not Gryffindor red. She was wearing the bright red color that he would have imagined that the Devil would wear. Her hair was tied in the back with a bun and strands of hair floated past her cheek. But it was the eyes. He saw the same sleeplessness he saw when he looked in the mirror. Even more, he saw reds on the outside.  
Regina looked on Neville with no pity. Her lips were closed as she now looked him over.  
"The Dark Arts require your emotions, Neville," She said. "They are powered by your passions, your desires, your love, and your lust. So far, I have shown you." She looked at him with a hard look. "Do you know what makes the three Unforgivable Curses, Unforgivable?" She waited while he remained silent. "The Unforgiveables require only one emotion – without it, they will not work."  
"Hate –" Neville whispered.  
Regina conjured a cage and inside the cage she put a mouse. Then, she turned to Neville. She approached him very slowly and confidently. "But I don't hate anyone, Regina," he said.  
Regina shook her head. "You can't lie to me, Neville." She pointed her wand at him and whispered, "Legilemens –"  
Neville was not ready for the assault on his mind. And she was in and past any hasty defenses he could send up against her. She traveled deep into his mind until she found a place he hardly ever went and she broke down any barrier there and she brought it out, a memory. His grandmother had seated him down.  
"Neville, I have something to tell you."  
Neville again felt that weak helplessness as his grandmother explained how his dear mum and dad had been struck with the Cruciatus Curse, later he would come to know the names of who had done it: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange. They had tortured his father and mother for news about where the Dark Lord's body was. They had done so for so long that they had become insane. The image of his mum and dad appeared before him.  
"No –" he cried.  
Regina found pictures of the three as they were incarcerated, then from his memories of pictures of them in the Daily Prophet, socializing as free people. She pulled them to the front of his memory along with the other images already there. Then, she projected the image of Bellatrix Lestrange on the mouse in the cage in front of him. Neville trembled, but raised his wand. Suddenly, Neville felt Regina behind him.  
"Say it, Neville," she whispered so quietly that he almost swore it was his imagination. "Give that bitch what she deserves."  
"Crucio –" he shouts as a damn breaks inside of him. Dark powerful magic explodes from his wand as it strikes the mouse made to look like Bellatrix Lestrange. Still, he holds the curse upon the remains of the mouse as a whimper of a scream comes out of its mouth. Neville cannot stop himself as the mouse holds the curse for three minutes until finally in shock Neville drops the curse and drops his arm.  
Regina wraps her arms around him and feels his arms and body after several minutes of the curse. She holds him for several minutes until she looks up into his eyes and forces him to look back at her. "How did that make you feel, Neville?" She asked.  
Neville tried to think to step away, but Regina held him and he could feel it on her. He could feel his Dark Magic and her Dark magic in an intimate dance together. She held him close to herself. In the close proximity he could feel the Dark Magic she had been using. She stepped away walking idly to the mouse in the cage. Neville followed her unable to sate his own curiosity. He gazed into the cage to see the mouse twitching.  
Regina did not turn to him but spoke. "When one person casts that particular Unforgivable, it tells the brain there is unbearable pain all throughout the body, and the mind can endure so much." She said. Then, she pointed her wand at the mouse.  
"Crucio!" she screamed.  
Even darker magic crackled out of Regina's wand at the mouse that was still twitching on the floor. Neville was enthralled by the look of ecstasy and power that was on Regina's face. He watched her and the mouse as she held that curse for nearly as long as he did, then she cut it off. When she was done the mouse was still breathing, but it's eyes were vacant and it did nothing.  
"When a second and add a third person casts that Unforgivable, the brain feels different sensations because each person's hate attacks the victim differently. Some have been known to lose their minds."  
She turned to look at Neville who could not turn away from her. He wanted to, but he could still feel his own Dark spell and now her similar but different spell sparking off her their skin. She reached over and held his hand. Then, her mouth reached over and nibbled at his neck. Her lips and touch brought a breathless moan. The passions and the power of the spells helping him to feel it. Then, she stopped.  
She stood behind him and whispered in his ear.  
"Power –" she whispered. "The power of your passions. You don't have to be smart like Granger or Turpin or me, you need passion –" His skin felt alive as she whispered.  
"Yes –" he said in barely a whisper.  
"Let me give you power, Neville –" she whispered once more. "I will go to the next Hogsmeade with you," she promised, "But I can only go with someone who is dark." She touched his arm and felt him groan. "Imperio Hannah Abbott," she told him. "Have her break a rule by attacking a student in the Great Hall. If you do that, I will go with you to Hogsmeade."  
"I can't do that, Regina –" he said.  
Her face contorted in anger, and she instantly let go of him and started to walk away.  
"You can't," she snarled. "Or you won't?"  
He looked at her, wanted her desperately. Then, she twirled farther from him, her hair flipping past his face. Her wand arm was up and the wards keeping the room closed were released. Then, she walked to the door.  
"Your idealistic world," she snarled, "is gone. Only those with power and not afraid to use it will live in this world. I will not live in hiding following a weak man who will not take what belongs to him. I serve the Dark and my husband will serve the Dark!"  
With those parting words she stalked out of the room.

It was just two days until Hogsmeade. Neville Longbottom continued to struggle with sleep. He had refused to repeat the Unforgivable for Professor Snape. He tried hard to concentrate, but he was slipping in his classes. All he could think about was her – Regina Fawley. She was the Devil, no she was a Goddess. She was power.  
He had seen her stalk right past him – without a glance as he stalked the dormitories on their way to the Great Hall. Just then, Hannah came up to him.  
"What's wrong, Nevile?" she asked sweetly.  
Neville looked left and right and then grabbed her hand. He pulled her to a private corridor.  
"What is it, Neville?" she asked again, concern in her face.  
Neville pulled up his wand as if to start a privacy ward. "I'm sorry, Hannah, but I got to –" he said. He pointed the wand at her and said, "Imperio –"  
He watched her with guilt as her eyes glazed over and he could feel the spell take hold of her.  
"Hannah," he told her. "I want you to go into the Great Hall and I want you to put the Bat Bogey Hex on Ginny Weasley."  
Hannah did not say a word as she walked past Neville. He slunk behind her, partly afraid he would be caught, mostly ashamed, but so curious. He snuck behind her as she made her way into the Great Hall straight for Ginny. He kept back and eye contact when suddenly, she pointed her wand at Ginny and struck.  
There was a scream in the Hall.  
"ABBOTT!" A red hair said, "What have you done?"  
Neville cut off the power of the spell with a sick pit in his stomach. At this point, Hannah Abbott looked around the Great Hall. She looked at Ginny Weasley in horror.  
"I didn't –"  
She looked and narrowed her eyes at Neville. "NEVILLE –" but she was silenced when Professor Carrow stupefied her. Neville watched her fall to the ground. Neville turned to flee the room but as he did ran into Regina Fawley. Her eyes were blazing right at him and a cruel smile was on her face. He was about to turn from her to flee when Neville saw Professor Snape approach with his own lips curled in humor.  
"An O, on your first use of an Unforgivable, Mr. Longbottom," He said. "We might make a Death Eater out of you, yet."  
Neville ran from the room.  
That evening a House Elf came with a note.  
"Dear Neville, meet me at 10 in the Dark Arts Classroom. Regina."  
Neville put his Prefect badge on and left the Common Room at 9:45. Ginny wasn't in the Common Room, because she was still in the Hospital wing. He made his way down to the room and waited. He waited until it was just about 10pm when the door smashed open and someone forbidding in black robes and a White mask came toward him.  
Neville lifted his wand to speak, but his wand was summoned to the Masked persons's right hand without words. Then, a well-manicured hand took off the mask and pulled down the hood.  
"REGINA!" he shouted.  
She smirked at him from across the room, waiting with both of the wands in her hands trained on him.  
"You're one of them, aren't you?" He asked.  
She continued to smirk. Then, she slowly stepped closer to him.  
"I have hopes, Neville –" she said, "Of bringing you into our number. Think of the rewards that will be given to me. The Ancient Line of Longbottom becoming Dark Wizards serving the Dark Lord." She continued to walk closer.  
Neville backed up.  
"No, Regina."  
She dropped her robe to reveal a red bustier and panties with stockings. She let the wands fall to the ground as she stalked him in her high heeled boots. She stopped just outside his reach and studied him – as a spider studies a fly.  
"You can't deny the power of the magic – what it can do and has done for you."  
He shook his head.  
"What are you going to do when you leave school, Longbottom?" She asked. "Seek out your former Headmaster and ask for a mission like Granger or Weasley?"  
That thought had crossed his mind before school and once upon a time. Then, her long fingernail touched his cheek.  
"Or would you do my bidding?" She said with her most wicked grin. "You've done it once, already."  
She walked around him. "Would you do anything for me?" She asked.  
Neville gulped really hard. He knew now that he was lost.  
"Yes –"  
"Close your eyes," she said.  
Her fingernails covered his eyes as she began to chant in Latin. He sat there a mixture of fright and rapture. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and a sudden warmth dripped down. He heard that warmth drip into a bowl. Then, he felt her warm tongue lick his blood clean.  
"Kneel," she commanded him.  
He obeyed her will his knees falling to the floor. Then, he felt nothing but his cold knees as she stripped him and then worked as a dark blur around him. When she was finished, she commanded,  
"Open your eyes."  
He looked around him in a ritual circle. He saw rune marks over his body.  
"Normally," she said, "I would do this on a birthday or a date that has strong meaning for you, but for what I intend, that won't be necessary."  
Neville felt the Dark Magic of the room around him as it sucked it all into that circle and all around him. He felt as if he should be frightened, but he wasn't.  
"Your blood –" she said, "will help your personality overcome its difficulties. No more uncertainty, fear, and doubt. You will be confident and powerful –" she said as she popped the last word out of her lip.  
She stared at him. "You want that, don't you?"  
He looked up at her, lost to her.  
"Yes –" he whispered.  
She grinned triumphantly, then she slammed her ritual dagger into the circle to activate the spell. Neville felt a light around him and then the spell stuck to his body.  
"Stand up," she commanded.  
Regina pulled him out of the circle and slowly traced her fingers down his naked chest. He felt the tingle of such magic running down his skin. But he didn't feel the uncertainty. All he felt was electric power. Then, he felt her fingers move down his stomach and hips.  
"I think even this is bigger than it always was," she crooned.  
He moaned when she first breathed, then kissed, and then licked the tip of his sex. Her fingers on the edge of his thighs and hips. Her nails scraping them as she continued to tease him.  
"Oh, Regina –" he whimpered.  
Then, she popped it into her mouth and began to suck on it like a salty lollipop. Neville reached down and pulled his fingers into her hair. She popped her mouth up and down along his sex and he continued to moan. His hips started to buck against her mouth. As he pushed harder her teeth came along and started to graze the edge of his thick tool. A long drawn out moan escaped his lips as he began to dribble then pump into her. It didn't stop as all the lust and desire he felt for her poured from his sex into her mouth.  
When he was finished, she cleaned herself up. She stood up and walked, still in her heels and lingerie and pulled out an armlet.  
"Give me your arm," she commanded.  
"Do you promise to serve the Dark Lord and me his lieutenant?"  
"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. Then, she placed the armlet on his arm. She touched it with her wand and whispered, "Morsmordre –"  
Neville felt the dark tingle of Dark Magic as he did every other time he touched her, but now he felt it seep into his skin and become a part of him. Then, he felt another's presence for just a moment – dark and powerful magic and then it was gone. Then he was looking up into the eyes of his Goddess.  
"You are mine, now, Neville Longbottom –" she whispered. She patted his cheek where she had collected his blood. "You will tell me everything –"  
"Yes, Mistress," he began.  
And he started from the beginning of the year to what the former Headmaster had told him up to then. Then, Regina dressed him in a black robe and gave him a white mask.  
"You are my eyes and ears in Gryffindor." She said. "Soon, you will be asked to prove your loyalty."  
"Yes, Mistress," he spoke clearly.  
"Time for bed," she said and sent her Dark Lord's newest Junior Death Eater out into the late corridors with pride on her face.  
Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy appeared after being disillusioned. "You have done well, Miss Fawley. Mission accomplished!"


	19. Chapter 19

Regina did go to Hogsmeade with him once, but that was the only date she permitted Neville. She commanded him to make up with Hannah Abbott. She wasn't sure if he could do it, but vague lies about threats from Junior Death Eaters, and some careful Mind Magic in Hannah's mind finally got through to her. By the end of the year they were dating again.  
Besides, Hannah Abbott had nowhere else to go. By Valentine's Day Hannah Abbott was engaged to the Longbottom Heir who now as a Dark Death Eater had his House and his position restored.  
The rest of the year went by. A few accidents like what happened to Miss Weasley happened to the students, but no one actually died. By the end of the year, Slytherin had won the cup for the 3rd year running and everyone was on the train heading home.  
Everyone had really changed in the last year. Currently, Gale was with Theodore Nott. Regina was certain that he was sleeping with her. That was the darker part now to Gale's personality. They would have been engaged, but she was too young. Azure and Jillian and Regina still gossiped and trusted each other, but each was fighting a battle with their own inner darkness. No one would share. Regina guessed that Azure was getting deep instruction in the Dark Arts from her family. Jillian was dreading the return to the MacDougal home, because of the Dark Magic on her body. Regina was looking forward to three months at Bellatrix Lestrange Camp. No one seemed excited for summer, and no one wanted to talk about that.  
As they started to see the outskirts of London, Regina told her friends. "If you need to talk to me for any reason, touch your wand to the bracelet and speak my name. I will be able to speak with you in response." She didn't dare tell them that the Dark Lord if he would choose could also hear that conversation. But she was worried about Jillian. They left the train, hugged and said their goodbyes. Regina left for Fawley Manor for Lestrange Camp.  
That summer had one respite. She was invited to Longbottom Manor for Neville's wedding. She did not stand up, due to Hannah's fear of Regina. Even unknown to Neville was the appearance of Regina's strange dark and handsome date. He wore a glamor, but it was none other than Rabastan Lestrange.

A man in a purple hood sat at a table in Dublin with a woman in a green skirt and hat. They had been discussing the current state of the Wizarding World for some time.  
"But I am curious," The woman in the witch's hat clipped in good Scottish, "Did you learn much about what happened at Hogwarts?"  
The older wizard is purple robes pinched his nose and let out a loud sigh.  
"I feared the worst, the killing of students, but that didn't happen." He said with trembling. "It was worse."  
"How so –" the woman said with her own shaking voice.  
"From what I understand," he said, "No one came back from Hogwarts unchanged. No one!"  
"But surely, some of the older Gryffindor students –" the woman replied.  
The man shook his head.  
"I checked on Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott," he started. "They happen to be married by the way."  
"That sounds like good news –" the woman replied.  
"There was a darkness between them." The wizard in purple robes replied. "I didn't dare approach Longbottom, he stunk with Dark Magic. It is all over him. He is changed –"  
"But –" the woman replied.  
"I did speak to Mrs. Longbottom," he continued. "She implored me to speak to Neville, but I was afraid. She is broken."  
"What do you mean, Albus?" The other clipped.  
"I felt her body dealing with the remnants of the Cruciatus on her –" he started, "And the Imperius."  
"How dare they!" The woman rolled in pure Scottish fury.  
"I snuck into her mind with Legilemency, but found that her memory has been modified –" he sighed, "with Dark Magic several layers of it. I didn't dare dig deeper without doing any further damage."  
"The poor girl –" The woman said sadly. "Any other news?"  
"I did see Miss Weasley. She didn't cry when her mother told her that her father was dead. She had struggled with her own pain as well." He pinched his nose. "I think she was raped, and when she complained, nothing was done. She wouldn't say, and I slightly peeked into her mind, but all I saw were people in White masks and Dark Robes."  
"Does her mother know?" Minerva asked.  
"She suspects, but it is not my right to share Weasley's secret." Albus replied. "Luna Lovegood had been beaten and stolen from several times. The Head Girl, Lisa Turpin had led some cruel bullying on her."  
Albus was quiet for a minute before he continued. "I believe that Susan Bones did not enroll at Hogwarts this last year. She was either missing or was in hiding. Granger and Ronald Weasley remain in hiding. The Patils came back, but I smelled Dark Magic on them too – and they went back to India now. Hogwarts is being taken from within."  
"I still hope to have a long discussion with Regina Fawley," Albus said, "But her guardianship has changed and it is highly classified. I don't know where to find her. I had hoped she could be saved and would help us."  
"There is no hope then," Minerva replied.

Regina returned to school for her fourth year, and that year went just as the third year had gone. She continued to take the same courses, continued to get O's on everything. She didn't corrupt any new Gryffindors but the Junior Death Eaters worked more openly among them thanks to Natalie McDonald and one of her roommates who joined that fold.  
During Fourth Year, Regina dated Graham Pritchard for a time, but it never was serious. Regina was quite firm in telling him that her family had bigger plans for her courtship.  
She spent the summer between Fourth and Fifth year almost exclusively in the company of the Lestranges. She had a room at their home and no illusion was given to anyone that Regina was seen in their company. Her tutoring in the Dark Arts with Bellatrix grew exponentially in the summer. Nearing the end of summer, she was called to the Headmaster's office for a meeting.  
"Miss Fawley," Professor Snape said as she entered.  
"Professor – " she replied.  
"First of all," he offered as he handed her the OWL scores and her Hogwarts letter, "Congratulations on being the Slytherin Prefect for 5th year."  
Regina had her first real smile in a while. One of the reasons Regina had sought this road was because the Prefect Badge had been denied Harry Potter for Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
"I also believe," he said, "That it would be unnecessary to enroll you in any of the Dark Arts classes I am offering. I could personally tutor you, but I believe you learn more during your summers than you would further with me."  
"I will be giving you the Beginners Course on Dark Arts to teach this year." He stated. "And if that goes well," he continued, "I plan to give you the Intermediary Course during sixth and seventh year. Now you may pick any of your advanced students to help you."  
"I would like Romilda Vane and Jillian MacDougal," she replied firmly.  
Professor Snape nodded. "They both do well. I will ask for Miss Zabini to assist me in my Intermediary Course."  
Professor Snape looked at her for a long long time. "I feel the need to warn you."  
At this Regina arched her perfect eyebrows. "The former Headmaster has been looking for you. He hopes to get his hands on you."  
Regina shook her head. "It can't happen before Graduation, but maybe we should arrange for him to gain some access afterwards?"  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes. "Do not underestimate him, even in his old age."  
"I do not," She replied, "But our Lord has been telling me that I must confront him before he will give me the Mark. Apparently, he has heard of his interest in me. I have been getting hands off dueling training from Mrs. Lestrange as well."  
"Well, if any student is prepared for such a battle, it will be you, but be careful."  
"Speaking of our circle of Death Eaters," he continued, "What are your plans for the Juniors this year?"  
"My boyfriend," she smirked, "Continues to think he runs them."  
Professor Snape smirked.  
"However," she replied, "Jillian, Azure, and I have been making all the decisions."  
"Is Miss MacDougal firmly in your grasp now?"  
Regina sighed. "I need to cement the relationship this school year."  
"She spends lots of time in a Light House during the Holidays," he said.  
"Maybe that should be changed as well." She replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina walked with Rabastan Lestrange through the Floo room to Platform 9 ¾. To the world around her, she presented the perfect image of the Slytherin Ice Queen going into her 5th year. Inside she was having a few memories. She remembered the wonder she felt the first time she had seen the beautiful scarlet engine as one Harry Potter. She remembered the nerves and then excitement as she made friends with a red-headed Ron Weasley and others.  
She shook herself out of it – she had not been paying attention to Rabastan.  
"Were you listening to me, Princess?" He asked her.  
Of course, Rabastan and his brother had taken to calling her the nickname that Bellatrix had taken to calling her.  
"Of course, daddy –" she said with mocking seriousness, "I promise to be a good girl at school this year."  
Rabastan chuckled darkly. "That is exactly the opposite of what we expect of you, Princess."  
Regina's immaculate eye twitched slightly. "I know that I need to be careful of the Zabini girl."  
"Yes," he said with intensity. "When she was over at the Manor, she was challenging."  
Regina nodded along with him. She didn't need another challenge after the summer. She was already worried about what exactly was wrong with Jillian. Jillian hadn't responded to any of her letters. She was tempted to call her through the bracelet, but wasn't sure if that would be appreciated.  
"Well, it is time to load the train," she said. She nodded smartly at Rabastan and then walked confidently toward the Hogwarts Express.  
She didn't have to wait long to find a spot, because she ran into her boyfriend – her on again and off again boyfriend, Graham Pritchard. She sat with him, Malcolm Baddock, and Emma Dobbs. She silently thought to the changes in her seating arrangements. Gale Weatherby was gone. She was convinced that it had something to do with that creep, Theodore Nott. He was a Death Eater who wanted to be something, and Gale was a minor pureblood who wanted to become a major player.  
Azure Zabini was her greatest rival among the students of the Dark Arts. She clearly was getting outside tutoring just like her. She guessed it was her brother and her mother.  
She was about to wonder about her best friend, Jillian MacDougal when the compartment door opened and a disheveled Jillian walked in. Regina jumped up forgetting her decorum and rushed to her red-headed best friend. Jillian looked worse for the wear. But she still wrapped her arms around her.  
"What happened to you?" Regina asked her.  
"Azure –" she said.  
Regina's eyes narrowed and her grip went to her wand. Malcom shook his head. "That isn't necessary, Regina."  
"You'll have to explain," Regina was about to say, when her boyfriend Graham stood up.  
"No, Regina," he said. "We need to go to the Prefect meeting. He looked to Malcom. Then back to Regina. "Jillian will be safe here."  
Regina pinned her Prefect badge on her robe and then slipped her arm into Graham's. "Let's go."  
Regina walked with him out of Compartment 4 and down all the way to Compartment 1. She followed him in. She seated next to him as everyone started to settle in. They were just about to start when Joshua Goldstein, the other 5th year Slytherin Prefect slipped in. Regina's eyes narrowed at him. She knew he had just finished spending time in the presence of Azure Zabini. Joshua looked at her with a look of absolute guilt and then sat down across from her.  
The Head Boy, Derek Brown a Ravenclaw called the meeting to order. One of Regina's own Junior Death Eater's the Head Girl, Romilda Vane stood idly by.  
"Alright, everyone," Derek started. "Let's begin."  
He started to talk about the division of duties for patrol during the ride and then for patrol during the week. He also assigned who would be taking the 1st years to their rooms. Regina multi-tasked. She still wondered how someone who wasn't one of their own could be made into Head Boy. When all their duties were assigned, Regina stood up and walked over to Joshua.  
"I'm in Compartment 4, find me when you're ready," she told him with her dismissiveness.  
"Wait," he said. "Regina –"  
She turned and gave him her winning smile. "I wanted to say –" he started.  
"You wanted to tell me how you are dating Azure, right now?" She asked for him.  
He bit his lip and put his head down, nodding his head uncertainly.  
"You can date whoever you want," she told him. "I didn't know that dating my friend would make us no longer friends."  
He didn't say anything. Regina patted his cheek gently. "You don't have to be my friend, Goldstein," she said with heat, "You just need to remember who owns you."  
Then, with a flip of her hair she turned away from him. She strolled down the hallways of the compartment. She was just about to Compartment four when Azure came out from Compartment Five.  
"Oh, Regina," she said, all smiles.  
Regina smiled back. "Azure," she began, "my dear friend," as she took a surprised Azure Zabini into a very awkward hug. "I trust you had a good summer."  
Azure smiled brilliantly. "I did."  
Regina smirked at Joshua who came up behind her, tagging to get to Azure. "I see," she said, "That you took Joshua to Italy with you. Did you get plenty of sun?"  
Azure kept her fake grin. "I did." Her eyes narrowed on Regina's Prefect badge. "I see they chose you for the 5th Year lady Prefect from Slytherin."  
Regina gave her that charming winning smile. "I am just lucky that way." Then, she turned to go to her compartment. "I hope you have a pleasant ride to Hogwarts." And then she turned her back and whipped her hair past Azure and moved very quickly back into Compartment Four. Azure did not have the time to get the last word, but put two manicured fingers into Joshua's robes and pulled him with a yank into her compartment.  
Regina practically fell into Jillian's lap and put her arms around her. "What's going on?" She asked her.  
Jillian looked down to the floor. She definitely was not her put together, beautiful self. "I don't know if I can talk about it."  
Regina hugged her tightly. "Later –" she said with urgency. "You simply must talk to me." She laid her head on Jillian's shoulder who still sat there stiffly looking out into the English countryside. A few minutes later and the Trolley came by. Regina bought Jillian her favorite Chocolate frogs. Jillian warmed up a little bit.  
Regina did a little reading on the way up and visited with Graham and his friends. Then, she took a little snooze. A tempus alarm woke her up fifteen minutes before Joshua tentatively knocked on her compartment door. Regina stood up smartly and said, "Let's go!"  
They didn't talk as they moved up and down the compartments. Regina did take Joshua's suggestion that they not open Azure's compartment. Regina smirked. They boy still had feelings for her and Azure had planned to do something if she came in. Regina did the proper thing in taking points from a couple 3rd year Gryffindors who were making too much noise playing Exploding Snap, but otherwise there were no other incidents. With an hour to spare she returned to her compartment.

Regina, Azure, and Jillian walked in to the 5th year girl's dorms. When it was just the three of them, Azure, Regina, and Jillian all had their wands out. It appeared that Azure was about to make her move. Regina smirked at her former good friend.  
"Which bed do you want?" She asked her.  
"I want the one on the end," Azure said, pointing to the bed Regina would normally have gotten. Regina pointed her wand at it and in a flurry of movement switched that bed with the bed by the door.  
"You got it," she said, "As she strolled over and placed her belongings next to the bed in the middle. Jillian quietly moved to the bed next to that, the one on the end, an inquisitive look on her face. Regina smirked at the two of them. Azure said nothing but glared balefully at Regina as she set her bed up and prepared for bed.  
None of them talked while they changed into their nightgowns, each eyeing the other up as a potential threat. When they were ready, they all jumped quietly into bed. Regina cast several wards over her bed and laid quietly. She fingered her bracelet carefully and finally spoke with her mind through it.  
"Out with it, MacDougal," She said.  
There was a flash of irritation, but Regina had the mastery in this form of communication.  
"Summer Hols was horrible," she said grudgingly. "I couldn't get into the house, because its wards rejected me."  
"You are too dark," Regina replied through their link.  
"Yes –" Jillian replied.  
"Mum and dad," she continued "put me up in an apartment in a nearby village, but the war came to the village. They were able to get me into the house after nearly a month away from school, but still barely."  
"That isn't the worst is it?" Regina asked.  
"No –" she said. "They want me to ask you to take off the bracelet, to get out of Dark Arts and get resorted."  
"Let me guess," Regina added, "Gryffindor."  
Jillian sniffed, "yes."  
"Oh, Jillian," Regina got out of bed and climbed quietly into bed with Jillian. She held her closely. Her mind thinking how could she put a stop to this. This time Jillian opened up completely and let Regina pull her in.  
"When I got on the train, Azure –" she said, "got angry when I wouldn't sit with her and Joshua. I was in no position to battle her. She has gotten good."  
Regina rubbed her friend gently. Then, she thought of her track.  
"I understand," she said sadly, with sadness she meant, "if you want to do that. But would you do me a favor?"  
Jillian replied, "I would do almost anything for you."  
Regina tried really hard not to smirk at that admission. "Could you give it two months? Maybe we can work out a solution that keeps us all happy." Then she added, "Maybe I can help you find an alternative."  
Jillian sniffed quietly in bed. Apparently Azure heard it. "Stop crying over lost loves, MacDougal," she growled, "I'm trying to get some sleep here."  
Regina patted quietly. "It's okay," she said through the bracelet.  
Ideas were already forming into her head. She knew that she needed to do something like she had done for Neville or like Bellatrix had done with her. She patted her arm and then said. "I need to send an announcement out to the Junior Death Eaters, okay?"  
Jillian nodded softly.  
Regina let go of that connection, stopping her touch on the armband, but not letting go of Jillian. She thought of all the Junior Death Eaters and then touched it again, masking her voice.  
"Welcome back to school, Servants of the Dark." She rasped.  
She felt attention from everyone through the line, including the daring anger of Azure Zabini.  
"I will give you a few days to reacquaint yourself with school. But each one of you is to bring a piece of paper with a name, one name for someone you think might be worthy to join us. Enjoy your year."  
Regina let go of the connection. She heard a huff from over at Azure's bed. She even felt a trail of magic test the wards still active in her bed. She smirked even more. Azure didn't know where she was. She hugged Jillian to herself who hugged her back. Jillian slowly started to breath more quietly. Regina stayed with her most of the night.  
Around 4am, Regina slowly untangled herself from Jillian and tip toed back to her bed. She took a peek toward Azure's bed, but the drapes were closed around it. Regina checked that her wards and her bed remained undisturbed. Then, she climbed back in to finish her night in bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina and Jillian stood before the five third year students Regina and Professor Snape had discussed. Gryffindor Henry Jones, Peter Clearwater, a Ravenclaw, Thomas Little, a Hufflepuff, Gideon Flint, a Slytherin, and Alicia Warrington another Slytherin made up the class.  
Regina nodded to Jillian who after a few days was already acting like her normal self.  
"The Dark Arts," Jillian began, "Are like the Light arts in many ways, but the two have a parallel. For instance the Light Arts use your will. Can anyone tell me what the Dark Arts use?"  
Clearwater's hand shot up in the sky, but Jillian ignored him. Regina smirked. She felt that Jillian was an excellent teacher. Jillian called on the quiet Hufflepuff.  
"Little," she said.  
"Um-" he said.  
Regina narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Crucio-" she shouted, pointing her wand at the Hufflepuff.  
Suddenly Tom Little fell to the ground and started to twitch violently on the ground. Regina held him on the curse for thirty seconds and then released it.  
Jillian snorted. "Anyone not want to answer the question?"  
Everyone else's hand went into the air. Finally, Jillian called on Alicia Warrington.  
"The Dark Arts rely on our passions, while the Light Arts rely on our will."  
"Five points to Slytherin," Jillian replied.  
Jillian continued. "Several charms are either light or dark by their natures. If you use the charm and the right motion, you are able to do a spell, but if you charge it with your passions, they are different."  
She turned to Regina and pointed her wand.  
She turned the wand intricately and said, "Flippendo," and Regina was pushed back.  
Regina smiled and cleaned her clothes then stepped forward.  
"Now," she said, "I will use my passion."  
"Flippendo!" Regina flew backwards, and nailed into the wall. But Regina didn't bang her head, using a cushioning charm to protect herself.  
"Next, each of you will pair up and practice the charm and then the jinx." Jillian stated.  
Regina and Jillian walked among the students as they practiced. Little slowly started to sit up, but was not allowed to participate. When the class was nearly over, Jillian stated. "Each of you is to write an essay on the passions necessary to use the Knockback Jinx, the Oppugno Jinx, and the Revusion Jinx. Write the differences when using the motions rather than your emotions. It is due on Friday. Dismissed." Then Jillian opened the room.  
Regina said quietly and smoothly, "Little," she said, "you will stay."  
Little remained shivering behind while everyone else left the room. When it was just Regina, Jillian, and Tom Little, Regina spoke.  
"Everything discussed in this class is covered in the reading assigned beforehand." Regina stared at him. "You will read the required reading and you will be prepared to answer every question. If there is trouble, you will tell me ahead of time. Am I being clear?"  
Little nodded.  
"Get out of here!" Regina said.  
Thomas Little literally ran outside of the room.  
Regina took a deep breath and walked over to Jillian. "Take my hand, Jillian," she told her with a smile.  
Jillian took Regina's wand arm and touched it. She smiled as Regina's fingers grasped her fingers. She licked her lips.  
"Next time punishment gets dished out here or in a Death Eater meeting," she said, "I want you to do it."  
Jillian nodded.

Regina stood next to Astoria Greengrass as she wore her Junior Death Eater robes. In minutes everyone was walking inside of the Dark Arts room. There were fifteen total of them present for their first Junior Death Eater meeting.  
Astoria stepped forward using a garbled male rasp to her voice.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Servants of the Dark. Are there any of you who has an inclination that serving the Dark Lord is too difficult?"  
Regina moved from this point walking back and forth among them. She stood in front of Azure looking down at her.  
No one responded.  
"Then, we can continue," Astoria continued. "You will lay out your hand to offer my associate a single name."  
Regina stood before Azure glaring down at her, waiting for her hand to reach out. Finally, it did. Regina took the piece of paper with her black gloved hand. She walked around the room gaining each slip of paper. Then, she nodded at Astoria.  
"We are permitted only twenty. So, five from these names will be chosen. If the name you picked is chosen, you will be rewarded by our Lord."  
She looked around for a minute keeping everyone in their position on their knees.  
"One of you disappointed our Lord this summer," Astoria said. Regina walked over to Jillian, tapped her shoulder to stand.  
"Sutton –" Greengrass shouted.  
Suddenly, a whimper screeched, "No!"  
Regina nodded at Jillian who pulled out her wand.  
"Crucio," she shouted and suddenly Sutton started to shake and move on the floor. He twitched and moved.  
Regina spoke with her rasp. "Sutton felt that he didn't have to report to his mentor this summer."  
"No one disobeys us –" Greengrass growled. "We represent the Dark Lord. If you don't like it, take it up with him. Now go!"  
Slowly everyone left, with Regina and Astoria nodding to each other and walking down to the Slytherin Common Room.  
Regina smirked as she turned a corner and took a shortcut she knew of down to the basement. She didn't have to run, but she did, down the hallway of the hidden corridor, down a hidden staircase and she made it out of there before any of the Junior Death Eaters made it down. With her mask and robes put away, she climbed back through the Slytherin Common Room portal, and was changed and lying in bed when first Azure and then Jillian arrived.  
Azure glared at Regina's form laying on the bed, knowing that Regina was the last one to leave. Jillian as she came in smirked. The two ladies got ready in the dark, taking off their robes and getting into their nightgowns, then they climbed into bed.  
After fifteen minutes of darkness and after hearing the still breathing of her roomates, Regina disillusioned herself and quietly climbed out of bed, then she slinked into bed with Jillian. She held her close as Jillian opened her eyes and smiled at her. They both felt the crackle of the Dark Magic still lingering all over Jillian. They held each other late into the night again, until Regina early in the morning slinked out of bed and back into her bed.

September was a busy flurry of activity. Regina split her time between classes, studying for classes and working with Jillian to prepare the Dark Arts class. For the most part, Regina allowed Jillian to plan the lessons and execute the lessons. Regina during the classes themselves always was there as a silent deadly presence. Regina felt little need to interfere with Jillian's efforts to teach.  
Regina spent a large chunk of time planning her personal Dark Arts growth. While she had tested for the equivalent of a Ministry Newt that last summer already, Bellatrix had given her the strong warning that her studies in the Dark Arts should continue. Bellatrix studied deeply into torture and the Dark Arts – not just how to torture but what could Bellatrix gain through torture. Regina had several tomes on Soul Magic, but she had not considered that. Instead Regina had something else in mind – something that her former life would be abhorred over, the Hatching of a Basilisk.  
So, during the first Hogsmeade weekend, she bought a fresh egg at the local market. Graham thought it absurd that she was bringing an egg back, but thought nothing else of it. That night, Regina used the Marauder's Map and found her way outside and snuck to the Forbidden Forrest. She went in deep enough to find a pond and was able to capture a female toad. Then she brought the toad back to the castle.  
It was close to midnight as Regina stood quietly before the faucet of the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She thought back carefully. She remembered the sound and texture of the words, then hissed, "Open."  
She smirked. Even though she was no longer Harry Potter, she was able to still do Parseltongue. The door opened and the slimy slide appeared. Regina thought about using the slide, but then hissed, "Stairs," suddenly, the slide turned into stairs going down. She lit her wand with a Lumos and started walking down deep into the Chamber as the door closed behind her. She walked down the hallway until she stood before the gate to Slytherin's chamber.  
She hissed in parseltongue, "Open," and the doorway to the Chamber was open for the first time in years. Regina walked in marveling again at everything around her. Then, she made a nest, laid the chicken egg in the nest, cast a gentle twenty-four hour warming charm. Then, she laid the toad on the egg.  
The toad continually tried to get off the egg, so finally, Regina pointed her wand at the toad and glared and said, "Imperio."  
Once the toad was where she wanted it, she made further charms to prevent the toad from moving and a gentle field around the nest to keep the basilisk once hatched from escaping.  
Regina walked around the Chamber, taking it in for truly the first time ever. She spoke the words that she remembered Harry hearing Diary Tom Riddle speaking, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Regina saw the mouth of Salazar Slytherin open and she walked inside. At the bottom of the steps was another door. "Open," she hissed and she walked inside to a private study. There were books inside, books of Dark Magic. Regina carefully looked through each. For now, she focused on Basilisk breeding and control.  
After doing some reading and conjuring a Muggle notebook from her chest to begin copying Slytherin's book on breeding and controlling, basilisks, she put everything back carefully, closed the room, the statue then the Chamber and went to bed.  
As the weeks followed she made daily trips into the Chamber to feed the frog. She also took rats that she had caught and taken them to a cage she transfigured in the Chamber. She fed these scraps and food every day as the egg continued to warm and change.  
As October began she continued to go many sleepless hours between hatching the basilisk, preparing the Junior Death Eaters for the Samhein celebration and finishing up her plan to keep Jillian MacDougal in the fold. Everything would lead up to an exciting Samhein.


	22. Chapter 22

As Samhein began early October 31st, Regina dressed as usual in her Slytherin House robes. For once she was happy she had a day off from teaching Dark Arts. She still had a test in Arithmancy to attend to after lunch. After an early breakfast with Jillian, the two retired to study for the Arithmancy test for the next hour until they had Transfiguration. The friendly banter between the two as they studied ended when Regina cast a privacy charm around them and whispered.  
"I want to show you something after Arithmancy," she told her conspiratorially.  
Jillian grinned, "What?"  
"It is a secret room that I don't think anyone else knows about," Regina replied. "Azure doesn't know about it, and I want to finish talking about your future."  
Jillian's face darkened. She had enjoyed spending time with her best friend and had wanted to hold off any discussion on what she was supposed to do.  
Regina looked intently at her friend. "If you are going to escape my clutches so you can get back into that house, you need to do it sooner rather than later. But I'm hoping we can start working on some other arrangements."  
Jillian nodded.  
So, the day continued, first through Transfiguration, another easy day for two of the top students in 5th year. Azure glared at the two of them as each received higher marks than she did. Then, after a quick lunch, they returned to the library to finish studying for Arithmancy. And then, the dreaded test. It was the hardest theoretical test Regina had ever taken, and that included her Dark Arts Newts, but when she put the paper down, she was confident she had put together another O.  
With an hour and one half before supper and Regina and Jillian both done with the test, they were able to sneak away from Azure who glared at the two of them as Regina took Jillian out, down a secret passageway up to the seventh floor.  
Regina held Jillian's hand as they walked back and forth three times.  
"Three is the magical number." She said. "You need to think about what is needed."  
When they had walked past the third time a door appeared. Jillian squeezed Regina's hand in shock. Then, Regina led the way inside.  
Jillian looked around in wonder. "It's the library!" She shouted. "But bigger."  
Regina nodded. "It has every book the library has in it – nothing more, including the Restricted Section – and no notes needed."  
Jillian chuckled, "Not that you need a note."  
Regina smirked. "That is another source of Azure's frustration."  
Regina took Jilian's hand and walked her to a couch in the back. "I've adjusted this room to be a little more comfortable than the School library." And sure enough the two ladies had their heels off and their legs up. Regina pulled out a book.  
"This is what I wanted to show you," she said.  
Jillian took the book from Regina's hand and looked at the title. "Wizarding Child Law."  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"In here," Regina said, pointing to the page on emancipation, "If you choose to go this route, is the legal way to become emancipated from your parents."  
Jillian swallowed as she stared down at the book. Regina reached over and caressed her best friend's face gently.  
"Look at me," she whispered.  
Jillian peeked up. "Though my Mentor feels I am not finished with her training, she believes that I am far enough along that I could take someone on as their mentor. She has spoken to the Minister and his aide, Lord Malfoy. An arrangement could be made for you to stay with me."  
"That asks an awful lot of you –" Jillian said after a minute of thought.  
"You would hardly be trouble," Regina said with fire in her eyes. "In fact, I brought you here, because I don't want to be your mentor. I am showing you one of my secrets."  
She gazed at her, trying to show her intensity and certainty. "I will share my secrets with you, if you join me."  
Jillian stared at her, her lips trembling. While Jillian and Regina often huddled in corners together whispering and sharing secrets, Jillian had often found herself sharing more with Regina, always wanting the more confident blonde's attentions. Now, she felt that her friend was giving back.  
"But you won't be able to go into that house if you're with me," Regina said sadly. "I have spent too much time with Bellatrix Lestrange, and I have done things – am doing things. And I will have you do those things too."  
Jillian looked at Regina with a mix of fear and curiosity. Regina stared back at Jillian. Slowly the two moved closer and closer when suddenly their lips crashed together. Regina pulled herself closer to Jillian and laid her on top of her, red hair cascading all around her. Jillian pressed against Regina with hunger that had long been set aside.  
Jillian wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. Regina pulled her arms around her back and their legs wrapped and rubbed against each other. The force of their kisses brought blood to Jillian's mouth and Regina stopped the kiss, staring up into the eyes of her friend. She took her and with a sudden strength turned Jillian around and slammed on top of her, resting on the rug on the floor. Regina held her down as her tongue came out of her mouth and she licked the blood off of Jillian's lip.  
Jillian looked up lost in the eyes of Regina, her hands reaching to touch breasts that seemed more mature than a normal fifteen year old's. Regina knelt on the ground in front of Jillian straddling her hips and caressing her cheek, playing with the curls in her hair. Her other hand held down the arm with Jillian's bracelet and her fingers touched her there.  
Jillian stopped caressing Regina's breast long enough to reach inside her witch's robe and find her bare skin, moving up her stomach and into her bra. Regina smiled down at her.  
Jillian with barely a whisper said, "I'm yours, Regina. Show me everything. Give me anything you think I'm worthy to have."  
Regina took her hands and took off Jillian's robes laying her naked before her. Then she stood up and let her robes fall next to Jillian on the ground. Then with lust in her eyes Regina climbed back down on her friend. Their naked bodies entwined together and they rubbed and kissed against the flood of the Room of Requirement.  
For several minutes their mouths, hands and legs intertwined with each other until even Regina could not take it anymore. She jumped up and around on Jillian and laid down on top of Jillian's sex. Then her tongue assaulted Jillian's thighs which opened up wider with each lick. Jillian inexperienced but smart copied Regina's actions, licking her thighs. But she was driven to lust beyond even Regina. Her fingers reached for Regina's well-trimmed pussy nub and pinched and rubbed it. Regina's own legs opened up and her hips started to push down on Jillian's finger and mouth.  
Soon, the hot breath of Slytherin's Ice Queen was outside of Jillian's mound. And one little finger inserted itself, wiggling and jiggling slowly. Jillian cried out as she started to lick Regina's nub. But soon both were so lost to their lust that each one had their teeth, their fingers, their tongues and their lips rubbing and grinding each other's highly sensitive places. Regina had three fingers in Jillian who started to pant heavily. Then together they started to explode in excstasy. Over and over they whined and screamed as they licked each other senseless.  
Then Regina licked Jillian dry and climbed back on top of her red-haired beauty. She held her close and caressed her.  
"Tomorrow," Regina said. "I will begin to teach you all that I can with Dark Magic. I will also give you your birthday present early. Get plenty of sleep tonight," she whispered. "You won't sleep tomorrow."  
After a few more minutes of cuddling, they both got up and cleaned up and put their robes back on. Then, they were off to the Samhein Feast.  
The next evening, Jillian walked into the Room of Requirement – and it was completely different. This time it was a dark room with a plain wooden floor – a ritual circle was the only decoration. Around the room was devoid of anything but a dark grey cement like structure. When Jillian had entered, she saw a rack for her robe. She stripped off her robe and stood naked.  
"Into the ritual circle," a soft voice commanded from somewhere in the darkness.  
Jillian looked around, and when she was about to grab her robes and run, she saw the blonde beauty walking toward her, also naked, only holding her wand.  
Jillian obediently made her way to the center of the ritual circle. Regina walked around her.  
"The Dark Arts are more than just passion and emotion as you well know," Regina spoke, stroking the air with her lovely voice. "The Dark Arts when combined with intent and will become limitless. Anything you or I desire can be at our fingertips. But to access it, our bodies –" She stopped to stare at Jillian's very exposed body. "Our vessels must be opened up."  
Regina smiled sadly at Jillian. "What I am about to do to you is going to hurt. But it will open up your body, make it receptive, a vessel for Dark Magic."  
Jillian looked straight ahead, trying to control her fears. Regina stepped into the circle with her friend and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I know you are scared," she whispered into her ear. "I won't lose you."  
Jillian nodded letting herself fall into Regina's embrace.  
"Let me ask you, Jillian," she said. "What makes the Cruciatus such a horrible curse?"  
Jillian shivered. "It convinces your mind that every inch of your body is in pain."  
Regina whispered, "Yes." She stroked Jillian's red hair loosening it and letting if fall freely around Jillian. "The Dark Witch or Wizard," she continued, "Does not need to fear the Cruciatus."  
Regina stepped away from Jillian and lay on the flood, her body open. She looked at Jillian. "Use it on me."  
Jillian shook her head. "I can't, Regina." She said. "I could never hurt you."  
Regina smirked at her. "I know –" she said. "I am a Dark Witch," she went on, "and I'd like to think I'm a powerful Dark Witch. You won't hurt me. But I want you to see. This is your first lesson."  
Jillian took her wand and pointed it at Regina. Her hand was shaking. Regina's eyes stared back at Jillian willing her.  
"Crucio," Jillian shouted.  
It wasn't strong. Jillian lacked the hate, but there was enough to drop Regina to the floor. As Jillian held the curse on her friend, she noticed something curious. Regina started with a scream, but soon, she was touching herself and screaming not in pain or terror, but orgasmic pleasure. Jillian dropped the curse.  
Regina recovered quickly and stood up. "Do you begin to understand?"  
Jillian nodded, but then her face turned when she realized what Regina intended. Regina had stood and returned to Jillian's side. "When I strike you with the curse, I want you to let go. Don't fight the pain. Embrace the pain. Can you do it for me?"  
Jillian nodded, looking eye-to-eye with Regina. Regina directed Jillian to lay on the circle. She bound Jillian's arm, first the two on top and then the two on the bottom. She was spread eagle beneath Regina. Regina stepped away, just outside the circle.  
"Remember, Jillian, surrender."  
Then, she lifted her wand, and said that word: "CRUCIO!"  
Jillian was hit immediately with pain everywhere. She started to fight it, but heard Regina in her head. "Don't fight the pain. Embrace it." Jillian let go of her body and opened her mouth and screamed herself hoarse. It hurt, oh God, it hurt! But then, suddenly, her screams changed and she felt it. She felt the joy and pleasure of embracing it, and she screamed in pleasure. It felt so good.  
Regina released the spell. She dropped her wand and came down to touch her friend. Electric sparks jumped from Jillian's nose to Regina's and back as the two lovers came close. Jillian's hips reached up to touch Regina's naked hip.  
"Oh God," Jillian screamed. "I can feel it on me and I on you. It's so strong. So alive!"  
Regina pulled away from her friend. She conjured a blade and some lotion. She trimmed her friend's sex so carefully, chanting something in a language Jillian didn't understand. When she was finished and had cleaned her up, she stood over Jillian. She had summoned her wand and stood outside of Jillian's circle.  
"You are ready for the next step," She said. She slowly traced the wand up Jillian's right leg and around her left breast and up and down Jillian's left arm. She went up and down Jillian's right arm, then tickled her right breast and then traced Jillian's left thigh. Then, she put the wand inside Jillian's sensitive sex. Jillian already excited from the previous attentions of Regina started to moan.  
"Remember," Regina stated. "Surrender."  
Then, before Jillian understood what was happening, Regina said, "CRUCIO."  
Suddenly inside of Jillian's most sensitive place, a damn of Dark Magic exploded. It filled her sex and her body and stretched her and sagged her. Jillian let go with a terrible scream that quickly turned into a cry so loud of an orgasm that bounced over and around the walls of that room. Then, Regina released the spell, stepped away from her friend, and released her from her bonds.  
As Jillian slowly stopped shaking and started to recover, Regina conjured a couch for the two of them and then summoned a piece of parchment. When Jillian was steady enough on her feet, Regina patted the place on the cushion next to her. Jillian carefully walked to her, still feeling sensitive from the shock and feelings charging through her.  
Regina didn't let her sit next to her, but pulled Jillian on to her lap, then she wrapped her arms around her.  
Then, Jillian picked up the parchment that was sitting next to them. "What is this, Regina?" She asked.  
"It is a Blood Magic Ritual," Regina replied. "There are some things I want to share with you: beauty, charisma, and parseltongue."  
Jillian turned and stared at Regina. "You know Parseltongue?"  
Regina grinned at her friend. "Look at the piece of paper. Would you like this? Is something missing?"  
Jillian read the parchment carefully, studying the characteristics that the spell promised and the ingredients required. "It's missing one thing, Regina." She said. "How does it make me your sex slave?"  
Regina laughed as she touched Jillian firmly in the stomach with one hand and the breast with another. "You already are. I don't need any magic to work that."  
They sat there, holding each other, kissing, and they had sex one more time. Then, Regina picked her up and they got dressed.  
"It's almost curfew," Jillian said.  
Regina grinned, "I am not concerned. Remember? I am a Prefect. Besides, I have more to show you."  
She took her hand and they left the room of requirement and left the 7th floor and went down to the main floor. Regina led her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Not this room," Jillian said with disgust.  
Regina just smiled at her lover. She pulled her inside and stepped in front of the fawcet. Then, she hissed, "Open,"  
Jillian jumped. "Was that parseltongue?"  
Regina nodded. "Stairs," she hissed and watched steps appear next to the slide. Then, Regina and Jillian together lit their wands in a lumos.  
Regina led her down to the Chamber, a long corridor with a wet water hole nearby.  
"Until your birthday, you won't be able to come down here, but after your birthday, you will be able to help me."  
As Jillian looked around the room, her eye looked upon a nest with a dark black snake sitting in it, staring at her.  
"It was born last night," Regina said.  
"What kind of snake is this, Regina?" She asked.  
"Baby basilisk." Regina replied. She reached inside and grabbed the baby and watched it wrap around her arm. "Come here. Their eyes aren't functional until puberty, a process that lasts eight months."  
Jillian asked, "You bred it?"  
"I did," Regina replied. "The last basilisk was killed by a twelve-year-old raven haired boy whose name is now taboo."  
Very slowly, Jillian reached her arm in as did Regina and the baby ran up her arm. It was slippery and slimy, but already it was strong. Jillian held it with awe for a few minutes. Then, reluctantly put it down next to Regina.  
Regina walked over to the corner where a group of rats was present. She summoned three rats, leaving the rest in the cage and dropped them into the nest. The rats screamed as the snake found them and inhaled them in seconds. Jillian stared at her lover. They kissed one more time, then Regina showed her the rest of the Chamber.  
Together, she showed her Slytherin's secret chamber with all the books of learning inside. They read and made love one more time.  
At about two in the morning, the two girls made their way back into the Slytherin Common Room.


	23. Chapter 23

The day of Jillian's birthday approached, but still she didn't know what to expect. She had seen what Regina had planned, but she saw little more planning to complete the spell. They continued the nightly trips to Chamber of Secrets. Jillian marveled at what Regina had done. Each successive day the snake got larger.  
Two days before Jillian's birthday was Slughorn's Christmas Party. Jillian and Regina could not go together, but Regina went to the party with Graham Pritchard while Jillian who was now in the Slug Club took Malcom Baddock. They had been there barely an hour when the last person they had hoped to talk to approached the four of them.  
"Oh, Fawley and MacDougal," Azure Zabini drawled, "I'm surprised you two didn't just come together."  
Graham narrowed his eyes at Azure and then took in her date, Joshua Goldstein. Regina smiled pleasantly at her, but noticed Goldstein's vacant stare.  
"What has become of your date, Azure?" Regina said, making sure to remind her former friend of their once casual friendship. "He is here, but yet he is missing."  
Azure Zabini rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, we just spent some time in an open classroom."  
Jillian snorted and Regina could almost read her mind. Both of them were also masters of the Dark Arts. Goldstein's condition was not because of good sex. No, he was becoming hollow. Azure had had to do too much to win him.  
Regina whispered her barbed words: "A funny thing, sex –" she said. "I personally would prefer a willing partner –"  
Azure's lips turned up at her. "Josh is willing –"  
But Graham who was catching on looked disturbed at poor Goldstein. "I don't see willingness or anything in that boy."  
Azure stared at Regina as if that stare could send the green killing curse at her main rival. But seeing not an opening she literally pulled her boy and off they went.  
Graham and Malcom were so disturbed that they went to find one of the famous Quidditch players that Slughorn had invited to the party. They left the two girls to themselves. Jillian whispered into Regina's ear. "She's going to have to kill poor Josh during Holiday."  
Regina shook her head in agreement.  
The day of Jillian's birthday came and it was a Saturday afternoon. When the two were dressed, Regina took Jillian through one of the secret corridors from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. As they held hands on the way out, Jillian laughed, "You always have a new surprise, don't you?"  
Regina took her friend to a quiet café in London for lunch. She had another surprise for Jillian – she could apparate. They shopped in London's Muggle downtown district. Regina bought Jillian a beautiful black dress, with burgundy lines crisscrossing through it. Jillian again tried to object. "You aren't going to the Malfoy ball dressed like a country-bumpkin." Was Regina's response. Things were getting late and Regina took Jillian to a long line of Muggles. Men caught their eyes and looked at them hungrily, but for the most part Regina and Jillian were too focused on each other.  
Soon, Regina and Jillian were inside. They were dancing and jumping in the middle of the club. After a few songs, they were dancing with some boys. Regina toyed with her boy and Jillian mimicked her friend. Regina turned her ass into his hips. Jillian grinded against them. The two boys tried to give them drinks, but Regina had warned Jillian ahead of time. "No drinking – Muggles have their own form of magic."  
Soon, Regina and Jillian were staggering from the nightclub on the arms of the boys. The boys led them down the street and suddenly pushed them into the Alley. Suddenly everything changed. Regina and Jillian found themselves on the ground and the men were leering above them. "Little sluts like you need a good lesson," the one said to Jillian. Regina called her wand to herself and Jillian did too. In seconds, the boys were Stupified.  
"I think it is time to go back to school," Jillian said. But Regina shook her head.  
"It is time to do what we came for," Regina replied. They tied the two boys up, and then took them along by a portkey that Regina had made – another surprise for Jillian and returned into a corridor leading to Hogwarts.  
"Ready for another secret?" Regina said as they were making their way back through the underground Hogsmeade tunnel to Hogwarts.  
"I am never done being surprised by you," she said.  
Regina stopped in the middle of the Hall and made a series of waves with her wand, then a door appeared. This door was one of the pipes that lead down to the Chamber of Secrets. With their Muggles in tow, Regina led them down, without even once tripping the wards. Then, they were down in the Chamber.  
"They are too big for the Basilisks yet," Jillian said as they entered the Chamber. But Regina shook her head. She instead took the two wide-awake, but bound bodies to the shores of the water where two ritual circles were set up. There were pieces of paper next to the circle.  
Regina turned to her friend. "Let's give the boys a show." The two stripped of their clothes and stood naked with their struggling dates in the ritual circle. Then, Regina directed Jillian to the paper. "What does it say?"  
Jillian read:  
"Avada Kedavra the bastards in a contained ritual circle. While their life forces remain, take the ritual dagger, and make a cut along the side of my leg. At the sight of the opening, wave your wand and give of yourself to your girlfriend."  
Then, they went to work, soon the men they had brought lay slumped in the circle. Each girl in successive motion struck their legs. Jillian struck her left leg and Regina her right. Then, they took their wands and pointed them at each other. Regina went first, hitting Jillian with a blinding light. She felt excruciating pain, sizzling and bubbling up into her throat, her veins, every single strand of her hair and Regina screamed herself hoarse. Regina felt it, the sucking out of her that happened, a pop. Then, she opened her eyes.  
Regina looked to Jillian. Jillian did the same thing. She took herself and focused and struck Regina with that light. Jillian's mouth opened up and screamed as a white light went from her and went into Regina's leg. After a minute, Jillian let out a squawk.  
"What did we just do?" She said, "I feel you."  
Regina walked toward her. "I feel you." They held each other and kissed one more time. Regina took her lover to the snakes.  
Jillian looked down at the one she spent the most time with. "Hello," she hissed to it.  
She looked in awe from the snake who answered back, "Greetings, Speaker," to Regina who smirked at her.  
Regina stared longer at her friend. "What did we just do?"  
"We performed the Horcrux ritual," Regina replied.  
Jillian's confused face clearly showed that she did not understand.  
Regina continued, "You and I have split pieces of our soul and gave them to each other."  
"My soul –" Jillian said.  
Regina nodded. "I am confident that you will never be able to enter MacDougal Manor again because of this."  
Jillian looked at her, and Regina explained. "The after effects of the spell make it so that the things, I told you to think about were given to me. You have given me your fear of your parents' anger. Soon, you will notice that your fear of people is duller and your confidence will be more astute. I gave you my ability to speak to snakes."  
"This is an after affect?" Jillian answered.  
Regina held her lover in her arms. "Yes, because the real purpose of this ritual is immortality." Jillian gasped in awe. "Nothing can kill us ever again. To kill me, they have to kill you and vice versa. We are now immune even to the Killing Curse."  
Jillian was so shocked she didn't know what to say. Regina did.  
"Happy birthday, Jillian."

Regina and Jillian sat in a compartment with the sixth year Slytherins. Azure sat with their year guys just a compartment down. Regina and Jillian had grown closer since the Horcrux spell. Jillian had learned just what a Horcrux was. The close proximity of Regina's spirit did in fact force Regina to share every secret, even Harry Potter. Jillian learned that Regina was in fact Harry Potter with the use of a dark magic blood ritual.  
Malcom and Graham continued to court them, though Regina had made it clear to the two of them that the relationship was that of convenience. Regina was beholden to the Minister and he would have a say in her marriage. She had brought Jillian who had used the Fawley solicitor to gain her Emancipation from the MacDougal family. Even though Jillian was no longer a MacDougal in the eyes of the Ministry, she was a Fawley under the MacDougal line.  
The day after their return from Hogwarts had the ladies in Diagon Alley. Regina had taken Jillian to Gringotts where Jillian was given by blood ritual membership into the Fawley line along with her own vaults. With Harry Potter of age, herself Emancipated, and all Regina's living family dead, all of her funds: Black, Potter, and Fawley vaults were now together in the Fawley accounts.  
With their business done at Gringotts the two ladies sipped tea at a café next to the Apothecary on Diagon Alley. Regina was relaying to her what would happen for the Malfoy Boxing Day Celebration.  
"We will be spending the beginning of our Holidays at Fawley Manor – " Regina started, "At least that is the understanding that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange have."  
"Then?" Jillian asked.  
"Well, we will spend the majority of that time at Black Manor," Regina stated. "The Dark Magic in that place will make your skin sizzle," Regina said. "On Christmas Day, we will travel by Floo from Fawley Manor to Lestrange Manor. We will spend Christmas with Bellatrix."  
Jillian shivered. Regina smiled happily. "Bellatrix is a delight, and so are Rodolphus and Rabastan. They are very evil, but being evil is so much fun."  
Jillian asked, "And Boxing Day?"  
Regina rolled her eyes at Jillian's eagerness. "Early in the afternoon, we will travel to Malfoy Manor. You and I have a meeting with the Minister."  
Jillian's eyes bugged out again. "The M-" she stuttered, "Mi-minister."  
"The Dark Lord …" Regina said, "You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He personally assigned me to Bellatrix. At least twice a year, we review my progress in the Dark Arts and the progress of the Junior Death Eaters. I plan to present you to him."  
"I'm going to meet the Dark Lord?" Jillian asked.  
Regina smiled. "I will be updated on where my marital status is. If I get the chance on that day and if not, another day, I will be speaking to Lord Malfoy about where you will stand."  
After tea, the two ladies made their way first to Fawley Manor – by Floo, then Black Manor by Portkey.

Jillian thoroughly enjoyed her time at Black Manor alone with Regina. At first the shrunken House Elf heads, the portrait of Walburga Black, and the House Elf Kreacher disturbed her, but after a night sharing Regina's bed and the Dark Magic that permeated the building, she felt more at home there then she had felt at MacDougal Manor for a long time.  
Other than sex with her girlfriend, Jillian enjoyed the pleasures of Black Library. The books on the Dark Arts that were inside were as ancient and deadly as the books in Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets. The Black Library got better with the additions Regina added to it. She had copied some of Slytherin's books on Parselmagic and a few other items.  
The specialty of the Blacks appeared to be Blood magic. It was something Lillian spent time learning about. The uses of Virgin blood spilled and bathed in, especially blood taken from someone who died. There were all sorts of other dark rituals that one could absorb for eternal beauty.  
The two ladies spent some time that week between the end of term and Christmas doing Black Magic rituals on beauty. Regina remarked, "If I see it correctly, I think this is something more extensively seen in the Zabini branch of Dark Magic."  
Jillian exclaimed, "That makes perfect sense. I've seen Azure become more mature. But how come she cannot surpass you in beauty?"  
Regina flipped her hair around. "That is because I have you under a love spell you little nymph."  
Jillian laughed nervously.  
"I am joking, Lover," Regina replied. "Remember with Dark Magic, shared intent grants extra power to our bond. If you did not bring intent to join me, then you would be like Goldstein right now."  
"Poor Goldstein," Jillian sighed. "He was always such a sweetheart. If he didn't have such a thing for you, he probably would have known to avoid Zabini."  
Regina agreed. "He was infatuated with me, and I just couldn't share the feeling."  
"Sadly for Goldstein," Jillian said, "Azure has a bigger fascination for you than he does."

The Day to go to Lestrange Manor arrived. Regina and Jillian had their luggage packed for the rest of vacation. Jillian was extremely nervous. She squeezed Regina's hand as they apparated onto the doorstep of Lestrange Manor.  
A quick knock and Rabastan Lestrange opened the door.  
"Miss Fawley –" Rabastan said with a bow, "And Miss MacDougal-Fawley, you are expected. Please come in."  
Jillian followed the blonde hair inside, marveling that Regina for once did not expend large energy in a perfect image. Jillian had not been able to believe that this would not be necessary. Jillian had combed her hair down and had a hairband in, but otherwise had left her hair down.  
Bellatrix was seated on a throne like easy chair with her husband, Rodolphus standing behind her chair.  
"Welcome home, Regina," Rodolphus said as he came around the chair and gave her a warm hug. Regina hugged him in return and introduced Rodolphus and Rabastan to Jillian.  
"Ladies," Rabastan said, "Please leave your luggage, we will have the House Elves take it to your bedroom soon."  
Jillian nearly stuttered at the clear comment of bedroom. Regina once she was separated from Rodolphus practically pranced or danced to Bellatrix and lay on her lap. Bellatrix ran her fingers through Regina's wild blonde hair and toyed with her skin. Regina turned around and smiled at her lover.  
Bellatrix who seemed to read Jillian's mind cackled, "Your girlfriend thinks that this home is the center of propriety."  
Rabastan laughed. "If you only knew the kind of deviancy that happens in this house, girl."  
Jillian blushed fiercely. Regina smiled helplessly at her friend while Bellatrix played with her.  
Bellatrix cackled at Jillian's uncomfortable look. "I know you belong to Fawley, girl," she said, "But for now, Regina belongs to me. You can play with her, but until the Dark Lord releases her, she is mine."  
Regina rested her head on Bellatrix's shoulder and purred at the continued attention.  
"Regina can't hear you at the moment. She is lost in the Magic. You know how that feels with a mentor, don't you?"  
Jillian shook her head. She did understand.  
Rabastan laughed, "Don't be surprised if she climbs into your bed and claims the two of you tonight."  
Jillian blushed wildly.  
Rodolphus laughed. "Why don't you have a seat in a chair next to the ladies, Miss MacDougal?" "Those two need time to reacquaint themselves with each other – a re-charging if you will. In a little while, Christmas dinner will be ready, then we will open presents."  
Jillian drank some tea brought to her by a House Elf and answered questions about the goings on at Hogwarts from Rabastan and Rodolphus, who seemed very interested in what was going on there. But she kept getting distracted by the guttural moans that kept coming from Regina's lips. Bellatrix made no secret of claiming Regina with her fingers inside of Regina's robes.  
Rabastan was very curious about the interactions between Jillian, Regina, and Azure. "I warned Regina that Miss Zabini was plotting her downfall."  
"She is very dangerous," Jillian nodded.  
Rodolphus laughed. "I would put money on you in a fight over Zabini."  
Jillian looked up questioning him, but Rodolphus went on. "It is okay to hide your power, but don't ever underestimate yourself. You are learning from Regina who learned from the best. And Regina soon might surpass Bellatrix."  
Rabastan added, "But what Regina understands and Zabini does not is the power of allies. Regina has you and almost all of Slytherin. Zabini will stand alone when she confronts Regina."  
The conversation had a sudden end when Regina started screaming with a twisted grin on Bellatrix's face. When she was quiet again, she slowly focused back on her surroundings. Rodolphus said, "I think dinner is ready. I plan to drink plenty after that display and if you ladies leave me alone tonight, I will have to have a cold shower."  
Jillian swallowed while Regina smiled terribly. She jumped up from Bellatrix's lap and took Jillian's hand. "Their food here is very good – better than Hogwarts."  
Rodolphus laughed. "That is because of where Mistress Lestrange gets the food."  
"It's a secret," Regina mocked.  
Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix all joined Regina in a laugh. Jillian started to relax in their presence. Soon, the five of them sat down at a large stately dining room table for roasted duck, brown rice, and a steamed vegetable mix. When dinner was finished, the five settled in the living room. This time Bellatrix sat in between her husband and his brother. Regina joined Jillian at a separate couch.  
Presents were simple but appreciated between the three. And then a House Elf rolled a tray with a chocolate mousse for desert. Following desert was a chocolate like coffee or tea – Jillian was not quite certain, but in a few minutes she was feeling warm all over. Soon, she felt Regina nuzzling her neck and kissing her all over.  
She was way too warm for her clothes and let Regina lead her up to the beautiful guest bedroom they shared. Jillian and Regina were just naked when the door opened and Bellatrix walked in. Jillian stared at the mature woman in wonder. Her hair was wild and had spots of white. Her face looked mature and filled with care. But there was power and sex in the way she owned the room as she walked in, naked as the sky on a clear day.  
Bellatrix stalked right to Jillian and her face took Jillian's into her own, her hands moving into Jillian's hair. Regina stepped behind Jillian taking out all the hair bands and making sure that Bellatrix had access to Jillian. While Bellatrix kissed Jillian hard Regina started to kiss down Jillian's back and ass and legs. Then with tiny licks and kisses she started coming up her legs. Jillian gasped as Bellatrix's hand wiggled into her sex and Regina warm mouth moved up her thighs. Already Jillian was moving her hips in the rhythm that the experienced Bellatrix was creating.  
As Bellatrix moved a second finger into Jillian Regina started to nibble on her nub. Jillian, whose mouth was still enveloped moaned into Bellatrix's mouth. Her hot lips and tongue were crushing Jillian. Jillian felt herself seem to float between the two women as her legs spread and as she helplessly started to dribble into Regina's vigorous mouth.  
The dribble didn't stop as Bellatrix continued to grind away at her pussy with her fingers. Regina's hand was in the crack of her ass pushing a finger into her hole. With this new assault Jillian was gone. In ecstasy she started to cry out into Bellatrix. At this moment, the Dark Witch left her mouth and assaulted her breasts as her fingers continued to coat themselves in Jillian's juices. Again and again Jillian felt the rolls of orgasm come over her. It didn't stop as neither women relented on their assaults.  
When they were done with her, they laid her down and each kneeled over her on the bed. Regina leaned over and took the fingers of Bellatrix for cleaning. As Regina sucked, Bellatrix athletically took her strong hips and moved over Jillian's neck, placing her hot cunt in Jillian's nose. She pressed it against Jillian who began to stick her fingers inside and nibble and suck against the Dark wet hole.  
Meanwhile Regina laid in front of them and stuck her ass high in the air where Bellatrix took her hands and opened her wide. It was an amazing show of athleticism on Regina's part as her hips opened up and her ass started to grind against Bellatrix's mouth. Meanwhile Bellatrix continued to ride Jillian's face. The heat and sex that filled the room drove them all wild as first Regina and then finally Bellatrix exploded in orgasm. When they were finished they assaulted Jillian again and the three went from one to each other again and again through the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Jillian and Regina took a good look at each other in their black dresses as they prepared for the social event of the year. Again, Regina had to be early and since Jillian was practically an adopted daughter of the Fawleys and now by extension the Lestranges, she was dressed and going to the party early as well. At 4pm first Regina, then Jillian, then Rabastan, then Rodolphus, and finally Bellatrix made their way through the Floo.  
One of the Malfoy House Elves was waiting for the group when they arrived.  
"The Minister is in the smaller Ballroom and is expecting Miss Fawley and Miss MacDougal." The Elf said.  
Bellatrix said, "Let's go introduce ourselves to Cissy and see if we can help ourselves to some of the wine."  
Regina began to walk to the dining room with Jillian trying to emulate her moves right at her side. The door to that Dining Room was open and they walked past the long table to the balcony looking out into the night. Even Jillian could feel the pull of Dark Magic to direct them. When they made it Jillian followed Regina's example getting on her knees and bowing.  
"My Lord –" the girls said.  
The Dark Lord didn't turn as he continued to look out into the perfect Malfoy gardens. After several moments, he finally said,  
"Miss Fawley –" Then he looked to the other, "Miss MacDougal –" He thought something more than said, "I am pleased to see your continued progress in the Dark Arts – it radiates off of the two of you."  
"Miss Fawley," He continued, "How are my Junior Death Eaters?"  
Regina looked up and spoke clearly, "We are playing at dress up, spying, and a few Crucios and Imperios, but we have done nothing of importance."  
The Dark Lord hissed, "That is perfect. When they graduate, it will make it easier to sift out the unworthy, who think they are too important for our work."  
Then, he asked, "Are there any who might be worthy?"  
Regina said, "My Mentor and I intend to discover if Miss MacDougal can face Muggles and Mudbloods, but she has already used the Killing Curse on a Muggle."  
The Dark Lord gazed at Jillian with speculation in his mind, seeming to search for weakness or signs of lying. When he found none, he looked to Regina. "Are there any others?"  
Regina nodded. "Azure Zabini is quite advanced in the Dark Arts," she said. "I have not witnessed her use of the Killing Curse, but she is quite adept with the other two Unforgivables, and I can smell the Dark Arts all over her."  
"Yes," The Dark Lord hissed, "Miss Zabini. But Bellatrix tells me that she has a rather unhealthy fixation with your position among us?"  
Regina smirked, "I believe she thinks to challenge me before the end of the year and then kill me."  
The Dark Lord chuckled, "Well, then the one left alive shall lead the Junior Death Eaters."  
The Dark Lord remained quiet for a minute.  
"I am nearly ready to reveal who is worthy to seek your hand in marriage, Miss Fawley –" he said. "But I await to see if Zabini is able to follow through on her plans. I trust that you will not disappoint when the time comes?"  
Regina bowed her head. "Azure Zabini is a dead woman walking, my Lord."  
"She shall serve as a good test for you, I think," He hissed. "But Bellatrix assures me that none could stand against you. She even hints that she would have a difficult time with you now."  
Regina's face turned red. "Those are high words of praise, my Lord."  
"Quite," he said. "I will grant you leave, but Miss Fawley, I require a dance from you tonight."  
Regina bowed. "It is my pleasure to serve you, my Lord."  
Regina took his hand and he laid his scaly lips upon them with a sinister smile and kissed them. He nodded at Jillian MacDougal, who rose at her friend's side. Regina gently took her hand and walked outside the dining room.  
Lucius Malfoy was waiting outside of the room. "I have read your request for advice regarding Miss MacDougal's situation, Regina –" he said. Regina fell in step with him while Jillian stayed one or two steps behind. "Right now, in the eyes of the Minister, she is your ward, and will be treated like a Fawley. As go the Fawleys fortunes so will go her fortunes. If you continue to succeed, then I would suggest an equal or slightly lesser suitor for Miss MacDougal. If you fail," he said.  
Regina finished it, "Then she should run back to the MacDougals, if they will take her."  
Lord Malfoy's hand reached out and touched her face. "They will not. She is too Dark. She is all yours."  
"Thank you, Lucius," Regina replied. Then, she joined Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who along with their fiancées were already at the party. After some light chatter more and more people crowded into the bustling Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. After an hour of socializing and appetizers, they retired to the youth table set up.  
Now that Draco was an adult, he did not oversee the table. The honor was given to Regina Fawley who had Jillian assist her on her right. As head of the table, it was Regina's quiet job to make sure that everyone had food and drink as required. She needed to keep the conversation flowing. But everything was extremely awkward because residing at the very opposite of the head at the other end of the table was Azure Zabini who attempted to hold court from her side. Supper's chatter remained light and the banter between the two Slytherin princesses was not off color. But again, Regina scored points with her social graces and quick wit.  
After supper and desert, the tables were removed for the annual dance for the ball. Regina was quite the debutante. Theodore Nott tried desperately to gain her attentions. Regina was able to get rid of him after one dance because there was a line of five other fine suitors whose social standing was good enough to dare approach Regina Fawley. Graham Pritchard was not technically eligible, but as Regina's boyfriend at Hogwarts, he was granted such eligibility from Rabastan Lestrange. She also danced with Rabastan. Even the charming Cormac McLaggen approached her. Many remarked that the two of them appeared to look like a graceful couple, but Regina felt something off about him – and she knew about his reputation at Hogwarts and what was being said about those he suited outside of Hogwarts.  
At this point, the Minister inserted himself.  
"May I have this pleasure, Miss Fawley?" He asked.  
Regina let his long fingers take her and she bowed gracefully.  
"You honor me, my Lord –"  
At this point she fell into a perfect graceful dance. As many would remark they saw Regina without any fear or discomfort. At first she felt herself enthralled with the Dark Lord's proximity. She could feel the Dark Magic that came off of him in greater waves than even Bellatrix herself. She felt as if there was only him.  
After a minute of the dance, the Dark Lord seemed to pull back on the intoxicating magic he was sending at her.  
"You are such a delightful young lady –" he hissed with somewhat a smile.  
"Thank you, my Lord. You are a very charming host and dancer."  
"I want to warn you, my dear," he said. "I have reason to believe that Dumbledore is targeting you for a trap."  
Regina looked up meeting his eyes.  
"What would he want with me, my Lord?" she replied.  
"You are obviously powerful – that is very clear. But he has operated under an impression that you might be willing to see things his way." He said.  
Regina laughed lightly.  
"What I see is power, my Lord. I feel it as I float next to you. I bask in it as I waltz and dance with the elite of our world. He wants to make me live in hiding – be mocked and ridiculed – and probably to give up any honor if I would even succeed." Regina said heatedly.  
"It seems like his offer has been heard at least once and soundly rejected. I think a good test for you would be to see if you could spring one of his traps. If he summons you, go. If you return, you prove to me your worthiness –" The Dark Lord replied.  
At just that moment, the music stopped. The Dark Lord gently kissed Regina's hand and bowed to her.  
"You provide me with plenty to watch and see."  
Regina nodded in reply as the Dark Lord moved smoothly on.  
The Last suitor who spent the last hour with Regina was Blaise Zabini.  
Regina had to admit that Blaise had been trained well to dance the Walz, like a good pureblood. He showed poise and skill on the dancefloor. But they didn't spend much time talking. It was the customary walk into the Malfoy gardens where Blaise did his talking.  
"Regina," he said after five minutes of completive silence. "My sister has designs to remove you from your position as a Junior Death Eater."  
Regina sighed. "I know."  
"I am afraid for you," He said. "She plans to kill you."  
Regina said quietly, "If she succeeds in knocking me down, she had better or I would come back."  
"But why not," Blaise began his entreaty, "try a different approach. If you were my promised, I could force my mother and sister to stop this insane plan."  
"Then, they could force their will upon me to step down to Azure," Regina added.  
"But you save face. Everyone will assume it is because I commanded it of my promised who would be my bride. The friendships of your year could be restored, and no one is hurt." Blaise said with passion.  
Regina turned to look at him. She could see his care for her in his eyes. She could tell that he knew his sister's power. "Has your dear sister already surpassed you?" She asked herself. She knew better than to out him like that. But Regina's immediate concern was time and public face. If she refused Blaise's offer outright, then he might make a scene. If she asked for time to consider, he and his mother would force Azure to stay her hand on any conflict for the time she considered.  
"There is much to think about, Blaise," she said finally. "I have the Ancient and Noble line of the Fawleys to consider. I would like to suggest our pairing to Lucius Malfoy. He has been advising me in this regard."  
Blaise seemed to relax at the mention of the Malfoys. He knew that he could speak to Draco and perhaps gain the favor of Lucius for her proposal.  
"I will speak to my mother and sister." He assented. "When might I have my answer?"  
Regina smiled. "If we met during the Hogsmeade Valentine's Day weekend, I could answer you then."  
Blaise nodded. He would not like such a late time, but the romance of it wasn't lost on him. The promise of a date gave him hope. "I am willing to grant you that for your lovely arm at the Three Broomsticks."  
He took Regina's hand and kissed it gently. Regina smiled. "I look forward to our date."  
The time for them to be together alone was up. Already, Rabastan Lestrange was coming to find her. Blaise took her arm and led her out.  
That evening in bed, it was just Regina and Jillian recounting the nights adventures. It was quite a new experience for both of them to have their time eaten up by suitors. Jillian was wowed by those who sought Regina's hand. She had no one nearly as important. Malcom Baddock her boyfriend by association with Regina spent an hour with her. Rabastan Lestrange spent a delightful hour with her, but it was apparent that he wasn't going to seek to suit her. Graham Pritchard spent an hour with her, mostly because he knew that things would soon end with Regina. Most interesting and distressing for Jillian were the hours she spent with Cormac McLaggen and Theodore Nott. She knew they were both trouble.  
Regina wrapped her lover in her arms. "I don't want to talk about any of those men anymore," she told her. "I want to make love to you." Soon, their arms were entwined and they were forgetting about everything.

The next morning Bellatrix had both girls up early and naked in the dueling room of Lestrange Manor. It was Bellatrix dressed in her battle gear and the two girls were holding their wands with nothing else, their hair wildly set from their frolick the night before.  
"Jillian," Bellatrix crowed. "I know what Regina can do, and while I am not your mentor, my student has been declared yours. So, your performance in public will show for me. I want to see what you can do."  
Bellatrix stepped off of the dueling platform and then waved her hands. "Begin," she said.  
Regina and Jillian bowed low to each other and then turned and took ten steps apart, each step set to the clap of Bellatrix's hand. When Bellatrix clapped the tenth time, the girls turned. Before Jillian knew what had hit her, Regina struck with the Crucio.  
Jilliian's reflex was to shout, "Protego," but Regina's dark spell came right through and took Jillian to the ground. It didn't last long, because Jillian had embraced the pain and was able to set it aside enough to stand up. Immediately, Jillian cast some of the darker spells Regina had taught her. Cutting … slashing … blood … "Serpentsora!"  
But Regina had switched to the defense. She weaved. She dodged. At one time Regina even flipped over one of Jillian's Dark Spells. For several minutes it continued, until Regina changed tactics again. Soon, she used defensive spells. "Protego" to block "Serpentsora," and then in a sudden thrust, she turned on an attack with light spells. Bright lights … loud sounds … an overwhelming scent of dung … and then, "Expelliarmus," and unprepared Jillian's wand flew out of her hand and into Regina's.  
Bellatrix clapped. "Very good, Regina –" she said as she approached the girls. "Jillian, do you see how from the very first spell, Regina controlled the terms of the fight?"  
Jillian looked at Bellatrix in confusion. "I do not understand."  
Bellatrix said, "She cast the Cruciatus on you and got you thinking Dark Spells with just that one spell. Then she sat back on defense letting you expel all of your emotion. When you had just begun to show signs of frustration and a slight loss of control, Regina attacked you where you did not expect it, with Light spells. Finally, she used a simple disarming charm when you were sufficiently unprepared."  
Jillian let her head hang down, but Bellatrix chuckled. "You needed to be humbled for your first lesson with me, girl." She grinned wickedly at Regina. "You should have seen this poor girl after her first lesson with me." Regina shivered. That was enough for Jillian. "But Regina was gentle in such a way to remind you that as powerful as the Dark Arts are, don't ever rely on just them. Some of our enemies are very chivalrous and only fight using Light Spells. But the former Headmaster isn't so gentle."  
"So, for tomorrow," Bellatrix said, "I want you to come up with three strategies to open a fight so that you can control the fight from start to finish."  
That night in bed, Jillian lay against Regina. She was too tired or sore to make love – and she was too humbled. Regina held her arms around her.  
"You know – " She whispered. "Your assortment of spells were wonderful in our duel today."  
Jillian's teeth mphfted at Regina's compliment.  
"But I am serious, Love," Regina said. "The power to throw one Dark spell after the other and the stamina. The strategy to force an attacker to think only defense. You forced me to adjust my strategy on the fly."  
"Really?" Jillian said, as she turned around and wrapped her own arms around Regina.  
Regina's ever intensive stare looked back into her eyes. "I had planned to end the fight immediately with the Crucio and followed up by a banishing charm. But the ferocity of your attack forced me to rethink it."  
"The whole time," Jillian countered, "I thought that you had planned to humiliate me that way."  
Regina chuckled. "The secret, my love," she said. "Is to be so quick of thinking and so confident that you fool your opponent into this."  
"Is it true," Jillian began, "That you could defeat Bellatrix Lestrange in combat?"  
Regina looked back. "I don't know. But I think she would expend a lot to take me out."  
"Azure doesn't have a prayer." Jillian said with a look.  
Regina rubbed the face of her lover. "Azure couldn't touch you, baby. You are already greater than her."  
Jillian smiled back and reached to kiss Regina. She suddenly felt extremely powerful and horny after that.

Fifteen masked figures in dark black robes and boots stood outside a farmhouse in Northern England. There was only one who had no mask, Bellatrix Lestrange the face of the Dark Lord on his raids to crush the opposition. The fifteen set up the perimeter and moved in.  
"Quick, follow the evacuation plan," a female voice shouted in the house. "They are here." The plan had problems as Jillian blew open the door of the farmhouse. Jillian walked through and came face-to-face with a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Mad Eye Moody. His eye twisted madly at her.  
"You are but a girl –" the former Auror growled. "I can't strike you."  
Jillian lifted her wand and struck. She started just as he had claimed her to be, a school girl who knew School-approved dueling charms. Sting … slug … tickle … Of course, it was easy for Mad-Eye Moody, and he shielded dodged and responded in turn. He cast a banishing charm at her, but Jillian responded by changing her tactics. Hexes – moderately dark. Now, she cut at him, send engorgements at him, etc. Jillian suddenly had him thinking more powerful banishment spells of his own right.  
"Girl, stop," shouted Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Lestrange –" Mad Eye Moody glared as he stomped outside to meet the Dark Witch. "Sending kids to do your dirty work."  
"Of course, Maddy," she cackled. "But I wanted to introduce you to my protégé."  
"Fawley – " she shouted.  
Mad Eye's eye swiveled as he took in the newest appearance. Another Death Eater without the Mask. She was dressed like Bellatrix in a corset with a robe around her shoulders. Her blonde hair was wild in the wind around the farmhouse. Her makeup looked wild and white like a crazed clown. Regina grinned at the Dark Wizard hunter.  
"Ah good, Fawley," Moody said. "Albus be wanting to talk to you."  
Regina lifted her wand. Then, she cast, "Crucio."  
Moody spun out of the way with a grunt and soon he was up and shooting hexes that seemed almost as dark as anything Bellatrix had ever sent Regina's way. Regina was unrelenting on her own, sending powerful Bombardas that Moody would jump out of the way of but would create huge rifts in the ground. Regina did not go on the offensive, but used spells to send large items at Moody. Moody's shield stopped one when suddenly Regina summoned a pitchfork from the barn and Moody didn't move in time it slammed into his back and ripped him in two.  
The man staggered but continued to throttle Regina with spells. But now Regina changed tactics and cut and diced his arms and legs with spell after spell. The man was no longer able to move when Regina shouted the Unforgivable. "Avada Kedavra!"  
A green light lanced from her wand, Moody tried to reach up and send up a Protego, but the spell went right through his shield. Moody was dead.  
Bellatrix cackled. "Yes, my Princess has grown her claws. Inside quickly," she cackled.  
Jillian and a few others had found some young ones, but no one else important.  
"Bellatrix," another voice said behind his mask, "I believe that Ginevra Weasley was among them, but she led about five away. We caught these seven."  
Regina walked in along with Bellatrix and surveyed what remained of the house. She looked contemplatively at the young ones. Then she sneered, "Abercrombie –"  
The wet sniveling boy from her first year stood shivering. "Regina!" He cried. "Save us."  
Regina's wand sent not a silencing spell but a piece of paper toward his face and she sealed it with some obscure magic. Then she turned to one of them, "I think they should know who is killing them," she grinned wickedly. "Masks off."  
The young ones around them cried and whimpered as they saw the Death Eaters around them. Joining Bellatrix were her husband Rodolphus and Rabastan. Avery and Dolohov looking as villainous as they did in their Mugshots. But one or two of them remembered Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom peered down at them, along with Jillian MacDougal.  
"Neville –" an older former Gryffindor cried out.  
"Jillian –" another cried.  
Bellatrix cackled. "Longbottom, MacDougal, Longbottom, Vane, and Edgecombe, pick one."  
Jillian stood before the little girl who had whimpered her name moments ago. Neville stood before Abercrombie.  
"Wands ready –" she shouted in command. "Now –"  
Instantly, Jillian shouted, "Avada Kedavra –" so eager to prove herself, so desiring to bring about her Lord's justice.  
Neville's wand also flared green. Hannah his wife who recently had finally been converted by her husband also shot down hers. Romilda Vane hesitated for a moment. Marrietta Edgecombe did not move.  
"Avada Kedavra –" Regina and Bellatrix said as first Romilda's girl and Marrietta's boy were knocked dead. Then, Rabastan and Rodolphus tied the two women up with magic.  
Regina turned to Bellatrix. "Can Jillian and I take them?" She said.  
Bellatrix couldn't read Regina's mind, but she knew that what Regina had in mind would be dark and gruesome. "Yes –"

An hour later Jillian pushed Marrietta Edgecombe through the tunnel below Hogwarts to the Chamber of Secrets. "Open," she hissed at the entry, and she shoved Marrietta in. When the door out was closed against reentry, she released Marrietta. Marrietta turned to Jillian.  
"It is about time we ended this madness," she glared at the still 5th year student of Hogwarts. "Now, where have you taken us and how long do I need to lay low until this blows over?"  
Jillian walked past Marrietta without even a glance. She walked over to the great statue of Salazar Slytherin. Marrietta still thinking that Jillian meant her no harm followed closely behind asking the same thing over again.  
"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four," Jillian hissed.  
The mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin opened and a snake not yet towering, but larger and taller than Jillian came forward.  
Marrietta screamed, "MacDougal, what is the meaning of this?"  
Jillian's eyes did not even look at the girl. But she continued to hiss. "Supper time, baby –"  
The snake moved fast and without its eyes open it attacked Marrietta and slowly swallowed her whole. Jillian flew herself to the top of the chamber and sat in a perch as she waited for Regina to enter with Romilda.  
Minutes later the door open again and Romilda ran in after Regina said, "Quick, Romilda in here."  
Romilda ran inside and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Regina, where are we?" She asked.  
"Somewhere Bellatrix will never look to find you," she replied.  
Meanwhile Regina hissed quietly and while Romilda calmed down looking at her frantic image in the water, a snake wound itself around Regina. Her hands lovingly caressed its scales as she continued to speak in quiet hisses.  
Romilda seemed to have calmed herself when she turned and saw the snake.  
"Regina –" she screamed. The snake with its eyes closed was wrapped around Regina.  
"What do you think of my pet, Vane?" Regina asked.  
"P-" Romilda stuttered, "Pet? What kind of pet?"  
"Oh, Regina replied, "A basilisk –"  
Romilda whimpered.  
"Their eyes – " Regina smirked are absolutely beautiful. "Would you like to see them?"  
Romilda shook her head. "Not funny, Regina –" she said. "You know what basilisk eyes do."  
Regina smiled. "What isn't funny is when I get embarrassed by those I have personally vouched for as worthy of our Lord's mark."  
Romilda paled. "I will do better next time."  
Regina untangled herself from her basilisk and walked quietly toward Romilda, still in her crazed make-up. She caressed Romilda's cheek. "That's right," she whispered. "You will, won't you?" She continued to caress the girl and then held her closer to her bosom. Regina continued to whisper quietly to the shaking fearful Romilda Vane.  
Then, she threw her to the floor. "There won't be a next time."  
"Baby, kill," she hissed at the snake. It moved like lightening speed and stuck its basilisk fangs into Romilda who screamed in pain and terror. Then Regina stood back as the snake slowly inhaled the girl.  
Regina and Jillian sat next to each other in the 5th year compartment for Slytherin, surrounded already by the three other boys. The train was just about to leave and there was no Azure Zabini and there was no Goldstein. The train was going for about five minutes when the compartment opened and Azure walked in. She took a look at the two girls.  
Regina smiled warmly, "Why don't you join us, Azure," she said again with the familiarity she had always shown her.  
Azure's lips turned up distastefully. She had little desire to sit with the blonde who thought she ran the school or her twisted sister. Nor did she want to sit with the two boys who latched themselves on to them.  
Jillian said with a little bite, "I almost think she thinks like we bite, Regina."  
"My bite is playful," Regina replied, but the way she said it still had the underpines of a threat. Azure resigned herself to sitting with her yearmates. She was under strict orders at the moment to make the Zabini family more appeasing to Regina. She sat between the blonde and Josh Goldstein's best friend. But he clearly moved down in disgust at her. She turned her nose up at him.  
There was quiet as the three girls each took out something to read. The boys tried to start a game of Exploding Snap, which eventually Regina and Jillian joined. Azure thought back to what her brother had told her.  
"She is thinking of allowing me to court her, and if we are engaged by the end of the year, I will exert enough control that she will hand to you the reigns of the Junior Death Eaters. I might even be able to get her to allow you to have greater favor in teaching the Dark Arts."  
Azure wanted to kill the bitch who always thought she was better than everyone, but her mother had said, "Not before the wedding, Azure, dear. The Fawley coffers have seen a substantial increase with the short time of Regina's control. It would make us vastly richer and position you to have a high profile courtship."  
Azure was still miffed that Regina had the attention of not just her brother, but Theodore Nott and Cormac McLaggen. She was murderous when she heard a 4th year girl say quietly, "McLaggen and Fawley looked like a King and Queen together at the Malfoy Gala."  
In between breaks in the action Regina reached over to try to draw Azure in.  
"What did you do over the Hols?"  
"Italian Alps –"  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Nothing."  
"Any handsome boys –"  
That one had been a clear reference to Goldstein. She was still angry that she had to put him down a week ago. He had given her some standing with the others here. But they had already been distant and angry with her the weeks before the Holidays.  
Without any further communication from Azure, Regina left her to her thoughts. After too many games of Exploding Snap that Azure was ready to explode on her end, the train finally made its way into Hogsmeade. Azure was out of the compartment, refusing to be led like cattle to Hogwarts.  
She was getting into a compartment when she realized her fatal flaw. Without Goldstein, the boys would not follow her. The five other 5th year Slytherins piled into a compartment together. Azure glared as she watched them follow Regina like a flock of sheep. Insult was piled on injury when a few minutes later, 3rd year Gryffindors poked their head in at her.  
"Excuse me, but every carriage is taken, and we have to take this one."  
She was about to tell them to walk, but she would lose face even more if a Prefect discovered she had chased away underclassmen. Back at the castle, she slunk behind Regina and the other Slytherins. It appeared that even the sixth and seventh years deferred to her, irritating her to another level.  
After they were in their nightgowns, Regina asked, "We missed you in the carriage, Azure. Is everything okay?"  
"Fine," she growled, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Regina.  
Regina didn't even react, except for the slight move of her eyelash opening up just a bit. Regina stepped closer. "Don't you want to be friends?"  
Azure hissed at her. Regina shook her head sadly. "Blaise had hoped we could get along."  
Azure just threw herself into bed and cast a few wards to keep Regina and any sound she made out. Regina figured with such powerful wards she didn't even have to pretend that she was slinking into Jillian's bed. The two did not need to stay up and go into the Chamber. Their baby had eaten very well over the Holidays.


	25. Chapter 25

January and February flew by quickly. Regina barely had time to sleep or make further plans between their classes – and those were bad. Each professor seemed to fear that the lot of fifth year would fail the coming OWLS so they piled the essays on. Regina and Jillian also were piling the pressure on the Beginner Class for Dark Arts. They were now introducing the Unforgivables to the five. This was always a difficult time, especially for the ones they hoped to corrupt.  
They still snuck out late at night to feed their baby. Sadly, they didn't often do it together. Since both now could speak parseltongue, they often did it separately. Clearly Azure was watching and following Regina. It was often easier to allow Jillian to go out because Azure didn't follow her.  
Azure Zabini was impossible – even with the knowledge that her brother was trying to court Regina. Flowers and cards and chocolates would often appear. Regina was genuinely impressed at Blaise's effort. But Azure seemed to desire a conflict with Regina. Azure had little understanding for society and politics. Blaise had his sources inside and even once sent Azure a howler because of her work to undermine his courtship of Regina Fawley.  
But at last Regina and Jillian were wearing some of their finest dresses on their way to dates at Hogsmeade. It was the fated weekend of Valentine's. Jillian would be at the Three Broomsticks with Malcom Braddock, her on again off again boyfriend. But she was really nearby for back up, as was Malcom and Regina's own on again, off again boyfriend, Graham Pritchard.  
The ladies parted company with their dates at the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Regina took Blaise's arm and tried to let the young man charm her. She continued to be impressed. He started by taking her to Honeydukes and bought her a large heart shaped box of chocolate. She took it, but inwardly she winced knowing that she would have to hand it back at the end of the day. They traveled the customary walk through Scrivenshaft's and Dervish's. Regina didn't really need anything – she was an impeccable planner.  
Finally, they sat down at the Three Broomsticks. Conversation started light.  
"So, did you ever see yourself going on the typical Hogwarts date again?" She asked.  
It was clearly a good way to break the ice. Blaise had always been charming and sweet and seemed to see the light start as a good start to the moment when Regina would probably announce her intentions.  
"I admit this seems kind of childish to me now," he said with a blush.  
Regina smiled gently. "It isn't as if there are many adult things that can be done at Hogsmeade – and I am still technically not of age." Then she batted her eyelashes and bent closer, "And think about my virgin reputation."  
Blaise chuckled. He did remember the vehement denials he once made to his friend Draco Malfoy: "I will never be seen coming back to Hogsmeade like some of these losers to catch Azkaban bait."  
He chuckled keeping it light, but curious to see if he could bring things to the point. "Well, I am in the presence of one of the most beautiful woman –" he started. "Not just in Hogwarts, but in the Wizarding World. I am willing to endure much for your presence on my arm."  
She chuckled at the blatant attempt to sidle into her graces. "There are plenty of beautiful ladies that would grace your arm, Blaise."  
"But none," he retorted, "have the wit, charm and grace of Regina Fawley."  
She smiled. "I would like to think that I have all those things –"  
The two did not speak for a while as the food came to the table. They ate quietly. Finally, Regina spoke up. "How would you feel if I were to seek employment as one of our Lord's Death Eaters, maybe even the Inner Circle?"  
Blaise stopped the glass of butterbeer that had just touched his lips. Her question had hit at the crux of several issues. That question asked these without saying them out loud: "What kind of relationship would we have? Who is the bread winner? What do you think if I believe my ambition is to be greater than the sister you fear so much?" Regina had come right out and brought it all to the forefront.  
Blaise tried to gather his thoughts, but she clearly had him on the defensive. No answer that he would want to give and mean would put him in a positive light. Finally, he settled for putting his plate and drink aside for a minute and took his hands across the table to take Regina's hands in his own.  
"You can't want those things, Regina Fawley," finally came rolling out of his mouth. He kept talking but he watched her. She did very little to show a reaction, but he was no fool. There was just a little narrowing of the eyes which told him he had played his cards. "I want my wife at my side. She will like my mother grow the Zabini family empire. She will host galas. I believe you could host a gala greater than the Malfoy Boxing Day Party. I wish you could see yourself, Regina. You are the Queen."  
Regina with a quiet hard voice spoke, "But you would still be the king."  
She squeezed his hands as she looked into his eyes, piercing him. "I don't think you understand your sister. I understand her too well. In the Muggle world, your sister and I would be best friends and Jillian MacDougal would be lost in the dust." Her hands squeezed him harder and her eyes narrowed further. "I understand your sister perfectly well and she understands me. Neither one of us is interested in love – only power. If I could have power at your side, ruling the Zabini family, hosting parties – I would." She released his hand. "While you so chivalrously think you can protect me from your sister – and your mother," she added. "You would sign my death warrant. I am too much the Pureblood Queen for them to sit back and allow to rule their family. I would lose all my power and control because the man whose ring I wore would be so busy trying to keep his sister and I from war, that he would find himself dead and myself with nothing."  
Blaise stood up with conviction in his voice. "That isn't how it is going to go, Regina Fawley."  
She spoke hard, but quietly. "I see it in your sister's eyes. She is powerful and ambitious, but she lacks subtlety. If she could bide her time, she would allow you to succeed. But she is too proud and certain of her righteousness to not play her deck. First, I would be forced by my husband to grant her prestige and power. Then, when she married, I would be forced by my mother-in-law to allow her and Azure to put me into the background. When I have made a baby, I would be put down. Then the Zabinis would have the vast fortunes of the Fawleys and they wouldn't have to pretend to give one child the Fawley name."  
Blaise was angry at her. He denied it all so loudly in front of the young lovers. But his words sounded hollow and he knew it.  
"You have intelligence, wit, and looks," Regina told him. "You have power in your own right. But we would not be a good match. I am sorry," She told him.  
"She'll kill you," he said. "Before the year is out –"  
Regina smiled and barely whispered the words. "Let her try."

She didn't try yet. But Azure ended any weak attempts to get along with Slytherin's Ice Queen. The trouble was that she found herself continually out maneuvered. When she tried to gather the sheep to her, they followed her only long enough to find Regina. If Azure scored a point higher than Regina in class, it was Regina's grace and tact that made her look boorish when she pointed out her successes. When she sought to waylay Regina in the corridors, she would find herself hexing poor 3rd years and coming face-to-face with Regina without any excuse for magic in the halls. Each time Regina treated her not as an enemy, but as a friend. Regina refused to take away points. She continued to speak of Azure as one of her friends. It felt like a show to Azure, but as Regina had said to her brother – and she had heard the accusation. Azure lacked the subtlety to get into a social war with Regina Fawley.  
So, Azure played to her strength, but failed to realize the way Regina played her again. Things finally boiled over on the last day of March. Regina had outmaneuvered Azure again in front of all Slytherin and Azure was bound and determined to fight it out in the dormitory room if necessary, but Regina wasn't there.  
So, she thundered into breakfast and threw her first spell a nasty Dark hex at Regina. Somehow Regina seemed to slide away from it. It missed her, but it hit a 1st year Ravenclaw. The only staff was Oliver Wood who stood up and yelled a worthless removal of points. Regina elegantly stood up and made her way to the center of the Hall.  
"Azure," she said, "For attacking a student in the Great Hall, I take five points."  
"You are a ridiculous, Prefect," she replied.  
"Is this the time and place, Azure?" She asked.  
Azure growled. "You are dead, Fawley –"  
"Promises … promises," Regina replied.  
Azure struck again, going with her strongest spells first. Regina danced out of the way and countered with sticking jinxes and light jinxes. While the ferocity of Azure's attacks turned the Hall into an uproar with screams, the practicality of Regina's retorts safely removed the other students and kept others from involving themselves.  
At this point, Headmaster Snape strolled into the room. When he quickly saw what had happened and that Regina had safely provided protection for the other students, he quietly gave Slytherin fifty points then he looked for students to ascertain exactly how the battle had started.  
Meanwhile Regina's sticking, bubble, and light jinxes had created a bubble around the two aspiring Dark Witches. Now Azure's spells didn't fly into unsuspecting students.  
"How weak of you to waste such time doing that – " Azure growled as she continued to send cuts and pain, even a Crucio or two at Regina.  
Regina didn't respond, but smirked. She knew that Azure had misunderstood the danger. When Regina had maneuvered herself to a particular area, she waited for Azure to strike, thinking it was time for Azure to try a Dark bombarda. When she raised her wand, Regina did a light disillusionment and when Azure struck she was blinded, unable to see her opponent. She sent her strongest blasting hex at where she thought Fawley was. But she had moved away. The spell hit the gooky dome that Regina's quick thinking had created and it came back like a terrible reflection. The blast struck Azure in the center of the chest. Regina was lightening quick. She came back into view.  
"Accio wand," she shouted at Zabini. The fight was effectively over. Azure slowly came to her feet, looking for her wand and looking to strike the blond who barely had a scratch, just a smattering of dust or two."  
But Headmaster Snape had made his way into the circle along with Professor Carrow.  
"That will be enough, Zabini," he said. "Another one hundred points to Slytherin for Fawley's effective methods of ending a fight without bloodshed."  
Azure growled.  
"I'd take points from Slytherin, Zabini," he said, "But I think that would be rather pointless. But for attacking a student unprovoked, Detention."  
Azure's eyes narrowed. "For refusing to stop after a Prefect reprimanded you and for hurting an underclassman without provocation, Detention." He looked at Professor Carrow. "That's two detentions. But before I give her to you for her punishment. For use of the Dark Arts in a public setting against a Pureblood who did not attack you first, I remove you from your position as my assistant in the Dark Arts classes."  
"NO!" Azure shouted. She pulled out her hand to strike, but she forgot that Regina had her wand.  
Professor Carrow reached out his hand, "I will relieve you of that, Miss Fawley," Regina walked smoothly and confidently without a scratch to hand Azure's wand to Professor Carrow. Then, she started to help the other Prefects clean up. She did not see Zabini fight against the invisible binding as she was levitated away for punishment. Regina knew that both Carrows were terrible teachers, but they were good at one thing, dishing out pain.  
Following clean up and the younger years going to Wizarding Etiquette, Headmaster Snape called Regina and Jillian to his office.  
"I saw everything, ladies. I don't need a recap. It is dealt with, though I will have to Floo the Zabini household in a minute. But I have two questions. First, who would you recommend to replace Zabini as my assistant?"  
Regina looked at Jillian who looked back at her. Clearly, Jillian wanted to defer to Regina. Regina's eyes bugged at her, and finally she heard her speak through their Horcrux link. "You are being given the opportunity to share your opinion. Tell him!"  
Jillian turned to the Headmaster finally. "I believe that Graham Pritchard is the next best at Dark Arts after Regina, Azure, and myself."  
Regina chuckled. "You have that order almost right."  
Jillian's eyes winked at Regina's joke. She didn't understand. On the way out of the Headmaster's office, Regina took her arm and whispered in her ear. "You are farther along than Zabini. In fact, you're going to be the one who kills her."  
Jillian turned to her friend – disbelief on her face.

The last two and one half months were filled with essays and finally the arrival of the OWL examiners. Azure was a shell of her former self. While her attack on Fawley was not treated as an expulsion, it was treated as poorly planned and executed. She was truly ostracized by everyone. And the method of her defeat plainly grated on her. Regina had shown everyone – I'm so much better at the Dark Arts that I don't need them to put down Zabini.  
Her failure also forced her to rethink her strategies. Her mother had sent a Howler for embarrassing the family with her horrible behavior. But the real secret quiet howler had been the letter from her mother with one sentence: Don't bother coming home without Fawley's dead body. The worst indignity came on the Train ride back after the end of year feast. Azure was so shunned there was only one compartment she was allowed in, Regina Fawley's. Fawley made it clear that she did not fear her. Technically, neither did MacDougal.  
It was Jillian's own dismissive attitude to Azure that led her to follow Jillian with the makings of a plan. Everything went perfectly when Regina went off with the Lestranges and Jillian was alone in King's Cross Station among Muggles. She was following Jillian out of the station, preparing to push her into an alley when she lost MacDougal.  
She cursed loudly at how easily the other had gotten away, when suddenly, she felt a strong hand and the twist of her navel. Portkey –  
They were in a field far away from London. MacDougal had turned away and gave Azure a blank look.  
"You must have a Death wish, MacDougal," Azure taunted. Jillian slowly brought her wand up, appearing to hesitate with what she planned to do next.  
"Well, let's make this quick. If you're dead, then Fawley will come looking for you, then I can kill her –"  
Jillian's movements did not prepare Azure for the feeling of one nasty Cruciatus curse. Azure fell to the ground screaming. The pain electrified her body as she stretched and twisted for minutes. She didn't know how long she lay there screaming but when it ended, she slowly got up to see MacDougal was still alone and now she had Azure's wand in her hand.  
"Petrificus Totalus –" Jillian said dismissively and Azure's arms and legs snapped together and she fell into the wet mud of the ground.  
Jillian walked over, and ripped Azure's clothes off, leaving nothing on. Then, she took a hold of Zabini's hand and popped them away.  
As Azure found herself led through a dark tunnel, one thought kept moving through her head, "How is MacDougal able to apparate already. Zabini did not know where they were and Jillian said nothing. Eventually she stopped in the middle of the tunnel. She waved her wand and opened a side corridor. Then, they traveled deep into the earth, at last coming to doors sealed by the symbol of two snakes intertwined.  
"Open," Jillian hissed.  
It was the sound of Jillian's voice that made Azure feel terror for the first time ever. She had always been so sure of herself, even after she had lost to Fawley, believing she had lost because of Fawley's protection of the students and not because of Regina's skill. She believed she had underestimated MacDougal, but felt she still could defeat her. But now she felt terror as Jillian pulled her into a dark corridor that ended at the statue of Salazar Slytherin.  
"Where are we, Jillian?" Azure asked. But Jillian said nothing. She lifted her arms to the sky and hissed again. Azure did not understand it, but Jillian said, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," in Parseltongue. Azure realized now what the hissing was and she knew that things were dark for her.  
The mouth opened and a snake came out. She stood below as Jillian walked right up to the serpent and touched its scaly underside. She petted the demon creature – to Azure's furthering horror. She rubbed her face and hair against it. When she had done enough, she finally turned and spoke to Azure for the first time.  
"Regina was right all along –" she started. "About everything."  
Azure glared. "But what I didn't realize until today was that she was right about me." Jillian continued. "She told me that you were not just beneath her, but beneath me. She told me. It will be so easy. We will lead her along. She will follow you, Jillian. Take her to the field where we killed the Mudbloods. Let her talk, but not too long. Strike her before she thinks you are able. Don't let me think that she has any ability to stand against you."  
Jillian walked toward her. "I told her that you were greater. I tried to insist on it, but now I see how easy it was to manipulate you and to hit you." Jillian who was always so meek and mild, laughed hard and long. "I took you down with one lousy Crucio –" She continued to mock Azure. "A Crucio –" She shook her head. "I would never try that trick on Fawley. She'd be in my pants fifteen seconds after I started her on the Crucio. And I'd be begging for the Crucio too."  
Azure tried to talk but couldn't. But she thought. "Did these bitches fuck each other after hitting each other with the Cruciatus?" She was dumbfounded. Her mother – she had been so wrong. Even Blaise was wrong, and she was dead.  
"Well," Jillian stated, "I want to go back for my bed at Fawley Manor. And Regina said we need a decoration."  
"Finite Incantum –" she said.  
Azure was able to move. She looked up at the menacing snake. Jillian turned to look into the water. "You might want to look over here. That snake can kill with just a look." She said. Azure wondered. "Is that a basilisk?" Jillian paid her no heed as she looked into the water.  
"Come, baby," Jillian hissed. Azure turned her head to the water, terror running down her body. The snake lifted high above the ground, but didn't strike. Then, she saw the eyes. Jillian turned. Azure tried to turn, to move, then she tried to scream. Then, she remembered no more.


	26. Chapter 26

Regina and Jillian sat in the parlor of Black Manor. They were drinking tea, laying in old fashioned bathtubs. The tubs weren't filled with water. They were filled with fresh virgin Muggle blood. They were both coated in sticky wet blood as they made their plans together for the 6th year at Hogwarts. They held each other's hands. Then each thinking the same thought turned to look at the stone statue behind them. There rested Azure Zabini.  
"How many Howlers are going to try to make their way in here?" Regina laughed to her lover.  
"I think between Blaise and his mother, there have been at least one hundred," Jillian replied.  
Regina regarded her best friend, lover, and confidant next to her. She loved her. But it was deeper. She had gifted her friend a horcrux, parseltongue, and the deep secrets of Dark Magic. She had told Jillian about Harry Potter. They had shared Unbreakable Vows of faithfulness and protection. And now that Regina had graduated from Lestrange Camp by her slaughter of Moody, she had all the time in the world to spend with Jillian.  
The magic of the ritual had finished soaking into both, so they each stepped out and walked around, each taking time to laugh at Zabini. Then, it was upstairs for a warm shower and more sex. Now that the ritual was over, they could continue with their day.  
But Regina felt that Jillian did not need much training. Grit she had. Knowledge she had. Confidence was there after her disposal of Azure. Regina had complimented her one hundred times over for the forethought of getting Zabini into the perfect position they could enjoy her forever by. No, Jillian MacDougal was no mere Dark Arts user anymore. Like Regina, she was a trained killer.  
With the last two years to go, the two would rule the Junior Death Eaters. They would be the Ice Queen and the Fire Queen at Hogwarts – the most desired of all the school. But they were already making plans farther down the line. They would marry – for power. They would increase the Fawley name. They would retire and disappear. Then, they would create their own empire, greater than Voldemort's.

Regina and Jillian sat together in the 6th and 7th year Slytherin compartment. Regina's expansion charms and position as Prefect had brought them together. But Pritchard and Baddock knew that they were the lucky ones – they were the boys chosen to be associated with Hogwarts' Ice Queen and Fire Queen specifically.  
But none of them sat with either of them. Regina and Jillian had taken the far cushions of the compartment and set it up as their throne, each of them holding court. And several petitioners would come into the compartment, even the couple who were Head Boy and Head Girl, practically groveling before the pair.  
The boys and the 7th year girls made the best of it, socializing quietly with each other and some of the others who entered into the compartment. The proximity to Regina and Jillian giving them access to so many people who in a decade or so would run the Wizarding World. Regina did not take her time as Prefect, having some deal with the Slytherin 5th year girl prefect. She had begged Regina Fawley for some kind of favor – a favor that she was repaying clearly during an extra hour on the train.  
The time passed as the petitioners came to see the Ice Queen, to beg a favor – one of which it had become known that Regina and Jillian would be choosing the five who would get to be graced to learn the Dark Arts from them. But they finally had peace for the final hour when Regina sent all but the sixth and seventh year Slytherins out.  
Regina put her graceful foot over the knee and showed her elegant legs and her toes peeking through her high heels. Regina cleared her throat.  
"Hogwarts –" she began with a smile "is finally ours." She looked out with that perfect gaze upon all her allies. "Tonight we will begin another year of our Junior Alliance –" She didn't speak the real words. "I want to push the envelope for our leaders, and I want you to help me make sure our Lord's wishes are accomplished." Everyone's attention was on their beautiful leader. "I am expecting that punishments from now on will be the Cruciatus curse –"  
Even some of the seventh year girls gasped, the Head Girl.  
Regina's hand reached into the air. "No one should stand in our way. First detention – one minute of the Cruciatus, a second offense, two minutes. If the same offense is repeated five times, two different people shall apply the curse."  
There was complete shock and quiet.  
Regina's face turned hard. "Am I understood? The Prefects will apply the curse, but you, my friends, will spy on them, and make sure no exceptions are allowed."  
"Yes Miss Fawley –"was repeated throughout the room.  
Regina smiled around the room. "I knew you would understand."  
It seemed perfectly timed, because the train was slowing down for Hogsmeade. Everyone stood up to gain their luggage. Regina retrieved hers first. When the train came to a stop, Regina led the school out of the train and toward the carriages. The Head Boy made sure to shrink the compartment back to its proper size.  
Regina allowed in the carriage with her, Jillian, Malcom Baddock, and Graham Pritchard. Even the Head Girl had to find another compartment. The trip back up to Hogwarts was quiet as the four passed the time. Then, Malcom and Graham opened the compartment for the Hogwarts Queens who led the way inside for 2nd year and up.  
Regina sat at the far end of Slytherin's table, as its queen with Jillian on her right and Malcom Baddock on her left. Graham joined the Head Girl at the Staff table and soon another sorting was done, introductions were made once more and students were going to the Common Room.  
Normally, the 7th year Prefects led the Slytherin students to the Common Room, but in a clear show of deference, Regina was granted the privilege with Jillian on her side. Jillian did not have a badge, but it was made clear quickly that she was a Prefect in all but name.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, friends –"Regina said. "The password for the Common Room is Emerald. You know the rules. Share that password or any subsequent password with no one outside of Slytherin. If you do, I will personally oversee your punishment. Then with a subsequent twirl Regina led the way to the Slytherin Common room.  
In her commanding clear voice she spoke, "Emerald," and led the way inside.  
All of Slytherin gathered around her and waited for the arrival of the new 5th year prefects and their 1st year charges. When they had all arrived, they too were gathered around to the front below Regina and Jillian, seated as if they were children to hear a story. Regina smiled warmly at the first years.  
"Welcome to Slytherin, my dear friends –"she began taking the time to make eye contact with each of them. "My name is Regina Fawley, and I am the 6th year female Prefect for Slytherin. Professor Carrow has asked me to speak on her behalf the welcome for you."  
At this point, Regina graciously pointed out the other 6th year Prefect and the seventh year Prefects.  
"Slytherin has become the greatest of the Houses in the time of those I have introduced to you. We are very proud of who we are and what we have become. We hope that you will share our vision for our House and continue to move it forward. But for us to do that well, we need to know each of you. Please introduce yourselves, starting here."  
And from a small girl on her far left, who appeared to be weakest, Regina had them introduce themselves. When every new Slytherin was introduced, Regina continued.  
"Everyone but our first years can go to their rooms."  
When it was just the prefects and Jillian and the 1st years Regina looked around the room one more time.  
"I am looking forward to getting to know each of you. Please come to me or any of the others around me for help if you need it. Right here is my roommate, Miss Jillian MacDougal-Fawley. If you are unable to find me, she has graciously spoken that she would step in to help. Please make sure to get a good night sleep tonight. I want each of you here dressed smartly at 7am."  
There was a collective groan from them, especially the girls.  
"We will travel to breakfast together. Following breakfast, I have arranged that 3rd years will lead you in a tour of the Castle. Make sure you pay attention to where things are and how to move around the changing corridors. We will give you some time between the tour and lunch. Then, you will each be split up among the Prefects and we will get to know you better and give you a crash course on the History of Slytherin House. Following Supper, we will have our first Slytherin House Party and you are our Guests of Honor. Now off to bed." Regina sent them off, the 5th years again leading them away. When even the 7th years left the Common Room exhausted, Regina and Jillian smiled at each other.  
Then, the two put on their coats and headed out of the Common Room. Regina led the way to a corridor that left tied up a Muggle they had caught and left their all night. He hadn't eaten and it looked like he had tried to fight his way away. They released him from their bonds but compelled him down their secret passage to the Chamber of Secrets.  
Inside they introduced the foolish Muggle who had thought to try to hurt them to their very large baby. Baby, their basilisk had grown to nearly half of what would be his adult size. When baby was well-fed and tenderly reintroduced to her loving mothers, she was sent back to her den and Regina and Jillian walked hand in hand back through the corridors of the Chamber to an exit they had discovered just outside of the Slytherin Common Room.  
Outside of the Common room, they lost all sense of propriety. Jillian pushed Regina against the door of the Common room and rubbed her leg against Regina. Her hand was down under her Witch's robes and was moving up Regina's legs.  
"Oh, you are so bad –"Regina whimpered.  
"You wanted me to be more assertive, Darling," Jillian smirked.  
Then, Jillian's mouth attacked Regina's mouth while her fingers started to spread open her girlfriend's nub. Regina started to slump against the door. But Jillian put a Wingardium Leviosa on her girlfriend and floated her up. Using magic, she held Regina glued against the door. Regina writhed against the door as Jillian slowly bent down and went under Regina's robe.  
Soon, Regina was feeling a tongue and multiple fingers on her thighs. Wider and wider Regina spread her legs as Jillian moved closer and closer to her hips and her nub. Then, Jillian's mouth bit onto Regina's nub and she held. She sucked on it as her fingers started pushing their way in. Regina in perfect shape let her hips move up and down against the door as she shook her body up and down against Jillian's fingers and mouth.  
Jillian opened Regina wide with a fist and her other hand around in her ass opening it up and sliding in and out of her hole. She pushed and grinded against Regina's cunt filling the Ice Queen with a fire that only red hair could satisfy. Regina's hips pounded down on her face and her mouth opened for a long high pitched moan. Only when Regina ceased to buck and thump and grind did Jillian clean her up with nice long loving licks and then come out from under her. She held her lover there for a minute.  
"I like you like this," She giggled. Regina suddenly snapped her left fingers and jumped down to the ground. She held Jillian perfectly and turned her.  
"Not as much as I like holding you against the wall," she said as she smiled. Then, holding Jillian with magic she returned the favor.

The next morning at breakfast Regina sighed reading the Daily Prophet. She had a sense this would happen, engineered by her Lord.  
Daily Prophet  
Headline: Ten Loyal Ministry Workers Killed in Rebel Raid  
London  
Sources tell us that ten Ministry workers including Andromeda Adams, Edward Avery, Joshua Babbock, Penelope Clearwater, Vincent Crabbe, Daniele Goldstein, Pansy Parkinson, Kenneth Towler, Percy Warrington, and Percy Weasley were killed in a raid led by the former Headmaster of Hogwarts along with several other Undesirables.  
The Muggleborn Registration Department appears to have been the focus of the rebel attack. Several names properly registered with the Ministry were lost due to the success.  
During the fighting, Pansy Parkinson showed great leadership holding the Ministry position, but was overwhelmed when Mudblood, Hermione Granger cut her open with a curse.  
Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe were both newly engaged and were expected to marry the next summer. Their fiancés were not available for comment at this time.  
The Minister was quoted, "The service that these ten did for people of magic is well known, and it is unfortunate that the rebels insisted on such senseless violence. The families of those who were lost remain in our thoughts."  
The Minister said off the record that the former Headmaster, his Mudblood, and several other Weasleys are considered leaders in the Underground Rebellion. If seen in public they should not be approached, but, speak their name so that the taboo can go into effect and Ministry Aurors can move on the position quickly.  
The article stopped there, but additional pages were written up again on Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley who were associated with Regina's former life, and a few other leaders of the Rebellion.  
After breakfast, Regina directed the 3rd years to begin the tours. She directed the 5th year Prefects to oversee the 3rd years. Then, she quickly made it to the Dark Arts classroom where she had parchment and paper and privacy wards already set up. She quickly wrote up condolences for Draco.  
(She wrote)  
Dear Draco,  
My heart was truly grieved when I picked up the paper this morning and received news of the passing of your beloved Fiancé.  
(Regina chuckled at those words, because she was certain by the way he carried himself around her that he did not truly feel that way about her.)  
I want you and your family to know that the Fawleys stand by at this time as your allies and friends to share your grief.  
I know you were to be shortly married and the sudden passing of your betrothed is going to provide for some difficult times ahead.  
(Especially the financial fallout of returning a dowry)  
Please feel free to write me, because I would be glad to give you any comfort that you need at a time like this.  
Your ally and friend,  
Miss Regina Fawley  
(End of letter)  
Regina looked at the flowing elegant script and placed the letter into its envelope. She also made sure to write letters to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy separately along with separate letters to the Pansy's parents. She also wrote a letter to her family's solicitor, then she made her way to the owlery and released the birds to their destinations.  
After getting her mail sent out, Regina returned to the library for study that morning.  
After lunch, she joined the 1st years in the Slytherin Common room. She split the fourteen 1st years up between the six plus Jillian. This allowed two 1st years to go with each prefect. She made sure that boys were with boy prefects and girls were with girl prefects.  
Regina took the two she had assigned, the first the small young girl who seemed so quiet and shy, a girl named Juliana Madison. She took another she thought would make a great friend to her, Madelyn Edgecombe. Madelyn seemed a more known commodity, but yet didn't have the connections that the other girls had. Regina sensed something special, especially in the Madison girl.  
She patiently explained the Slytherin House History to the two girls and eventually joined the two girls in their dorm bathroom. She gave the two a treat. She gave them a makeover regarding hair, makeup, and clothes. She borrowed some of her older clothes to the girls and promised them future help if they needed it. With a future relationship begun, she played a game of Exploding Snap with the two until their roommates returned to their room. Then, she quietly exited and spent a few quiet hours cuddling with Jillian in their bed.  
After supper, Regina, Jillian, Malcom, and Graham oversaw the Slytherin House Party. Butterbeer, chocolate frogs, and games of Exploding Snap and other activities filled the night. They made sure that all the new kids were welcomed, even after a late night.


	27. Chapter 27

The school year began and ran just as Regina had laid it out. The Junior Death Eaters, now thirty in number was filled with only 6th-7th years, and for the first time ever, they had every Prefect from every House in their number. It had been a coup to get even the Hufflepuffs, which now included Rose Zellar, a Hogwarts prefect among their number.  
Regina repeated her instructions even to them. "All punishments will include the Cruciatus Curse."  
It turns out that it was a good thing that Regina had provided some private lessons for her ally, Rose. Rose would not have been able to follow instructions without the private Dark Arts tutoring that Regina provided.  
Regina insisted on teaching the beginner levels of Dark Arts to Professor Snape's surprise. Jillian was not surprised. Regina was a firm believer in building blocks, not just in magic, but in knowing the young students. Regina chose Natalie McDonald as her assistant. She was the Gryffindor Prefect, but a deadly Dark Arts student.  
Jillian was elevated then to teach the Intermediate course. Jillian worked with Orla Quirke as her assistant.  
Professor Snape taught the one class at Hogwarts, Dark Arts Advanced.  
As time progressed, Regina received correspondence in turn from the Parkinsons and Malfoys thanking her for her gracious words in their hour of grief. But especially sweet was the correspondence that began with Draco Malfoy. The two began to write daily letters at this moment.  
Regina spent her first Newt year with the little relief that she had being able to drop some of the non-essential classes. She no longer took History of Magic, Herbology, or Astronomy.  
She of course continued to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, her self-study on the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. These courses were proving to be challenging. Her perfect O's again during the OWLS certainly gave her some leeway from the teachers, but they had high expectations for the girl almost everyone considered to be Hogwarts best student. Her name now was spoken in the same breath as Hermione Granger or Tom Riddle as some of the most intelligent and intuitive students ever to grace these halls.  
Regina also was granted special dispensation to self-study in Alchemy. Specialized books were ordered and she studied the difficult mixture of Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Sadly for Regina there was no known Alchemist mentor since Dumbledore and Flamel were the only known experts in the field.  
Regina was still in the Slug Club, along with her best friend Jillian MacDougal and their for-show boyfriends. Regina knew that Harry Potter would have hated the club. But for Regina's purposes, the club allowed her to interact with graduates and important people Professor Slughorn had maintained in the past.  
Samhein passed quietly as it did each year Regina had been herself rather than Harry Potter. And November flew by quickly. Regina only paid marginal interest in the restarted Quidditch season at the school. Slytherin's large house size meant they always had the best players and the other three Houses just couldn't compete with the athletes that kept going Slytherin's way.  
During the December Hogsmeade weekend, Regina, Jillian, Graham, and Malcom decided to formerly break up. Neither Regina nor Jillian were truly interested in formal courtship. Graham had actively sought ought Eleanor Branstone and Malcom wished to date Natalie McDonald. The two ladies graciously released the men without hard feelings from their commitments to them.  
Then, they were packing for the return trip to London.

Regina was sitting in the office at Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and her solicitor Marcus Zeller.  
"Miss Fawley," Lucius began, "We are thankful that you have allowed us the privilege to advise you in regard to your future. But you may wish to seek other advisors right now for what I am about to propose."  
Regina smiled generously, "I hardly believe that is necessary, Lord Malfoy. Your standing with our Lord has always made our business very mutually beneficial."  
"I believe," Lucius said smiling at Regina's compliment, "That what I would propose would be very beneficial."  
Lucius stood up and motioned to his son who took his father's place behind the desk.  
"Regina," Draco said with familiarity. "My father and I have drawn up a contract for marriage."  
He placed a piece of paper. "I am asking you before this family witness if you will allow me the pleasure of courting you."  
Regina smiled. She had expected, even hoped for this. The Dark Lord had no children that she was aware of, neither did his other lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange. But his right hand in the social political world had the handsome blonde Draco Malfoy. She looked briefly at the marriage contract. Her great-grandfather had taught her how to look discreetly for the main things, but she had a solicitor here for the purpose of business. It would be Mr. Zellar's job to watch out for the Fawley Family interests here.  
"I will of course," she said, "Ask my solicitor to look this document over. I will of course seek one other independent counselor. But in my opinion, those are mere formalities. It would be a pleasure to stand at Draco's side." She added slyly, "And strengthen our family ties."  
This would be a marriage that both her great-grandfather and her father would seek to stop. But they were out of the picture. This was not the world that they had brought her into. This was the world she wanted.  
Draco and Regina both stood up and embraced.  
"I think," Mrs. Malfoy spoke for the first time, "That we should introduce this pairing at the Boxing Day Party."

Regina Fawley stood before a full length mirror in the gawdy guest room of Malfoy Manor. Behind her Jillian fussed with Regina's hair. It was all pulled pack, not a bang was left out of place on her face. Jillian concentrated to hold all of Regina's fine blonde hair in a bun on the back of her head. Meanwhile Regina stood tall in front of the mirror. She wore a white gown that traveled all the way to the floor. The gown was sleeveless, showing her white-muscled arms. The neckline was nearly scandalous for the pureblooded of the Wizarding world. It dipped below the breasts, leaving the breasts held up and hidden, but no imagination where the eyes would be drawn. Silver and black trim wove around the arms and as a belt around her waist. Regina stood tall in 9 inch Slytherin green high heels.  
Regina was not yet adorned with much jewelry. She wore the serpent mark on her left arm, its silver snake again proudly displayed. She wore the Fawley heir ring on her left hand, her index finger. She wore nothing else presently.  
There was a knock on the door. Regina nodded to Jillian. "Go, finish getting ready. I will help you with your hair in a minute." Then Regina glided to the door. When Regina opened it, it was Narcissa Malfoy. She beamed proudly at Regina.  
"You are breathlessly beautiful," she told her. "The Daily Prophet will be talking about you and Draco for weeks."  
Regina gave her future mother-in-law the rare blush. "Thank you."  
"Are you almost ready?" She asked.  
Regina replied, "A woman is never truly ready –"with a laugh she added, "But as ready as I ever will be. I just need to help Jillian with her hair and then we will be out."  
Jillian was her own beauty queen, wearing a green dress down to her ankles, white 3 inch heels, but a more conservative front. Regina helped Jillian pull her hair back into a pony tail and then a bun behind that. A few trails of bangs were left to fall over her face. Jillian also wore her serpent mark, but otherwise had no other adornment.  
When the ladies were ready, Regina walked to the main doors of the rooms. When she opened it, Draco was standing with his mother and father. Regina smiled.  
"Please turn around, Regina," he asked. Regina turned as Draco stepped around her and placed around her neck a necklace with a huge emerald inside of the Malfoy crest. Then, he pulled out a bracelet, silver bangles in the Malfoy symbols.  
"These bangles" he said "are charmed so that only you or I can take them off. Please wear these bangles always in public so that everyone knows that I am courting you."  
Regina smiled brilliantly. Then, Draco reached over and offered Regina another emerald for her right index finger and a silver serpent for her right ring finger. When Regina was properly adorned, Lucius and then Narcissa gave Regina a gentle hug. Then, Narcissa said, "We have a photographer who will take a picture of the two of you for the Daily Prophet, a picture of Regina and Jillian for you both, and a picture of Regina, Draco, Lucius, and myself.  
Regina took Draco's arm to walk down the majestic staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, the couple posed for the pictures Mrs. Malfoy had mentioned. Then, Narcissa left to make a few finishing arrangements for the gala.  
Jillian was excused to an adjoining room. She would be entertained by Rabastan Lestrange for a few minutes. Regina took her now official boyfriend's arm and walked to the entrance point. Then, company began to arrive.  
Regina was the gracious hostess – more gracious than Pansy Parkinson had ever been. She looked the part of a proud Pureblood. She was clearly the most eligible bachelorette in the Wizarding World and she adorned the arm of the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World. She knew how to make small talk. She knew how to avoid offense – even to the very few neutral families that still dared to present themselves.  
After nearly two hours of standing and welcoming and small talk, Regina followed Draco to the Great Hall.  
Lucius Malfoy rang the glass.  
"We will begin in a moment, ladies and gentlemen." He spoke quite proudly but not too crassly as he continued.  
"I would like to make an announcement." At this he had everyone's full attention. "After the tragedy for my son late this summer at the terrible attack upon his wife-to-be, we along with the Parkinson family grieved. While we still wish many happy returns to the Parkinson family, the Malfoy family has had a happy respite."  
With one more dramatic pause to spare, he finally continued. "It gives me great honor to present Miss Regina Fawley on the arm of my son, Draco. It is our intention that the honorable and noble houses of Malfoy and Fawley will be able to help our world move forward."  
There was much applause as Regina appeared publicly on the arm of Draco Malfoy with a proud smile on her face. Many familiar and not so familiar faces lifted goblets of fine wine in her direction. A goblet of wine – not the youthful spirit offered to her in other years was put in her glass. She turned and smiled into the face of Draco who smiled warmly back. They clinked their glasses together and then drank the wine.  
After the applause and warm wishes shouted out, Lucius and Narcissa and then Draco and Regina led the adults to a large table in the middle of the ballroom. Of course, the Minister, the Dark Lord himself was seated at the far end. On his right were Lucius and Narcissa. On his left were Draco and Regina. Next to Regina was Bellatrix and her husband.  
The Minister raised his glass and in a rare smile that was not a smirk, he wished the young couple his well wishes. Then, the food was served. In Regina's place, polite conversation rolled around her and proving herself more adept at this than Miss Parkinson ever was she moved smoothly in. After a delicious meal and desert, everyone retired from the table.  
With the help of magic, the table was soon cleared and removed and a classical band was playing the opening waltz. Lucius led Narcissa in a dance across the floor and Draco led Regina across the floor. Regina flowed well into the dance with Draco, matching his style and grace toe to toe. She was truly the elegant Pureblood Queen at the side of her Pureblood King.  
After the first dance was over, all the other couples joined in. Regina danced this one last dance with Draco, content in his arms. After the dance, the two bowed to each other. Then, Lucius approached and Regina was on his arm while Draco danced with his mother. After one dance Regina was passed on next to the Minister himself.  
"You are a delight to watch, Miss Fawley," he said quietly as he led her across the room.  
"You honor me, my Lord," was her simple reply.  
"Oh," the Dark Lord replied, "I don't know if I honor you enough. It was difficult to allow the Malfoys the chance at you."  
Regina smiled at her. "I don't understand, my Lord."  
"I considered," he continued, "seeking your hand myself. But in the end I decided that I didn't have the time or patience for pureblooded courtship."  
Regina blushed. She had considered that that might have been a possibility as well, although, she had known it would have made some of her plans more difficult.  
"I am and will always remain your servant, my Lord," she said.  
He grinned mischievously. "Oh, I understand, but I am not sure that I could do that to my right hand."  
At this point the song was over and Regina was passed on to other family. She danced with Rodolphus Lestrange and then Rabastan. After a short respite, she was back in the arms of Draco.  
As the night went on, she went for refreshment at the table, but was suddenly approached by two faces she feared might try something tonight – Madame Zabini and her son, Blaise.  
"Why," Mrs. Zabini said, "You sure seem quite pleased with yourself, Miss Fawley."  
Regina turned with a smile on her face – never allowing a potential enemy to see weakness or to think they had caught her unaware.  
"It is a very exciting day for the Houses of Malfoy and Fawley, Madame," she replied smartly.  
"Oh," Mrs. Zabini spoke a little more harshly. "I know your snake-like ways."  
Regina's eye lid tipped up slightly at the humor in the unknown half-truth.  
"I understand," Regina began speaking quietly trying not to make a scene, "That you feel there is a rivalry between your daughter and myself. But I have been nothing but a friend to your daughter."  
Suddenly, Lady Zabini screamed, "You killed my daughter when she challenged you."  
Regina's eyes narrowed at Mrs. Zabini. "I assure you, Lady Zabini," she said carefully and calmly, "That I did not kill your daughter."  
"You BITCH!" she screamed as she reached out her wand to strike Regina, but she was suddenly restrained by a Petrificus Totalus.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Draco said as he approached Regina. Regina took Draco's arm and moved herself into his embrace.  
"I was getting refreshments –"she began. "I didn't see Mrs. Zabini."  
"She killed my sister, Draco," Blaise blurted out.  
"Zabini," Draco said with dangerous eyes. "We will deal with this later. But I think it is a good idea if you and your mother leave."  
Blaise looked at Regina with his own dangerous eyes. Regina met his gaze without fear but without any intent to increase the trouble.  
The hired wizard protection led both Mrs. Zabini and Blaise Zabini out of the dining room. Draco held his girlfriend as they watched them escorted out.  
"We will work this out, Darling," he said.  
She replied confidently, "I know."  
Jillian came out of the shadows having been with Theodore Nott. She smirked at Regina and gave her a slight nod. The party continued late into the night. This night Regina and Jillian remained until the end, staying as guests in the guest room.

It was the next day and Lucius Malfoy sat behind his desk with Regina and Draco on his right and Jillian MacDougal on his left. His House Elf had just brought in their two visitors, Madame Zabini and Blaise Zabini.  
"Last night's altercation," he began with a dangerous tone, "brought a sour note to one of our most successful galas ever, Madame Zabini. The fact that you raised your wand not only to someone at our party, but specifically on someone who is considered family is something I find offensive."  
"It was deserved," Madame Zabini began, "That bitch killed my daughter."  
Lucius used his control over the Household wards to silence and hold the two Zabinis to attention.  
"Let me present for you irrefutable facts, Madame Zabini." He said with his eyes narrowed hard at his guest.  
"On April 1st, Azure Zabini lifted her wand to strike a Prefect in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. That fact was witnessed by over three hundred students, ten teachers and staff. When Azure cast at that Prefect, she struck a 2nd year without provocation. The Prefect who was Regina Fawley attempted to end the violence sensibly first with the removal of points, then by expertly buffering the students away from the violent attack. Then, she safely disarmed your daughter and handed her over to Professor Carrow for punishment."  
He looked at Mrs. Zabini with hard eyes. "That fact is documented, witnessed and irrefutable in a court of law."  
Then, he went to his second fact. "Your daughter was overheard on more than one occasion speaking ill of Regina Fawley. She made threats on the girl's life to her fellow students. She bragged that she would use the Darkest of Arts to humiliate, slash and kill Miss Fawley. Several students witnessed this, and their testimony is considered valid."  
Lord Malfoy's fingers tapped the wood of his ancient office desk.  
"Circumstantially, the Goldstein family has made several inquiries into the health of their son, Anthony who was last seen in the presence of your daughter. He has never been found either."  
With one last look he asked, "I will ask one more time, do you wish to proceed with your grievance?"  
He released the ward on Madame Zabini. "Where is my daughter?"  
She was cut off again.  
Lord Malfoy raised his hand to speak. "You seem to have miscalculated, Madame Zabini." He leveled his gaze upon Madame Zabini. "Miss Fawley stands high in the graces of our Lord – always has. Our Lord values your support enough to offer you a boon."  
They listened as he continued. "With the approval of House Fawley, I am proposing that we align our families through marriage. Neither Blaise nor Jillian are married. If a marriage contract were made and signed, the Zabinis would receive a considerable dowry from the Fawley Estate."  
He released the wards against speaking and Mrs. Zabini spoke with venom. "Such a marriage contract will happen over my dead body."  
She was cut off again as Lord Malfoy shouted back, "The Dark Lord has authorized me to arrange just that, Madame."  
"Stop," Blaise spoke finally.  
Blaise took a contemplative look at Lady MacDougal. He had heard things about her, especially over the summer and this new term. Jillian had always been very content being in Regina's shadow. She had talent, an overabundance of it. But Blaise looked hard at her. She seemed different now than when he saw her last. She seemed confident and sure.  
He looked once more at his mother. "I believe such an alliance as you propose, Lord Malfoy would provide many benefits to the Houses of Malfoy, Fawley, and Zabini – perhaps even MacDougal." Blaise looked up at Jillian and smiled. "Would you, dear lady consider such a pairing?"  
Jillian smiled at Blaise in return. "I would be honored."

Blaise and Draco were browsing through Quirry's Quidditch Supplies. Their women, Regina and Jillian were shopping for nice dress robes at Twilitch and Tattings. It was like remembering the good old days of Hogwarts for Draco, but he could tell that his good friend from school was troubled.  
"Already, Zabini," he drawled, "Get it off your chest."  
Blaise shook his head. "My mother is being impossible." He grumbled. "She is looking to overrule my wishes to marry Jillian. She is looking into action against Regina and Jillian."  
Draco grinded his teeth.  
Blaise continued, "I know that my sister was no angel and that my mother had pointed her like a loaded gun at Regina. And after all that happened last year, my mother won't let it go."  
Draco laughed.  
"What's so funny, Drac?" Blaise said.  
"Your mother is a fool, Blaise," Draco responded. "Every Death Eater was talking about it when she set your sister on Regina Fawley." He added. "Your mother killed her."  
Blaise looked at the Twillitich and Tattings catching just a glimpse of glamour and glitz.  
"Do you know who Fawley's Mentor was?" Draco pushed.  
"No one told me," he responded.  
"Your mother had to know," Draco said.  
"It was Bellatrix Lestrange – appointed by the Dark Lord himself." Draco said.  
Blaise whistled. "She was always with the Lestranges every Holiday."  
Draco hit his friend hard in the shoulder. "You are about to marry the girl who was trained by the Dark Lord's right hand." Then, he leaned in quietly. "She can help you figure out your problem. Figure it out before our Lord figures it out for us."  
Blaise nodded. "You are right."

Blaise was in the heat of another argument with his mother.  
"How dare you invite that woman in here?" She said. "I'm going to send that woman out."  
"No you aren't mother," Blaise said. "I am the Man of the Zabini name and I have opened the wards to her."  
Jillian slowly stepped up to Madame Zabini. Her eyes turned red then back the beedy black. His mother stopped to look at her.  
"Imperio –" Jillian said.  
Blaise watched as the battle of wills began. He saw his mother look for the wards to protect her from Dark Magic in her own house, but then saw her lose.  
Jillian looked at Blaise and squeezed his hand.  
"Are you sure you want this?" she asked him.  
"My sister is dead because of that woman – if Draco is right, then I will be dead because of that woman. She cares more about the dead than the living."  
Jillian looked at his mother hard. Her eyes turned colors from black to what appeared a slitted green. A small hiss came from Jillian's mouth. His mother started to shake and her mouth started to froth. Soon, her mouth filled with the froth and her mouth started to choke on it over and over. Then, she fell over and continued to choke, but finally it stopped.  
"What did you do?" Blaise asked, fearful of his future wife.  
Jillian told him. "Dark Magic, Blaise."  
His mouth dropped open. He thought he had known how powerful his mother was and Azure was. But he started to realize that he was an infant in a sea of black. Jillian had used Dark Magic in the Dark Zabini House and he hadn't even removed the protections from it to allow Jillian to do that.


	28. Chapter 28

Regina and Jillian were showing everyone their jewelry in the Common Room that first night back. They had both been the talk of the Daily Prophet, and everyone wanted to see what they had been up to. Regina's time with Draco Malfoy had dominated the Daily Prophet up to New Year's. Regina had been plastered on the front page along with Draco. They were being hailed as the Wizarding Couple of the Year. The next day – after their visit with the Zabinis – they had been spotted at the premier Wizarding Ballet Company's play.  
Jillian had picked up where that left off, dominating the New Year. She had been seen in a warm woolen coat on the arm of Blaise Zabini at a Holy Head Harpies game in the main box. She had traveled with Blaise to their Italian villa for a few day – without Blaise's mother of course. Jillian was getting as much attention as Regina thanks to that visit.  
Sadly, Jillian knew that with the Daily Prophet tomorrow the sad news of Blaise's mother's passing would hit the paper the next day. There would be sorrow and concern for Jillian, and some suspicion from the one or two Gryffindors in their year who still dared to whisper it.  
It wasn't really that bad when the Owls brought the Daily Prophet. The Article mentioned Madam Zabini's passing in the obituaries. It seems that Lucius Malfoy's reach almost made it to the Daily Prophet. The death was completely being spinned as natural causes. Blaise and Jillian had had nothing to worry about, just as Draco had said.  
Regina and Jillian were busy. They still had the reputation to uphold as the number one and two students of not just 6th year but all of Hogwarts. Jillian had just surpassed Eleanor Branstone, a 7th year with her grades. She was still a ways behind Regina. With this first Newt year coming to a closer the Professors drove them hard with Essays and tests and complicated Potions.  
Regina and Jillian each were also going through the complicated process of bringing the Unforgivables into their Dark Arts classes at this point. Regina always had to stroke and maneuver emotions to get the queasy lighter witches and wizards to cast the spell. Jillian got them as Intermediates able to cast the spell, but she focused on the intensity and power that went into the Imperius and Cruciatus. She really had to coax the hate out for that.  
So, it was a stress reliever to get to climb into the carriage together for Hogsmeade. Regina and Jillian had the carriage alone. They didn't have Graham or Malcom to attend with them anymore. Those two were working hard at courting their year mates. But few felt worthy in the presence of Slytherin's Ice Queen or its Fire Queen for that matter as Jillian was coming to be known. Her red flaming hair, flamboyant and fiery teaching style was becoming legendary.  
As the carriage made its way into Hogsmeade Regina could see Draco and Blaise standing at the outskirts waiting for their carriage. The two girls in fine dresses, with wool coats over them and their jewelry squeezed each other's hands excitedly. Then, Draco and Blaise each smoothly stood before the door. Blaise held it open as first Jillian came down, he graciously held her hand and took her arm. Draco took Regina's arm next.  
Then, the four parted for a time. Jillian and Blaise went to Scriveners for quill supplies that Jillian needed. Draco took Regina to the bookstore.  
"How is Hogwarts without me?" Draco asked.  
Regina laughed lightly. "It is lacking in style and class for sure –"she said with a laugh and tapped his arm. "Jillian and I can only do so much for the rest of the rabble."  
Draco held the door for Regina and she marveled at how well he looked in the 3-piece suit he wore for the ministry. She walked past him brushing her tight black turtleneck dress against him. She was looking at a few of the darker books in the store – nothing too dark was allowed for easy public consumption. Then, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She rest her head back against him and pecked his cheek and gave him a smile.  
"Careful, dear," she said. "I'm sure the tabloids are here and are looking for a chance to get us in a compromising position –"  
Draco whispered in her ear. "I'm the Minister's liaison to the Daily Prophet. They will show me the whole paper before I approve it –"  
Regina wiggled back into him. "Well, in that case then, please don't be careful," she drawled.  
But it was just playful. The courtship process was not just about getting to see if they were compatible but about getting the Wizarding Society willing to accept them. And they were taking Draco Malfoy and Regina Fawley, hook, line, and sinker. Rita Skeeter had gushed eloquently that the two blondes looked perfect together. Others had talked about the possible children. Regina felt it was a little overdone, but understood.  
So, the couple walked arm-in-arm to the very finest Hogsmeade had to offer.  
"Blaise and I had to duel to see who got the right to take their date here," Draco said as he held the door open for her.  
Regina giggled. "It is a good thing for you that you didn't lose," she replied. Their warm-natured banter continued throughout dinner. Regina felt quite natural with Draco – as she always had even when he was engaged to Pansy. She thought for a brief moment a Harry Potter thought – me with a Malfoy? But that thought didn't stick. Regina's personality was firmly in control now. "Why not with the very best bachelor? " She thought to herself. "I am the very best bachelorette."  
Regina took Draco's arm for a walk through Hogsmeade's park. Draco led her to a bench and sat down next to her.  
"Regina-"he started. "I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but I want you to know that I am really glad that I am courting you. I find you intelligent and smart. I feel that you are a match and maybe even more for me."  
Regina broke into a smile. "I thought at one point to being on your arm – " She rested her head gently on his shoulder. She felt out of the corner of her eye the flash of a picture. That was probably going to be the picture for the Daily Prophet.  
When the walk was done, Draco led her to the Three Broomsticks. There they enjoyed the company of Blaise and Jillian as well.  
On the way back from Hogsmeade Jillian and Regina snuggled close to each other – making sure to do so after Blaise and Draco were out of sight, of course.  
Regina leaned over to Jillian. "I am so horny," she said, "I think we should run to the Room of Requirement."  
Jillian reached her hand inside of Regina's robe. "Maybe," she whispered, "I can help you out before we get there."  
Regina tipped her head back as Jillian slowly dropped down to kiss her. Regina's legs started to spread as Jillian pushed two fingers inside. A soft moan escaped Regina's lips. Jillian pushed her fingers in farther and moved themselves around in a circle. Regina relaxed as Jillian continued to finger her. Regina was barely finished moaning when the carriage was stopped in front of Hogwarts.  
A quick scourgify from her girlfriend had her cleaned up. The two graciously left the carriage and walked up to the Room of Requirement. Regina could feel the horniness of her friend. A large bedroom awaited them inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Every Hogsmeade weekend soon had Regina and Jillian very busy as well. They like their suitors needed to be present for the adoring press. For Regina Fawley, those Hogsmeade weekends left her warm, wet, and extremely frustrated. Certainly, it seemed Jillian felt the same way. For Draco and Blaise relentlessly teased them with their fine clothes, close proximity, and whispered promises of their lives to come.  
Regina's last part of her sixth year continued this way. School, studies, dates at Hogsmeade, rendezvous in their shared bed late at night, the Junior Death Eaters and they certainly could not forget their baby beneath the basement of Hogwarts. They couldn't seem to find enough rats or even Muggles to sate its hunger.  
Despite the busy lives of a Hogwarts student, and certain expectations for the two of them, they survived to the end of the year. Regina kept her position as top student in her class. With a quiet week to enjoy the grounds after every test and essay was completed, Regina found herself summoned to the Headmaster's study.  
When she arrived at the Gargoyles, a place where Harry Potter had been much more often than Regina Fawley, she whispered the password that gave her access anytime she had wanted it,  
"Asphodel –"  
The gargoyle opened up revealing the long winding staircase up. At the top was Headmaster Severus Snape behind his desk.  
"Please have a seat, Miss Fawley –" he said with a gracious swoop of his hand.  
"I have made the announcement to the current staff that you will be made Head Girl for seventh year," he said with a smile. "I don't believe you should be surprised."  
Regina still flushed warmly at the honor.  
"I am happy to receive the honor, Headmaster." She said quietly. "I did not want to presume to have the position, but I had dearly hoped."  
"Yes," Professor Snape said with a heavy sigh.  
"I also believe –" he continued, "Though it shall not be official that Miss MacDougal Fawley will become the Slytherin girl prefect for 7th year with your position."  
"I had hoped so for her sake, as well." She replied.  
"There is one other thing that I wished to discuss with you," he said.  
"Yes, Sir?" she asked.  
Professor Snape stood up and with several motions of his hand and powerful dark spells put a heavy ward around the room.  
"What I am about to tell you," he said, "I want you to share with no one – "

Regina and Jillian were sitting in their warm blood baths at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They loved the school, but the two now reveled in the freedom that the Holidays gave them. They had celebrated last night because Jillian had finished Regina's final test and was preparing to take her Dark Arts Newts. They were just about to wrap up and start with their next tasks when they both heard the alarms in Black Manor.  
"Interesting –"Regina said.  
Jillian chuckled at her lover.  
"You always find something dangerous as interesting."  
Jillian followed Regina out of the room and each lady with pointed wands removed the excess blood from their bodies and hair and Regina approached the foyer naked as the day. She stood before her table where mail that had harmful magics was placed. A light just above it blinked in several different colors.  
"Portkey –" Jillian whispered.  
Regina nodded.  
"The minute I touch it, I will be taken wherever the sender has prepared for me. I know who it is, but do you?" Regina asked.  
"Well, not many with the power or the foolishness to try a trick like this with you, Regina."  
Regina quietly said, "The former Headmaster –"  
Jillian's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do?"  
"I've been waiting for this – "Regina said as she walked up to the bedroom she shared with Jillian. "I have a specific dress prepared. When I am dressed and properly attired, I will spring his trap."  
Jillian gasped.  
"But this is –"she didn't dare to speak his name even in here.  
"Yes, it is, but he must be extremely desperate." Regina said.  
"That means dangerous as well –"Jillian added.  
At their room, Regina got dressed as dignified but yet as quickly as she could. Jillian helped her with her hair while the two continued to talk.  
"Now, I am going to plan for three weeks," Regina said. "After the three weeks, my heir ring will light up with yours. You will go to Hogwarts to our baby."  
"Bring our baby to your destination if you haven't returned here?" Jillian finished for her.  
"Yes," she added.  
"But that is the extreme worst case scenario. I expect that the Headmaster will try to reach Harry Potter – perhaps even use some Veritaserum."  
"How will he get his hands on that stuff?" Jillian asked.  
"I guess that Granger could brew it –"Regina answered. "Then, he will try some silly adventure to get me to see how evil the Dark Cause is. I will escape after I get bored. I have a few things on my person that they should not perceive as a threat."  
Jillian quirked an eyebrow, but Regina's smirk in response gave Jillian the impression that no answer was forthcoming.  
"Well, at least Blaise and Draco won't look for us in that time due to my training and needing to take the Dark Arts newts." Jillian said.  
Regina went to a nook in the wall and put away her wand and retrieved a different wand. Jillian quirked at that movement.  
"More precautions dear."  
Then, Jillian followed Regina as they made their way back down the steps and to the entry room. Regina stood above the letter, waving her wand carefully over it.  
"Any idea where it is going to take you?" she asked.  
Regina smirked. "I think it is close to Hogsmeade, but not too close. Interesting –"she added.  
Regina turned and gave a kiss to Jillian goodbye.  
"You will get perfect O's on your newt. I just know it."  
Then, letting go of her friend, she reached down and touched the letter on the table. Jillian watched Regina turn away out of the room and she was gone.

Regina's first sight was five wands facing her.  
"Oh my –"she said as she looked and slowly lifted her wand in return. "It appears that it is five against one."  
The former Headmaster, now wearing very dirty purple robes and walking with a little more of a hunch stepped forward. Standing behind him were Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin.  
"Drop your wand to the floor, Miss Fawley and please sit on the chair behind you."  
Regina's eyes narrowed in recognition.  
"You –"she said. "I didn't know that your Order was into kidnapping. I thought it was havoc against the Ministry. Then, she added, I am sure that the Fawley and Malfoy families could come to an arrangement on a ransom –"  
"We are not interested in a ransom, Harry –"the man said with a slightly raised voice.  
Regina's perfect lips turned in a funny shape as she heard herself addressed by that name that no longer means anything to her.  
"Crazy –"she whispered.  
"Now drop the wand so that we don't have to see how well five against one goes," he said.  
Regina let it fall with a clang to the ground and then with a turn of her head looked and slowly sat herself down on the uncomfortable chair. Invisible bonds wrapped around her as Ronald Weasley grabbed her wand. The Headmaster knocked on the door and inside came another familiar face – Hermione Granger.  
Hermione pulled out a small glass vial.  
She nodded at the others and they all left, leaving Hermione and Regina alone together.  
"Now, Harry –"Hermione started. "If you start talking about what you did, I won't have to use this."  
Regina stared straight at her a smile still plastered on her face.  
"Hermione Granger –" she drawled out her last name like sweet honey. "Possibly the top student in her class – five years ahead of me."  
Hermione nodded as she looked at Regina hoping some kind of memory would churn inside that head.  
Regina continued to drawl, "When I came to Hogwarts, many saw great potential in me, but they always compared me to you. You were the first. The greatest. All the young girls in the classes below wanted to be the next Hermione Granger – as did I. It was exciting to be compared to you and not to the Headmaster, Tom Riddle, or some other student."  
Hermione stared at Regina wondering where this was leading.  
"But then –"Regina said as if reading her mind. "You disappear before your seventh year. They had to give the Head Girl to Lisa Turpin. You follow after the man everyone was calling mad. You went into hiding. You even now have blood on your hands –"  
She said the last with a whisper.  
"Dumbledore is brilliant – "she said with ferocity. "He is anything but mad."  
"Look at me, Granger," she said with that honey for her name again. "He calls me by a boy's name."  
"Harry Potter –"Hermione said. "One of my best and only friends! You are in there. I know it!"  
Regina's eyes and face showed nothing but confusion. Then, she drops her face.  
"It appears that you are lost. Go on. Commit another crime and administer Veritaserum on someone who has committed none."  
Hermione hesitated, hearing the truth in Regina's words. Then, she walked forward with firm resolution. She pushed Regina's head back. She opened her mouth and lips with a finger. Regina was helpless due to the spell as they put the drink down her throat. When it was finished, Hermione turned to knock on the door.  
While Hermione had turned, Regina felt inside her and started to burn the truth serum – with dark magic. It was very little and subtle. It would not allow for her to get rid of it completely – it was good stuff. But it wouldn't last as long.  
The five who had been in the room entered behind Dumbledore, Hermione standing behind far away from Ron Weasley. Regina wondered at that.  
"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked her.  
Regina with a smile didn't fight it.  
"My name is Regina Fawley –"  
"What name did you have on July 30, 1991?" Dumbledore asked.  
"My name has always been Regina Fawley." She said with a smile.  
She could hear a small gasp from Hermione. She heard Ronald Weasley grumble, "It didn't work."  
The Headmaster looked at her.  
"How did you come to be Regina Fawley?" he said.  
"My mother got pregnant and gave birth to me," she said again.  
"I sense Dark Magic on you," Dumbledore said, changing tactics. "Who taught you?"  
"I was taught by several people," she replied. She knew she could use this question to further obscure things and burn up the serum faster.  
"She's doing something with the serum, Professor," Hermione said, almost seeing that Regina had done something.  
"I first taught myself a few things from books at home," she began ignoring anything they might say. "Then, after I was reunited with my Great-grandfather, I began to learn from Professor Severus Snape. I continued some of my own self-teaching, but later my 3rd year, I was introduced to the Minister. He assigned me to Bellatrix Lestrange –"  
A gasp filled the room around her at that name.  
"She took me on special tutoring sessions."  
"Have you used the Unforgivables?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes – Regina replied. "It is part of the Dark Arts Curriculum."  
"All three?" Hermione whispered.  
"Yes," Regina answered coldly.  
"What is your relationship to the Minister?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
Regina smirked inwardly as she felt that the serum would give out before she finished this train of thought.  
"I am one of his Junior Death Eaters at Hogwarts –"she began, but felt it was gone.  
"And who is in charge?" Dumbledore asked.  
"It is not permitted to see the face of the others," she said with a shake of her head.  
Dumbledore seemed to think that the serum must still be working, so he tried to go back to Harry Potter with a question that would have been hard to answer while under the influence of the magic, even for someone like her.  
"What did you think when I told you that you were indeed Harry Potter?" he asked.  
"That you have become crazy in your old age –" she replied.  
"Show some respect to Dumbledore," Weasley started to shout.  
Regina turned at him. "Do I know you?" she asked.  
"I'm your best mate, Ronald Weasley," he said.  
She turned to face Dumbledore.  
"Please don't tell me you brought me here hoping to prove that I was once a boy but somehow found a magical way to turn myself not only into a girl, but into a girl of a significant pureblood family, Headmaster –" she said.  
"You can call me, Professor or Dumbledore here, Regina," he said. It seemed that even the great certainty to Albus Dumbledore was beginning to doubt.  
Regina smiled at him.  
"I mean you no disrespect, but your name has been placed under taboo by our lawfully appointed leaders. You can put up wards and anything you want for your protection, but I have no desire to break the law." She replied.  
The Headmaster looked at her, testing her somehow as he looked.  
"It has worn off already, hasn't it?" he asked her.  
Regina smiled. "It has. Did you learn anything useful?"  
Ginny Weasley screeched at her, but Regina looked calmly back at her.  
"Molly, take everyone out," Dumbledore said.  
When everyone was gone except for the Headmaster and Regina, he summoned a chair into the room and sat down across from her.  
"I sense great power in you, Miss Fawley," he said sagely.  
She looked at him. She could feel his wordless attempt to enter her mind. She could feel his attempt to put compulsions on her.  
"What do you want from me?" she asked with her voice hard at his attempt.  
"I want you to come to the Light, Miss Fawley. I can sense the Dark Magic on you, thick and heavy. They have made you do things – terrible things for that to have happened. You have to know that what they are making you do is wrong. Here is your chance. Join our cause. We can protect you from them. You won't have to do those things anymore."  
Regina looked back, and spoke carefully. She didn't want to drive him away before she could find out more or do some damage from within.  
"Light and Dark –"she began in her reply. "You make the terms seem as if they are Good and Evil. The Light represented by you and those here and by the way things were when you were Headmaster. Am I correct?"  
He nodded a twinkle appearing in his eye.  
"Dark represents He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, now the Minister and all those who follow him. Do I understand you correctly?"  
He continued to nod, seeming to gain more twinkle in those eyes.  
"But why did you just give me Veritaserum – illegally both then and now, I might add?" she said.  
Before he could answer.  
"Why did you try to enter my mind and then even try to lay compulsions on that mind?" she added.  
The twinkle in his eyes disappeared.  
"Is that what you did to make the Brightest Witch of her age to follow you? Is that what you did to the Weasley Family? Is that what you really did to Harry Potter and that last one backfired and what led you to now try it on me?"  
She felt that this was the truth as far as Harry Potter had been concerned. But any attempt to be generous or benevolent was gone. Anger was in his face.  
"It was for all of their good. It was for your good."  
"So, you feel that you have the right to decide what is for someone's good without their consent, Headmaster?" she pressed.  
"I do –"he said.  
"For almost one hundred years I have stood against the forces of darkness. I brought down Grindelwald. I held back Voldemort –"  
Regina shivered at the use of the name so taboo and used so casually here.  
"His name can't hurt me, girl and it doesn't have to hurt you." He said. "Besides, I maneuvered him to Godric Hollow."  
"What happened there?" she asked, trying hard not to want to grind her teeth.  
"Well, you know!" He said with that knowing wink at her.  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Crazy fool you have become. We all used to look up to you. To find out it was lies and treachery and brutality against children. I bet that you orchestrated everything that ever happened to your bloody hero boy who died."  
Dumbledore stormed out of his chair. Regina felt for the items hidden in her dress that would allow her escape and a fighting chance, just in case he attacked.  
But he just started to walk away. "I did –"he whispered and then left with the door closing none too softly behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Things continued like that for nearly two weeks. Professor Dumbledore would come in. He would argue with her. He would try to reason with her. He was stalling, Regina realized. He probably had Hermione Granger preparing more of that awful brew. He was banking that she would be so disconnected from Dark Magic in this place that she would not be able to resist the truth serum this second time around. Regina guessed that he was probably right.  
The Headmaster sent each of her other captors inside to try "to reach poor Harry," she had heard Hermione say. But slowly she was creating cracks in Hermione's confidence in the man. She had hit hard on the nail that first day. Hermione was very prideful of the position she once had as Hogwarts' top student. She had quietly admitted to herself that Dumbledore had duped her into thinking he was right and everything else was wrong. She suggested she had no other options – the current regime was not so friendly to a Muggleborn.  
Regina bid her time. She could not change the girl now. She could create cracks. But she realized the crack was there and it had to do with Weasley.  
Neither Ron nor Ginny could tolerate her very long. Ron would lose his cool at her every time she denied anything Dumbledore said about her – she was really Harry Potter and should just accept it. She realized his continued flings with Lavender Brown up to that girls' death a few years ago had shattered any trust of relationship between he and Hermione. Even now, Ron was sleeping with an older woman in the Order. His open book mind showed that when she came to her wits as Harry, that he was preparing to move in on her.  
Ginny couldn't tolerate her for a totally different reason. Regina had known that Ginny's last year had been difficult. While she had had nothing directly to do with that, she had separated her from her one ally, Neville Longbottom. During that school year, she had felt the horrible touch of Theodore Nott. She shivered having seen what that boy had done or tried to do to others. Ginny Weasley saw all Slytherins as evil, even the girls. She would barely stand in Regina's presence before storming out.  
Molly Weasley was as blind as her son, Ronald. She tried to tell Regina stories of Harry with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and others, but she didn't react.  
Remus Lupin was the most reasonable outside of Hermione Granger. While he was not able to be twisted because he had spent so much time with Dumbledore, he at least didn't insist so strongly to her face that she needed to just accept being Harry. He at least treated her with respect.  
Regina was beginning to think that there would be no hope of Dumbledore or any of them putting her into a position where she could find out anything useful about his plans until halfway through the second week, just days before Jillian would come with their baby.

Hermione Granger entered into her room carrying her meal tray. As she laid it down, Regina noticed that there were two plates of food and drink on it.  
"Would you mind if I ate with you?" she asked.  
Regina smiled. "I don't mind your company, Miss Granger."  
"Oh, please," she said. "Call me Hermione."  
"It is difficult to speak to someone who is your jailor so intimately," She replied.  
Hermione and Regina ate quietly at first.  
Regina looked up at the girl.  
"How is your next batch of Veritaserum going?"  
Hermione looked down, a blush of shame coming to her face.  
"I'm sorry, Regina." She said.  
"You shouldn't be sorry," Regina replied. "Do what you believe in without regret – unless you are starting to have doubts."  
The fact that Hermione didn't respond at first made Regina think that the cracks in Hermione's mind were growing.  
Regina did not point out the regret.  
"I know that the present world is not necessarily an easy world for Muggleborns – especially with those associated with the former Headmaster and the Boy Who Died. But it isn't impossible for all of them. Those with powerful friends have great potential."  
Hermione said, "All my friends are here."  
"Some friends –"Regina said quietly, so quietly that Hermione seemed to doubt it, "What did you say?"  
"The Fawley family has traditionally taken Muggleborns and half-blood families with questionable lineage under their protection. We employ them and teach them. Rose Zellar – her mother is a Muggleborn and her father is also a Half-blood are safe because they serve a family. It isn't perfect, but we are teaching them."  
"I think my position is difficult because of my connections here –"Hermione said.  
"Perhaps, you are right," Regina said. "But perhaps if you were to serve a pureblood family or two – that you might find your connections and your past to change."  
Hermione looked hard at Regina with this comment. She looked around the room, as if she wanted to say more, but could not get herself to do it. After a few more awkward moments and questions, she left the room.  
"Thank you, Miss Fawley for the conversation. You may speak indirectly, but I have always sensed an honesty about your feelings with me."  
"Miss Granger," Regina replied. "I don't speak to people any other way."

Regina walked smoothly through thick under brush. She smirked at Granger's wand pointed at her back while Dumbledore led the way in front. He wouldn't dare to bring anyone else. Regina could sense a portkey on each of them, each one able to take a second person – her. But Regina still had an unseen portkey connected to her person and she could apparate – something that neither seemed to think she was capable of.  
Regina watched as Dumbledore led them to a thick tangle of tree trunks and a shimmer of something that was being hidden just behind it. Dumbledore pointed through as he was about to raise his wand to break the enchantments.  
Regina yelled, "Wait!"  
With a twinkle Dumbledore turned and looked her in the eye.  
"You understand that I know the Dark Arts, right?" Regina said.  
While she understood and knew many, she had not yet moved deeply into the area of warding. Regina stepped forward.  
"Could I have my wand a second?" she asked him.  
Granger gripped her wand tighter. Dumbledore seemed to study her for a minute before he seemed to come to a conclusion. Then, he handed her the wand. Regina pointed her wand and made a cutting motion.  
Suddenly, a house appeared – wall covered it moss and tiles falling from the roof. Rafters from the ceiling were showing. Nettles grew around the house and their tips reached the windows.  
Hermione gasped while Dumbledore let his eyes twinkle. Dumbledore was about to step forward when Regina growled another.  
"Wait!"  
Dumbledore turned to her, his eyes squinting at her.  
"You were about to walk right into a line that would have set dark things at us. Your very presence here is warded against. My presence is not."  
Dumbledore wondered strongly if he should trust her. Slowly he nodded.  
"Go inside and bring down the barriers," he said. "We will wait out here."  
Regina stepped gracefully around an invisible line and walked ahead. When it seemed that Granger and Dumbledore were behind her, she smirked. She could leave any time now, but she was very curious about what was so important to the Dark Lord that would be hidden behind such powerful magic. She took a zig zag path between the woods to the house. She didn't enter at the front door but walking around found a back door that was standing ajar.  
Regina walked through a broken kitchen and made her way into a back parlor. She could feel what was in here singing to her. She walked carefully until she found a ruined floor board. With a simple Wingardium Leviosa she had a golden box floating up through the broken floor.  
Very carefully, she started to unravel the dark magic within. Hexes and jinxes came flying at her from the box, but she blocked and parried and moved each one. When the attack was over, she used a simple aloharoma and had an open box.  
Inside was more nasty magic that flew at her, but she again moved each spell away. When all was done, she floated the ring out of the box and dropped it into a little bag inside of her dress. Then, with her memory of that ring, she transfigured a useless trinket in that same bag to the same appearance of that ring. Then, as much as she could remember she put the hexes and jinx into that ring, then she put them on the box.  
She had just finished when she heard,  
"How are you doing, Miss Fawley?"  
She didn't reply. She put the jinxes on the box and laid them on thick and heavy as before then she dropped it into the floor.  
"We are coming in –"Dumbledore called out.  
Quickly, Regina pulled out of her dress a pin and a brooch. She pushed the pin into the brooch as a blue light exploded from it. The magic created a small sphere in which she was free to do any magic – free of any anti-apparition or portkey jinxes.  
"REGINA!" Dumbledore started to shout.  
She then, pulled out her heir ring and turned it around whispering, "Fawley Manor –"  
Then, she felt the turn and pull and she was gone.

Regina's few days back in Black Manor were filled with frequent visits to Muggle London to do some of the Darkest magic, a few nights feeding Baby, and some of the wildest sex Jillian MacDougal had ever experienced with her girlfriend. Regina had returned as easily as she had said she would, but she was still a frustrated young woman.  
Jillian was amazed at Regina's discovery. Regina was also. She now had nearly all of the Dark Lord's horcruxes – all except one she surmised now. Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and the Resurrection stone. Harry Potter had been one. She had placed that Horcrux inside of a dragon's claw. She had seen the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. That was one. But she was sure there had to be one more.  
Meanwhile, at Black Manor and Fawley Manor Regina had not missed much. A few callers had come looking for both Jillian and Regina but they had disappeared to Black Manor where they could not be found. Draco had appeared at Fawley Manor, but Regina was gone. Jillian had only made one public appearance in the Wizarding World to take her Dark Arts Newt. Obviously, she had gotten the O, just as Regina had anticipated.  
"Now, that we are going to be 7th years, I can't believe that next year at this time we will be gone." Jillian said.  
"Yeah," she said. "But I believe next year at this time we will both be married and properly marked as the Dark Lord's followers."  
"What?" Jillian asked. "You aren't going to consider the Headmaster's offer."  
Regina smirked. "It was a difficult decision to come to, but alas. I don't want to live my life in hiding."  
Jillian snuggled up against her friend as they sat before the fire. "One more day and we go back to the public eye – dates with our boys."  
Regina held Jillian close.  
Jillian continued to think about the future. "What are we going to do with Baby?"  
Regina sighed. That was a good question.  
"It isn't like she is going to fit in most places. Do we put her to sleep? Do we sneak back every week to feed her?"  
"Maybe one of us should come back as a teacher?" Jillian said.  
"Not right away – there are rules about such things. I am not sure that our Lord or our husbands will allow that. I think we will be spending next summer playing pureblood wives, and given our own missions for the Dark Lord."  
The summer went as they both said. As July began, Regina and Jillian came out of hiding and started to appear publicly again. The newspapers couldn't get enough of Regina Fawley on Draco Malfoy's arm. They also enjoyed the appearance of Jillian MacDougal on Blaise Zabini's arm.  
They also made plans for the coming year.


	31. Chapter 31

Regina sat quietly at Lucius Malfoy's desk waiting for the Dark Lord's right political hand to tell her that the Minister would see her. She sat perfectly straight. Inside she was nervous. How is one not nervous when a Master of the Dark Arts is about to call you into their private study? Regina felt the presence of her best friend, lover, and partner, Jillian MacDougal. She sat perfectly still as well. It seemed that she had little to no fear.  
At that moment, Lord Malfoy walked into the room. Regina and Jillian stood up making sure that their dresses looked smart and pristine.  
"The Minister is ready to see you now," Lord Malfoy drawled.  
With an arm for each, he led them through the back of his office and down the hallway and through his private entry into the Minister's office. He sat first Regina Fawley and then Jillian MacDougal and then left the room.  
Then, the Minister entered from his private study. He motioned with his hand that the two ladies should remain seated. Then, he sat down across from them.  
"It is a rare thing that I call students from Hogwarts into my meeting room before they have graduated. I often don't call them to such an intimate gathering for several years in fact. The only other I have done this for is Draco Malfoy. But what Bellatrix tells me about the both of you, what I have heard, and can sense has given me an intense desire to be personally involved in your career plans."  
He looked down at files with each of them on it – the crest of Hogwarts on each file as if inside were the secret to seeing into their souls. He also looked on another sheet of paper where their Newt scores were.  
"Jillian MacDougal," he began. "For the first six years of her time at Hogwarts has been averaging O's or E's in each class. She seemed to really find her potential during her 5th year. She has served as an assistant for Dark Arts Beginner. She has taught and assisted with Dark Arts Intermediate. She will also serve as Slytherin's 7th year Prefect."  
He nodded as he considered.  
"An impressive resume for certain!"  
Then he looked up with a flash of eyes. "Now, Regina Fawley, she has never had a grade below an O. Her marks have surpassed the Mudblood, Hermione Granger who had been touted as the greatest witch of her age. Several Hogwarts Professors declare that title to now be yours, Miss Fawley. Since 3rd year she has served as an assistant for the Dark Arts Beginner class. In 5th year she took over the class. She was offered in 6th year to teach the Intermediate class, but wished to keep the Beginner class. Slytherin Prefect for 5th and 6th year. In 5th year as a Prefect, received a Special Reward for Services to the School, stopping injury to students in the Great Hall. Now, named Head Girl for Hogwarts in her 7th year."  
He looked from one girl to the other for several moments.  
"I have spoken to Lord Malfoy regarding future employment for both of you. There are a few things to consider. The sky would be the limit for wherever you could serve in our world. Bellatrix covets both of you in her strike force, but I believe that while you would each delight in the work that your potential would not be reached there."  
He looked around the room as if inspiration was found inside.  
"I feel that both of you could move quickly through the ranks of the Ministry. You would serve our cause well here. However, your duties to your spouses to bring heirs to your families is heavily weighted here. Especially to Miss Fawley. If you marry Draco, you will need to produce heirs for Malfoy and Black along with the Fawley line. Jillian you would only need an heir for the Zabini line."  
He nodded as he considered other items.  
"Both of you in my personal opinion could qualify for your own Dark Mark immediately out of school. However, it is not my custom to give the mark to those who raise children. That is their primary duty. By allowing me to have the say into your marriages, you have shown a willingness to put your Pureblood families first. For now, you will keep your armlet snakes as symbols of my ultimate ownership of you both, but I will augment them after graduation in a private ceremony for the three of us alone."  
"You honor us, my Lord," Regina said in reply.  
"Thank you both for your service to our world," the Dark Lord said. "We will speak again during the Holidays."  
Regina and Jillian stood up at the clear dismissal and walked out through the entry in Malfoy's office. Then, the two were walking out and back to Fawley Manor.

Regina and Jillian were sitting in Compartment One the first ones on the Hogwarts Express as the students and then one by one the Prefects made their way onto the train. This was Regina's year – the year she would be Head Girl for Hogwarts. After a few minutes, the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff by the name of Henry Gerald walked in.  
One-by-one the remaining Prefects arrived. When everyone was there, Henry started to move as if to speak, but found that he was silenced by Jillian, wandlessly. Regina smirked at her friend.  
"Welcome back, Prefects. My name is Regina Fawley. I am honored to serve as the Head Girl at Hogwarts this year."  
Jillian chose to release the silence on Henry. Henry glared at her, but with everyone's eyes on him, he introduced himself.  
"Henry Gerald –" he said.  
He certainly looked as if he was going to say more, but again he was silenced. Regina smiled at him as if that was all that had been expected.  
"In a few minutes, I want us to split up and go about our rounds. There are twenty-four of you and the train ride is six hours. Sixth years, you will do rounds for the first two hours, followed by the seventh years, and then the 5th years. Henry and I will be in here if you have any problems. Make sure that students are following the rules. Take points away. For unsorted first years, the points will be taken away when they have been sorted. After the Feast, each House will determine how they want to break out leading the students to the dorms. Henry and I will work out the Prefect schedule during the train ride and distribute a schedule to each dorm. Are there any questions?"  
Without any questions, Jillian released Henry from the silence and everyone left to go about their work. Jillian remained with Regina as she turned to face Henry Gerald.  
"Mr. Gerald," she said a smile never leaving her face. "I don't know if you had the mistaken impression that you would be in charge, did you?"  
Henry looked at her with a grim face.  
"I want to make this crystal clear for you, Mr. Gerald. I am in charge. You work for me. Is this clear?"  
Henry looked at her, and as he did Regina went into his mind. It was clear very quickly what she was doing, but Henry Gerald could not stop her. She brought into the forefront of his mind all the things she had done to others, even planting some things she might do. When she was done, she smiled at him as if he was prey and she was the predator. He took a deep breath and gulped.  
"Do you have any questions, Mr. Gerald?"  
"No, Miss Fawley," he replied.  
"Now, I took the personal time to put together a schedule. Please check it over and see if there is anything I have missed. It will need both of our signatures."  
Henry took the schedule that Regina had made and perused it over, desperate to find something to regain any kind of mastery over this. Regina knowing his mind just smirked at him. Jillian smirked, able to see what her friend was thinking.  
As the trip continued, Regina and Jillian held their court just as they did the year before. Henry Gerald was allowed to remain due to his office, but it was clear that Regina Fawley was in charge and that Jillian was her second.  
The train ride had no problems for any of the students, and soon the train was stopping at Hogsmeade station without any troubles. Regina led the school out of the train and out to the carriages – just like the last two years. Then, she led the school from the carriages to the school. Jillian led the way for the Slytherins to their table, taking the top spot, while Regina and Henry sat together at the Staff table.  
After the sorting, Professor Severus Snape stood up and looked out across the room.  
"What an honor each of you holds in your hands to train at what I believe to be the greatest of all the schools of magic in the world. To my right and left are some of the most intelligent staff. In this castle are some of the greatest resources. Greatness can be yours. Some of you have achieved or are at the pinnacle of achieving that greatness."  
He looked across the room. "Now, sit down and enjoy the feast."  
Food appeared before everyone and conversations began around the hall. Regina involved Henry in casual talk. Henry still seemed a little shook up and irritated over the events on the train. When the meal was over, Professor Snape, introduced the staff and then,  
"It is with great pride that I introduce our Head Girl, Miss Regina Fawley. Please stand Miss Fawley," he said.  
Regina stood smoothly, her robes and Head Girl badge looking clear to everyone.  
"She has achieved greatness like few others in the history of this school. You will all find a ready ear and help in Miss Fawley. Assisting her as Head Boy –"  
Regina smirked as Professor Snape even publicly made it clearer that Regina was more preeminent than he.  
"The Head Boy is Henry Gerald. They will oversee your detentions and all the work of the Prefects."  
Professor Snape spent time going through again the rules they needed to be aware of. Then, everyone was sent off to bed. Regina watched with a little bit of sadness as her girlfriend left the room, taking charge of her Slytherins – they had once been Regina's. Then, she turned to Gerald, offering her arm.  
"Would you kindly lead the way, dear Sir?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face, but her eyes showing that she demanded obedience. Henry's eyes showed his pride's pain and then laid out his arm to take hers and led her down the hall to the Head Boy and Head Girl rooms.  
Their rooms were just off the Great Hall. The Kitchens were close by, giving them easy access to Hufflepuff's common room. The Slytherin Common room was down the stairs – easy access there too. It would be a little faster walk to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers, and those walks would take them past the Headmaster's office.  
After Henry led her to the room, she stood before a portrait of Tom Riddle. She stood before him.  
"Miss Fawley, he smirked. Welcome to your home. Pick a password for entry."  
Regina smiled back.  
"Basilisk," she replied.  
Tom smirked at the password, and the door opened to the room. Regina walked in to the beautiful emerald green colors of Slytherin. She had an office where her books were already laid out on the bookshelf. She had a small living room with a fire roaring. She also had a bedroom with a large bed.  
Regina settled in front of the warm fire as she pulled out a letter she had received just that morning. She smiled as she read the uncomfortable script from Hermione Granger. Regina was certain that Hermione had taken great effort to get away and write the letter.  
"Dear Miss Fawley,  
I am very nervous as I write this, but some of the things that I have seen and heard around me and what you said to me continues to come back to mind. You made no promises, but you certainly seemed to indicate that you might be willing to help me in my situation. I am guessing that you were circumspect in our conversation because of your situation while we were together.  
I am not happy with my situation. I am hoping that something could be worked out and that I might be able to find the protection of the venerable Fawley family. I know that this might include the Malfoys, but I am willing to consider anything you have in mind.  
I will send an owl to you with a small tube that you can put a reply in soon. Please do not reply until then. I am very concerned about my situation.  
Thank you for considering my position and please advise me what to do.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger."  
Regina smiled as she pulled out a quill and some parchment. She thought for a minute as she replied to Hermione.  
"Miss Granger,  
As I stated when we conversed together, I speak honestly. You were also correct in your assumption that I was circumspect while I remained in your company due to the circumstances involved. Now, I feel no compunctions about what I am about to say.  
Those who are allied to the Fawley family will make all other alliances – even marriage – secondary to their relationship with the Lord or Lady of the family. Since I am emancipated, I am for all purposes the Lady. I am interested enough in a relationship between our family and you, that I promise to take a personal interest in your situation.  
As you consider a potential alliance with my family, this is what you need to be prepared to do. You will need to pick a date that you will be available for a one-on-one meeting during my Holiday break. Please give yourself twenty-four hours with me. I will send you a portkey to the chosen place. The portkey will be a two-way for one person. You must also be prepared to tell me everything about the plans of the Headmaster's order. I will demand an oath of fealty as well.  
Please take the time to consider my proposal. Feel free to ask questions. I will not be very forthcoming until we meet personally. I will think on how you might benefit me and I look forward to a working relationship.  
Thank you for your cordial speech with me before and now. I hope we will be able to speak this winter.  
Sincerely,  
Miss Regina Fawley."  
Regina folded the letter and placed it into outgoing mail. When Granger's owl came, she had spelled the mail to be attached to the owl. She was impressed that Granger had taken the time to make sure the letter was sent without getting caught.

Regina's final year of Hogwarts began, and she was as busy as ever. Her schedule was packed. She had refused to give up the Dark Arts Beginners class. This year, she had taken on a 2nd year in her class, Madison and her friend Edgecombe. She felt the two had potential to do as she had done and rule the school. Regina had taken on a 5th year Ravenclaw who would likely be her replacement next year, Marcus Dent.  
Regina's schedule otherwise was filled with the core classes that she continued: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. She had already taken the Ministry Newts for Defense against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts.  
She continued with her electives: Arithmancy, Runes, and Alchemy self-study. Professor Snape had tried to get her an alchemy expert, but again Dumbledore was the only living one and he was certainly not going to be helping her.  
Her duties as the Head Girl kept her busy. She spent plenty of time dealing with homesickness, and other drama. She became quickly known for her detentions. She always used the Dark Arts in very inventive ways that motivated the troublemakers to avoid her detentions. She was doing so well that both Carrows requested to watch her methods.  
With the Dark Lord in charge of the Ministry and Professor Snape in charge of Hogwarts, life was pretty calm through the first half of the year.


	32. Chapter 32

Regina walked hand in hand with Draco through the streets of Paris. It was her first official visit to the city, and it had been everything she had dreamed. Draco had taken her to some of the finest restaurants, to the museums, and she had climbed the Eiffel Tower. But what struck her the most amazing was the Christmas lights that decorated the fashion capital of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.  
It was a cool Paris evening as they strolled under a moonlit sky. It was truly their only time together in Paris. Regina had taken a special Floo from London to get here to meet Draco on a last day of his trip for the Ministry to Paris. He would be Flooing back tomorrow. She would remain behind at a Manor that she had purchased and sent her House Elf, Niles to work on.  
Regina was lost in the beauty of the moment and her own thoughts, that she didn't at first notice Draco separate from, and kneel in front of her along the walk. She looked down in time to see a very large diamond on a golden band with emerald serpents adorning the ring. Her mouth dropped open as she began to hear Draco speak.  
"Regina," he began, "It has been a great pleasure to work with you throughout the years, first at Hogwarts and then in the Ministry with my Father and our Lord. When Pansy died, your correspondence was warm and concerned about me. When we began to court, you were flirtatious, but each step of the way I wasn't just attracted to your beauty, but to your wit and your ability to keep up with me in everything. It would be my honor, if you would be my wife –"  
Regina rarely was without words, and Draco had caught her at a moment when she had nothing she could think to say. But her head went up and down. She jumped a little in her high-heeled leather boots. After a minute of dancing and jumping and unintelligent giddiness, she pulled off her left hand's glove.  
"Yes," she whispered as she reached out her hand.  
He took her hand graciously and slipped the diamond engagement ring on her finger. Regina brought the hand up to her face and stared at it in amazement. Draco finally stepped up from the floor and was welcomed into her embrace. She pressed her body into him and lay her lips on his, strong and needy for him. His strong arms pulled her in tight and he returned her kiss with a desire all his own. Their lips and tongue held each other in this warm embrace for a few minutes, and then sadly, the separated. Regina blushed with desire as he pulled himself away.  
"I will be the luckiest man in the world," he said with a grin.  
"And I the luckiest girl," she whispered huskily. Then, he led her by the arm. As a good and proper couple, they could go no further. He took her to the Fawley House in Paris. In front of the house, he gave her one last passionate embrace – eager already to claim his engaged, then with regret left for the Malfoy Paris home. He had an early departure time the next day.  
Regina was warm in many areas as she entered into her home. Niles appeared before her and she needed a minute to address him before she felt she had composure once again.  
"Is everything ready for our guest?"  
"Yes, Miss," he replied. "The master bedroom that will be hers is ready."  
Regina smiled. "Good. She should be arriving at midnight, London time. Leave me." She looked around. "I need to make sure I am presentable."  
Regina walked up to her guestroom in the house. Though she was the Mistress of the Fawley estate, it was her intention to honor Miss Granger with the room in this house. She changed out of her dress and then went to the outfit she had prepared.  
She had the black leather corset, the flowing black leather skirt, and dragonskin boots. She messed up her hair to be wild and free as Bellatrix had done in the past. She sadly removed her Malfoy jewels, because she was representing the Fawleys in what she was about to do. Then with five minutes to spare she was standing in the receiving hall of the midsized home.  
There was a flash as the wards in the house recognized a new and unfamiliar person entering and then Hermione arrived on time for their appointment.  
Regina took a few moments to study the woman as she centered herself from the long distance Portkey. Her face was dirty and her hair was messy. Her clothes were torn. And she appeared thinner than the last time.  
When Hermione's face showed that she was aware of her surroundings, Regina steeled her face into business.  
"Welcome to the Fawley Town House, Miss Granger. Until which time that we come to an understanding, the location of this home shall remain a secret. If we come to an understanding, I will reveal the house to you. I trust that the trip did not make you too sick?" she asked.  
Hermione who was a little out of sorts shook her head.  
"No, Miss Fawley," she replied.  
"Good," Regina replied. She directed Hermione to a comfortable pair of chairs where two warm steaming cups of tea sat.  
"Please sit and have a drink. I strongly encourage you to drink the tea. It will calm you after the long journey. I shall provide you with an herb for the return trip. You will not hurt my feelings if you choose to check the tea for anything magical that might harm you. But if we come to an arrangement, I would hope you would never do so again."  
Hermione took out her wand. Regina made no move to retrieve it from her nor did the house around her and she checked the tea. Then, she drank. Regina got up smoothly and grabbed a quilt from a corner in the room and covered Hermione up gently. Then, the two remained silent as Hermione looked around and drank the tea.  
When the tea was finished, Regina turned to face her.  
"I believe that we should get down to business. Do you wish to gain the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Fawley?"  
Hermione who seemed to feel some form of negotiation took a moment and clearly looked uncomfortable. She knew this was why she had suffered so much to get here and be here. Did she show her usual stubbornness or ask for better terms?  
Regina seemed to understand her line of thought, because she said.  
"The terms of my protection are this. As my ally and vassal, you will tell me everything about the Order, especially the Headmaster. You will obey me as Head of House in all things without question. You will place all others, even husband or wife or children beneath me. You will speak an oath of fealty to me"  
Regina let that sink in before she continued.  
"I always feel that what I expect of myself is greater than what I demand," she said with a smirk.  
"On my end," she continued, "I will provide you with what we both agree to be sufficient means of shelter and protection should you be in any danger. I will take oaths that state that I will do no harm to you unless you break your oath to me. I shall offer you and your chosen spouse and children the opportunity of education, even at Hogwarts without fear of the Ministry's Registration for Muggleborns. Am I missing anything?"  
Hermione thought long and hard. "I believe that you covered everything. But I am curious, before I accept what you will be asking of me?"  
Regina smiled. "First, a show of loyalty by betraying the Order's plans, second the oath of fealty, third you will submit to my chosen method of marking you – all these things I would expect tonight. As time moves forward, you will return to the Order until they strike their blow or I strike, you will do anything I ask to ensure success of the strike – which could include murder – "  
She let the sink in for a minute. Hermione didn't show any weakness, instead resolution. Regina nodded that the girl had already killed for the Order's cause.  
"When the Order is destroyed, you will return here for the time until I can make other arrangements. You will live in luxury. You will probably brew potions or work a few transfigurations and do any research I require. From what I have seen, you are an excellent teacher. If I have children, I hope to have you available to teach them before Hogwarts."  
Hermione thought as she listened to everything Regina said.  
"I am not surprised by anything you have asked of me. I was prepared for it. I accept your terms."  
Regina looked intently at Hermione.  
"What are the Order's plans?" she asked.  
"He –" Regina nodded that she knew who Hermione was speaking of, "intends to invade Hogwarts through the hidden corridors from Hogsmeade on May 31, before the Ministry instructors arrive. He plans to secure the Headmaster's office by any means necessary – including the death of the current Headmaster. Then, he plans to force you in one way or another to become his puppet. I have heard him say he will use the Imperius on you."  
"His willingness to use the Unforgivables is not a surprise to me," Regina drawled.  
"I have come to realize that he is a hypocrite, that he is losing his mind, as you can tell by looking at me, we are losing the war. And I am sick of being treated as his hired Potion maker when he listens more to Ron or Ginny."  
Regina smiled. She stood up before Hermione.  
"Hermione," she said her voice silky smooth as she said it. "Please kneel on the floor in front of me, and repeat after me."  
Regina took Hermione's right arm in hers. Then, after Regina spoke the words of fealty on magic itself, Hermione replied.  
"I, Hermione Granger do swear on my magic that I and all those born of me will be obedient to Regina Fawley all the days of our House's existence. I will place my Lady and her interests above all other interests. When Regina Fawley dies, this oath of fealty shall wear off. This I do swear on my magic."  
Regina intoned, "I Regina Fawley do swear on my magic that I will accept Hermione Granger and her family under the protection of House Fawley. I will not seek her harm except if she break her oath of loyalty to me –"  
When both had finished their oaths, a light enveloped around their arms and their bodies. Hermione and Regina gasped as they felt the connection made. When it was done, Regina smiled and lifted Hermione's hand and helped her stand.  
"Welcome home, Hermione," she told her. Then she pulled her close into a hug. Hermione awkwardly wrapped herself into the hug, a tear or two in her eye.  
After the oaths were finished, Regina spoke,  
"Niles –"  
Her House elf appeared before her. Hermione looked with disturbance on the House elf, but seemed to think better of any self-righteous comment.  
"This is the Fawley House Elf. While you are here for the next twenty-two hours or so, he will supply whatever need you have."  
"Niles," she said to the Elf. "I want you to prepare a bath for Miss Granger – a warm one with lavender in it. While she is in the bath, provide her with a sandwich."  
"Yes, Mistress –" he replied. Then he disappeared with a pop.  
"After the battle with the Order, I will move you to this home," she said. She started to walk around the small town house. "This house is in downtown Paris. Money will be here to supply whatever you need."  
Regina showed her the downstairs which had a parlor, a library with several books. Hermione felt a warm feeling as they walked into the library. Regina led her to a desk.  
"When you relocate here, I give you access to any of my books in here."  
A piece of parchment was on the desk.  
"I don't think this will be a problem, but I want you to read the books here in the order I have placed them on the desk. That will be the only work I require of you for the first year. I have added you to the wedding list right now – though I will have to speak to my fiancée about adding your name."  
"Fiancee?" Hermione asked. "You are engaged now?"  
Regina nodded her head. "We were engaged tonight. I told you before I told my best friend, Jillian."  
Hermione blushed at the honor.  
Regina led her into the decent sized kitchen. From the kitchen, there was a door. Regina led Hermione downstairs. There Hermione found a fully stocked Potions room – not as dark as Hogwarts, but still it had everything. Beyond that was a workshop for other experiments. The last room beyond the furnace room was a ritual room. Hermione looked at the room balefully.  
"Just in case you decide you need it," she said.  
Regina led Hermione back up the stairs and back to the front parlor and up the stairs. She showed her the guestroom.  
"This room is for any guest you invite into the house. They will not be able to enter the library or the basement until I key them into the wards. Our oaths automatically keyed you into the wards in this house."  
She led her to the end of the hall and into a large room. Hermione was amazed that many of her favorite colors were around the room.  
"This is your bedroom while you are here," she said.  
Hermione looked around and then turned around to face her benefactor with a nervous smile.  
"Niles should have your bath ready along with a sandwich and some refreshment. Take your time. Relax. Niles will let me know when you are finished."  
Hermione watched the beautiful blonde leave the room and then looked into the warm bathroom in wonder – it had been a long time since she had a bath like that.  
A good night sleep in a warm bed, food and a bath had Hermione sad as she stood in front of Regina. Regina took out a wand and waved it over her. The dirt and grime that had been on her and all over her hair was returned, without the uncomfortable feeling from having it there for weeks. Hermione put her head down as she considered leaving this place.  
"I know the next few months are going to be hard," Regina said showing concern for her newest ally and friend. She placed a few pouches in her hand.  
"The one package is a leaf that you should put in your mouth right after you are able when you return to England. It will help you to quickly get on your way. The second package is a box packed with a hard honey bread. It should fit in a pocket of the dress. If you are alone, take out the small loaf, enlarge it, and the bread will sustain you for a day."  
Finally, Regina handed it a third package.  
"Please open it immediately." Regina said.  
Hermione opened it, and gasped when she saw two silver wings at the end of a necklace.  
"That is first a sign of my ownership over you."  
Regina took the wings and opened the chain. She walked around Hermione . Reaching around her she gently laid the necklace on her skin.  
"Mine –" she whispered.  
The wings shimmered and dirtied, but otherwise did not change. Hermione suddenly felt the warmth on her heart.  
"If you are in any danger this necklace is a portkey to this house." Regina said. "If you are in a place that has wards against portkeys and apparition, speak my name. The Dark Magic inside of it will activate, and then you will be brought here. That spell will work only once, and it will affect you. It should only be used in emergencies. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Miss Fawley," she said.  
Regina shook her head. Then, she took Hermione's hands in hers. She looked at her eye to eye.  
"No, Hermione," she said. "Call me Regina. While I promise you that I am a bitch to my enemies, I am a friend to my allies, even those who are my vassals. You are my friend."  
She reached and touched Hermione's necklace. She noticed Hermione shiver at her finger's gentle touch on her skin.  
"You are mine, Hermione, but I am yours." She said.  
Hermione looked up, for the first time in years feeling as if she was being understood and treated like the intelligent witch she was.  
"Thank you for everything, Regina." She said.  
Regina stepped away from her.  
"Be strong, Hermione. Serve me well. This summer, you will be rewarded."  
Hermione nodded. She took the portkey in her hand, and then pressed it, then flipped out of sight.


	33. Chapter 33

Regina felt like she was floating during the Boxing Day celebrations at Malfoy Manor. She had just been introduced as Draco's fiancée and the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She was wearing a golden dress, but she felt as if everything was going well. Even her visit with the Dark Lord earlier – and Lucius Malfoy. A pardon was granted to her newest vassal. But that boon had come at a price.  
"I expect, Miss Fawley," her Lord had told her. His clawed hand held her chin while he locked her gaze, eye-to-eye, "that you will personally handle this threat. Bellatrix is confident that you are capable."  
Regina looked at him eye-to-eye. She knew that Dumbledore even as he must be after his kidnapping of her was a formidable foe. She also had resources. She had her magic, her cunning, Jillian, and her baby in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione was also a contingency plan. That necklace around Hermione's neck could allow her to possess her if it came to that. She could force Hermione to go to the Chamber of Secrets to release the basilisk if necessary.  
Regina forgot the threat the Dark Lord had given her for the time being. She smiled as more and more of the Wizarding World offered her their congratulations.  
As Draco's betrothed, she danced only with family and trusted allies. Jillian as well who was now the betrothed of Blaise Zabini was now off limits to Theodore Nott who glowered darkly at Draco and Blaise who had been able to get the most coveted bachelorettes. She smirked at him. If he hadn't been a creep, he could have had Gale as his wife. She shook her head as she looked at him. She had a sudden idea of how to deal with him in the future, then set the thought away for now.  
Regina's final showing at the Malfoy Ball as a single woman was a quiet affair. Neither she nor Jillian got to bed until late.

Regina and Jillian had a rare moment to visit after the Junior Death Eaters meeting. They were already being prepared for the battle ahead. Now with the meeting over, Regina and Jillian had their first time together in the Dark Arts classroom. After a romantic moment had been shared, they continued to plot together.  
"So, the former Headmaster is coming May 31?" Jillian asked Regina.  
Regina nodded. "He is planning to come through the tunnel from Hogsmeade that comes up behind the kitchens. He then plans to invade the Headmaster's office. Then, he plans to use Hogwarts as his center of operations."  
"What is he going to do with all the students?" she asked her.  
"Desperate men do desperate things." Regina replied.  
A month later Regina was walking up the steps of the Headmaster's office and sitting before Professor Snape's desk.  
"Please have a seat, Miss Fawley," he said.  
"I have to first of all say how impressed I am with your leadership as Head Girl," he began. "I have had fewer discipline issues reach my desk than ever. The Carrows tell me about your creative work and are pleased as well. No other Head Boy or Head Girl in my tenure as Headmaster has done better. I doubt that any in my time at Hogwarts has done better."  
Regina blushed. "You are too kind, Headmaster."  
"The praise is overdue this year," he replied. He stopped and looked at her intently. Then, he cast powerful wards around the room.  
"Sadly, I wanted to talk to you about the defense of Hogwarts. I have been informed that Dumbledore is coming at the end of May –" he asked.  
"May 31, Sir," she said, "That is according to my source."  
"I am not surprised," he said. "He gave the post up too easily, thinking then as he did the year of the Chamber of Secrets incident that he'd get the post back before the Dark Lord came to power. He miscalculated and he rues it. I imagine he hopes that I will let him have his office without any fight, join him again, and help the Greater Good."  
Regina nodded as she followed along.  
"Our Lord," Snape said, "has insisted that I and the Deputy Headmistress be in the Ministry for meetings that day. He wishes to leave the full defense of the school to you."  
"I imagine," Regina replied, "That this will be my test of fealty and ability to see if I am worthy."  
"There is no doubt that you are worthy, Miss Fawley." He said. "The reason I have set the wards the way I have is because I believe he hopes one of two things happen. He hopes that either you eliminate Dumbledore or he eliminates you."  
"But Dumbledore is fascinated with me," Regina said. "He won't kill me."  
"Yes," Professor Snape replied, "But if he gets his hands on you, he will attempt to change you in such a way that your political capital will weaken you and allow our Lord to even kill you if he must."  
Regina smiled grimly, not entirely surprised.  
"I do have a few contingencies in place against failure."  
Snape's eyes twitched at this.  
"I don't believe that I need to warn you of all people to not underestimate Dumbledore. He is the greatest mind mage in the world, alchemist, and transfigurationist. He knows enough about the Dark Arts to fight against them or use them in a pinch."  
"It is clear that there isn't much Dumbledore wouldn't do for the greater good," Regina said. "And there isn't much that I'm not willing to do to put him down. It needs to happen."  
Snape smiled grimly at her. "By June 1st, Regina, you will be the most famous witch in our world. If you succeed, few, even our Lord would dare stand against you. Fail, and all that you have gained will be lost."

March was a long and cold month in Northern Scotland. Even in the Hogwarts castle, it was a cold month. It forced the students to stay inside. A winter storm forced the cancelation of a Hogsmeade weekend and the chance for Regina and Draco to get together. But it gave Regina and her now fifty soldiers the later weekend night to practice the defense of the castle.  
As Regina watched her Junior Death Eaters work and move, against the enchanted Dummies, she examined the plan for not the one hundredth time. They would not simply allow him a clean entrance into the Castle. They would meet him before the ward lines. He would be forced to expend a great amount of his decreasing energy forcing his way through. A weaker group would move into the corridors behind and either catch those who try to escape or drive Dumbledore's forces forth faster than they intended.  
Dumbledore would enter the Castle by Hufflepuff's Common room where there would be students moving in and out. Rose Zellars group would offer resistance, and he would be forced to make his first possible hypocritical decision in front of his own followers. "Should I attack students of the school who are not marked by the Dark Lord?" Regina was sure that if he did it would be a failsafe against him taking the Headmaster's office.  
He would be forced into the Great Hall by Jillian where one of the Advanced Dark Arts students would be appearing as Regina Fawley, having drank a Polyjuice potion after the warning of battle had gone out. He would grow some confidence when he stunned the fake Regina and would come to the steps near his destination. That was where Regina intended to catch him. Regina intended to duel him and kill him guarding those steps.  
If something went wrong, she hoped the office would not open for him if Dumbledore's actions had led to the death of a student on the way in. If that failed, Hermione would be forced to raise a wand against him. She could be lethal enough if Dumbledore didn't realize she had turned. Jillian would have the basilisk ready and would summon it from the bathroom. That was the last resort. She wasn't sure what would happen if that thing got out. She also wasn't sure if Dumbledore might have something else up his sleeve once in the building. Hermione was instructed to send a letter if she learned anything further about Dumbledore's plans. She doubted that she would before it was too late.  
Regina took a deep breath. She just had to win.

Regina was swearing quietly to herself – a rare moment Jillian MacDougal thought as she looked at her friend. She knew that even Regina Fawley was feeling pressure. She had nearly gotten an E on the final test for the regular year in Transfiguration. Regina seemed tired and exhausted. And tonight was the night. Regina and Jillian had received the note from Hermione Granger – the attack was on and nothing new had been shared.  
During supper that night, Regina sat at the head position at the table, startling everyone around her. When the meal was winding down, she clinked her glasses.  
"Congratulations to all of you for surviving your regular studies for the year. Due to some information I have received from the Headmaster, I am forbidding studying tonight."  
Regina waited as crowds of students started cheering and yelping in excitement while those who knew why and those who did want to study remained silent or gave angry looks.  
"Tonight the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore –" she heard the gasp at the speaking of the taboo name. But the speaking would bring no help tonight – "is planning an invasion of this castle. First years through third years are to stay in their common rooms. They are not permitted out. When the alarms go off, fourth through seventh years that are not otherwise defending the school are to come out of the dormitories and defend the castle. Slytherin will defend the Great Hall. Gryffindor will defend the stairway leading up to the Headmaster's office. Ravenclaw will defend the corridors surrounding the Great Hall. Hufflepuff will come out and defend the entrance to their dorm. I believe that our enemy does not seek to harm you, but he does seek to harm our world. He must however be stopped. Now, everyone, be off."  
Everyone other than the Junior Death Eaters left. The others changed into robes that they had brought with them, and grabbed their masks.  
"Everyone ready?" Regina said. She had changed into her black corset and leather skirt and dragon skin boots. Her hair flew wild in her face. Jillian who stood next to her stood as dark and frightening. The decoy approached with a vial for which Regina took a piece of hair from herself and placed into the vial.  
"Do not drink that until the wards go off."  
She looked around at her crack troops one last time. "Defend the castle. Defeat the enemy."  
Then, she dismissed them. Jillian saluted as she quickly left for the Chamber while Regina walked down to the corridor to wait.

An hour later the attack came.  
Regina felt the shimmer that had gone through her armlet with the knowledge that her front line had met Dumbledore's front line. She took a deep breath and waited. It was nearly thirty minutes before Dumbledore was able to make it through the wards. It had taken him longer than she had thought it would. She had to assume that this was good news.  
It was nearly an hour before she could got word that Dumbledore had made it into the lower portion of the castle. She turned to her decoy.  
"It is time, drink." She said. She grimaced as she watched the girl dressed as she had been earlier transform into her spitting image.  
"I'm going into position –" the girl said in a regal voice. Regina smirked at the near perfect imitation. She moved into her own position.  
Hermione felt sweat coming down her cheeks and exhaustion all over. Part of her wanted to quit, but this is what she was working for. She looked to Ron and Ginny who had determined looks on their faces. But both of them appeared to be more tired and weaker than she was. She knew that Regina was behind the defense of the castle and so far she was quite impressed. Dumbledore did not seem pleased at all with the difficulty they were having.  
"Hurry, everyone –" he shouted. "We have already lost the luxury of surprise!"  
He pushed them into the castle itself. Hermione felt as if she were home once more. She pressed forward, eager to see Regina and see through what she had promised. She felt the need to fulfill her vows desperately. They pushed through only to find more opposition – more students. These did not wear the masks of Death Eaters. It was Hufflepuffs.  
"Dear students –" Professor Dumbledore said moving forward. "We have come to liberate you from the enemy. Go to your dormitories where you will be safe until this is all done."  
The reaction was not what anyone expected. They saw eyes narrow and fingers tighten on wands.  
"Remember," Dumbledore told them. "Stupifies – not pain."  
But suddenly some very nasty hexes shot their way. Hermione barely had her own shield charm up. She was impressed. It wasn't the Dark Arts like they had been led to assume that the students all knew, but the spells were dangerous and well-aimed. They were forced to shoot back – even Dumbledore whose face continued to screw up in what appeared to be more exhaustion and frustration. It took another fifteen minutes before the Hufflepuffs had been subdued. As they were passing, she heard Molly Weasley curse.  
"Dumbledore –" she said.  
Dumbledore turned angry for another delay. "What, Mrs. Weasley?" He growled.  
"One of the students is dead –"  
They all looked fearfully back at the students. Hermione had well remembered the stern command Dumbledore had given them. "No matter what happens students who are not considered Dark cannot be killed during this battle. If one is, we might fail."  
Hermione shouted, "The forces left in the tunnels are coming after us –"  
More curses rose among them as they were forced forward. The corridor around that Hall suddenly was blocked off by another large group of men and women in masks. They were forced into the Great Hall. That also had not been the plan. He led them into the Great Hall only to be stopped by a larger force of the Junior Death Eaters and –  
"Regina Fawley –" several voices shouted at once remembering the overconfident face in front of them.  
They all clumped closer together. Hermione gripped her wand, knowing she might be forced in this position to defend her Lady. Dumbledore stepped forward.  
"Miss Fawley –" he said trying to regain his confident twinkle. "We meet again."  
She smirked at them with that overconfidence. She held her wand at the ready. None of them had ever seen her duel. All sorts of rumors had been made about her abilities and her protection of this very room. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she began to move her wand – Dark curses.  
Cutting and painful spells shot at them. Hermione saw Ron who was totally unprepared go down. Others shot back, but Regina was an angel of death. She shimmered. She moved. She deflected. Professor Dumbledore roared as he finally stepped in. He cast forth a powerful series of his own spells. Hermione was shocked to see a crucio go through the shield her Lady had tried to shoot up and saw her fall. She was about to lift her wand when she felt through her necklace.  
"No, Hermione –" She held her wand down and watched as Dumbledore held her under the Cruciatus. Each of them watched the face of Miss Fawley and Dumbledore with their own mixtures of horror. Only after what seemed like several minutes did Dumbledore with sweat on his face and a shaken look on his own face stop.  
"Albus –" Molly growled. "How could you cast that?"  
Several of them looked at their leader in a light they had never seen him. Hermione had already known this part of the Headmaster was there. She knew Regina knew it was there too.  
"It was for the Greater Good," He said sadly. "Now, I must go forward," He said. "Hold the Hall and wait for me here," he commanded. He stepped forward without anyone's permission.  
Hermione no longer obeyed him, but moved forward to follow him, her wand close at hand. She knew she needed to be here for what happened next.  
Professor Dumbledore was on the bottom step when a horror of horrors appeared above him. Hermione gasped.  
"Where did she come from?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
"You need to stop this foolishness," Dumbledore said to Regina. "I don't have the time for you now. We will talk when I am sitting in the Headmaster's office."  
Regina shook her head.  
"You are not going into that office, Dumbledore –" she hissed. "One way or another, you will be stopped."  
"I thought you would have learned from what I just showed you in the Great Hall –" Dumbledore said.  
Hermione noticed suddenly that Regina had not been in the Great Hall. She had not seen. She also realized a big part of Regina's strategy. She was wearing them all down to exhaustion to this point. Hermione held her wand in her hand. She wanted to be ready. She knew she had to protect her Lady.  
Suddenly without a movement, Regina struck. A blast of dark light came at Dumbledore in a wave. He was forced to put up a shield. The shield did not completely block whatever Regina Fawley had sent at Dumbledore, but as he twisted he stumbled. A grunt from Dumbledore told Hermione that something had hit him. In return, he cast several spells at her, but she had sent several at him as well.  
Hermione had heard of the great duel between Dumbledore and Grindewald. She was hypnotized by the duel that took place between Dumbledore and Fawley. Regina had to move and run, but the two seemed very even. Dumbledore fought back with hexes and jinxes, but he transfigured rocks and statues around him only to see Regina transfigure equally frightening creatures to fight back at him.  
Back and forth they blasted at each other, and then Dumbledore did it again. It surely seemed like he held it back as a last resort, but he did it anyway. He shot the Cruciatus at Regina. As Hermione watched, she saw Regina get hit with the spell, and purse her lips in a smile. She went to her knees but didn't go screaming. She knelt there for half a minute unmoving, but then she started laughing, and then Hermione saw two words mouthed by a whispering Regina Fawley.  
"Avada Kadavra –"  
A green light came out of the wand of the girl on her knees to a Cruciatus as it raced after the headmaster. He seemed frozen as that light came and watched it hit him between the eyes. Hermione watched him stumble forward and fall to the ground.  
Hermione watched as Regina slowly stood up and shake herself lightly. Then, she walked down the steps and reached down into the fingers of Albus Dumbledore. She slowly took his wand into her hand. She put her other wand away. She pointed her new wand at Dumbledore and with a cutting motion she sliced off Dumbledore's head.  
A red haired girl stepped out from the corridor, a smirk just like Regina's. She nodded once at Regina who nodded at her. Then, they turned to Hermione.  
"It is time, Hermione," Regina said to her. "It is time to reveal yourself to our enemies."  
"With pleasure, my Lady," Hermione said with a smile.  
Hermione still held her wand as she stepped in line on Regina's left. Regina opened the door and came forward. With her new wand in hand, Regina blasted several body binds – first Lupin, then Molly Weasley. Hermione bound Ron gladly. Jillian joined in until everyone was unarmed except Ginny.  
Ginny looked ready to strike, as she looked at each face and she glared at Hermione. Regina stood face to face with the redhaired girl.  
"I've saved you," Regina said quietly, "Because I heard what he did to you."  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, Fawley?" she hissed.  
"Theodore Nott –" Regina said with honeyed voice.  
It was as if all light had gone out of Ginny. Her arm went down and her body went limp. Regina stepped closer and started to bend down to whisper to Ginny.  
"You are not the only one, Weasley. In fact, he killed one of my best friends with his appetites. I had thought to kill him for all he has done, but I wondered when we last met if you and I might be able to come to an understanding."  
Ginny slowly looked up at Regina a scary look on her face.  
"What do you want?" She said.  
"I want to teach you how to hurt him, maim him, make him suffer. I think we could both agree he deserves it. Will you join me?" she asked.  
Ginny looked at her a strange fire in her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Three women followed behind Regina Fawley into the Room of Requirement. They left their unconscious prisoners bound and tied to the corner where Regina made further wards to hold them into place. Then she turned to look at Ginny and Hermione. Jillian stepped to her side. Both Hermione and Ginny had determined faces for what was to come.  
"I will teach you not just to know the Dark Arts but to be intimate with the Dark Arts. Is this what you want?"  
Hermione was a little frightened, but she stepped forward.  
"I do!"  
Ginny said, "I do."  
"Take off your clothes," Regina's friend, Jillian said.  
While Hermione and Ginny stripped slowly before them, Hermione saw Regina take off her clothes as well. Hermione stared at the beautiful body of Regina Fawley. She was barely seventeen, perhaps approaching eighteen, but she looked mature.  
A naked Regina walked up to Hermione and her black fingernail brushed her cheek. Hermione shivered at the touch.  
"I saw that you enjoyed my touch last time –" Regina whispered.  
Hermione who had snogged Ron and had a rather unimpressive attempt at sex during their years on the run, whimpered at the warmth that Regina's touch brought to her.  
"My Hermione," Regina said as she whispered in Hermione's ear.  
Hermione closed her eyes. She was tired. She was hungry. But she felt close to power – to being powerful. Then she felt those fingers move down her neck and her breast. Regina circled her breast. Hermione's breath came in bigger gasps.  
"Yes –" she said so breathlessly. "Yours, my Lady."  
She could feel the smile that was on her neck.  
"This works so much better when I have your consent." Regina said.  
"Please –" Hermione cried.  
Regina's hands held her breast firmer. Her naked body was just within grasp. Hermione luxuriated in the feelings that Regina was bringing to her. Then she felt the lips of the blonde on her ear.  
She gasped at the warmth on her neck, the teeth. Then moaned when she said.  
"How long have you wanted this, my Hermione?"  
"Since the time we ate together – " she said quietly.  
Regina purred into her ear as she continued to stroke Hermione's body.  
"What would you do for me, my Hermione?"  
"Anything –" she said her voice breathless.  
"Would you kill for me?" Regina said, her hand suddenly moving down just outside her sex. Then, Regina turned her around and told her.  
"Open your eyes, Hermione."  
She did and she saw Ron. He had that sneer he had when he was looking at a better looking woman then her. He had that look when he was about to cheat on her.  
"Would you kill for me, my Hermione?"  
Hermione looked at him. His eyes were wide in fear. He tried to speak to call out to her, but he saw the blonde Slytherin's hand controlling her touching her with expert skill. Regina whispered huskily into Hermione's ear.  
"Say the words –" Regina said. "Show him that he was a fool. He is our enemy. Do this for me."  
Hermione's lips turned to a smile. Hermione raised her wand. Regina's hand on her guiding her. She opened her mouth.  
"Avada Kedavra –" she said.  
As Hermione watched the green light hit her former friend, she felt the fingers of Regina Fawley – one hand on her nipple and another hand on her sex. She couldn't take her eyes off of Ron as he fell to the floor of the room. She gasped as Regina started to expertly roll her fingers around her nub. Then she heard the voice of Regina.  
"Good girl – "  
She pushed her finger inside as Hermione rolled her head back. One then two fingers pulled and stretched her … then finding something that made Hermione's body tingle endlessly.  
"Do you feel your soul inside of you right now, Hermione?"  
"Yes –" she moaned.  
"I want you to take the following thought in the soul – the wrongness of the deed you just did. I want you to place it into book that lies in front of you."  
Hermione felt Regina's fingers inside between her legs and couldn't resist the desire. She took that part and pushed it into the book that lay in front of her. She felt Regina's fingers pushing in farther inside of her. She felt her head and eyes roll back. Then, she remembered no more.  
Regina walked over to where Ginny stood naked having watched everything, that still vacant look on her face. Regina walked so that the two women stood nearly nose to nose and chest to chest. Suddenly, the door opened behind them and Regina whirled.  
"Theodore Nott –" Ginny whispered.  
Regina smiled at her.  
"No," she whispered. "Not yet. I have an idea – if you think you are capable of such an evil thing –"  
Ginny's eyes looked up into Regina's. She saw the terrible intensity that lay behind them.

Regina sat with her other seventh year students during the Ending Feast – a tear in her face. Between her life as Harry Potter – four years – and now her life as Regina Fawley – seven years – she had practically lived in the castle – for eleven years. She was preparing to leave, to get married to Draco. Life was about to change.  
She looked up as the Headmaster, Severus Snape began his ending year speech.  
"It is with great sadness we say goodbye to another group of Seventh Years," he began. "I want everyone to look at them as they sit in the midst of you. Many of these accomplished things that few before them have collectively and individually. Each one of them has shown us what can be achieved if we put forth our best efforts."  
At this point, Regina felt his eyes look hard on her.  
"There is one student among them in particular who during her time at this school put aside personal safety and her own goals and protected the school, and its students."  
Regina tried not to smirk, because both times she had done so to promote her own goals.  
"Miss Regina Fawley –"  
There were loud cheers as she stood up. Professor Snape motioned for Regina to come forward and she did walking smoothly and confidently up to the Head Table.  
"For the second time in your history as a student, Miss Fawley, you put yourself before a dangerous foe – and this time endured the Unforgivable Cruciatus in order to protect the school and its students. It is with great pleasure that I award you your second Award for Services to Hogwarts."  
Cheers erupted again around Regina as Professor Snape lowered a medallion on a silk green ribbon over her head. Regina turned around and glowed at the thunderous cheers that filled the Hall.  
So, Severus Snape crowned the First Dark Lady in nearly a Millennium.

It was one month later that Regina Fawley stood proudly in the Atrium of the Ministry – the Dark Lord, the Minister of the Ministry of Magic officiated, a large tome in his hand. Regina held on smartly to her finely dressed fiancée in his black tuxedo. Regina's right hand brushed back again the bangs that had fallen again over her eyes brushing against the dangling earrings.  
"By the powers invested in me as the Minister of Magic," the Dark Lord spoke clearly, "I pronounce you husband and wife."  
Regina looked up and met the eyes of her Lord Minister. Then at his motion she turned to the embrace of her now husband.  
"You may kiss your bride –" the Minister said.  
Regina's ample bosom in her gorgeous wedding gown reached over and her lips reached to tenderly kiss the man that held her to himself. They held the kiss making each other and the room breathless for nearly a minute. Finally, they pulled away – for now. Staring into each other's eyes. Then, they slowly held each other's hand and faced the large crowd gathered in the atrium around them.  
"I present to you," the Minister said. "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy –"  
Thunderous applause exploded throughout the room as Regina and Draco looked out over their family friends, and acquaintances.

Regina's slim arm graced the strong arm of Draco as they spun out of London and into a villa off the coast of the Mediterranean in France. Regina and Draco took a moment to get their bearings after the long portkey trip, then slowly walked through the dark living room to two glass doors that opened out into a balcony beyond. Regina gasped at the sight of the stars over the deep blue waters of the sea as they crashed against the rocks below.  
"It's beautiful, here –" she said.  
Draco stepped up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Regina wiggled back against him letting him feel her body. His chin came over her shoulder and his mouth breathed on her neck. He looked down on her body as he said,  
"I have all the beauty I need right here."  
Regina turned with a twirl staying in his arms and wrapping her own arms around his neck. Still in her heels even after the long night of dancing and well-wishing at Malfoy Manor, she was not tired. Eye-to-eye they stood. His cold grey eyes stared into her eyes deep blue as the sea below them, the reds from the soul magic done hidden by the Black magic of virgin blood.  
Their faces moved closer and Regina's body fell into the kiss that Draco placed on her lips. His lips pulling hers in. His arms on the small of her back moving down until they were pressed on the swing of her hips and with a startle she felt him pull herself tight against him. She felt a raging presence press up between her lefts and she purred at the feeling.  
Their bodies crashed their way backwards as they made their way through the doors back through the living room and blindly to the bedroom beyond that. Regina's hair started to fall down around her shoulders in the tussle between them. Now next to the bed, Draco turned Regina around and helped her with her zipper. Regina after several buttons and zippers stepped out of the dress wearing a full bustier all in white.  
Regina undid Draco's necktie and threw off his coat. Back and forth they tussled now with their clothes. First was his tie, coat, and vest underneath. Then, he was unbuttoning the bustier behind. Then, she was fumbling with his dress shirt buttons and her eyes were looking on his strong bare chest. Then, down came his trousers and off came his silk Boxings and her lacy thong.  
In the starlight, they saw each other naked for the first time. Draco's body standing in perfection before her, ripped muscles showing his pectorals and biceps – even his thighs bulged as he stood admiring her. His grey eyes looked upon her body, nearly white hair with strings of gold flowed down to her breasts which were the perfect size sticking out now before him.  
He took one strong hand and cupped the breast as she wiggled her hips against his hips. Draco groaned, the bulge that had been in his pants an engorged tower ready and dripping for his wife. She laid back down on the bed, stretching out her hips, her eyes never leaving his her open arms an invitation to her husband. He looked down at her well-trimmed sex and saw the nub and the entry point and slowly he approached like a powerful cat on the prowl.  
Regina stopped in the middle of the bed as her knees stayed up. Temptingly she touched her breasts with two fingers and her nub with two fingers on her other hand. A seductive smile was on her lips. Draco approached until his hips lay between her. He took each hand and threw them down, holding them to the bed as he looked down on her with pure lust. He positioned himself ready to push his way in.  
Then, his sex entered her sex. She felt a moment of pain as her virginity was taken from her. Then, with slow gentle movements, Draco started to move inside of her.  
Regina had felt fingers, a wand, and even lips and a tongue, but never such a strong thick cock before. She arched her back. She raised her hips as she slowly moved to the rhythm of her husband. Pleasure moved like electricity through Regina's body as Draco pushed and then she pushed. Her hands went down his bare back and her long fingernails painted in a classic French manicure lightly scratched his skin. He seemed to react to that as he moved a little faster. Her own hips responded. He began to pound her and she pounded back. Her nails moving down his back and then taking a grip on his ass.  
Then, their hips began to roll and Regina closed her eyes as she felt a pressure build up inside of her. Back and forth they rocked. Moans of pleasure getting louder as the young lovers had themselves for the first time.  
Then, Regina felt something similar to the moment the Cruiciatus had exploded in her and she had surrendered when Draco suddenly exploded in pleasure below her and he thrust out, screaming her name.  
"Regina –"  
At the same moment, the building damn inside of her burst.  
"Draco –" she shouted back as her orgasm rose up inside of her to meet his. She screamed as their hips rolled together and her body shook with such desire and pleasure. Again and again she felt it go through her like shockwaves. Then, like a gentle giant he fell down on top of her satisfied. He would not be satisfied for long, because the hungry predator that was Regina Malfoy would want to go again three more times that night.


	35. Epilogue

A trolley with two heavy chests, pots, and a large cage with a regal Eagle Owl – born and raised in the Malfoy Owlery appeared in Platform 9 ¾ from the Floo, followed shortly by a large family. Walking first was a tall blonde woman with hair pinned up behind her – a few bangs falling over her face. She was wearing a black dress with colorful designs over it. The unusual heat in the air displayed proudly an armlet on her left arm with a snake wrapped around biting its tail – horns coming out of the snake's head wrapped further around.  
Many stepped out of the way as she walked toward the Scarlett engine.  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy – " one voice and then another spoke.  
Close behind her came the spitting image of Draco Malfoy when he was eleven years old, Scorpius Malfoy. Like his father before him, he had the blonde hair and a pale-pointed face. His eyes came from his mother, a piercing blue wave of the ocean.  
Others ran along the side – more blondes.  
One Altair Malfoy-Black – a blonde boy two years younger than his brother, his hair blonde, a little more golden like his mother's, but hard dark eyes.  
A third son chased Altair. Seven years old, fearless and probably the most intelligent of the boys, Marcus Malfoy-Fawley. His hair was also blonde and his eyes cold and grey like his father's.  
A four year old girl walked proudly with her father. It was said that she was the pride of her father and her grandfather also. She had the golden hair of her mother. But many remarked on the green eyes that looked out upon the world around her. Pansy Malfoy – so named according to her mother in honor of Pansy, Draco's fiancée who died in that tragic attack on the Muggleborn registration department. But there was something different about the girl.  
White steam exploded from the scarlet engine as Scorpius stepped forward with his trolley. His mother using wandless magic lifting his possessions ahead of him. Then, a quick hug and peck on his forehead was all the emotion the vaunted wife of the Minister of Magic could dare show. Her husband, Draco pulled his arm around his son. Then, mother, brothers, and sister made a circle as silent words of encouragement were given.  
"I want to go too –" Altair shouted.  
"Me too – " was the added excitement that came from Marcus and Pansy. Regina and Draco smirked at their children.  
"Now remember," Draco told his Scorpius –  
"I know, Father," he said with the haughty hair. "It had better be Slytherin –"  
Regina smirked. She was confident that all her children would be Slytherin – perhaps not Marcus – he did seem to be Gryffindor like some part of her long ago past. Regina looked up at the scarlet engine remembering the very first time Harry Potter had looked upon that same engine some twenty-one years ago. A sigh of memory came through her.  
"What's wrong, mum?" she heard Marcus ask. Regina smiled gently at her children.  
"I am remembering the first time that I ever saw the Hogwarts Express dears."  
"Tell us –" "Tell us –" Marcus and Pansy shouted. Scorpius and Altair rolled their eyes like good pure bloods.  
"Mom – dad –" Scorpius asked, "Can I go before everyone thinks my family is a bunch of nuts?"  
Before they could give their blessing, Scorpius looked up. Regina who was already turned in that direction saw Blaise and Jillian Zabini approach with their three children – the oldest in Scorpius' class.  
Bartholomew Zabini dark and tall like his father, but his hair with just a little red like his mother ran up to his good friend.  
"Are you ready?" They both asked each other.  
The second child four years young, Azure Zabini – Regina smirked that Jillian would allow Blaise to name one of their girls that approached Marcus shyly. The youngest girl, Belladonna, the same age as Pansy approached.  
Scorpius and Bartholomew ran into the train and put their items away. Then, they ran down and posed for their parents – annoyed that they had to do something so embarrassing. A picture first of the two of them excited for their first Hogwarts Express trip. Then a picture of all four of their parents standing proudly behind them.  
Draco and Regina saw others as their families visited around them. Neville and Hannah Longbottom had arrived with their daughter. Regina recognized Malcom Baddock with his wife Orla and Graham Pritchard with his wife Natalie. Both she and Jillian waved encouragingly at the families.  
Draco looked at his watch and started to grumble.  
"We need to get going. I see Adams coming. If I didn't know better he wanted to discuss the latest bill in the Wizengamot. And I have that meeting with the Supreme Mugwump."  
Regina shivered. The Supreme Mugwump – the Dark Lord – took up large amounts of Draco's time.  
Draco bent down to kiss Regina's cheek.  
"Take care of yourself and the baby –" he said.  
Jillian looked over along with Blaise.  
"Baby?" they both asked. "You are turning into a Weasley!"  
The comment of comparison that Regina was like Ginevra Nott's mother was something that anyone else would have been hexed to oblivion for, but Jillian Zabini would have no problem with it.  
"Why don't you come by at 2pm for tea," Regina said. "We can discuss the details then."  
Jillian smirked. There were things to discuss and continue to plan. With a wink, Jillian knew that the widowed Mrs. Nott and Hermione Zellar would also be present.  
"Now boys, get on board," Jillian said to the two.  
Giggling the two boys ran into the train and made their way to their compartment. Then, the train began to move. Regina felt Draco's arm around her as she waved at the train departing. Her first son leaving the nest. A rare tear falling down her eyes.  
Then, gathering their children around them they made their way back to the Floo and back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
